


Chanel

by Blackie_Noir



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aguila Roja - Freeform, Chanel - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Inmersión literaria, Literary Immersion, Makeup, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Perfume, Protective Siblings, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Aventura, mosqueteros por las calles de París... y dos hermanas normales y corrientes del siglo XXI dispuestas a ponerlo todo patas arriba. Katia y Christie tienen un accidente de coche con el que -no se sabe cómo- llegan a la Francia literaria de Dumas. Con el apellido y oficio que se han buscado y su complejo de Águila Roja... el entretenimiento está asegurado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía de dónde sacarme una Baronía para que pudieran quedarse fuer de su tiempo así que pensé "juguemos con sus nombres: Catherine y Christine hacen dos letras 'c'…" y la inspiración me vino con el logotipo de Coco Chanel.

-Joder…

-… Mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

Mientras intentaba enfocar la vista, sacudió la cabeza, retirándose el pelo de la cara. Mala idea, todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Pero ¿qué coñ…?

Veía borrosa a Christine Y no recordaba nada. La deslumbraron los rayos del sol y por su mente volaron imágenes, agolpándose sin orden alguno: los faros del camión. El choque.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¡Estamos muertas!

Christie le pellizcó con ganas.

-Obviamente no-contestó, alzando una ceja- Si te duele es que sigues viva.

-Pero no sé si estoy en coma por el golpe y si eres un producto de mi imaginación. ¡Me dirás que hacemos aquí perdidas, en medio de la nada!

-¡Esto tratando de entenderlo yo también, lista!

-Estoy segura de que mi mente hubiera dicho lo mismo para no darme respuestas y negarme a mí misma la situación. ¡Me persigues hasta inconsciente!

Su hermana pequeña rodó los ojos, dejándola por imposible.

-Paso de discutir contigo. Que te peten.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Espero que no te hayas quedado más tonta de lo que ya eras de normal...

-Ja ja. Mira cómo me río...

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Saber dónde estamos.

OoOoO

Sus padres iban a castigarlas de por vida cuando llegaran a casa, como si tuvieran siete años. Nada de conciertos, en incluso estaba convencida de que las dejarían sin coche.

Tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que llegaron al primer pueblo. Bueno, pueblo... En el letrero ponía claramente "París", pero aquello no tenía mucho sentido. Sí, era un pueblo grande, pero no se veían edificios ni nada por el estilo. Y ellas habían chocado contra aquel camión a miles de kilómetros de distancia de París. Además, estaba convencida de que el camino a París tenía que estar asfaltado: aquello parecía un paso de cabras.

-¿París? -boqueó perpleja- Te estás quedando con mi cara. ¿Y la Torre Eiffel?

-Esto empieza a parecerme una broma de muy mal gusto... Preguntemos a alguien.

Caminando sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer y viendo un mercadillo medieval, se acercaron a una mujer que toqueteaba la fruta de temporada.

-Disculpe- llamó su atención. Era una mujer hermosa, de cara redonda y facciones dulces enmarcadas por el pelo rizado-. ¿Le importaría decirnos dónde estamos?

-Claro, en la calle principal-las observó de arriba a abajo, revisando sus ropas-. Por allí pueden llegar a...

-No, no-la interrumpió la otra-. El pueblo.

La mujer parpadeó sin comprender. Parecía realmente sorprendida de verlas con pantalones.

-París, mesdames. ¿Os encontráis bien?

-Oh, Dios.

-¡Ay, mi madre...!-dijeron ambas a la vez-. ¿Y... el año?-preguntó empezando a suponer algo que no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

-1630.

La cifra fue el detonante. Ambas palidecieron y a Christie le temblaron las rodillas.

-Tiene que ser una broma-se miraron entre ellas-. Es un mercadillo medieval, a lo mejor están representando algún hecho histórico o algo...

La mujer observaba sus expresiones como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, con la mirada llena de preguntas.

-Creo que no nos han presentado. No os había visto antes por aquí, sois nuevas en la ciudad, ¿no es así? -sonrió con simpatía- Me llamo Constance Bonacieux.

-Katia y a la que parece que le va a dar un infarto de miocardio es Christie.

-¡Qué nombres más curiosos...! Con el debido respeto, os veo un poco cansadas, ¿tenéis lugar para descansar -preguntó alzando un poco las cejas- u os apetecería acompañadme a la casa de mi marido a tomar un té?

Katia suspiró escandalosamente, viendo que Christie no parecía recobrarse.

-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, Constance.

La aludida alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, por la informalidad y confianza del trato, pero no añadió nada más, sino que simplemente les señaló el camino con una mano.

 

 

 

Aquello no parecía ninguna representación. Toda una puñetera ciudad de ese tamaño tenía que haber costado una fortuna. Y las ropas de época... ¡Hasta recogían agua con cántaros, por el amor de Edith Piaf...!

Constance las había dejado a ambas en un cuarto modesto mientras preparaba la infusión. Podían olerse las hierbas aromáticas desde la habitación. Todo era muy... vintage. Y rústico, había madera y cacharros desvencijados allá donde posaras la vista.

Christine estaba echada en la cama, negándose a creerlo.

-A punto de empezar mi último año de loquera y yo tirada en la Edad Media.

-Tecnicismos aparte, creo que esto era el Renacimiento.

Christie la fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que lo mejor sería crear una coartada-sugirió Katia-, dado que no sabemos cómo estamos ni por cuánto tiempo aquí estancadas.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Su hermana bufó.

-No seas borde, por favor. Yo estoy en la misma situación que tú, ¿recuerdas?

Christie asintió, sin mirarla, sintiéndose un poco mal. Katia se humedeció los labios, pensando deprisa.

-Aquí se siguen pagando impuestos abusivos y las mujeres no son tomadas en consideración a menos que estén casadas. Lo más sensato es decir que nos asaltaron por el camino desde...

-¿España...?-ayudó sin mucho entusiasmo. Miente con la verdad, siempre es efectivo y el inconsciente no te traicionará tanto.

-Desde España-aceptó-. Tuvimos un accidente con el transporte, nos robaron nuestro equipaje y llegamos desorientadas caminando hasta aquí.

-Con esos pelos de bruja que llevas, no lo pondrán en duda-se medió burló, con la voz débil, mirando al techo.

Katia miró a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Anímate, tengo una idea en mente que puede que nos saque del apuro.

-¿Cual?

-Una noble. No de alto rango, claro, eso llamaría la atención-habló más para sí misma que para su hermana-. Baronía, puede ayudarnos. Se puede llegar a conseguir un título nobiliario comprando tierras...

-¿Baronía?-la incredulidad y el desconcierto teñían sus palabras.

-Dime un lugar-sacudió la mano, mandándola centrarse.

-... ¿la ducha? -Katia alzó una ceja- Estoy que doy asco, ¡yo no puedo pensar con este desconsuelo en el estómago! Seguramente, en esta época solo podamos bañarnos en el río...

Suspiró, alzando los ojos al cielo, todavía maquinando.

-Baronesas del Río, no me termina de convencer.

-A mí tampoco-negó arrugando la naricilla-, suena cutre total.

-¿Qué me dices de Chanel?-sonrió de repente.

Christie pareció pensárselo. Frunció el ceño.

-Tiene más gancho, definitivamente-aceptó-. Pero suena muy... francés, y nosotras no tenemos acento. Y no sabemos si es un apellido noble o si ya está cogido en esta época.

-Que será lo más seguro, pero no importa. No es nuestro apellido, sino el de mi marido que falleció trágicamente en...

-¿Un incendio?

-Exacto, de nuestra humilde mansión en España-sonrió, alzando las cejas, dándole forma.

Christine se rió entre dientes.

-No te veo de viuda desconsolada, sinceramente.

-Ya llevo un año de luto-se indignó, llevándose la mano de forma dramática al pecho-, tú querías ver mundo y por eso vinimos a Francia.

-¿Yo? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué hay de mí?

Katie sonrió con ganas y Christie se temió lo peor por un instante.

-Tú vas a ser la hermana menor-hasta ahí no había problema...- soltera- hasta ahí tampoco.

Un momento...

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Como baronesa casamentera, vas a tener que llevar una vida muy... "virtuosa".

La hermana menor alzó una ceja, preguntándose de qué diablos iba la otra para meterla en esos berenjenales.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeó el doble de lo normal.

-No puedes dirigirle la palabra a ningún hombre, a menos que sea un buen candidato a esposo-se burló-. Velo por tu seguridad y futuro, querida. No temas, que yo te protejo de este mundo pecaminoso-le dio un golpecito en la mano, cariñosa-. Y me será más sencillo hacerlo si mantienes esa gran bocaza cerrada.

Se limitó a suspirar, escuchando a Constance subir por las escaleras, cargada con una bandeja.

Llamó a la puerta y Katia le abrió. Su hermana intentó incorporarse con actitud en la cama y la muchacha les sonrió, dejando la bandeja de madera sobre la mesita de noche.

-Esto os reconfortará...

Empezó a servirlas, con dedicación y Christie se sintió terriblemente mal por mentirle, pero Katia empezó antes de poder arrepentirse. Tenían que asegurarse de sobrevivir allí.

-Lamento que nos hayamos conocido en circunstancias tan... incómodas, Constance- ladeó la cabeza. Alzó una mano con elegancia, señalando a Christie que tomaba una taza-. Nos asaltaron por el camino y llegamos desorientadas, después de caminar durante kilómetros hasta llegar aquí.

Constance se llevó una mano a la boca, abriendo los ojos en todo su tamaño.

-Sacré Bleu!

-Sé que nuestros nombres te han parecido extraños, en realidad son nuestros hipocorísticos. Ella es Christine.

La aludida dejó la taza con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme Christie.

-Y yo soy Catherine, pero me gustaría que, por favor, me llamaras Katia.


	2. Chapter 2

-Su Eminencia.

Sabía que debía llamarlo así, pero nada más que el título la hacía reír como una posesa. La palabra "Eminencia" le recordaba a "Eminem"… y con una imaginación así de desbordante, pensar en el cardenal Richelieu rapeando era toda una visión.

Se arrodilló a los pies del hombre más poderoso de la Francia del momento y tomó su mano, cubriendo el dorso de esta con sus labios en una caricia sensual y educada, más que un beso. Desde su posición, lo miró a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Era un hombre, tendría su dificultad pero también un precio. Y ella tenía vagina, vaya, lo que significaba que iba a ganar cualquier discusión posible.

A cabezonería no le ganaba nadie. Aunque estuviera viviendo una pesadilla, iba a vivirla bien y cómodamente mientras durara. Hasta que despertara de lo que quiera que su perversa imaginación la hubiera llevado a concebir, iba a poder ser dueña de sus sueños o al menos, sería capaz de manipularlos.

Por eso había decidido presentarse así, con esa buena historia que la sacara de apuros en esa época, delante del Cardenal de Francia. Constance había insistido también en que debería ir a presentarle sus respetos a los reyes y pedir la bendición del Cardenal y le había dejado un vestido que la hacía sentirse Barbie total. Chica lista, esa fashion victim.

Debía ganarse favores para que su hermana y ella pudieran vivir sin sufrir mucho hasta que acabara la pesadilla esa.

-Baronesa de Chanel, he escuchado muchas cosas de vos.

-Espero que buenas, cardenal, de lo contrario os ruego que no os creáis ni la mitad-trató de bromear lo más formalmente que pudo. Al menos consiguió que sonriera. No sabía qué habría escuchado de ella... pero llevaba horas en París. Aquel hombre mentía como ella memorizaba monólogos.

-Supongo que ese es el tema que nos atañe.

Asintió, levantándose ante su gesto.

-Antes, su Eminencia, dejadme ofreceros este pequeño presente que he creado pensando en vos. Espero que no os importune mi osadía.

El cofrecito de madera oscura estaba tallado con una forma felina en la cubierta. Se lo ofreció, fingiéndose avergonzada.

El cardenal tomo la caja entre sus manos huesudas, la curiosidad bailando brillante en sus pupilas, y sus dedos largos la abrieron.

-La he llamado "Cartuja", monsieur-susurró, creando ambiente-. Si bien es un pobre reflejo de vos, me enorgullece pensar que vuestra inspiración ha creado mi más compleja obra hasta la fecha.

No era la mejor ni de lejos, pero eso el hombre no tenía por qué saberlo. Dentro del cofre había un tarro de cristal. Se había devanado los sesos, pensando en cómo meterse al hombre en el bolsillo.

Y había terminado por hacerlo fácil. Un perfume de mujer, con dejos masculinos. Pero en pleno siglo XVII había sido difícil crearlo. Recordaba, vagamente, que antes de ser nombrado cardenal, Richelieu perteneció a la Orden de los Cartujos y por las calles chismosas de París, la gente comentaba su gusto por los gatos. El gusto del hombre por ese animal en concreto era una buena metáfora, de hecho. Elegante, silencioso, inteligente, independiente...

El hombre acercó la nariz al perfume y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Sois habilidosa, madame.

Ahí estaba la sonrisa. Já. Trabajar como una negra con lo poco que tenía Constance en casa durante una puñetera hora de reloj había dado sus frutos.

-¿Os place, mi señor?

-Reconozco que cuando me hablaron de su… oficio de interés-arrastró las sílabas- temí lo peor. Si esto es parte de vuestro trabajo, me gustaría poder escuchar una defensa sobre él-señaló unos sillones, invitándola a sentarse.

-Por supuesto, su Eminencia- lo acompañó-. Sé los rumores que mi trabajo ocasiona y debo añadir que carecen de fundamento y virtud-lo miró fijamente-: no contienen más que calumnias y envidias. Mi propósito no es otro que crear arte y ayudar al prójimo en la medida de lo posible. Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza y entiendo vuestra postura precavida con respecto al maquillaje: ¿por qué cambiar lo que Dios ya ha hecho perfecto?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, capturando enteramente la atención no solo del Cardenal, sino de toda la sala y los guardias de ella.

-Precisamente por la misma razón que el Todopoderoso creó las artes: Música, escultura, arquitectura… Embellecen el mundo. Lo que yo hago, monsieur, no es incitar a los hombres y mujeres de París a que piensen más en sí mismos y se conviertan en seres superficiales, dedicados al culto y cuidado del cuerpo, como muchos especulan-alisó, con algo que pasaba por modestia las faldas de su vestido-. Sí, mis cremas y maquillajes cuidan y embellecen nuestros cuerpos, igual que mis perfumes agradan y miman el olfato.

Digamos que me dedico a crear pintura para las mujeres, para trabajar desde fuera en su virtud y modestia. Somos un lienzo sensible a la tentación, como la madre Eva, pero estoy convencida de que muchas personas no se sienten bellas por dentro y por eso tratan de lucir atractivos por fuera-inspiró profundamente, para dar el toque de gracia-: pues bien, usando este mismo patrón, las mujeres cuidarán su aspecto e higiene y, por extensión, sintiéndose guapas por fuera, lo serán por dentro también. Será un nuevo París: más bello, limpio y puro tanto interna como físicamente.

Lo había hecho. Había dejado sin palabras al Cardenal. Escuchó un aplauso entusiasta entrando por la puerta. Ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia el sonido y viendo como el hombre se levantaba como un resorte y se inclinaba, lo imitó:

-Majestad.

OMG. El hombrecillo de melena ridícula y cara de rata que acaba de entrar aplaudiéndola era Luís XIII de Francia . Ay, madre del amor hermoso.

-Espectacular, ¿no creéis, Richelieu?- le sonrió amablemente- ¡Qué dotes de convicción, madame…! ¡Casi me han entrado ganas de probar vuestros productos…!

Sintió como toda la sangre se le dirigía a las mejillas de golpe y porrazo.

-Oh, Majestad, me honráis tantísimo… -tartamudeó- no sé cómo... De haber sabido que tendría el inmenso placer de conoceros, os hubiera traído un presente a vos también...

El Rey sacudió la mano, restándole importancia, al tiempo que agitaba la melena. Podría competir con Hermione Granger por protagonizar un anuncio de Pantene.

-Mirad qué modesta, Richelieu -la alabó, con simpatía-. Creo que solo he visto tanto rubor en las mejillas de mi esposa.

-Sí, majestad-asintió-. La Reina es una mujer muy virtuosa.

-Lo es, lo es. ¡Como se ve que también es madame aquí presente!-sonrió.- Sus formas y oratoria son claramente pulcras-asintió, sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero mirándola a ella con interés. Seguramente por su edad, ya debería estar casada- ¿Qué os trae a palacio?

-Majestad, acabo de llegar a París desde España-ahí estaba lo ensayado-. Quería presentaros mis respetos y pedir vuestra bendición, así como la del Cardenal –lo miró con intención, un poco de peloteo nunca hacía mal a nadie-, para poder abrir un Instituto de Belleza y ganarme la vida honradamente en vuestra bella capital.

-¿Instituto de Belleza?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Efectivamente. Tenía pensado adquirir mi propia boutique y crear cremas, maquillaje, perfume y remedios naturales para el cuidado e higiene personal, si vuestra Majestad lo permitiese.

-Es una genial idea-exclamó maravillado. ¿Algo así como un centro de estética?

-Exacto, mi señor. Tengo experiencia de peluquera y estilista personal. Disfruto mucho con mi trabajo.

-Disculpadme, pero no lo entiendo-sonrió, divertido-. Según sé, sois noble. ¿Por qué... queréis trabajar?

Tras una dramática pausa que le dio la oscuridad y la tensión que tocaba a su voz, empezó a contar, con tono afectado:

-Soy viuda, Majestad-musitó, perdiendo la mirada, en la interpretación de su vida y logrando que le temblara la voz-. Mi marido, que en paz descanse... murió ayudando a salvar las vidas de nuestros criados, como ejemplar cristiano que fue, en el incendio de nuestro humilde Château.

Carraspeó incómoda, ante el escrutinio del Cardenal. El rey se había quedado boquiabierto.

-Qué falta de tacto, Baronesa. Os ruego que me disculpéis por traer de vuelta tan dolorosos recuerdos- se disculpó el propio Rey de Francia, con una nueva mirada-. Lamento muchísimo su pérdida.

No podía evitar pensar que el mismísimo Rey de Francia se estaba disculpando ante ella por una trola como una mansión de grande. Y pensar que en aquel casting televisivo le dijeron que no era suficientemente "realista"...

-Muchas gracias, Majestad. Consoláis a mi corazón.

-Entonces, y perdonad que hurgue en la herida interesándome así, ¿al perder a vuestro esposo y hogar...?- dejó sin saber bien cómo formular la pregunta. Luego la fama de maruja la tenían las mujeres. Decidió saciar un poco más sus reales ansias cotorras.

-Todo me recordaba a mi difunto marido-simuló un sollozo ahogado, mirando a la luz que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales para volver vidriosos los ojos-. Mi hermana pequeña, que se encontraba muy indispuesta como para poder venir hoy conmigo, sugirió que viajásemos juntas a vuestra ciudad mágica para intentar calmar la pena y rehacer nuestras vidas, dado que la casa y los alrededores de los terrenos que adquirió mi esposo habían quedado en ruinas-y añadió con dramatismo-. Ningún criado quiso acompañarnos en nuestra aventura en Francia.

-¿Después de que vuestro marido entregara su vida por salvarlos?-preguntó atónito. Luego, una llamarada de ira impulsiva se apoderó de su rostro, que se contrajo en una mueca al exclamar- ¡Sus nombres, Baronesa, y serán decapitados...!

Viendo que jugar con las emociones tan inestables del ingenuo monarca podría traerle problemas, Katia sonrió con agradecimiento.

-El Señor nuestro Dios predicaba el perdón, Majestad. Intento seguir su ejemplo, aunque la pérdida de mi esposo siga tan presente como dolorosa en nuestras vidas-suspiró, tan sutilmente como pudo-. Ha pasado más de un año desde entonces, pero estoy segura de que trabajar me ayudará a distraerme y disfrutar un poco más, sin faltar a su memoria, incrementando nuestro patrimonio que desgraciadamente ha quedado reducido a cenizas.

¿Qué por qué quería ser actriz, desde pequeña? Porque así de bien mentía, Señores. "Chúpate esa, Natalie Portman", pensó, viendo el resultado de su interpretación. Modestias aparte, se merecía un Óscar de la Academia.

Ambos hombres no sabían cómo salir del atolladero sentimental en el que les había situado.

-No se hable más, Baronesa-asintió, presto, el Rey Luis-. No debéis pagar impuestos, al menos hasta volver a estar en una situación cómoda que os lo permita-la tomó de las manos, con sentimiento-. Y, por favor, aceptad hogar y local para trabajar en vuestra visión artística de mi capital. Richelieu, encárgate personalmente de ello, por favor.

Katia boqueó, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Dios mío. Vale que tuviera poder adquisitivo, político y religioso para hacer cuanto quisiera en la época y que andaba dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, pero nadie le había ofrecido tanto ni aceptado tan bien una interpretación suya como él.

Notó como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, emocionada. Y sonrió, llevándose las manos del monarca con las suyas propias a su boca, en un beso.

-¡Gracias, Majestad! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Dios sabía lo que hacía poniéndoos en el trono de Francia...!

El Rey se sonrojó, visiblemente avergonzado. El Cardenal hasta el momento callado y expectante, salió en su ayuda:

-¿Experiencia, decíais?-preguntó, evidentemente interesado para cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

Catherine se obligó a agachar la mirada y ladearla como si estuviera avergonzada, cuando el Rey se deshizo con suavidad y educación de sus manos entrelazadas.

-No quiero pecar de pretenciosa, su Eminencia, pero he estado al servicio de varias mujeres de la nobleza española. Si bien he disfrutado mucho allí, creía que era mi deber moral compartir mis descubrimientos y hacer sentir hermosas a las mujeres de aquí también.

-Oh, excelente. ¡Maravilloso!-sonrió ampliamente el monarca, sorprendiendo a Katia. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una dentadura tan perfecta y cuidada en pleno siglo XVII?- Tal vez algún día os apetezca pasar por palacio y hablar de ello con la Reina, sé que estará interesada...

Katia se inclinó cuanto su espalda se lo permitió, su shock creciendo por momentos.

-Majestad, sería un verdadero honor. Jamás habría podido imaginar cuán grande es vuestra bondad y generosidad-lo aduló, con sinceridad.

-Lo sé, es una debilidad.

Ahí estaba. Tardaba mucho en denotar su pensamiento y egocentrismo, pero el rey se había comportado ejemplarmente hasta el momento y gracias a él tenía trabajo y piso en el París de 1630.

-Si me permitís discrepar-le dirigió una mirada intencional-, yo lo consideraría más un don que una debilidad, Majestad. Pocos hombres poseen esas cualidades.

El Rey elevó ambas cejas sorprendido y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-A pesar de la réplica inagotable que percibo en vos, me agradáis, Baronesa. Me recordáis en cierto modo a la condesa de Larroque, ¿no creéis, Richelieu?

-Entiendo a lo que os referís, su Excelencia- inclinó su cabeza, haciendo moverse el crucifijo de su cuello, sin afirmarlo o rebatirlo.

-Bien-sonrió, dada por finalizada la charla, mirándolos a ambos-. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia en París y volvamos a vernos pronto, Baronesa. Cardenal-se despidió.

Katia asintió, en una última reverencia, mostrándose afectada y sonriendo agradecida, mientras el futuro padre del Rey Sol salía del lugar. Sabía que el Cardenal seguía observándola muy de cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa. Volteó a verlo cuando fue él quien volvió a hablarle.

-Percibo en vos a una mujer inteligente, muy piadosa y beata, Baronesa.

Ella se humedeció los labios, obligándose a parpadear más lento, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Era una declaración de intenciones. Ese hombre sabía dar miedo.

Lo mejor sería salir por la tangente cagando leches sin dejar de ser sutil.

-Me honra que penséis eso, Eminencia. Trato de ser una buena cristiana, tal y como nos educaron a mi hermana y a mí- se hizo la inocente.

Él no dejó de analizarla descaradamente.

-Eso veo-segundos después suspiró, entrecruzando los dedos de ambas manos-. Tal y como el Rey ha predispuesto, quedáis libre de impuestos hasta que vuestro nuevo... trabajo-degustó la palabra, volviendo a perderse en sus ojos- os permita pagarlos. Me hago cargo de que tenéis dónde pasar la noche hasta que mañana por la mañana esté listo vuestro Instituto de Belleza con residencia fija en la misma planta superior, en el centro de París, donde tendréis clientela asegurada y protección tanto de la los Guardias Rojos como de los Mosqueteros.

Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a un escritorio al fondo de la sala y una vez allí volvió a mirarla.

-Tenéis la Gracia del Rey de Francia y mi Bendición para vuestra empresa, Baronesa-volvió a abrir el cofre de madera, oliéndolo, con una sonrisa, como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo, alzando la mano, instándola a irse-. Esperamos noticias vuestras y de vuestra hermana próximamente en la Corte. Y seguiremos vuestra carrera "artística" con especial... interés.

Algo en su tono de voz y su mirar le produjo un escalofrío, pero trató de disimularlo. Se dirigió hacia él, arrodillándose de nuevo para besar su mano, como había hecho al principio.

-Gracias, Eminencia-se llevó la mano del cardenal a la frente, todavía arrodillada-. El Rey tiene en vos un gran apoyo. Sois misericordioso, vuestra fama no os hace justicia.

Y se levantó con elegancia, arreglando las faldas del vestido, para salir con paso muy digno y orgulloso de allí, aunque por dentro estuviera dando saltos de alegría y tuviera que utilizar todo su autocontrol para esperar a llegar a casa de Constance y hacer su baile de la victoria.

Christie iba a flipar cuando se lo contara. ¡Baronesas! ¡Y de Chanel, nada menos! ¿Decías, Coco?


	3. Chapter 3

Esperaron pacientemente a que el tabernero le sacara el cubo con los productos que Katia le había pedido el día anterior. Tal vez podrían crear un buen negocio con eso, aunque teniendo en cuenta los precios tan disparados de allí por las cosas más insignificantes y básicas como leche y miel, temía que no pudieran lograrlo.

Escuchó un "crack" de una mesa cercana y al alzar la mirada, observó a dos hombres sentados, jugando a las cartas, con muchísimas monedas entre ambos. Apostaban muy temprano por esos lares. Uno de ellos había atrapado con su mano la del otro, haciéndola crujir intimidantemente mientras revelaba sus cartas. Y sonreía.

Dios, era apuesto: Moreno, de cabello negro ensortijado y nariz recta, como la de los antiguos gladiadores.

Rió con ganas, echándose para atrás en la silla, dando una palmada al aire con gesto victorioso. Estaba claro quién tenía la mejor mano. Catherine también miraba la escena, pero más sutilmente.

-Eso... es imposible. ¡Has hecho trampas!-Golpeó la mesa en un ataque de ira con el arma.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se escuchó otra voz, suave, lenta, casi perezosa al arrastrar las sílabas, como si le resultara aburrido. Un mosquetero, enfundado en cuero negro y sombrero marrón oscuro que le tapaba el rostro, entró a la taberna. Ambas se miraron pensando lo mismo: ¡estaban delante de un mosquetero!

-Dujon y yo manteníamos una charla sobre la integridad personal...-comentó el hombre moreno de antes, todavía repantigado sobre la silla como amo y señor del lugar.

-Vuestro amigo tenía un Rey bajo la manga-acusó el que había perdido.

-Calumnias-se burló, aún con algo amenazante en los ojos- Díselo, Athos.

-No me involucréis en esto-se retiró el sombrero, para servirse una copa de vino. ¡A esas horas...! Y a Katia se le fue de la cara el gesto aburrido que llevaba siempre, reemplazándolo por uno de genuino interés. ¿Qué les echaban en el cola cao a los hombres de Francia?

El guardia rojo se levantó de su asiento, apuntando al vencedor del juego. A Christie se le paró el corazón.

-Si le disparáis, será asesinato-avisó, de espaldas y sin darle la mayor importancia el tal Athos. Su mente se paró momentáneamente, interiorizándolo. ¿Athos? ¡Mosqueteros, el destino no podía ser más irónico! Miró a Christine, con la comprensión brillando en los ojos de ambas. ¿Habían llegado a la historia de Alexandre Dumas? ¡Con la de veces que sus padres le sabían leído el libro y puesto diferentes versiones cinematográficas…! ¿Dónde estaban entonces Porthos y Aramis? ¡Qué emocionante!

-Un mosquetero menos, ¿a quién le importa?-preguntó a nadie en realidad. Ella boqueó, llamando la atención de los tres hombres, espantada y sin saber qué decir. El hombre moreno le sonrió, cómodamente recostado desde su silla, infundiéndole tranquilidad. Athos se limitó a moverse hasta otra mesa con mejores vistas, para erigirse juez, apoyándose en ella con la elegancia propia de la aristocracia.

-Finas palabras para un Guardia Rojo- volteó a verlo, con la copa llena en la mano-. Solo hay una manera de resolver eso: un duelo entre caballeros, supervisado por el estricto código de honor.

-Bien, en una batalla justa puedo con cualquiera-fardó, guardándose el arma.

-Confianza-se levantó enunciando la palabra con una sonrisa, como un niño- Eso me gusta en un hombre-se enfundó bien los guantes, preparado.

-Aunque -le quitó la espada por debajo de la mesa-, ¿por qué una batalla justa cuando podríais perder, simplemente?-preguntó el Dujon.

-Mi espada-gruñó, amenazante.

-Vuestro problema- se burló esta vez el hombre del cardenal. Y asestó el primer golpe, obligando al otro a moverse con rapidez, sin arma.

-Atacar a un oponente desarmado desafía todos los principios de caballerosidad-sugirió Athos, amablemente, tomando un sorbo, mientras Christie y Katia contemplaban absortas.

Dujon pareció detenerse un segundo, observando a su adversario escoger un tenedor como arma para su duelo particular y mostrándoselo a Athos.

-Se acepta.

Con el tenedor en la mano, le lanzó a Christie una sonrisa pagada de sí mismo, y le hizo una floritura seguida de una reverencia al Guardia Rojo.

-En garde.

Su uso y manejo de la rudimentaria y diminuta espada era envidiable. E impactante, vaya. Tras su demostración de poderío, y después de haberse terminado de golpe la copa, Athos se colocó el sombrero, ajeno a la lucha, y le golpeo con una botella de cristal a Dujon en la cabeza.

Tenedor en mano, el hombre frunció el ceño:

-¿Qué hay del código?

-No hay tiempo-suspiró como si lo lamentara-. Treville quiere vernos.

El hombre moreno se encaminó hacia la mesa, sin perder la sonrisa, para tomar las monedas. Athos lo detuvo, sujetándole de la muñeca, con una sonrisa divertida:

-Porthos...-al parecer sabía que había hecho trampas. Porthos suspiró con aceptación, dejando el dinero en el sitio. ¡Era Porthos...! Christie lo siguió muy atenta con la mirada.

-Sí, tengo que trabajar en eso...

-¿Dónde está Aramis?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

Al ver que no respondía en voz alta y que lo hacía con la mirada, rodó los ojos.

-Dime que no es tan estúpido...

Tomó una moneda de la mesa y se la lanzó al vuelo al tabernero, por la bebida, saliendo del lugar con gesto severo. Porthos sonrió negando con la cabeza y se colocó el sombrero, haciéndoles a ambas hermanas una pequeña reverencia.

-Dujon -señaló mirando de reojo al Guardia Rojo inconsciente en el suelo- invita a las señoritas, buenos días.

Y siguió el mismo camino que Athos. Se miraron entre ellas con los ojos como platos: aquello significaba compra, técnicamente, gratis de los primeros productos para su proyecto de trabajo en el S. XVII, cortesía de Porthos, mosquetero del Rey. Hay quién tiene suerte...

Salieron de la taberna cargadas con productos al por mayor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡No le deberían dinero a Constance...!

 

 

-¿Quieres bajar de una vez?-preguntó Athos con algo de impaciencia en la voz, apoyado en la pared mirando hacia arriba- Treville quiere vernos.

Había un hombre colgado de una ventana, escapando seguramente del marido de su amante. La "baronesas" rieron por lo bajo, dirigiéndose con la compra a casa de su amiga. Debería haber vuelto ya del mercado, no podían esperar a comentarle las nuevas. Ahora solo faltaba aparecer un protagonista gascón en la novela. Aquello pintaba bien...

 

 

-Debí dejarte en la alcantarilla-sonó la voz dolida de Constance en el piso de arriba. Ambas se miraron en silencio, subiendo a toda prisa y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Había un hombre joven, vistiéndose en la última habitación de invitados. Constance estaba de pie, al otro lado de la cama, vestida. ¿Qué diantres acababa de pasar ahí?

-Athos mató a mi padre, Constance, por eso debo enfrentarme a él-dijo como si aquello cerrara toda conversación al respecto-. Soy D'Artagnan- y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, con la espada en la mano. Ambas hermanas se escondieron en el cuarto de al lado- Por favor, tened buena opinión de mi nombre, si alguna vez pensáis en mí.

Constance ya se estaba acercando a la ventana para verlo marcharse cuando Katia y Christie hicieron acto de presencia en la habitación. El joven, se veía desde la ventana, apenas podía caminar... pero lo hacía con los aires de un rey. Y había impactado a la señora Bonacieux.

-Con que ya has conocido a D'Artagnan...

-¿Le conocéis?-volteó a verlas, con una rapidez inusual. Katia se rió entre dientes.

-No personalmente todavía, pero podía decirse que sí.

Constance miró una última vez por la ventana para bajar la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Me besó en el mercado. Huía de alguien... y me confundió con una prostituta.

-¡Pero si ese vestido es precioso...!-se escandalizó Christie como solo una su nueva amiga del Renacimiento francés podría hacerlo. Constance se encogió de hombros.

-Le golpeé y cayó inconsciente.

-¿Tan fuerte le diste?

-... Y lo traje a casa, no sabía qué hacer.

-Era lo más lógico. Hiciste bien.

Viva la coherencia, ¡sí, Señor!

-Bueno, no a todas se nos desmaya el polvazo de nuestra vida a los pies...

-¿Polvazo?-preguntó sin entender.

-Amor-corrigió Katia, lanzándole una mirada matadora a su hermana-. El amor de tu vida. Es un granjero gascón, de Lupiac, si mal no recuerdo.

-Como si es el Rey de Inglaterra-negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos-, ¡yo estoy casada!

-¡Estamos en el siglo veintiu...! Mierda- sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta-. ¡Qué narices, en todos los siglos ha habido amantes! Disfruta un poco, Constance.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza con pesar y se mordió los labios, preocupada.

-Voy a evitar que haga una tontería.

-¡Y nosotras vamos contigo!

 

 

Entraron en el cuartel de los mosqueteros justo cuando D'Artagnan, agotado, caía de espaldas, con tres espadas apuntándole.

-¡Dejad de luchar! ¡Todos!-ordenó imperiosa Constance, entrando al lugar como si fuera la madre de los cuatro- ¿Es justo tres contra uno?

-No íbamos a matarlo-suspiró Athos, con condescendencia.

-¿No?-preguntó Porthos, con sorpresa.

-La próxima vez, háznoslo saber...-sugirió Aramis, bajando la espada también.

-Madame Bonacieux, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- se dirigió a Constance, sin perder detalle de cómo las otras dos chicas se quedaban juntas, un poco más retiradas de la situación.

-Lo seguí porque sabía que haría algo estúpido-fulminó a D'Artagnan con la mirada.

-No necesito que una mujer me proteja-se quejó, levantándose de las escaleras, indignado.

-No digáis una sola palabra más-lo reprendió con severidad, como si fuera un niño-. Si los hombres pensaran en vez de luchar... habría más de los buenos.

-No estoy seguro de él... pero ella me gusta-asintió Aramis, sentado en la mesa, con una sonrisa y un pie sobre el banco. Su mirada se desvió hacia las dos muchachas que seguían contemplando sin decir nada y añadió, con un gesto de la mano, que emulaba una reverencia todavía sentado-. Me gustan-se corrigió, con una sonrisa.

Katia y Christie se rieron entre dientes, acercándose, mientras Constance oficiaba de intermediaria.

-Catherine y Christine, Baronesas de Chanel, estos son Athos, Porthos y Aramis, Mosqueteros del Rey. A D'Artagnan ya lo conocéis.

Porthos alzó una ceja, sonriendo ampliamente, con confianza y el pecho henchido, recordando el suceso de la mañana. Dejó reposar su mirada largamente en Christie con interés. D'Artagnan las miró sorprendido: sin saber dónde las había conocido antes, supuestamente.

-Sí- asintió Katia-, ya nos habíamos cruzado antes.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Treville, escoltado por un gran número de guardias rojos entrando de golpe en el cuartel al ver el desastre y las espadas desenvainadas- No importa-pareció pensárselo-. ¿Encontrasteis a Cornet?

-Nunca llegó al monasterio-respondió Athos. -Dadnos veinte hombres y registraremos el camino a Chartres.

-Athos, lo siento. Estos hombres han venido a detenerte-el asombro y la incredulidad poblaron los rostros de todos los presentes-. Tienes que presentarte ante el Rey inmediatamente, acusado de robo y asesinato. Les prometí que no habría problemas- Athos le cedió su espada al Capitán, siendo escoltado antes de dirigirse a D'Artagnan:

-No soy el hombre que estáis buscando.

-Entonces -preguntó, sin entender-, ¿por qué mi padre dijo vuestro nombre antes de morir?

-No lo sé. Señoras-se levantó con caballerosidad el sombrero, despidiéndose.

 

 

"[...] Se debe dar ejemplo. Llevad a ese Athos al Châtelet. Será ejecutado al amanecer". Las palabras del rey seguían taladrándole la cabeza, una y otra vez, repitiéndose sin cesar.

-Jaques-Michel Bonacieux a vuestro servicio-se presentó pomposamente, como dos días atrás había hecho con ellas el marido de su dulce amiga-. Comerciante de telas de buena calidad y ropa de hogar para la nobleza. Tal vez hayáis oído hablar de mí...

-Me temo que no-respondió D'Artagnan con voz débil, mientras Constance le vendaba las costillas.

Las hermanas se encargaban de preparar algo para comer y limpiar los platos mientras la criada preparaba la habitación sobrante para D'Artagnan.

-Entonces... ¿cómo os hicisteis tales lesiones?

-Mis heridas no importan. Le he fallado a mi padre-se lamentó, mirando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea frente suya-. Vine aquí a matar al hombre que lo asesinó y solo he hallado más preguntas. No podré descansar hasta saber la verdad.

-Es una suerte, porque no hay tiempo para descansar.

Nada más escuchar los pasos, D'Artagnan, vendado todo el torso, desenvainó su espada, colocándose en posición defensiva. Aramis y Porthos entraron sin pedir permiso a la cocina.

-Espera, espera, espera, no estamos aquí para pelear- avisó Aramis, obviando el hecho de que lo estaba tratando con informalidad.

-De esos mosqueteros que os atacaron, ¿podríais reconocer a alguno de ellos?-preguntó más directamente su amigo.

-Todos llevaban máscaras- volvió a enfundar su espada, más relajado, viendo lo que pretendían-. Pero le disparé a uno de ellos.

-Puede que su cuerpo esté todavía en la posada-sugirió Aramis, con decisión.

-Muy bien. Ensillad, nos vamos- asintió Porthos, saliendo sin decir nada más, muy serio.

-¿Esta mañana intentasteis matarle y ahora sois mejores amigos?-preguntó indignada Constance sin entender.

-La vida de Athos está en juego. Va a ser ejecutado por la mañana por crímenes que no cometió. Perdonad la intromisión, monsieur.

Para cuando Aramis salió por la puerta de los Bonacieux alzando el sombrero, Katia había tomado una decisión. D'Artagnan se disculpó con la mirada, siguiéndolos con brío.

El señor de la casa se excusó, viéndolas limpiar y recoger, diciendo que tenía "asuntos de importancia" que atender y Catherine llamó la atención de la señora Bonacieux, en un susurro.

-¿Tienes tela negra y más vendas?

Christie alzó una ceja en su dirección mientras Constance se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Pues es una suerte- imitó a Aramis, con una sonrisa- porque no hay tiempo que perder.

 

 

Su hermana terminaba de vendarle los pechos en la habitación que compartían, negando con la cabeza, mientras Constance cosía puntadas rápidas mirando con resignación y desacuerdo a ambas.

-Sé que van a llegar a tiempo de descubrirlo todo y liberar a Athos, pero él necesita a alguien allí, Constance.

-No lo conoces.

-Va a afrontar una pena que no merece. Aunque sea mosquetero y parezca imbatible, no lo es. Es humano-suspiró, con incomodidad por la presión de las vendas-. Y no sería humano por mi parte si no le doy consuelo en esa situación, sin que sepa quién soy, al menos.

Las miró con intención, recordando, y sonrió:

-Vosotras vais a ser de utilidad, también. Dejad abierto el armario-aconsejó.


	4. Chapter 4

Allí estaba Athos, sentado en la esquina de su celda, con las manos encadenadas. Apoyado entre la pared y las rejas.

Un cura se le acercó y se arrodilló al otro lado de los barrotes hasta quedar a su altura.

-Haz tu última confesión con el corazón abierto, hijo mío, y Dios perdonará tus pecados.

Podía verlo, planteárselo. ¿Qué diría ella en sus últimas horas de vida?

-Había una mujer. Murió por mis manos.

-¿La mataste?

-La amaba- suspiró, con resignación como si le doliera recordarlo-. Encontrad alguna pobre alma que merezca vuestro perdón, Padre. No perdáis vuestro tiempo conmigo.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino, y los recuerdos lo inundaron. Él, caminando hacia ella, con un tallo de nomeolvides en la mano derecha. Y una voz distorsionada, parecida a un susurro, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole abrir violentamente los ojos.

-Debisteis de quererla muchísimo.

-¿Quién sois?

-El Lobo Feroz- se burló en una sonrisa, mostrándose a medias, jugando con la luz y las sombras, al otro lado de la celda contigua. El rostro cubierto y vestida de negro, como un hombre. Susurrando, no podría reconocer su voz.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-Para haceros compañía, Athos.

Eso pareció captar su completo interés, viendo que efectivamente la puerta de la celda conjunta estaba abierta de par en par y parecía conocerlo.

-¿Quién sois?- volvió a preguntar.

Se rió entre dientes, decidida a aligerar un poco la tensión y a hacer más ameno el tiempo que tuvieran que pasar allí. Siempre había querido representar la escena de esa película, de todas formas.

-¿Quién? -lo imitó- "Quién" es solo la forma de la función "qué", ¿y qué soy? -decidió modificar un poco el discurso de V de Vendetta, para no mentirle- Alguien, con una máscara.

Ella no era un hombre con una máscara. Era un "alguien".

-Eso ya lo veo-asintió, frunciendo el ceño, sin paciencia ni encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

-Naturalmente-volvió a reírse entre dientes y susurros-. No me cuestiono vuestra capacidad de observación, simplemente señalo lo paradójico que es preguntarle a alguien enmascarado quién es.

Athos ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Pero, en vez del banal sobrenombre, permitidme revelaros el carácter de esta dramatis persona.

El silencio rebotó en el lugar, creando aún más tensión. Athos alzó una mano, concediendo el permiso solicitado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo. Claro que lo estaba, era conde. A Katia se le pasaron las ganas de hacer volar la capa negra, con dramatismo, al ver que le había chafado el momento.

-Adelante, por favor.

Aun así, sonrió tras la tela, viendo que ni en prisión abandonaba sus buenas maneras.

-Comprensivo-se acercó un poco más, refiriéndose a ambos caracteres, el suyo y el de él- y sabio, modestias aparte-se apoyó en las rejas que conectaban ambas celdas-. Sé muchas cosas, Athos.

-¿Qué sabéis?-la miró, apoyando él también la cabeza contra la pared, en un suspiro.

-Que vos no cometisteis esos crímenes. Dudo que hayáis robado alguna vez en vuestra... noble vida.

Athos parpadeó, pensándose la respuesta, interiorizando la sutil referencia a su título.

-¿Habéis sido vos, pues? ¿Cómo sabéis...? –y se interrumpió, planteándose de nuevo otra pregunta, más acuciante- ¿Quién sois?

-No, yo no he sido-negó con sinceridad-. De hecho, vuestros amigos están ahora mismo recopilando pruebas para tratar de limpiar vuestro nombre ante el Rey. Ya me he encargado de que no se encuentren con demasiadas trabas mientras lo hacen- obvió deliberadamente mencionar que además, había "mandado" ayuda, femenina también.

El mosquetero frunció el ceño, sin dejar de observarla con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué ocultáis, entonces, vuestra voz y rostro?

-Porque ambos sabemos que las paredes tienen oídos-preguntándose hasta dónde podía hablar y si Milady los estaría escuchando ya o no-. Y os persiguen fantasmas del pasado que pueden manipular nuestros destinos con la misma facilidad que los deseos carnales.

La alusión solo lo enervó más, ante el recuerdo. Aunque, posiblemente, la ex condesa de la Fère estuviera averiguando que era la pistola de Aramis la que encontró el cardenal en la habitación de Adèle Besset en vez de espiándolo en sus últimas horas de vida, pero con una mujer tan retorcida uno nunca se sabe...

-Decidme quién sois-ordenó.

-Echo de menos un "por favor" en ese enunciado, Athos- apartó la mirada, chasqueando la lengua fingiendo disgusto, como si la hubiera decepcionado- No estáis en posición de exigirme nada.

Él suspiró, dejándolo correr al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. El ser mosquetero no le servía en el Châtelet. Aquel extraño era quien estaba en una jaula abierta, haciéndole compañía solo Dios sabía por qué a él, encerrado y esperando su ejecución.

-No obstante, y a pesar de que, por el momento, no puedo confesaros mi identidad... podéis llamarme como gustéis. Desbordo generosidad-se rió de sí misma, al escucharse hablar así.

-No tengo imaginación para estas cosas-se encogió de hombros desde su posición para añadir con cierto desagrado tratando de finalizar la conversación-, Chuchoteur.

Catherine sonrió todavía cubierta. Tenía gancho, era un buen nombre, dijera Athos lo que dijera, y lo hiciera con la mala intención que lo hubiera dicho entonces.

-Tenemos tiempo-hizo un gesto grandilocuente con la mano enfundada en un guante negro-, tomároslo.

-Yo no lo tengo-musitó, cortante.

-Entiendo esa falta de fe en mi persona, porque acabamos de conocernos...-sonrió, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilizante posible entre susurros- pero no la esperaba en vuestros amigos. Sabéis que no van a detenerse hasta que seáis inculpado.

Athos suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón. Pero por mucha prisa que se dieran sus hermanos, no amigos, era demasiado. Parecía planificado y ni él mismo sabría por dónde empezar...

-Además... les acompaña ese joven gascón.

Athos bufó sonoramente por la nariz, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera divertido e irritante a la vez.

-Eso no es un consuelo-se le oscureció la mirada, desconfiado-. Llegó al cuartel clamando venganza en nombre de su padre. No me extrañaría que frustrara la investigación o consiguiera pruebas falsas para asegurarse el verme ahorcado.

-Os equivocáis tremendamente-lo defendió, con seriedad-. D'Artagnan vino a París exigiendo respuestas, porque se las merece, y solo halló más preguntas. En ese sentido, se parece mucho a vos-se rió entre dientes-: no parará hasta descubrir la verdad y asegurarse de encontrar al verdadero culpable-ladeó la cabeza, analizándolo-. Oh, sí. Ambos os parecéis mucho más de lo que creéis.

 

 

 

Christie había visto regresar a caballo a los tres hombres, con expresiones sombrías. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando vio cómo Porthos se dirigía solo a la taberna, frunció el ceño.

Su amigo iba a ser colgado por la mañana, no iba a dejar que se emborrachara sin intentar evitarlo. Con toda su mala leche, se encaminó hacia él, deteniéndolo antes de que entrara al lugar.

Porthos bajó la mirada a la mano de Christie en su muñeca para dirigirle una fulminante mirada antes de darse cuenta de quién era y cambiar completamente su expresión.

-Oh, Baronesa-sonrió, con rapidez, como si tuviera prisa-. Tenemos nuevas sobre el caso de Athos, pero desgraciadamente no buenas y necesito información. Con permiso-se inclinó, despidiéndose y quedándose en el sitio, cuando ella no le respondió, pero le indicó que le seguía a la taberna.

-... puede que no sea agradable, mademoiselle Christine -avisó, con claras intenciones de desprenderse de ella-. No deberíais presenciar...

Ella rodó los ojos, cansada, entrando primero a la taberna y esperando una vez dentro que él la siguiera. Estaba claro, aunque no hubiera abierto la boca para decírselo, que ni él ni nadie le iba a decir lo que debía o no hacer y que pasaba olímpicamente de la delicadeza con la que se trataba a las mujeres de la época.

-Odio cuando pasa esto-murmuró Porthos, viendo como se silenciaba la taberna al haber entrado él. Christie sonrió con disimulo, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudencial- ¡Me encanta este ambiente, resulta muy... acogedor!

-No quiero problemas- avisó el tabernero.

-Cualquiera diría que no os gusto-bromeó el mosquetero-. -Estoy buscando a Dujon. Un tipo flacucho, Guardia Rojo.

-No lo he visto.

-Me dijeron que estaba aquí...

-Bueno, te informaron mal.

Christie sacudió el bajo de la camisa de Porthos, captando su atención e indicándole con las manos el número seis mientras se alejaba un poco.

-¿Seis qué?- frunció el ceño sin entender y con sus entrenados reflejos, consiguió apartarse a tiempo de la puñalada que, efectivamente, Dujon había intentado asestarle. Lo noqueó contra el mostrador, fulminando con la mirada al tabernero- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Aquí estaba!

Tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta al Guardia Rojo y arrastrándolo, le preguntó de nuevo a Christie:

-¡¿Por qué no habláis, mujer?! ¿Seis qué?- ella volvió a rodar los ojos, haciéndolo detenerse un instante.

Sin mencionar palabra, fue señalando direcciones y asociándolas a número, como si se tratara de un reloj y cada manecilla indicara una persona o lugar. El seis, estaba claro, decía que Dujon estaba detrás.

-Oh-pareció entenderlo, mirándola con renovado interés y ladeando la cabeza-. Es una buena estrategia.

La muchacha le hizo una seña con la mano, instándole a que esperara un momento, mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la barra y vaciaba un saco de patatas en el suelo, con el máximo cuidado y rapidez posibles. Sacó una moneda y la dejó sobre la barra tendiéndole el saco a Porthos, que le cubrió la cabeza a Dujon, comprendiendo.

Con un gesto impaciente, le señaló que le mostrara el camino en una reverencia burlona mientras Porthos salió del local sonriendo y arrastrando sin compasión a Dujon, en vez de cargarlo.

 

 

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó D'Artagnan, sorprendido, al verla entrar al granero.

-Me ha ayudado con Dujon.

Aramis frunció el ceño, un poco contrariado.

-No debería presenciar esto, puede que no sea... agradable. O al menos, un interrogatorio formal.

Christie alzó ambas cejas y rodó los ojos, con sensación de déjà vu/écouté, en este caso, de Porthos. El mosquetero soltó a Dujon y sonrió ampliamente, al ver su reacción.

-Intenta hacérselo entender tú...-se burló, divertido.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que iba a quedarse a verlo. JA.

-Hora del ajuste de cuentas por Cornet- anunció Aramis, aceptando su presencia y mirándolo desde arriba, tras quitarle el saco de la cabeza.

-Y apuesto que dirá: "no tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando"-se burló Porthos, a su lado.

-Y entonces tendremos que herirle.

-En algún momento, de pronto, recordará que lo mató.

Dujon negó con la cabeza, empezando a asustarse por lo que se le avecinaba.

-¿Porqué esperar?-preguntó, entonces, Porthos-. Hirámosle ahora-sugirió.

Parpadeó sorprendida de lo bien que se les daba, en el siglo XVII, jugar a polis buenos y polis malos para interrogar a la gente. Vio que Aramis se inclinaba, para quedara la altura del hombre del cardenal.

-Podría ser así o podríamos pasar directamente a la parte de la confesión. A nosotros nos ahorraría tiempo y a ti dolor- se acercó, con una gran sonrisa cínica-, mucho dolor.

-¡Solo estaba siguiendo órdenes...!

-Solo estaba siguiendo órdenes -lo imitó Porthos, como con pena, casi como si lo defendiera.

-Entonces, será mejor que le soltemos.

Porthos lo levantó del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, con una mano, terminando de asustarlo aún más.

-¡No puedo decíroslo! ¡Me matarán!

-Eso no hace falta- reprochó Aramis, apartando a su compañero del Guardia Rojo-, no somos bestias-pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos antes de añadir-. Le dispararemos.

-¿Qué? ¡No, esperad! ¡No podéis...!

-La gente dice que soy bastante bueno con esto...-sonrió restándole importancia, mientras preparaba el arma.

-¿Bueno?-sonrió, malévolamente Porthos, atando al guardia a un pilar- Es el mejor. Es taaaan modesto...

-Pero el mosquete no es el arma más fiable- le discutió, mientras caminaba hasta situarse frente a él-. A noventa metros, probablemente fallaría cualquier disparo- confesó, colocando la pólvora-. A cuarenta y cinco, bueno, difícilmente fallaría. Pero ¿a nueve? -se apoyó con una tranquilidad pasmosa sobre el arma- Es cuestión de decidir el órgano vital al que disparo primero.

-¿Corazón?-ofreció Porthos, siempre presto a ayudar a tomar decisiones de ese calibre.

-Muy rápido-negó, haciendo un puchero-. El hígado, quizás- pareció planteárselo seriamente-. O una bala en el estómago: la muerte es inevitable, pero antes sangrará por horas.

-No podéis, esto es asesinato.

Y Porthos le dio el último toque de gracia, para su desesperación.

-No lo contaremos si tú tampoco lo cuentas.

D'Artagnan perdió un poco la impasibilidad de la que parecía estar haciendo gala cuando Aramis sopló la mecha para que prendiera más deprisa. Porthos, en cambio, miró a Christie de reojo, curioso por ver su expresión. Ella se mantuvo impertérrita, con una ceja alzada.

Podía ver en la postura de ese último que se estaba tirando un farol como la copa de un pino. Dujon, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta porque gemía como si fuera una mezcla entre perro y niño.

Aramis apretó el gatillo. Y no pasó nada.

-BANG-lo asustó (más) Porthos, a su lado, riéndose entre dientes. Lo estaba disfrutando, vaya. Christine sonrió, viendo a D'Artagnan soltar de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Aramis fingió molestia y tomó lo que completaba la acción entre los dedos:

-¡Había olvidado la bala!-la tiró al aire para cogerla al vuelo y enseñársela mientras la colocaba de verdad- Esta vez, sí...

Antes siquiera de colocarla, Dujon clamó desesperado:

-¡Fue el Capitán Gaudet!

-De los Guardias Rojos.

-Él nos dijo de hacerlo. Pidió hombres para una misión especial, algo no oficial. Una emboscada para robar las cartas del Rey, pero Gaudet se volvió loco: los mató a todos-alternaba miradas, entre uno y otro hombre como si estuviera en un partido de tenis a gran velocidad-. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que habría asesinatos.

Porthos le mostró una moneda española.

-Le quitaste esto a Cornet- no era una pregunta.

-Sus alforjas estaban llenas de oro español. Gaudet dijo que podíamos compartirlo entre nosotros. Yo solo...

-¿Quién asesinó a mi padre? -preguntó con mortal seriedad D'Artagnan, tomándolo de las solapas del uniforme- ¡¿QUIÉN?!

-Gaudet, ¡fue Gaudet! Lo hizo para ensuciar el nombre de Athos -confesó, mientras separaban a D'Artagnan-. Pero yo no soy un asesino, soy un soldado, ¡como vosotros!

Esta vez fue Porthos el que tomó el relevo. Y lo tomó bien alto, asfixiándolo, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿Dónde está Gaudet ahora?

-En un campamento, en las ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Os mostraré dónde... -boqueó, tratando de respirar- pero no me matéis.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?-preguntó Aramis, mientras Porthos lo soltaba de golpe.

Christine, en cambio, no estaba tan convencida. Al parecer el tal Gaudet era el culpable de todo... pero también podía ser el cabeza de turco de la situación. Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea con ellos, frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando pensar con rapidez qué hacer.

Si bajo coacción no había funcionado, poca cosa más podría hacer ella.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar, seguirlo y ver cómo se desarrollaban los hechos. Y rezar porque fuera rápido y pudieran llegar a tiempo para sacar a Athos de ese lío.

Porthos la observó con detenimiento y cuando sus miradas chocaron, ella alzó la barbilla al techo del granero, con la dignidad de una reina. No iba a intimidarla el que la mirara fijamente con esos ojazos oscuros. No, señor.

 

 

-Gaudet tiene su campamento bien protegido- informó Aramis, mirando por el telescopio.

-Jamás lo cogeréis por sorpresa.

-¡Cállate!-gruñó Porthos, al tiempo que Christie le daba una buena colleja al guardia rojo, para su regocijo.

-El puente es el único camino para entrar y salir y son demasiados para un ataque frontal- pareció pensárselo-. Podría encargarme de un par de ellos desde aquí...

-No, para cuando hubieras recargado, los demás ya estarían lejos-negó Porthos, con concentració vamos a atrapar a Gaudet vivo y a recuperar esos uniformes, tendrá que ser con sigilo. Necesitamos una distracción, algo que no se esperen- sugirió Porthos.

Sintió esa incómoda sensación de cuando te están observando fijamente y se topó con las miradas de D'Artagnan y Porthos. Sonreían. Oh, no.

-Sé de algo que podría funcionar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me explico, "Chuchoteur" es una palabra francesa que significa "murmurador" o "persona que cuchichea", porque técnicamente así es como habla Katia. Había pensado en algo parecido a Batman, pero él no susurra y así es como menos se reconoce una voz, que es el fin último de Katia.


	5. Chapter 5

Seguía sin saber cómo se había dejado embaucar, pero ahí estaban Constance y ella enfundadas en dos vestidos que -a diferencia del que lucía la primera en el mercado cuando conoció a D'Artagnan- sí que gritaban "prostitutas" por donde se miraran. Más que nada porque el suyo estaba sin terminar, dejando poco a la imaginación. Odiaba los corsés.

Maldita Katia, que prefería enfajarse las tetas a disfrazarse de chica de la calle.

Sonrió con coquetería, caminando con lo que esperaba que no fuera un vulgar contoneo de caderas.

Pero fue Constance la que habló:

-50 sueldos... y te llevamos al cielo.

Al parecer, el tipo no era muy inteligente.

-¿Sois de esas fanáticas religiosas...?-preguntó, sin bajar el arma.

-¡Era una metáfora!- se quejó- No importa.

Le tocaba. Se situó justo al otro lado del puente, sin dejar de mirarlo como sabía que lograba que a todos los hombres se les cayeran los calzoncillos y susurró muy lento y bajito:

-Puedes... hacerme lo que quieras-se apoyó en el puente, dándole una mejor perspectiva de sus pechos, interponiendo el cuerpo del guardia en la visión de su propio cuerpo, para que los mosqueteros no pudieran verla hablar-. Soy toda tuya.

-¿Así está claro?-bufó Constance, alzando una ceja y colocándose a su lado. El hombre pareció entenderlo y las miró de arriba abajo, con descaro.

-S, ¿cinco sueldos?

-¿¡Cinco?!-exclamó, Constance, indignada.

-Vale, diez. Pero eso es todo.

-Bueno-aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que la vida de Athos importaba más que su dignidad en ese momento.

Porthos llegó por detrás y lo inmovilizó con rapidez al tiempo que lo asfixiaba, evitándole emitir ningún ruido. Christie rodó los ojos. Le quitó el casco y le golpeó con él con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, dejándolo KO inmediatamente y mirando con condescendencia al mosquetero. Al escuchar pasos, volvió a colocárselo de nuevo, jugando con el cuerpo del hombre, acercándolo al suyo propio y al de Constance.

-¡No seas avaricioso, déjame una a mí!-dijo el otro guardia, acercándose.

Ella sonrió tal y como le había hecho al otro dándole la vuelta, para que esta vez fuera Porthos el que lo golpeara tal y como ella había hecho segundos antes.

-A vuestra manera-accedió el mosquetero, retirándole el peso muerto mientras escuchaba a Aramis cuestionarle a Constance el precio, para irse burlándose y cargando al primer guardia. Christie acompañó a Porthos, ayudándole a cargar al otro en la medida de lo posible hasta el otro lado del puente.

Cuando fue a quitarle el arma al guardia inconsciente, Porthos la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Habéis demostrado ser muy valiente hoy, mademoiselle, y de gran ayuda. Pero las cosas van a complicarse y no desearía veros herida-le entregó él mismo la pistola del guardia, asegurándose de dejársela lista para disparar y añadió-. Volved con madame Bonacieux y resguardaros hasta que no se oigan disparos.

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada y apretándole cariñosamente el antebrazo antes de obedecerlo. Recibió un asentimiento y sonrisa tranquilizadora en respuesta.

-Te debo una...-susurró D'Artagnan mirando a Constance con infinito agradecimiento, sin darse cuenta de que la acababa de tutear. Ella no lo sacó del error.

-Estoy haciendo esto por Athos -y entonces se dio cuenta de dónde reposaban los ojos de D'Artagnan-. ¡Dejad de mirarme así...!

-Quédate allí y estarás segura, ¿vale? -se obligó a centrarse el muchacho- Si te encuentras en peligro, utiliza esto- le entregó su pistola y atravesó el puente.

Constance y ella se miraron unos segundos, sin mediar palabra, antes de tomar los bajos de sus respectivos vestidos y atravesar el puente con sigilo, dirigiéndose hacia el lado opuesto que ellos.

Ya podían escucharse los gritos y los tiros, por doquier.

-Tú por ahí y yo por aquí. ¡Ten cuidado!

Y cada una se fue hacia un sitio. Vio a Porthos quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza y utilizarlo contra un hombre enorme, batiéndose con la espada también. Aramis la necesitaba más. Apuntó y... acertó, aunque la mano le ardía horrores.

Constance no se había quemado al disparar, pero ella sí, y la presión que llevaba el arma al soltar la pólvora le hizo daño en el brazo. No perdió más el tiempo cuando vio a Aramis dominar la situación con su capa: se dirigió hacia donde Porthos seguía luchando contra aquel hombre y se puso a una distancia prudencial.

Silbó, como cuando quería parar un taxi y consiguió que se girara, dándole a Porthos cierta ventaja porque la tenía de frente, estampándolo contra la pared de piedras.

Nunca había visto una exposición de fuerza bruta semejante, y por un instante se sintió... intimidada. Y fascinada, a partes iguales. Cuando Porthos alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que seguía mirándolo atónita y se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y centrarse en D'Artagnan, que tenía a su merced a Gaudet en el suelo.

-¡D'Artagnan, lo necesitamos vivo!-gritó Aramis. Era increíble el potencial de ese chico, vaya. Que tuviera las costillas hechas puré y esa agilidad y fuerza de embiste. Constance y él se lo iban a pasar MUY bien cuando se les pasara la tontería de "soy/es una mujer casada".

Lo liberó, después de susurrarle algo que ninguna de las dos mujeres consiguieron entender.

-¡D'ARTAGNAN!- gritó Aramis de nuevo, viendo cómo Gaudet se levantaba con un puñal hacia el gascón. Y D'Artagnan lo atravesó con su espada. Se miraron unos instantes, lamentando muchas cosas.

Porthos la imitó con un silbido aunque muchísimo menos potente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Los uniformes robados, están todos aquí.

-Con la confesión de Dujon, son todas las pruebas que necesitamos-aseguró Aramis.

Constance seguía con la mirada perdida en el hombre del suelo, muerto a sus pies. Christie le hizo un gesto a D'Artagnan con la cabeza y este le pasó una capa por encima, cubriéndole los hombros.

Ya se estilaba en el S. XVII la mantita después de shock, al parecer...

-Lo he matado...-susurró, con la voz rota.

-Me has salvado la vida-la corrigió, acunándola con dulzura

-Llévame a casa-pidió, sin mirar realmente a ningún lugar ni darse cuenta de que también lo acababa de tutear-. Mi esposo llegará pronto- se limitó a decir, sin sonar como ella.

D'Artagnan volvió a mirar a la baronesa y ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole. Pasaría: era el momento, estaba... asustada y confusa. Demasiadas emociones. Ella misma se encargaría de Constance y lo prepararía todo para el día siguiente.

Porthos había llegado a su lado y la observaba con ojo crítico. Ella se sintió pequeñita e insignificante a su lado, recordando cómo había luchado contra aquel hombre. Con razón se reía por la mañana "peleando" contra Dujon con el tenedor; se lo estaba pasando bien en comparación.

-Gracias- y se retiró su propia capa, para pasársela por los hombros también. Ella se limitó a asentir, y a sujetarse con disimulo la quemadura de la pólvora. Porthos frunció el ceño, viendo su mano en carne viva y la tomó con suavidad de la muñeca.- ¡Aramis!

Cuando Aramis se dio cuenta, sonrió con calidez. Porthos se encargaría de Dujon: no sabía consolar ni curar físicamente como él hacía, pero estaba preocupado por la joven, que trataba de evitar que se dieran cuenta de cómo temblaba.

-No os quedará marca en la palma, descuidad. Pero hay que desinfectarla y tratarla... es una suerte que os deba la vida, os curaré sin cobraros-bromeó, haciéndola sonreír.

 

 

Habían pasado horas en silencio, haciéndose compañía. Pequeños rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana de la celda y Katia suspiró, sabiendo y temiendo.

Athos alzó la mirada, viéndola salir de la celda contigua, para acercarse a la esquina de la suya, donde estaba apoyado contra los barrotes, tal y como el cura había hecho horas antes.

-Ojalá yo fuera capaz de afrontar con tanta entereza la muerte.

Las miradas colisionaron y él sacudió la cabeza.

-No la temo. Llevo años muerto por dentro.

-No es verdad-se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-No sabéis...

-Sí que lo sé -se sacó una pequeña cadena de oro de entre la tela negra, con cuidado de no revelar su rostro, y le entregó un anillo del mismo material: dorado y simple, de dos cañas.

El mosquetero la observó frunciendo el ceño, pero sosteniendo el anillo entre su pulgar e índice, las muñecas esposadas a la cadena. Se había mordido las uñas.

-No vais a morir hoy, Athos. Lo sé-inspiró profundamente y añadió-. Y aunque parezca imposible... la culpa y el dolor desaparecerán, algún día.

Se escucharon pasos, ya era la hora. Katia se levantó de su posición y le dirigió una última mirada.

-Sois un hombre valiente, Mosquetero. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Athos alzó una ceja, componiendo una clara mueca de escepticismo.

-En otra vida, quizás.

Lo tenía asumido y aceptado. Se había resignado a morir. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Adèle Bessette... no ha abandonado París-musitó-. Al menos, no como le quieren hacer creer a vuestro amigo.

Y sin volver a decir palabra, se fundió con las sombras, a medida que la dinámica de los pasos y el eco del sonar de las llaves de la celda chocaban entre sí.

Sus ojos se desplazaron al grabado de la joya de nuevo, sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho. No lo conocía de nada, pero ese alguien no lo había dejado solo en sus últimos momentos antes de recibir la muerte.

Ubi tu, ibi ego. Inspiró profundamente, todavía con os ojos cerrados, apretando el anillo en la palma.

 

 

Lo sacaron de la celda para conducirlo al patio interior. El cura estaba a su altura, a una distancia prudente, mientras todos aquellos hombres le apuntaban y otros dos guardias controlaban al subir las escaleras.

-¡Apuntad!

Athos empezó a sentir taquicardias y Katia se obligó a centrarse en algo que no fuera el ver subir y bajar su pecho al respirar. Seguía apretando el anillo que ella le había dado, hasta hacerse daño.

Había alguien, oculto el tela roja, en una de las ventanas, pero no conseguía distinguir quién era. Aunque podía hacerse una idea.

Hiperventilaba, y Catherine se dio cuenta de que no era Athos el único que lo hacía.

-¡Vamos! ¡Disparad, maldita sea! -gritó él, con desesperación.

-¡NO DISPARÉIS!

-Si fuera tú, no tendría tanta prisa por morir- comentó Aramis, bajando por las escaleras, sin prisas-. Tu puesta en libertad-alzó un pergamino-, firmada por el Rey.

Athos inspiró profundamente repetidas veces, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pared. Treville se encargó de que bajaran las armas.

-Sacadle esas cadenas-ordenó Porthos. Abrió los brazos con una sonrisa burlón, como quién no ve a un hermano por años y rió con ganas.

-Creía que ya me había librado de vosotros...-musitó, cansado pero con claro alivio.

-Créeme, hay maneras más fáciles-sonrió Aramis, apoyando una mano en su hombro, con camaradería. D'Artagnan no se perdía detalle, apoyado en las escaleras. Cuando Athos fue a subirlas, la mirada dijo más que mil palabras juntas, y D'Artagnan sonrió.

Katia también lo hizo, dándose la vuelta para salir de allí.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontró con Christie, que miraba nerviosa en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he traído una muda, para que te cambies-explicó, tendiéndole un saco-. Y comida, para cuando salgan, date prisa. El vestido es sencillo, pero cubrirá los pantalones; solo quítate las vendas para que pueda anudarte el corsé.

-¿Y Constance?-preguntó obedeciéndola, con rapidez.

-La he dejado en la cama, sigue un poco en shock. Se le pasará, pero debo volver con ella cuanto antes-apretó, sacándoles un jadeo ahogado a ambas. A Katia por el corte de respiración y a Christie por la quemadura.

-No queremos que Eve haga preguntas-se refirió a la vecina y a veces criada, metiéndose el vestido desde abajo como si se tratara de una falda.

-Cierto-asintió, mirándola con intensidad, mientras metía en el saco las vendas y la cobertura negra, para llevárselas a casa intercambiándolo por el saco lleno de paquetes todavía calientes envueltos en tela.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-miró con el ceño fruncido la venda.

-Disparar no es tan sencillo como lo pintan en el cine- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-. No me fío de Dujon.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no podemos evitarlo, como tampoco se pudo hacer nada por la última amante de Aramis.

Sus muertes. Eran... "necesarias", para darles el tiempo y la tapadera que necesitaban de momento, por cínico que sonara obviar la vida humana de esa manera. Lo sentía verdaderamente por Adèle... pero ella intentaba ganar la partida de póquer al lo que quiera que las había llevado al S XVII.

De momento tenía que llevarles el desayuno a los mosqueteros. Se lo habían ganado.

 

 

Ahí estaba, intentando regular su agitada respiración (por la carrera y el cambiarse tan deprisa hasta casi ahogarse con el corsé), esperando a que salieran del Châtelet. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que el Cardenal no se enterara o sino, además de que debería explicaciones, sería una pesadilla.

Aramis y Porthos se reían, hablando entre ellos, mientras D'Artagnan caminaba detrás de ellos en silencio, contemplando y sonriendo de vez en cuando ante las perlas que salían de las bocas de los dos mosqueteros. Athos lideraba la salida de la prisión, con la mano derecha en un puño y la izquierda frotándose la muñeca de la mano cerrada, en su traje de cuero negro y el tormento en sus ojos claros. Katia suspiró, infundiéndose valor antes de acercarse.

-Monsieur Athos -lo llamó, situándose enfrente de él-, me alegro muchísimo de veros bien-sonrió, intentando sonar tímida. El mosquetero inclinó levemente la cabeza, agradeciendo su gesto, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Estaba claro que después de enterarse de que era noble, quería el menor trato posible con ella.

Pero Catherine volvió a interponerse, humedeciéndose los labios un poco más nerviosa.

-Lamento muchísimo importunaros así. Entiendo que deseéis llegar a casa y descansar, pero había pensado en que seguramente no hayáis cenado bien, ni tampoco desayunado, así que me he tomado la libertad de preparaos algo...-alzó la mirada, para dirigirse al resto de ellos- a todos, de comer.

Le entregó a Athos el saco (Christie iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente por adjudicarse el mérito de la cocina, pero en ese momento no importaba) e hizo una leve reverencia, antes de girarse con premura para dirigirse a la casa de los Bonacieux.

Athos se aclaró la garganta, en un carraspeo incómodo, antes de agarrar la bolsa que Katia le tendía con la mano opuesta al puño. Eso no le pasó desprevenido a la chica, que medio sonrió imaginándose lo que seguía encerrando en la palma.

-Gracias, Baronesa.

-Buen provecho, mesieurs. Con permiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubi tu, ibi ego" me parecía una frase cortita y llena de significado del pasado de las chicas que va a ser importante también en la relación Athos/Katia/Chuchoteur.
> 
> Viene del latín y significa algo así como "allá donde estés tú, estaré yo".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, hay un momento mental musical que espero que leáis con su melodía, porque sino no va a quedar ni la mitad de gracioso: la cancioncita emocionada de la que hablo es el Trolololo de Edward Khil.

Esa misma mañana, enfundadas en castos pero elegantes vestidos que Constance les había prestado hasta que su marido les confeccionase un armario a ambas, se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Constance las acompañaba de cerca, emocionada por saber que sus amigas iban a a tener su propia tienda. Un oficio llamativo y prometedor en la gran ciudad de la moda y la belleza.

Katia se detuvo, con el pergamino en la mano que les había llegado a casa de los Bonacieux esa misma mañana, con indicaciones de su nuevo hogar y la dirección de su empresa.

El lugar era ruidoso, muy concurrido. Habían plantados en la puerta dos Guardias Rojos, como si fueran seguratas de un local muy sofisticado. La gente se agolpaba en la entrada, intentando ver algo.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Katia parpadeó perpleja. Más que un local o un apartamento, como se había esperado, era una especie de mansión en el centro. Una puñetera mansión, con todas sus grandes y cochinas letras. ¿Por qué Constance no estaba flipando como ellas con el tamaño de la fachada?

-Aquí os irá muy bien. Tendréis de todo cerca y al estar tan bien sitiado la gente se acercará a comprar, sobre todo al principio, por curiosidad-animó Constance, muy contenta, viendo que no reaccionaban-. Luego ya nos encargaremos de la publicidad.

Katia y Christie se miraron entre sí, sin necesidad de decir nada. "Ay madre, en la que nos hemos metido". "¡No jodas, qué pasada!". "El Cardenal será un estirado... pero hay que reconocerle que tiene buen gusto". "Soy baronesa. TROLOLOLO..."

Cuando las tres jóvenes se hicieron de notar (Katia compuso una expresión aristocrática y mandona para que los guardias les ayudaran a despejar el sitio y poder entrar), el asombro de saber que el lugar pertenecía -por orden del Rey- a unas baronesas, se adueñó entre la gente.

Ya dentro del lugar, uno de los guardias observó a Constance, que ayudaba a cargar las telas de las cortinas, dispuesto a echarla del sitio como a una vulgar criada en cuanto las soltara.

Christie se percató y sacudió el brazo de su hermana, con una mirada grandilocuente. Menos mal que no podía hablar en esa época, porque sino la profesora McGonnagall a su lado hubiera sido un tierno gatito (bueno, gatita) en comparación con ella, del sermón que le tenía preparado en mente.

-Ayudad a cargar esas pesadas telas a mi amiga, la señora Bonacieux, por favor-ordenó Katia muy educada, pero dejándole claro al hombre las cosas, fijándose en la altura de las columnas- Y después encargaos de la seguridad afuera hasta que nosotras hayamos terminado aquí, si sois tan amable.

Constance se las entregó con descuido, mandándole una mirada que en el siglo XXI hubiera podido pasar por un "¡por listo!" y siguió a las dos hermanas, que cargaban velas y parte de lo que compraron gracias a la generosidad de Dujon y Porthos aquel día, en la taberna.

El lugar era amplio y limpio, un poco vacío pero prometedor. Richelieu tenía estilo, eso tampoco se le podía negar. Una vez se quedaron las tres solas dentro, sonrieron, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Grandes ventanales que Katia tenía en mente para escaparates, un mostrador de cuidada madera oscura con estanterías detrás del mismo tono cerca de una de las esquinas. Encima, rollos y más rollos de pergamino, plumas de diversas aves y tinta negra. En esa pared, además de muestras, iba a ir una pequeña colección de libros. Mini biblioteca profesional, por decirlo de alguna manera, para tener a mano información por si alguien venía buscando algo en concreto.

Había una bañera inmensa en la otra esquina, la habitación contigua aparte que contenía muchísimos cántaros de barro, cajas de madera y frascos de cristal; el almacén, al parecer, con puerta al baño.

Constance y Christinne se separaron, cada una curioseando a su ritmo.

-Aquí deberíamos poner una pequeña sección con separadores, camillas y sillones-observó Christie sin alzar mucho la voz-. No creo que haga falta alzar paredes: con biombos podemos crear ambiente intimista igualmente y jugar con el espacio a placer.

Katia asintió, dándole la razón. Constance miraba las telas y las ventanas y ventanales respectivamente, pensativa.

-Había pensado, Constance, que nosotras hemos tenido siempre una visión muy... "conjunta"-le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermana-. La ropa Bonacieux tiene calidad y vestirá muy bien nuestros modelos para este escaparate y ese de allí- señaló-, si tú lo apruebas, claro. Así te hacemos publicidad con estilo y te aseguras tú también clientela.

Constance boqueó incrédula.

-¿En esta calle, mis telas?

-¿Qué problema hay con la calle? -preguntó Christie -A mí me parece limpia y queda cerca de Palacio, además de ser concurrida y...

-¡Es fantástico! ¿En serio?-exclamó emocionada.

Katia rió, viéndola tan encantada. Por fin empezaba a flipar como ellas hacía un rato.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Entonces vuestro armario personal corre por mi cuenta! -negoció- Esta publicidad paga con creces los vestidos que me habéis encargado.

Ambas hermanas alzaron las cejas, sorprendidas por el arrebato, pero sonrieron de vuelta.

-Tenemos un trato, Madame Bonacieux.

Antes de subir a la planta de arriba, Constance suspiró mirando el espacio.

-Sé que restará amplitud a la estancia... pero si colocaseis ahí un piano y allí unas cuantas sillas para la cola, esto quedaría verdaderamente precioso.

La hermana mayor sonrió.

-Yo también lo estaba pensando. Espero que no salga muy caro mantener un músico todo el día para que amenice de fondo.

-¿Caro?- preguntó divertida- ¡Siempre hay alumnos que no poseen instrumento propio en casa para estudiar! Podría ser interesante que en horario de trabajo les permitierais estudiar como requieren.

Ambas hermanas asintieron, decididas. Además, eso les daría fama de buenas personas.

-Y óleos, no muy nudistas ni florales, pero que impacten al entrar- señaló algunos puntos en las a ver la casa.

El recibidor al subir las escaleras era impactante. Otra vez se encontraron observando petrificadas la altura y magnitud de las columnas, con capiteles corintios.

Había una pequeña sala de estar que se fundía con la biblioteca personal, cuatro habitaciones, cocina, baño y comedor.

Constance jadeó de la impresión. Por fin, señores.

-¡Nada más que el baño son dos habitaciones y media de mi casa...!

Christie la tomó de las manos y sonrió con cariño.

-Tú nos acogiste cuando llegamos a la ciudad como solamente una hermana lo habría hecho-le agradeció-. Hablo en nombre de las dos cuando te digo que nuestra casa es tu casa, Constance.

Katia se adelantó hasta quedara su altura

-De verdad, Constance. Sé que tu marido viaja mucho: no te quedes allí sola- sugirió-. Eve puede limpiar y organizarse bien. Tú tendrás siempre una habitación disponible aquí.

La muchacha las abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Deberíais volver a la Corte, esta vez ambas, para agradecerle a los Reyes y al Cardenal tanta atención.

-Absolutamente.

 

 

Hasta que el señor Bonacieux terminara los vestidos que les sacarían de más de un apuro real, Katia y Christie se dirigieron hacia palacio, ataviadas con los vestidos más lujosos y elegantes de Constance. Tendrían que hablar con ella en privado para que les ayudara con la ropa interior. Seguían prefiriendo la del S XXI.

En puertas, Katia susurró:

-Recuerda: Modestia, digan lo que digan, baja la mirada y piensa en lo más animal que tu pervertida mente pueda imaginar para sonrojarte-le colocó bien el pelo y luego le dedicó una apreciativa mirada a sus faldas, decidiendo que iba suficientemente decente para el encuentro-. Déjame hablar a mí. A menos que los reyes o el cardenal te pregunten algo directamente...

-Sí, sí. Soy la hermana menor, noble, soltera y casadera, muy religiosa y no hablo con ningún hombre hasta que me encuentres un marido digno-recitó de tirón la coartada que acordaron desde el principio.

-Esa es mi chica.

Para su sorpresa las recibieron los tres. La reina parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Hicieron exageradas reverencias, hasta que Luis bajó de la tarima sonriente.

-¡Mi querida Baronesa! ¿Cómo os encontráis? ¿Hallasteis la casa de vuestro gusto?

Katia se incorporó con una sonrisa. Le caía bien ese hombrecillo.

-Majestad, no somos dignas de tanta bondad-negó, con sincero agradecimiento. Christie todavía inclinada y sin alzar la mirada-. Mi hermana Christine y yo os agradecemos enormemente el gesto. La casa y el local son magníficos, preciosos.

El rey volteó a ver a la aludida.

-Baronesa Christine -la tomó de la mano, indicándole que se alzase-. Por fin tengo el placer de conoceros, vuestra hermana os adora.

-Majestad-sonrió, con la voz trémula y lo más dulcemente posible-. El placer y el honor es mío.

Al final había conseguido ruborizarse (aunque tal vez los pellizcos en las mejillas antes de entrar también hubieran ayudado), pero el Rey dedicándoles una nueva y más amplia sonrisa las condujo hasta la tarima de madera en la que se hallaba sentada la reina y a su lado, de pie, el cardenal.

-Permitidme presentaros formalmente a mi Reina, Anne -alzó una mano en su dirección-. Al Cardenal ya lo conocíais.

Ambas volvieron a inclinarse, esta vez más levemente. Katia se adelantó un par de pasos, con una sonrisa sincera, viendo que la reina también esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Majestad, sois muchísimo más bella de lo que me imaginaba. Los rumores no os hacen justicia- después de recibir una mirada agradecida de Anne, volteó a ver a Richelieu y sonrió con timidez-. Y permitidme agradeceros una vez más a vos también, Cardenal, lo mucho que habéis hecho por nosotras. Nos sentimos tremendamente honradas y bendecidas por vuestra atención y dedicación.

Ambos sonrieron y Christie alzó la mirada, para añadir en un susurro:

-Jamás podremos pagaros el favor, pero tenéis nuestra completa y humilde lealtad.

Eso había sonado adorable y la reina sonrió ampliamente.

-Acercaos con confianza, mademoiselle.

Ella le ofreció una corta y complaciente reverencia, antes de obedecerla, mostrando en alto un frasco con un lazo azul rey en el tapón de cristal.

-Y también tenéis nuestra inspiración a vuestro servicio.

Era perfume, de nuevo.

-Majestad- se dirigió Katia al rey-, ya os conocía y tuve una visión olfativa en mente esa misma noche. Seguimos trabajando en un presente para la Reina, pero me temo que no necesitará la crema que estábamos preparando. Su cutis es perfecto.

-¿Su qué?

-Su piel, majestad. Su rostro parece tocado por ángeles.

Christie musitó por lo bajo, corrigiéndola, con asombro:

-Ella en sí misma parece un ángel.

La Reina sonrió, asintiendo y aceptando los cumplidos.

-Muchísimas gracias, Baronesas. Reconozco que me inundó la curiosidad cuando mi marido y el Cardenal me informaron de vuestro oficio e historia-su rostro se transformó momentáneamente en una mueca triste-. ¿Puedo?-alzó una mano, buscando el frasco.

Christie se lo tendió con delicadeza y la reina lo cogió de la misma forma. Lo abrió y antes de acercárselo a la nariz, le preguntó a su marido.

-¿Permitís que haga los honores?

-Adelante, querida-sonrió con un gesto despreocupado Luis.

Ella cerró los ojos deleitándose. Cuando los volvió a abrir, pasados unos segundos, las miraba con algo titilante en la mirada.

-Tenéis talento, es un hecho- sonrió-. ¿Qué creáis, aparte de perfumes y cremas?

-Maquillaje, mi señora. Y también remedios naturales, entre otros.

-Me interesa muchísimo el tema-el rey sonrió con gesto triunfante y engreído, como si tuviera razón (y la tenía, que lo había mencionado anteriormente)-. Si no es molestia, me gustaría poder ir a visitar vuestro trabajo y aprender un poco más sobre la elaboración y los materiales que usáis.

Katia sonrió pletórica.

-En absoluto, Majestad. Será un honor.

Anne pareció pensárselo unos instantes, hasta que finalmente enunció:

-Mañana iré a la prisión del Chatelet y, como todos los Viernes Santo, les concederé la libertad a algunos hombres en nombre del rey-se levantó de su asiento-. Si deseáis acompañarme en el paseo, podríamos dirigirnos después hacia vuestro Instituto de Belleza.

-Por supuesto, Majestad-aceptó Christie con entusiasmo-. ¡Muchas gracias!

Anne y Katia sonrieron por su arrebato.

-Debemos aprender de la gracia y bondad de la reina. Será un honor acompañaros mañana.

Cuando salieron de Palacio, ambas sentadas en el carruaje que les habían preparado para volver a su mansión, Katia alzó una ceja, con algo que no le gustó para nada a su hermana en la mirada.

-¿Qué narices te habrás imaginado para sonrojarte así, Naughty Girl?

 

 

Como había dicho la Reina, al día siguiente sería Viernes Santo y, para su sorpresa, D'Artagnan había sido detenido por duelo ilegal.

-Se lo han llevado a las diez de la mañana al Châtelet. Al menos eso he escuchado.

Constance se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Tenemos excusa. Mi marido quería enseñarle al Capitán la tela para su capa nueva.

Los gritos furiosos del Capitán Treville resonaban por todo el cuartel.

-¡Conocíais el castigo por duelo, pero dejasteis que D'Artagnan continuara, sin pensarlo!

-Esto no me gusta- musitó Aramis, casi sin mover los labios, cuando su superior le dio la espalda-. Jamás había sido impopular antes.

-... ¡¿Es que acaso ninguno piensa?!

-Prueba a cambiarte por mí...-sugirió Porthos, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Pero tú estás acostumbrado, yo soy más del tipo "héroe romántico"-se quejó, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Treville lo enfrentó, quedando sus rostros a escasa distancia.

-D'Artagnan está en la cárcel por vuestra culpa-se dirigió Porthos-. Solo, sin amigos y condenado- y por último, a Athos-. Espero que estéis orgullosos.

Con una última orden, los mosqueteros empezaron a retirarse. El matrimonio Bonacieux y las hermanas baronesas esperaron pacientemente a que el capitán saliera de su despacho en una reunión privada con los tres famosos mosqueteros. No se conformaba con avergonzarlos y regañarlos en público.

-Hace un día estupendo, Madame Bonacieux- saludó Aramis con galantería, quitándose el sombrero al verla cuando bajó de la charla con su superior-. Baronesas.

-Dudo que se vea tan bien desde la prisión del Châtelet.

-Habéis oído lo de D'Artagnan- afirmó más que preguntó Athos, acercándose con Porthos.

-Ya sabéis que estas historias pueden exagerarse enormemente...

Christie bufó por la nariz, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y la incredulidad brillando en su rostro. Porthos la observó con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sarcástica Katia, entonces, habiendo tomado el relevo de portavoz-Porque me dijeron que le pusisteis en peligro y luego lo abandonasteis.

-Esa es bastante acertada...-murmuró por lo bajo, dándole la razón.

Constance rodó los ojos.

-Es vuestro amigo, ¿qué pensáis hacer al respecto?

-Nos llevábamos bien hasta ahora, pero yo no diría "amigos" exactamente-comentó casual Aramis, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

El tortazo de la señora Bonacieux hizo que el bocado saliera despedido de su boca en un quejido.

-¡Él confió en vosotros!

El señor Bonacieux bajó como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras de los despachos, hasta llegar a ella y mirar directamente a Aramis.

-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, señor...!-la apartó de él, disculpándose- No sé qué le habrá pasado para que...

-Las acciones de vuestra mujer tienen fundamento-le corrigió Aramis, restándole importancia y quitándose el sombrero, para apoyarlo en su pecho, con una reverencia-. Soy yo el que debería disculparse.

Jean-Michel no dijo nada más. Se llevó a su mujer del cuartel, arrastrándola por el codo.

Las dos hermanas aguardaron, viéndolos desaparecer. Las expresiones de las dos mujeres lo decían todo. Katia miró directamente a Athos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Él ayudó a vuestros amigos a limpiar vuestro nombre y a salvaros del fusilamiento-su tono era serio, indignado y orgulloso-. Supongo que lo mínimo que podríais hacer para devolverle el favor es sacarlo del lío en el que está por vuestra culpa.

Porthos soltó una carcajada.

-D'Artagnan vino a París a cobrar venganza matándolo y se metió en ese duelo él solito, madame -sonrió burlonamente.-, no seáis ingenua. Ninguno de nosotros le debe nada.

Christine avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mosquetero e imitó a Constance, segundos antes, sin pensárselo dos veces. El bofetón hizo que Porthos girara la cara, sorprendido.

Después de una larga y acusadora mirada, Christie empezó a hacer signos y gestos con las manos, incomprensibles para los mosqueteros y Katia se rió entre dientes.

-Dice que eso ha sido por abandonar a D'Artagnan a su suerte y que nadie le falta el respeto a su hermana.

Hizo un par de signos más señalándolos y Katia volvió a retransmitir el mensaje, esta vez con intención.

-Creíamos que los mosqueteros eran soldados y amigos leales. Al parecer, nos equivocábamos.

Athos fue a replicar, pero Porthos volvió a adelantarse, dolido y molesto.

-Lo somos. ¿Es acaso vuestra hermana muda, que requiere de intérprete para decir las cosas?

Christie boqueó, perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros. La indignación se adueñó de ella y Katia se acercó y la tomó de la mano (que había vuelto a alzarse con no precisamente pacíficas intenciones), calmándola, para colocársela sobre su brazo, dispuesta a irse de allí.

-Que tengan un buen día.

Con eso lo había dicho todo y no había dicho nada. ¿Era o no era muda?

Al ser baronesa, solo hablaría -con carabina de por medio- con alguien que fuera un buen partido como marido, pero la forma de expresarse no verbalmente sugería un lenguaje complicado y sofisticado, como el que había visto utilizar a un par de sordomudos de la Corte de los Milagros.

Athos sonrió disimuladamente al verlas salir, mientras Aramis y Porthos se llevaban respectivamente la mano a la mandíbula.

-Dios... Me encanta eso en una mujer-confesó el primero.

-¿El qué? ¿La pasión?

-No, la violencia.

Porthos negó riéndose a acariciándose la mejilla. Había visto fuego en sus ojos y lo mejor de todo... es que le había gustado.

Al otro lado de la calle, habiéndolo escuchado, Christie se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-¿Qué he hecho?-susurró

Katia sonrió.

-Has conseguido que Aramis y Porthos te vean muy sexy y pasional respectivamente, y que yo esté orgullosa de ti. ¡Y todo sin abrir la boca...!-añadió como si fuera un logro.

Sonrió avergonzada.

-Espero no haber echado a perder la tapadera de este tiempo.

Katia se rió entre dientes al ver su preocupación.

-No, pero has quedado como una mujer violenta...

Christie le dedicó una mirada particularmente habladora.

-No sabes cuánto me consuela...


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, plantadas en la puerta del Châtelet, junto con los mosqueteros de escolta, se encontraron esperando a la Reina, a que bajara del carruaje.

Les dedicó una sonrisa distendida. Estar lejos del Cardenal reducía la tensión de su gesto.

-Buenos días, Baronesas. Capitán.

-Majestad-reverencia protocolaria.

-Buenos días, su Majestad- la saludó el capitán Treville, situándose a su lado, como Athos y siguiendo su paso.

Ambas hermanas caminaron detrás de ella, acompañadas por Porthos y Aramis. El primero no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente de reojo a Christie, que mantenía la barbilla mirando al cielo.

-Hoy unas pocas almas afortunadas recibirán la libertad-anunció el carcelero, a modo de saludo antes de inclinarse ante Anne.

-Desearía poder perdonar a todos sus prisioneros-suspiró, con sinceridad.

Katia percibió un claro atisbo de interés en Aramis, que no dejaba de observar su nuca.

-Su majestad no debería simpatizar por aquellos que no merecen la pena.

-Todos los hombres necesitan esperanza, Capitán. Sin ella, ¿por qué deberían seguir un camino distinto?

Los presos empezaron a situarse frente a ellos, y la Reina intentó recomponer su sorpresa.

-Parecen medio muertos, pobres.

Christie tragó en grueso, sin dejar de desviar la mirada de un hombre a otro. Empezaba a notar cómo se le aguaban los ojos. Notó como una mano le acariciaba la suya propia y la tomó, apretándola para sentirse un poco mejor. Era reconfortante.

Cuando alzó la mirada, esperando toparse con la fina y delgada de Katia, se encontró sosteniendo la mano enguantada de Porthos, que la observaba preocupado.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y agradecida, soltándolo con disimulo y volviendo a enfocar la mirada. Katia inspiraba profundamente por la nariz, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, seguramente, la conocía.

-Con su gran misericordia y en nombre de Dios-escucharon recitar a la reina, con la voz afectada-, el Rey os concede clemencia.

Se dirigió a cada preso, entregándoles una bolsita de cuero con dinero dentro que el Capitán le iba tendiendo, Katia y Christie detrás de ella.

-Espero que este pequeño regalo os ayude en vuestras nuevas vidas.

Athos se separó musitando algo sobre D'Artagnan que hizo que a Katia se le ablandara un poco el corazón.

-¿Ven la gratitud en sus ojos, Capitán, Baronesas?-preguntó la reina, devolviéndola a la realidad-. La misericordia es más efectiva que cualquier azote o ejecución.

-Los peores delincuentes solo considerarían la gentileza de su Majestad como una debilidad. Algunos hombres nacen malvados.

-¡LOS PRISIONEROS SE ESCAPAN!-escucharon gritar.

Era Athos. Un disparo, Y luego un gran tumulto, caos, gritos.

-¡Proteged a la Reina!-Treville se situó junto a ella y Porthos y Aramis hicieron lo mismo con cada una de las baronesas.

-¡No les dejéis escapar!-gritó el carcelero, mientras Christie le señalaba a Porthos el número cuatro. Él asintió, colocándola cerca de Treville, antes de salir corriendo en la dirección que ella le había dicho.

-¡No dispares, hay un mosquetero ahí!-gruñó Aramis a un Guardia Rojo mientras los presos acorralaban contra una pared a Athos.

Katia se llevó una mano a los labios, impotente.

Aramis tenía problemas allí arriba con otro preso. No le dejaba disparar y Athos empezaba a estar en clara desventaja.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, viendo que nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo, se abalanzó sobre uno de los hombres, lanzándolo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y estampándole el puño en la cara a otro. Un tercero la empujó, derribándola al suelo.

Athos se libró como pudo de los otros prisioneros y corrió a ayudarla a levantarse para refugiarla.

-¡Vadim ha escapado!

-¡Aguantad, cerrad la puerta!

Las hermanas siguieron a la Reina que era conducida por Treville hasta un lugar más apartado.

-¡Sacad a la Reina!

Un hombre intentó abalanzarse sobre ellas y Christie dio un grito. Treville disparó a un prisionero y golpeó a otro.

Cuando Katia volteó a ver a Anne, la encontró encañonada con una pistola.

-Deteneos o vuestra Reina muere.

-¡No disparéis!- ordenó Treville. La cara de Athos era un poema. Porthos miró con rapidez a las hermanas, para asegurarse.

Aramis, en cambio, no dejaba de observar con auténtico pánico a la mujer con el arma en la sien.

-¡ATRÁS! ¡Atrás!- D'Artagnan, efectivamente, se encontraba detrás del tal Vadim, que sostenía a Anne- Abrid la puerta-ordenó.

-Haced lo que dice.

-Hacedlo. ¡Abrid las puertas!

Un guarda obedeció corriendo y al instante entraron un grupo de hombres armados, con sus caballos esperándolos en la entrada.

-¡VADIM!

-¿Ves? Te dije que me dejarían salir de aquí...

-Si hieres a la Reina, estamos muertos-trató de dialogar con él-. Ya no la necesitas-susurró, desesperado-. ¡Vámonos!

-Majestad, mis disculpas- le quitó el arma de la sien-. Espero que, aparte de esto, hayáis disfrutado de vuestro viaje-rozó sus labios con la pistola, al tiempo que la besaba en la frente, para lanzarla hacia el otro extremo de la prisión y salir corriendo.

-¡Disparad, no les dejéis escapar!

Anne se encontraba en medio de los disparos, desorientada y casi sin equilibrio del empujón.

Katia cogió a su hermana por el brazo, escondiéndola mientras Porthos disparaba al lado de Athos.

Pero Aramis saltó, empujando a la Reina al suelo y cubriendo con su cuerpo el de ella, tapándole sobre todo la cabeza para protegerla de los disparos.

Porthos dejó la pistola para sacar la espada y Christie volvió a sentir esa misma presión en el estómago que la noche de las ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad. Empezaba a pensar que no era solo miedo.

Solo Vadim, D'Artagnan y otro hombre consiguieron escapar a caballo, dejando una nubes de pólvora y polvo detrás. El ambiente estaba cargado, casi no se podía respirar.

La Reina seguía en el suelo, con los ojos bien cerrados, como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

Aramis alzó la cabeza, sangrando.

-No os preocupéis. Está bien- y preguntándose si estaría en shock, ordenó con suavidad-. Miradme, miradme- el alivio se hizo presente en su cuerpo cuando la vio abrir los ojos-. Ya ha acabado. Os tengo- intentó tranquilizarla, con una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió, asustada, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

-Así es-musitó suavemente, y Aramis tomó conciencia de que estaba tirado sobre la ella y que seguramente la estuviera aplastando.

Se levantó, ayudándola.

-Mis disculpas, Majestad.

-Estáis herido...-hizo notar, con la voz suave.

Llevó la mano con cuidado hasta un pequeño corte en el cuello del mosquetero y él tomó su mano, con delicadeza. El mundo se detuvo.

El capitán Treville se encargó de conducirla a ella y a las baronesas. No debían presenciar la limpieza de los cuerpos.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Athos corrió detrás de ellas.

-¡Baronesa!

Katia volteó a verlo asustada. Athos se detuvo enfrente, despeinándose, sin saber cómo empezar.

-Yo... yo quería...-se humedeció los labios, mirándole la mano, que empezaba a hincharse y amoratarse del puñetazo que le había propinado a unos de los presos para ayudarlo- Gracias. Lamento mucho eso.

Ella le restó importancia con una sonrisa. Christie parecía estar observando un partido de tenis unos metros más allá.

-Parece peor de lo que es, monsieur, no os preocupéis-ocultó la mano-. Gracias a vos por defendernos con tanto valor.

Athos, en cambio, no sabía qué decir o hacer, así que ella tomó las riendas para zanjar la conversación, ayudándolo. Sabía que la forma en la que lo había ayudado no era muy propia de una mujer noble, pero... ahora no podía echarse atrás por haberle quitado de encima a dos presos, como si en vez de Baronesa fuera karateka.

-Debo regresar con la Reina-sonrió-. Y ponerme algo para la hinchazón; gracias a Dios me gano la vida arreglando pequeños desastres como este-bromeó-. Id con cuidado, Athos.

Él asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia de despedida.

-Gracias otra vez, madame.

Cuando Katia llegó a la altura de la Reina y su hermana, en el carruaje, Christie sonrió con diversión:

-Bueno… ya no soy la única violenta de la familia.

 

 

Había sido un poco precipitado todo, después de lo ocurrido en el Châtelet.

Ya en Palacio, las damas de la Reina les trajeron unas cuantas hierbas y un paño con agua fría para la hinchazón de la mano. Prepararon infusión y sirvieron una taza para cada una de las baronesas, mientras ayudaban a su Majestad a cambiarse.

Había mandado llamar a Aramis, mosquetero del Rey y su salvador, a Palacio.

Cuando la Reina salió de la habitación contigua, junto al closet real, ambas se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Ella misma ordenó a las damas que las dejaran a solas y se sentó a tomar un té con las hermanas.

-Lamento muchísimo que nuestro recorrido se haya visto alterado así.

Katia negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-No podríamos haberlo previsto, Majestad. No debéis lamentaros por nada.

Christie a observó con ojo crítico y se decidió a hablar.

-Majestad, tal vez suene pretencioso por mi parte, dado que no llegué a terminar mis estudios, pero... estoy preocupada por vos.

La Reina la observó interesada y Katia abrió los ojos como platos.

-Christie, nunca has oficiado de...

-Baronesa, por favor- la interrumpió, Anne, alzando una mano para silenciarla-, me gustaría entender de qué está hablando vuestra hermana.

Christine se acercó un poco más, acomodándose en el lujoso sillón.

-Antes de... venir aquí-intentó explicarlo- estudié la mente humana. Sus procesos, sus enfermedades, comportamiento y funcionamiento. Algo llamado psicología o el estudio del alma.

La Reina parpadeó, perpleja, con la taza todavía entre las manos.

-¿Insinuáis... que algo con mi mente no está bien? ¿Que estoy loca?

Christie y Katia abrieron los ojos al máximo. Ay, madre, qué desastre.

-No, Majestad, me habéis malinterpretado.

Katia salió en su defensa, suspirando.

-A menudo, los psicólogos se utilizan como consultores personales-dejó la taza de lado-. Un nexo entre vuestro "Ego consciente", con el que estamos hablando ahora, y el "inconsciente".

-Aquel de vuestros sueños, emociones y pensamientos más profundos-explicó Christine, mirándola muy seria-, que envía mensajes tan profundos que son casi imposibles de descifrar. Yo soy una especie de traductora de ese último "Yo" suyo, Majestad.

La Reina asintió, comprendiendo.

-¿Por qué estáis preocupada por mis dos "Ego", Baronesa?

Christie se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la Reina.

-Acabamos de salir de una situación que podría acarrearos un trauma si no se trata bien: vuestra vida ha corrido peligro-la volvió a observar más de cerca-. Y no se ha encargado un solo doctor de vos. ¿Me permitís que os revise yo misma?

Anne pareció gratamente sorprendida por la pregunta, pero asintió sin decir nada.

Katia vio a su hermana trabajar en silencio. Tomándole el pulso de la muñeca, comprobando la dilatación de las pupilas, haciéndola dirigir la mirada de un sitio a otro que movía el índice.

-¿Podéis respirar bien, Majestad? ¿Seríais capaz de caminar en línea recta sin marearos?

Después de unos segundos más de examen crítico, Christie asintió, volviéndose a sentar:

-Estáis en perfectas condiciones físicas, aunque lo más probable es que os queden hematomas de la caída-ladeó la cabeza-. Ahora lo que me preocupa es cómo os sentís, por dentro.

Katia empezó a ver por dónde iban los tiros. Ambas habían visto las miraditas en el suelo cuando Aramis la protegió con su cuerpo de los tiros... y miedo le daba la reacción de la Reina.

Aquella insinuación podía considerarse Calumnia y Alta Traición a la Corona.

-¿A qué os referís?

Christie suspiró, intentando filtrar para no molestarla.

-No os ofendáis, Majestad, pero sería perfectamente comprensible que desarrollaseis... sentimientos-se humedeció los labios-, hacia vuestro salvador. Sois un alma agradecida y no todo el mundo protege con su vida...

-Era su deber. Se espera lealtad de los Mosqueteros del Rey hacia su persona y la Reina-dijo, con desconfianza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Katia intervino, calmando los ánimos. Lo que menos les convenía ahora era enfrentarse a la Reina.

-Lo sabemos, Majestad, solo comentaba que podría darse el caso. Viendo que no, no hay nada más que añadir al respecto- le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

-Bien-asintió, ella, volviendo a lucir la misma sonrisa de antes-. No creo que necesite cuidados psicológicos por el momento, Baronesa, aunque se agradece la preocupación. Ni deberíamos hacerle esperar más, tampoco- se refirió sin nombrarlo al mosquetero-. Tal vez podamos posponer la visita a vuestro Instituto de Belleza para otro día, con más tranquilidad.

Las damas volvieron a entrar a su llamada, con tiras de tela y le vendaron a Catherine la mano antes de salir de allí.

OoOoO

-Del modo en que lo veo-susurró Porthos, un poco inquieto-, le salvaste la vida y, probablemente, estará agradecida.

-Pero la pusimos en peligro, en primer lugar, así que... -planteó otra opción, no tan remota-podría querer vernos azotados.

-No había pensado en eso...-parpadeó Porthos. Luego hizo una mueca, con disgusto-. Ahora me has hecho enfadar.

Se abrieron las puertas y la Reina hizo acto de presencia, con las baronesas siguiéndola y un par de damas de compañía más. Los dos mosqueteros se inclinaron con respeto.

-¡Monsieur Aramis!- se acercó Anne con una gran sonrisa- El más valiente de todos los mosqueteros-alabó.

-Solo entre los más valientes, su Majestad- entonó con voz grave. La Reina pareció encontrar divertida su falta de "modestia", porque sonrió aún más.

-¿Quizás vuestro amigo desee concedernos un momento de privacidad?

Katia y Christie se situaron a ambos lados de Porthos, tomándolo cada una de un brazo y conduciéndolo al otro lado de la sala. Segundos antes, ambas hermanas se miraron con compresión entre ellas.

-Aún no lo sabe, pobre tórtola.

-Ya volverá a ti, no te preocupes.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Anne, acercándose con indecisión para comprobar el estado de la herida que le vio en el Chatelet al Mosquetero.

-En absoluto- le restó importancia, microsegundos después pareció pensárselo- . Bueno, quizás está un poco inflamada...

Christie sonrió con disimulo, viendo a Aramis en acción.

-Pobre y valiente Aramis...

Porthos alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su amigo dirigiéndole esa mirada a la Reina de Francia y rodó los ojos, tratando de controlarse.

-Aceptad este regalo-se desprendió de una cruz que llevaba colgada en el pecho- como señal de la gratitud de vuestra Reina-sonrió, acercándose para colocársela.

Katia abrió los ojos como platos al ver que las miradas de ambos oscilaban respectivamente entre ojos y labios. Dios mío, cualquier necio y ciego podría ver que ahí había tensión. Y de la sexual, vaya.

La Reina no tardaría en entenderlo también, sería interesante ver su reacción y cómo volvía a Christie...

Porthos negó con la cabeza y esta vez fue Christine quien lo tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa incipiente, como él había hecho con ella en la prisión.

-Os mantendrá a salvo, siempre.

Presenciar la escena las hacía sentir incómodas. Ahora entendían porqué Aramis tenía tanta fama entre las mujeres... La reina les dirigió una mirada y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

Porthos se acercó a su amigo, que se hallaba besando el regalo como si una parte de su alma se encontrara ahí dentro. Christie notó como, inconscientemente, Porthos trató de llevarse su mano con él, hasta que ella lo soltó disimuladamente.

-¿Sabes que le estabas haciendo la mirada?-preguntó, sin mirarlo, mientras Aramis se hacía el desentendido.

-¿Qué mirada?-preguntó. Porthos le dirigió una que lo decía todo-. Es una mujer muy atractiva- se excusó.

-No es una mujer. Es la Reina. ¿O ya te has olvidado de Adèle Bessette?

-Adèle eligió al Cardenal en vez de a mí-parecía dolido-. Se fue de París.

-Bien, pero por favor: modera a quién le echas el ojo. Por el bien de todos.

Porthos se encaminó hacia la puerta, la capa ondeante.

-Señoras-se despidió.

Christine se interpuso en su camino. Mirándolo con una sonrisa. Otra vez los gestos. Esta vez, ella y Porthos miraron a Katia a la vez, buscando traducción.

-No han habido azotes, monsieur- se rió entre dientes, a ver la cara que puso-. La Reina es una mujer muy agradecida.

-Gracias a Dios- musitó, dándose cuenta del énfasis en esa palabra que le había negado segundos antes a Aramis, que seguía mirando la puerta por donde Anne había desaparecido.

Christie volvió a gesticular sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y Katia alzó ambas cejas.

-No podemos compararnos con su Majestad... pero nosotras también lo somos. Estamos -se corrigió-. Muy agradecidas por proteger así nuestras vidas.

-Es un honor poder serviros-se cuadró en un saludo militar, inclinándose levemente hacia ellas. No sabía qué hacer o decir, ni podía dejar de mirarla enfrente suyo.

Christie sonrió y se apartó de su camino. Aramis se acercó, acompañándole hasta la puerta.

-Hasta pronto, mesieurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido un día largo. Katia terminó de ponerse los guantes negros de piel mientras Christie anudaba las vendas. Tardó un par de segundos en cubrirse con la tela negra, a modo de capucha y alzó la parte que cubría medio rostro.

Constance entró buscando una botella y pudieron comprobar por el poco cuidado que le ponía al asunto que, contrariamente a lo que D'Artagnan había dicho, no estaba de humor.

-En caso de que vayan a descubrirnos juntas, gritad como si fuera a asaltaros-avisó, saliendo por la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Constance asintió, saliendo primero y dirigiéndose al comedor, donde estaban los tres mosqueteros y su inquilino.

Christie dobló el vestido y se acercó a su hermana.

-Ten cuidado. Ya has visto de lo que son capaces esos hombres...-apretó ambas manos entre las suyas, con preocupación, viendo que se quejaba por el hematoma.

-Tú también. Derechita a casa en cuando aparezca Bonacieux, no te entretengas.

Bajó los escalones con todo el cuidado del mundo que fue capaz y se paró junto a la ventana de la cocina, abriéndola y preparando un banquito junto a la pila. Así sería más fácil hacer creer que había salido de la casa por la ventana cuando necesitara esconderse.

-...Vadim tiene planeado asesinar al Rey y a la Reina-dijo D'Artagnan-. Una rebelión fantástica de pobres...

-¿Has visto la pólvora? ¿Algún arma?- preguntó Athos. Obtuvo una negación silenciosa por respuesta-¿Qué hay de sus hombres, dónde se esconden?- alzó ambas cejas, al ver que, de nuevo, no respondía-¿Cuándo se supone que este plan se va a llevar a cabo?

-Vadim es precavido, no habla mucho.

-¿Confía en ti?-preguntó Porthos, concentrado.

-Tanto como a cualquier otro. Félix no-hizo una mueca-, pero puedo encargarme de él.

Estuvo unos segundos pensativos, hasta añadir:

-Vadim dijo que el secreto de un buen truco es hacer mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿A qué crees que se refería?-preguntó Aramis, mirando cabizbajo su sombrero.

-¿Francamente? No tengo ni idea.

Athos rompió la tensión.

-Ya has hecho más que suficiente. Nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí.

-Si os lo lleváis ahora -frunció el ceño el gascón-, los reyes seguirán estando en peligro.

-¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

-Volveré con ellos.

Al sonar los pasos de Constance abriendo la puerta, se sumieron en un pesado silencio. Ella, muy seria, les ofreció un vaso a cada uno, dejándoles la botella de vino en la mesa.

-Me han contado lo del duelo y lo del encarcelamiento. Que fue todo una farsa-casi escupió, indignada.

-Muy bien hecha, tenéis que admitir-asintió Aramis.

Segundo tortazo en dos días, esta vez con el dorso de la mano. Porthos rió con ganas, pero Constance lo silenció con otra mirada matadora y él se disculpó en silencio, y una sonrisa bailándole todavía en la boca, alzando una mano.

-¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?-sonrió Aramis, encantado.

-Por dejarme pensar lo peor- se dirigió a D'Artagnan-. Primero pensé que os habían condenado, después que erais un fugitivo y ahora... ¡esto!-suspiró- ¿De cuántas maneras puede hacer un hombre que le maten?

Se marchó enfadada y preocupada. Aramis descorchó con los dientes la botella y con el tapón aún en la boca, confesó:

-Creo que le gustas...

-Es muy peligroso-volvió Athos al tema, con preocupación.

Eso tocó la fibra de D'Artagnan.

-Puedo hacerlo. Confía en mí-le pidió.

Aramis se mantuvo igual, pero Porthos alzó una ceja, con una expresión que lo dejaba muy claro: "allá tú, chaval". Athos aceptó sin mediar palabra, apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Esta tarde, Vadim ha visitado a una mujer llamada Suzette Pineault. La encontraréis en la calle Largange, es su amante-añadió, saliendo de la casa. Athos lo observó salir preocupado.

-Decidme que hemos tomado la decisión correcta.

-Por supuesto-se llevó la copa a los labios Aramis.

Porthos alzó ambas cejas, con resignación, imitándolo.

-Sin duda.

-Bueno, ¿qué podría ir mal?

Desde una esquina, Katia se rió entre dientes antes de susurrar:

-¿Qué no podría ir mal?

Todos desenfundaron sus espadas, con las copas aún en la mano.

Athos fue el primero en reconocerla.

-Chuchoteur- hizo una seña para que relajaran la postura.

-Hola de nuevo, Athos. Os dije que volveríamos a vernos pronto.

-¿Os conocéis? -preguntó Porthos, sorprendido- ¿Quién sois? ¿Por qué os cubrís el rostro y susurráis?- alzó la barbilla en su dirección.

-No te va a responder-bajó completamente la espada, al ver que ella iba desarmada-. Yo me pasé una noche intentándolo.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Porthos -se burló sin dejar de susurrar.

Athos frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -se dirigió esta vez a ella- ¿Me buscabais?

-Vuestra modestia es abrumadora-suspiró, tratando de no dejar traslucir mucho el sarcasmo-. No, Athos. Estoy aquí para ayudaros.

Ahora fue el turno de Aramis de dirigirle una mirada escéptica.

-Ayudarnos-repitió, lleno de incredulidad.

Katia rodó los ojos, visibles, ladeando la cabeza, como si estuviera quedándose sin paciencia.

-Vadim es inteligente y, aunque crea lo contrario, D'Artagnan no lo ha engañado-fue directa al grano. Debía avisarles, para protegerlo-. El que Félix desconfíe también lo pone en una situación delicada.

-¿Qué sabéis?- preguntó Athos, sin andarse por las ramas tampoco, acercándose un paso.

Soltó una risita silenciosa.

-A estas alturas, Athos, la pregunta es: "¿qué no sé?"

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Era el momento de largarse, pero antes...

-Ya que no entendéis el truco de Vadim, lo pondré en práctica, para que lo presenciéis y analicéis-hizo un gesto grandilocuente con la mano-. Yo de vosotros, saldría a ayudarlo, antes de que llame de más la atención y se eche todo a perder.

-¿Por qué es tan críptico?-preguntó Porthos molesto- ¿De qué está hablando?

Tras una pequeña reverencia, tuvo que esperar milésimas de segundo.

La voz del señor Bonacieux, gritando, llegó hasta ellos sacándolos del trance, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

Cuando volvieron a girarse para ver al Chuchoteur, este se había desvanecido en el aire.

Athos corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrarse la ventana de la cocina abierta, y un taburete cerca de la pila que daba a ella. Gruño con impotencia, saliendo disparado hacia la calle.

 

 

-Si sabéis de alguien más que desee una habitación, me gustaría saberlo-le dejó abierta la puerta para que saliera-. Mi marido necesita el dinero. No es fácil encontrar inquilinos decentes; cada vez que uno de ellos muere en un duelo, o lo encierran en el Chatelet, le asesinan en una intriga o algo... es un gran inconveniente-alzó ambas cejas, todavía molesta, sin cesar en su monólogo sarcástico-. Por supuesto, es menos cocinar y limpiar. De hecho, desearía que mis huéspedes murieran más a menudo para poder tener una vida más fácil.

D'Artagnan, que la había estado observando tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, se acercó hasta ella y le besó el dorso de la mano, con adoración.

-¡Vos!-se escuchó una voz. Era el señor Bonacieux- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a aparecer por aquí otra vez? ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!

-Esto no es lo que parece...-corrió hasta su lado Constance, tratando de silenciarlo.

-Apártate, es un fugitivo de la justicia-viendo que ella se posicionaba delante de D'Artagnan para protegerlo con su cuerpo, añadió-. Te ordeno que te muevas.

-No lo haré- contestó, temblando de pies a cabeza y con la voz trémula-. Me quedaré aquí hasta que dejes de gritar y escuches.

Athos salió de la casa con rapidez. Lo seguían sus dos compañeros.

-Retroceded, por favor, monsieur- pidió mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo. O alguien.

En la planta superior, Christie abrió las ventanas al escuchar el jaleo, capturando la atención de Porthos.

-¡Este hombre es un criminal buscado!-insistió Jean-Michel.

-He dicho que retrocedáis.

Aramis se llevó el mosquete al hombro.

-Os sugiero que hagáis lo que dice.

-¿Es una amenaza?-frunció el ceño, indignado, el comerciante.

Porthos avanzó un paso, intimidante.

-Aún no.

Viéndose rodeado por los tres mosqueteros, el señor Bonacieux se calló, mirando para todos lados, sin comprender, pero manteniéndose alejado como Athos le había ordenado.

-Buena decisión-se carcajeó Aramis, regodeándose.

-Una vez más, estoy en deuda contigo-le susurró D'Artagnan a Constance en el oído, de manera que pudo olerla perfectamente, y notar su pelo rozándole la mejilla.

Se alejó de allí, sin pararse a volver a mirar. El señor Bonacieux se adentró en la casa y los tres mosqueteros miraron por los alrededores, buscando, todavía.

La ventana seguía abierta, pero no había ni rastro de la pequeña baronesa.

-Una distracción escandalosa-susurró, desde el tejado más bajo de los Bonacieux, de forma que le pudieran escuchar, distorsionando cuanto pudo la voz, el Chuchoteur.

Los tres hombres alzaron la vista, hasta encontrarla.

-Sigo sin entenderlo-se dirigió hasta quedar a una distancia más cercana desde el suelo, Athos.

-No os hace falta, por el momento-se puso de pie en el techo, haciendo malabarismos para mantener el equilibrio, mirando por encima. Chasqueó la lengua-. Y no deberíais perder más tiempo aquí: vuestro amigo va a tener problemas...

Antes de que pudieran volver a preguntarle, se escucharon gritos, nuevamente. "¡D'ARTAGNAN, D'ARTAGNAN!"

Estaba claro que el sigilo no se le daba bien al chico. Otra vez, la sombra enmascarada parecía haberse fundido con la noche, ni rastro.

Aramis y Porthos miraron a Athos con preocupación:

-¿Es de fiar?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero sabe más de lo que dice- echó a correr hacia donde sonaban los gritos-. ¡Corred!

Se escuchó un disparo y apretaron aún más el paso de la carrera por entre los callejones.

-¡D'Artagnan!

Lo hallaron arrinconado, con dos cadáveres de guardias rojos a sus pies.

Athos fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Vete, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto- le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, sacándolo del shock-. Porthos, sigue a D'Artagnan. Cúbrele las espaldas.

Katia salió de entre las sombras, todavía enmascarada, al ver que quedaban solo dos mosqueteros. Aramis alzó la pistola y disparó, sin siquiera mirar. Sus reflejos instintivos le salvaron la vida, apartándose del impacto de la bala por centímetros. Aramis demostraba así que era encantador... pero también mortífero. Primero disparaba y luego preguntaba.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le avisó en un siseo mortalmente fría.

Athos dejó de observar los cuerpos sin vida del suelo para acercarse con sigilo hasta ella.

-¿Has sido tú?-se olvidó de tratarla con formalidad, señalando los muertos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Un fantasma.

Aramis bufó por la nariz, pensándose que se estaba burlando de ellos y señalando la raja del cuello de uno y el disparo del otro, comentó:

-Eso no lo hacen los fantasmas.

-Este sí-le discutió con seguridad, alternando la vista entre Athos y el hombre degollado-. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

Athos boqueó, buscando las palabras de todas sus preguntas e intentando entender, pero ella alzó una mano, exigiendo silencio.

-Si vais a interrogar a Suzette Pineault, deberíais hacerlo cuanto antes-asintió, a falta de expresión facial amenazadora.

-¿Por qué?

Ella señaló el suelo, como si fuera suficiente explicación.

-También la ronda el mismo fantasma. Morirá pronto. Así, de hecho-señaló el cuello del guardia,

-¿Qué...?

Giró bruscamente la cabeza, hacia el final de la calle.

-Pero voy a ahorraros la intriga-sonrió con la voz, divertida-: lo va a encubrir. Aun así-miró a Aramis- no le quitéis el ojo de encima.

Aramis la observó boquiabierto, viéndola dar órdenes.

-Y Athos, todo tiene sentido-empezó a alejarse dándoles la espalda-. Empieza a analizarlo o te engañará a ti también. Recuerda: no mires hacia el otro lado.

Ambos mosqueteros se miraron entre ellos perplejos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. La siguieron, calle arriba, pero ya no había ni rastro ni susurro.

 

 

Con sigilo, Porthos fue siguiendo a D'Artagnan, quitándose el sombrero para ocultar su rostro, y asegurándose de que el joven entraba al lugar del que les había hablado antes. Misión cumplida.

Escuchó un taconeo sutil y se escondió detrás de la esquina, jugando con las sombras.

La petite Baronne, sonrió. No se sentía cómoda caminando sola, a esas horas, se veía claramente.

Se preparó para cuando ella fuera a girar la misma esquina en la que él se escondía y...

-¡BU!

Christinne dio un salto y un gritito, y sin reconocer a la figura que la había asustado, le propinó una patada en la entrepierna.

La sorpresa (y el susto) se la llevó Porthos, que ahogó un jadeo dolorido encorvándose, hasta que Christie se dio cuenta de quién era. El sombrero se le había caído al suelo.

-Oh.

Un poco más repuesto, el mosquetero medio doblado alzó la mirada para toparse con una nerviosa y preocupada Christine, con ambas manos tapándose la boca, esperando en silencio y con los ojos como platos.

Como si fuera una niña pequeña habiendo sido atrapada haciendo una travesura y supiera que la iban a castigar.

-Buenas noches, Baronesa.

Ella tragó en grueso, y se retorció las manos, desviando la mirada incómoda. Era una situación terriblemente violenta. Porthos se incorporó con una sonrisa tirante, casi complacido, recogiendo su sombrero y sacudiéndole el polvo.

-Me alegra ver que, en caso de que os asalten, podríais defenderos...

Christie volvió a mirarlo fijamente, entreabriendo los labios y conteniéndose para no hablar y disculparse inmediatamente. No podía echar a perder la coartada del siglo.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como disculpándose. Luego, la fiereza volvió con una llamarada a sus ojos y la preocupación dejó paso a la mala leche.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo (¡y qué brazo...!), indignada, señalando la esquina y señalándolo a él. El mensaje estaba claro, no necesitaban traductora.

Porthos sonrió, alzando una ceja ante su arrebato. Era entretenida; gesticulaba mucho, pero era comprensible. Y verla llevarse los brazos a la cintura, en cántaro, como si fuera una madre amonestándolo, era tremendamente divertido.

-Ya, lamento eso-se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente sin sentirlo en absoluto-. No pretendía asustaros realmente. Solo me ha sorprendido encontraros de vuelta a casa sola. Me pensaba que os quedaríais a dormir donde madame Bonacieux, estas calles no son seguras.

Ella compuso una mueca interrogante, haciendo mímica: abría una ventana y luego los señalaba a ambos de nuevo.

-Sí, os vi.

Christie se rascó despreocupadamente el cabello, soltándose un poco la tirantez del recogido. Señaló al otro extremo de la esquina e imitó el batir de unos huevos y untarlo en la cara y luego señaló al otro lado de la calle, por donde se llegaba a casa de Constance. Luego miró el cielo y chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que entiendo.

Ella alzó ambas cejas, retándolo, con un asentimiento mudo.

-Sí, sí, de verdad-sonrió él, quitándose los guantes, como si fuera un juego-. Decís que fuisteis a visitar a madame Bonacieux o a entregarle algún cosmético- negó entrecerrando los ojos, buscando opciones- y se os hizo tarde. ¿Es así?

Ella dio una palmada al aire, encantada, y lo señaló con el índice y una sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía con energía.

Porthos se rió entre dientes y negó divertido.

-Tenéis un problema con vuestras expresiones faciales, mademoiselle.

Ella alzó ambas cejas y le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, en una pregunta muda. El mosquetero le ofreció el brazo, posicionándose como cuando estaba de servicio, volviendo a ponerse el sombrero.

-¿Me permitís que os acompañe a casa?

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada, pero no tomó su brazo. Se agarró a sí misma, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su espalda, caminando en silencio.

Porthos sonrió asintiendo para sí mismo, escoltándola.

 

 

En la puerta de la flagrante mansión, Porthos se cuadró de hombros, mirándola como si la viera por primera vez.

Ella lo imitó, sin vergüenza alguna, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Desvió la mirada, mientras apoyaba el pie en el escalón de la acera, levantándose la falda, inclinándose levemente.

A Porthos por poco se le descuelga la mandíbula del sitio, viendo cómo sacaba la llave de la casa Chanel de la liga de su pierna.

Alzó una ceja, entretenido por la visión, viéndola abrir. Aunque estaba todo muy oscuro... bueno, él estaba encantado.

Le indicó que esperara afuera, alzando la mano. Tardó unos segundos en regresar con una vela en una mano y algo bajo el otro brazo. Tela azul, cuidadosamente doblada.

Porthos sonrió, asintiendo y tomándola entre sus manos.

-Mi capa, gracias.

Ella bajó la mirada, incómoda, plantada en la puerta. Desde aquella noche a las afueras de la ciudad, la había tenido, guardada entre sus ropas. Sonaría un poco enfermizo... pero le gustaba cómo olía Porthos.

Había lavado la capa con cuidado y esmero, planchándola ella misma como había podido (teniendo en cuenta que había que meter las ascuas en las planchas de entonces de hierro) y guardándola, pensándose cuándo devolvérsela.

Christie, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, lo hubiera invitado a pasar y tomar algo.

No "café", desde luego (nada de insinuaciones), pero en aquella situación -en la que tenía que cuidar tanto la reputación que Katia había forjado para que vivieran con tranquilidad- no podía hacerlo. Él pareció entender su apuro, allí plantada sin decir nada.

-Debería irme ya-sonrió él, de repente, tomándola de la mano y besándole el dorso, con reverencia-. Buenas noches, mademoiselle.

Ella asintió, sin dejar de observar su espalda ancha, conforme avanzaba calle abajo. Dios, si no le hubiera tocado ser muda en esa época la de cosas que le diría, perdida en esa espalda...


	9. Chapter 9

Athos bufó, escupiendo el aire por la nariz. El Chuchoteur no se estaba tirando un farol: sabía.

Parecía ir siempre dos pasos por delante suya y eso no le gustaba, lo más mínimo. Al parecer, Suzette Pineault conoció a Vadim en el Palacio del Louvre. Ella era ayudante de cocina y él sirviente, durante los dos años que estuvo allí. Fueron amantes y, como el misterioso enmascarado predijo, lo estaba encubriendo.

Aramis alzó las cejas, con la misma sensación de déjà vu que él, cuando le dijo que no la perdiera de vista, pero no dijo nada.

Esa misma mañana fue a Palacio con el Capitán Treville, en busca de Lavoie, primer caballero de la cámara del rey.

-Sabemos que sois un hombre ocupado, monsieur Lavoie -se disculpó su superior, para conseguir información. Los nobles se jactaban de llevar más carga que el resto del mundo y eso era desquiciante, pero si para obtener información se debía hablar distinto...

-Da la casualidad de que sí que recuerdo a Vadim-asintió, sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro-. Vulgar, pero su inteligencia y miradas agradables me llamaron la atención- ellos le siguieron por la terraza-. Pensé que, quizá, con mi apoyo podría hacer alguien de sí mismo.

En fin, típica historia del jefe abusivo.

-¿Cuales eran sus labores?

-Tareas de servicio en la cocina- llegaron a una especie de cúpula, sitiada con armaduras.

-¿Alguna vez tuvo contacto con el Rey?

-¿Un criado lleno de grasa? -preguntó de forma retórica, con fingida repugnancia- Yo diría que no. Solo a los miembros más favorecidos de la nobleza se les concede el exquisito honor de contemplar la expresión real-declaró con pomposidad. Y Athos se abstuvo de comentarle que seguramente él mismo y el capitán Treville, que carecía de título nobiliario, habían hablado con Luis más que él-. Tengo el placer de incluirme entre ellos.

-¿Cómo respondió Vadim a vuestro... patrocinio?-preguntó, tratando de mantener la calma

-Con ingratitud-arrugó toda la cara-. Hubo un incidente. Una inestimable pieza de las joyas de la Reina desapareció. Vadim estaba cerca de la escena.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo en los aposentos de la reina?-alzó una ceja, incrédulo de tan disparatada estupidez.

-Le enseñé todo el palacio- confesó el hombre, avergonzado-, como parte de su educación, ya me entienden...

Claro que entendía: le gustaba mucho fardar de su posición.

-¿Qué pieza era la que faltaba?

-Un colgante de diamantes.

-¿Y por qué no fue arrestado?

-Al momento estaba en el pasillo exterior y al siguiente había desaparecido, como un genio de Arabia.

Athos frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿Podéis mostrarme el lugar donde ocurrió? Nos podría ayudar a entender a Vadim.

Los condujo, esta vez con mucho más cuidado, a una cámara subterránea.

-El tesoro real. El valor es incalculable.

-El colgante robado-se situó frente al cojín de terciopelo granate.

-Ese espacio vacío es como una daga en mi corazón

Treville acompañó al hombrecillo hasta el despacho del cardenal, una vez salieron de allí.

Athos se apoyó en el pasamano de los lujosos barandales de la terraza, pensando, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Sacó el colgante de Anne del cuello de su camisa, oculto con el pañuelo, y jugueteó con él. Además, ahora colgaba en él un anillo básico de oro.

-Estáis muy silencioso.

No se sorprendió de verle agazapado a su altura, sobre la balaustrada a un par de metros de él, como si estuviera listo para saltar al vacío de un momento a otro.

-No me conocéis lo suficiente como para juzgarlo.

Athos sacó el anillo con la inscripción en latín del colgante y extendió la mano, ofreciéndoselo de vuelta. El enmascarado se rió entre dientes, sin cambiar su postura.

-Fue un regalo, Athos -lo rechazó-. Os traerá suerte mientras lo llevéis con vos y os protegerá. Y sí que os conozco-disfrutaba llevándole la contraria-. Estáis molesto: más callado que de costumbre.

Él suspiró, mirándolo nuevamente, con seriedad.

-Me molesta que sepáis de más y que no habléis claro- el Chuchoteur se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con él, viendo como el mosquetero seguía apretando el anillo en la palma- ¿Para quién trabajáis?

Katia lo miró muy fijamente, viendo sus intenciones.

-No soy ningún mercenario.

-¿Sois soldado, entonces? ¿Por qué no reveláis vuestra identidad de una vez?

-La diferencia entre vos y yo es que no pienso morir por maquinaciones ajenas-ladeó la cabeza, ajustándose mejor la capucha negra-. Vos cubrís planes que no deben salir a la luz, con la cara descubierta, y yo sirvo a la verdad y moralidad, protegiendo mi identidad de los corruptos.

-Así que lleváis una doble vida- murmuró para sí mismo- y me conocéis. No os he preguntado vuestras convicciones. Exijo respuestas.

-Me caíais mejor cuando sonabais como Mosquetero y no como Conde tiránico-se burló.

Athos la analizó con detenimiento.

-¿Cómo sabíais que no iba a morir en el Châtelet? ¿Cómo es posible que sepáis sobre mi pasado?

-Esas no son las preguntas que deberíais formularos ahora mismo, Athos. Priorizad, hay vidas en juego.

Él le dio internamente la razón: lo primero era cumplir con su deber.

-Sigo sin entender el truco de Vadim.

Katia rodó los ojos.

-Sois tan obtuso cuando queréis...-se quejó- Ese hombre es una rata, pensad como ellas. No os preocupéis por D'Artagnan, sobrevivirá. Centraos en los reyes y no miréis hacia el otro lado.

Él se acomodó con elegancia en la barandilla de piedra, observándolo e interiorizando sus advertencias.

-Bien, ayudadme a encontrar las preguntas correctas, entonces, porque sigo sin entenderos.

Katia abrió los brazos, como si hiciera una reverencia todavía de cuclillas sobre el barandal, sorprendida porque le pidiera ayuda.

-¿Dónde asesinaríais al Rey, de querer hacerlo?

Athos se lo pensó con detenimiento. Había una tradición que se remontaba a muchos otros reyes atrás, que lo convertía en blanco perfecto, a un par de días.

-En Notre Dame-la miró, comprendiendo-. La Familia Real aparece ante el pueblo cada año después de la misa de Pascua.

Katia asintió.

-Bien, exacto. Ahora... mirad hacia el otro lado.

Athos frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué otro lado?

El Chuchoteur alzó los ojos al cielo, con evidente impaciencia. Nada más que de pensar en que había dejado a la pobre Christie sola con los potingues y los clientes se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Athos. Está muy claro. Llegado el momento lo entenderéis, y entonces espero que corráis. Hasta entonces...

Y saltó al suelo, con agilidad, sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

No era sencillo pasar desapercibido completamente enmascarado, así que corrió al interior del Palacio, a los armarios reales y se metió en la habitación contigua. Se quitó la ropa y se puso como buenamente pudo el vestido, apretándolo sola.

Odiaba los corsés. La Reina la aguardaba de su inoportuno "mareo" para invitarla a ella y a su hermana formalmente a la misa de Pascua, como se esperaba que las mujeres de entonces hicieran.

 

 

Emitió un silbido.

Según D'Artagnan iban a dar el golpe a las once de la mañana, con el repique de las campanas del reloj. Tres hombres entre la multitud con bombas, cuatro más esperando, por si los otros fallan. Los reyes morirían, en máximo, un cuarto de hora.

-Dale esto a Treville- fue lo último que Porthos le escuchó decir antes de dejar caer un mapa con el plan de Vadim.

Había contado seis hombres, Suzette y otro más dentro, y cuando llegaron los refuerzos, no había ni rastro de D'Artagnan, salvo sangre que esperaban que no fuera suya.

A Athos no le hizo gracia. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar con un plan del que ya sabían las autoridades?

Entre la multitud, las baronesas aplaudían a los reyes, que caminaban por el paseo ceremoniosamente saludando al pueblo, después de haber de la misa.

-¡MUERTE A LOS TIRANOS!- se escuchó entre el gentío.

-¡Allí, entre la multitud!

-Moveos, proteged al Rey

-Matadlos a todos. ¡A todos, proteged al Rey!

Katia miró hacia todos lados intentando localizar a los agitadores, con el miedo pintado en los ojos.

Constance y Christie se miraban aterradas, entre ellas.

-¡Al suelo, al suelo, cuidado!

Porthos sacó una daga y la lanzó con sistemática precisión a uno de los rebeldes cerca de ellas, acertándole en pleno pecho. Christinne se dio cuenta de que volvía a mirarle boquiabierta y asintió, agradecida, llevándose a Constance y a Katia de allí lo más rápido posible.

Hubo tiros y un hombre con una herida en la frente tomó a una campesina como rehén. Aramis apuntó.

-¡Déjala ir!

-¡Atrévete a disparar...! ¡Atrévete!-le gritó al mosquetero.

Con horror, Katia vio cómo Aramis cedía a la pulla y una bala estuvo cerca de rozarle la cabeza.

El hombre apartó a la mujer, lanzando un explosivo hacia el centro, más allá de la posición de Aramis, que se giró con pavor, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse. Catherine también lo sabía.

Hacia los reyes, que estaban a un par de metros en cuanto a penas de dónde había llegado el explosivo.

-¡BOMBA, BOMBA!-escuchó gritar a Athos.

Aramis corrió, como alma que lleva el diablo, sin escuchar a Porthos llamarlo y se tiró sobre el detonante, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y tratando de apagarlo con la capa.

-¡Moveos, vamos! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

-¡Es seguro!- Athos condujo a la Reina hacia el otro lado.

En realidad, Athos iba más bien tirando de ella y arrastrándola, porque insistía en voltear a ver a Aramis tirado en el suelo casi más que él mismo: exhausto de la carrera, inspirando ávidamente, para tranquilizarse.

Anne pudo observar cómo Aramis besaba, desde el suelo, la cruz que ella misma le había regalado para que lo protegiera. La obligaron a entrar junto con el Rey y el Cardenal en el mismo transporte. Desde el carruaje, la Reina les lanzó una mirada suplicante a las hermanas baronesas parcialmente ocultas que lo decía todo sin decir nada. Christie asintió.

-Rodead el carruaje, vamos. ¡Adelante, ahora!

Aramis llegó hasta su altura con la bomba en la mano, sorprendido, cuando el carruaje ya había partido a toda prisa hacia el Palacio del Louvre.

-No hubiera funcionado. Era fallida.

Athos la tomó inspeccionándola. Porthos hizo lo mismo.

-¡No tenían que estallar! Están todas fallidas.

De repente, Athos se quedó pálido y Katia supo porqué.

Un susurro -su susurro- le llegó a la mente, en forma de recuerdos desordenados:

"Una distracción escandalosa".

Cómo el Chuchoteur escapó gracias al ruido que había hecho el señor Bonacieux.

Ya que no entendéis el truco de Vadim, lo pondré en práctica, para que lo presenciéis y analicéis.

El misterioso enmascarado que les estaba ayudando, había realizado el truco de Vadim -¡dos veces!- delante de sus narices y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

"No os preocupéis por D'Artagnan, sobrevivirá. Centraos en los reyes y no miréis hacia el otro lado".

Y entonces Athos lo entendió. Vadim había engañado a D'Artagnan, como les había dicho en casa de Constance. Él joven gascón les había dicho exactamente lo que él quería que supieran. Era una trampa.

"Ese hombre es una rata".

Había pasado dos años trabajando como criado en Palacio. ¿Cómo piensan las ratas y por dónde se mueven? Y la realización lo golpeó como un mazazo.

Cloacas. Túneles subterráneos, claro. Aquellos que iban desde el Palacio hasta las murallas, que construyó un antepasado del Rey actual, como vía de escape, y que habían sido tapiados en tiempos de Enrique IV.

-¡Nos ha hecho mirar hacia el lado equivocado!-asintió, sintiéndose un completo estúpido.

Caminó hacia atrás, un poco mareado.

"¿Dónde asesinaríais al Rey, de querer hacerlo?"

"Ese hombre es una rata".

-El Palacio. Él no quería matar al rey... ¡quería robarle!- miró al capitán Treville antes de echar a correr- ¡Era una distracción, está en Palacio!

Donde, por cierto, acababan de mandar en carruaje a los Reyes y al Cardenal, desprotegidos.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Y estúpido Chuchoteur, que no podía decir las cosas más claras.

Katia, viéndolos correr, sonrió desde el escondite temporal que Constance y Christie se habían adjudicado hasta que las "bombas" dejaron de serlo.

-Vamos a casa- sugirió.

 

 

-Mis disculpas por la decepción, monsieur -escoltado por los tres mosqueteros, D'Artagnan había vuelto a casa de los Bonacieux-. No tuve elección.

-D'Artagnan cumplía con su deber, con un gran riesgo para su persona-salió en su defensa Athos-. Merece elogios, no culpa.

-Oh, es muy valiente, estoy seguro-compuso un mueca aburrida.

-Por favor, acepte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por cualquier malentendido-pidió, quitándose el sombrero Aramis.

-¿Sin resentimientos?-Porthos no sonaba tan honesto. Siempre había algo amenazante en su gesto, por dulce que intentara ser: estaba en su naturaleza.

-Por supuesto-aceptó-. Siempre supe que debía existir una buena explicación.

Constance no lo sacó del error, mirando siempre hacia abajo.

-Ruego también el perdón de Madame Bonacieux -añadió el joven, mirándola muy fijamente.

-Confío en que nada de esto vuelva a suceder.

La cara de desentendido que puso D'Artagnan lo dijo todo. Constance no se atrevió a añadir nada más delante de su marido.

-Les guiaré hasta la puerta.

Unos segundos después, ella suspiró.

-Las cosas eran bastante tranquilas antes de que vinieseis, monsieur -le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, recogiendo cosas de la mesa.

-Lo siento, debéis de echarlo de menos.

Era una disculpa sincera, no el paripé que habían hecho delante de Jean-Michel. Constance alzó la cabeza con rapidez, muy fiera.

-Ni por un segundo.

Y D'Artagnan salió a acompañar hasta el cuartel a los Mosqueteros tremendamente aliviado.

 

 

Ambas hermanas fueron conducidas hasta una sala pequeña y recatada, en comparación con las otras en las que habían estado.

Segundos después, la Reina hizo acto de presencia. Ellas hicieron una pequeña reverencia, preguntándose a medias el porqué las habría llamado.

-Mi psicóloga personal me examinará. Dejadnos a solas unos instantes-ordenó.

Katia boqueó perpleja, pero Christie notó cómo se le descolgaba la mandíbula de puro asombro. ¿Qué narices...?

Una vez a solas, la Reina se acercó con una sonrisa cauta.

-Antes de empezar, quería agradeceros el que hayáis venido tan pronto. Espero que estéis bien.

-Sí, gracias, Majestad.

Ella asintió, paseando de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

-Sigo asegurando que ni estoy loca ni necesito psicóloga...-las miró con firmeza- pero creo que necesito unas amigas de verdad. Y el título podría desviar la atención, para que no seáis espiadas.

Katia ahogó un suspiro.

-Pero antes de poder consideraros como tales... debo saber dónde reside vuestra lealtad- alzó la barbilla, con sobrio orgullo-. Y cuando digo esto... hablo de estricta confidencialidad, entre las funciones de esta relación.

-Eso estaba claro cuando os traté por primera vez, Majestad-asintió Christie, entendiendo lo que le preocupaba-. Lo que hable o deje de hablar con mis pacientes no le atañe a nadie más que a ellos y a mí. Ni siquiera el Rey puede obligarme a confesar algo relacionado con un caso clínico.

Eso era precisamente lo que Anne parecía querer escuchar.

-Ni el Rey ni el Cardenal.

La Reina miró a Katia esperando respuesta por su parte también, que la enfrentó muy seria.

-Dado que vos planeáis ser sincera con nosotras, sería una falta horrible por mi parte que yo no lo fuera con vos-explicó-. Mi lealtad está con mi sangre. Donde esté mi hermana, allí estaré yo; hayan reyes, cardenales o Dios de por medio.

La esencia estaba clara. Para rematar, añadió:

-Todo el mundo desea un amigo, pero nadie se toma la molestia de serlo. Yo soy amiga de mis amigas, Majestad. Y mis amigos son la familia que yo elijo. Donde esté mi familia- repitió- ahí está mi lealtad.

Se había ido por las ramas. Era un poco soberbio por su parte el exigirle a la Reina el mismo grado de compromiso en la supuesta amistad que estaban negociando que ella quería... pero esas eran sus condiciones.

Christie, en cambio, se adelantó hasta quedar frente a la Reina y, de un impulso, la tomó de las manos, toda bondad y candor:

-Y yo estoy con vos.

Estaba todo dicho. La Reina bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

-Entonces, una vez aclarado esto-alternó la mirada entre ambas,-, supongo que en privado podéis llamarme Anne.

Y les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Christie se la devolvió de vuelta y ambas miraron dudosas a Katia. Ella suspiró, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa bailándole también en la comisura de los labios; la tensión del momento deshecha. Las tres aceptaban las funciones y condiciones de todas.

-Aramis está bien-sabía que la mujer necesitaba oírlo-. Salió corriendo a cazar a Vadim con Athos y Porthos cuando partisteis hacia aquí.

-Parecía asustado-explicó Christie, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Ella sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Espero que sea algo pasajero-suspiró, abatida-. Quiero a Luis, pero ya no sé si lo que siento se debe a que me haya salvado o...

-A que está tremendamente bueno, puedes decirlo-asintió grandilocuente Christie, agitando la mano en el aire como si la respaldara una lógica irrefutable.

Anne se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza, divertida. No había entendido la expresión, pero podía hacerse una idea. Y aunque fuera en privado... era un alivio poder tutear a quien llamar "amigas".


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué te ha dado ahora por hacer de Águila Roja?-la abordó- ¡Podrían haberte reconocido! O peor, ¡capturado!

Katia rodó los ojos, para evitar la tentación de aplaudirla por esa brillante interpretación –con otras palabras- de Hermione Granger.

-No soy una heroína-rodó los ojos- y tampoco soy maestra.

-Exacto, eres esteticista. Lo que hace la historia más cutre aún.

Bufó por la nariz. Siguió mezclando ingredientes y escribiendo en pequeñas tiras de pergamino, mientras estos cocían, fingiendo que Christie no la seguía con la mirada.

-Soy actriz.

-Katia, solo estoy preocupada por ti- quiso hacerle entender al ver que no iba a sacarle más que ese gruñido-. Si sigues llevando una doble vida, aunque te obligues a creer que esto es producto de tu retorcida imaginación-arrastró las sílabas, en total desacuerdo-, vas a acabar mal, forzando el cuerpo y el cerebro.

Katia volteó a verla con violencia, los ojos en llamas.

-Pues entonces, ¡ayúdame!

-¿Te crees que es suficientemente sencillo trabajar de psicóloga de la Reina y vivir en esta época sin hablar que puedo además dividirme y ser tu Robin?

-¡Tampoco voy de Batman!-exclamó indignada.

-¡Porque no tenemos tecnología en el puñetero siglo XVII, Catherine!

Ya está, para que Christine alzara la voz (y la llamara por su nombre) había que hacerla explotar de verdad. Y al parecer, el incidente de esa mañana, al noquear a plena luz del día a un asaltante disfrazada del Chuchoteur, había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Ahora las gentes de París hablaban de un héroe local, que luchaba contra la injusticia, no solo tenía fama entre los Mosqueteros.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¡sería fantástico tener un bat-móvil en el siglo XVII, joder!

-No me refería a que me sigas cuando ayude a los mosqueteros- frunció el ceño, medio rogándole con la mirada-. Solo… cúbreme en el Instituto de Belleza cuando tenga que salir escopetada por ellos. Anne lo entenderá, si se lo explicamos. Si seguimos vendiendo cremas y demás como hasta ahora, podremos permitirnos el contratar a un par de personas para que nos ayuden, y lo sabes. Constance también está en el ajo, hasta el cuello, que me hizo la capucha...

-Te gusta demasiado salpicar a todos-la miró mal, negando con la cabeza. No quería inmiscuir a Constance y la Reina, aunque se llevaran bien y hubiera más confianza con ellas que con nadie. Habría consecuencias si las espiaban, lo sabía...-, siempre lo hacías de niña en la piscina.

Katia sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que cuando empezaba a dudar así tenía la batalla ganada. Muchos años de práctica y perfeccionamiento sobre el ring, siendo hermana mayor, como para no reconocer los primeros síntomas.

-No me seas mosquita muerta. Ambas sabemos que siempre has sido peor-se burló-. Yo salpicaba... pero la de las ahogadillas eras tú.

-Intenta demostrarlo-se burló, mezclando y cediendo a regañadientes-. Yo sigo teniendo la misma cara de ángel de entonces.

Katia la estrujó contra sí, en un abrazo de oso.

-Y la misma agilidad-la aduló, besándole el pelo-: nadie me venda tan rápido como lo haces tú.

Tendrían que cronometrarlo, como si en vez de vendar pechos se tratara de cambiar las ruedas de un coche de competición, pero estaba segura de que en eso Christie tendría el récord con la Escudería Chanel.

Tiembla, Red Bull. Tiembla.

 

 

Con la excusa de que necesitaban materiales y hierbas exóticas para sus cosméticos, se hallaban de camino a Le Havre: el moderno puerto del Sena Marítimo con relaciones internacionales en contexto europeo.

Casualmente, las escoltaban hasta allí tres mosqueteros del Rey y un acompañante que opositaba al Cuerpo, porque la Reina así se lo había sugerido a su marido.

Las Baronesas debían aprovechar el que compartieran viaje hasta la costa con los enviados del Rey en una misión oficial, a fin de evitar altercados como los de su llegada a París. Suficiente habían sufrido ya en la vida sus pobres amigas -entre ellas su psicóloga personal-, como para que les pasara nada más.

Christie componía muecas cada dos por cuatro, sujetando las riendas del pequeño carro. Estaban haciendo turnos hasta allí y Katia dormía cómodamente mientras ella conducía. Por mucho que se quejara de él, echaba de menos su Citröen de segunda mano del siglo XXI.

A su lado, Porthos cabalgaba con elegancia, mirándola divertido:

-¿Estáis cansada? -preguntó, ofreciéndose- Si deseáis dormir, podéis acompañad a vuestra hermana: yo llevaré las riendas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con agradecimiento. Señaló el carro y negó de nuevo. Luego señaló el caballo sobre el que él montaba y asintió, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Sois amazona, entonces?

Había algo es su tono que la hizo mirarlo con desconfianza. Dios mío, no podía estar sugiriendo... Christine parpadeó inocentemente, girando de un lado a otro la muñeca repetidamente con la mano abierta. Supuso que era mejor pecar de ingenua que de salida en ese siglo, que se lo tomara como le diera la gana.

Porthos alzó las cejas. Definitivamente, iba por ahí, con ese comentario.

-Con el debido respeto, Baronesa: eso no es una respuesta.

Ella se rió entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tardaremos mucho más en llegar- aseguró el hombre, señalando el camino con la cabeza-. El barco no llegará hasta dentro de unas horas, lo que nos da margen para que realicéis vuestras compras. Tengo curiosidad-aseguró, sonriendo.

Ella se la devolvió, un poco cohibida por lo que acababa de volver a pensar. Vale que la primera vez que le vino a la mente, no supiera quien era... pero ahora sí lo sabía y seguía pensándolo: Porthos tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Y muy gamberra.

Y tenía que dejar de mirar esa espalda, por su bien.

 

 

-¡BEBIDA PARA TODOS!-anunció un hombre de aspecto excéntrico entrando en el lugar.

D'Artagnan entró unos segundos después, así que, desde su mesa y viendo la mirada que les dirigió a Athos y Porthos, supusieron que era aquel al que buscaban. Él se sentó junto a Aramis, cerca de ellas.

-Ni siquiera la pluma de la cola de un guacamayo amazónico, de lejos el pájaro más hermoso de la jungla, es la mitad de hermosa que vos-le dijo con un buen repaso de mirada a una tabernera que acababa de servirle una bebida-. Encaja perfectamente con el color de vuestros ojos.

Ambas hermanas bufaron con desdén y aburrimiento, al escucharlo.

-Seducida por una pluma, ¿en serio?-preguntó D'Artagnan, viendo que las Baronesas no pensaban como la mujer. Aquello era surrealista.

-Cualquiera puede decirle a una mujer que es hermosa-sonrió Aramis-, pero en hacer que se lo crea reside la genialidad

Podían escuchar susurrar a Athos y Porthos, seguramente llevando la cuenta de cuántos hombres iban detrás del hombre.

-¡EMILE!

Una mujer, plantada en la puerta de la taberna, completamente despeinada, llamó a atención de todos los presentes.

-Dios santo-musitó casi con temor.

Se apartó un poco de la tabernera y vieron como la mujer desenfundaba un cuchillo, cortando la pluma de golpe. D'Artagnan hizo amago de incorporarse, pero Aramis lo detuvo:

-Quiero ver cómo termina esto.

Entre la una y la otra, se desgarraron las mangas del vestido, lanzaron platos y golpearon con uñas y dientes, tirándose del pelo. Katia alzó una ceja, pensando que seguramente solo faltaba el barro para que fuera la fantasía masculina de cualquier época.

La mujer de la puesta en escena consiguió tumbar a la otra sobre una mesa y situarse encima de ella con el cuchillo cerca de su garganta. Alzó la mirada hacia el hombre.

-¡Te mataré!

-Cariño, cálmate-alzó los ojos al cielo, sujetándose el puente de la nariz, como si tuviera jaqueca-, te lo ruego, aún es muy temprano.

Hubo un disparo y otro hombre, de lo que estaban esperando, cayó al suelo con una herida en la rodilla. La mujer saltó, apuntándolo con la daga.

-Tócale y mueres.

Y entonces los mosqueteros se los quitaron de encima en cuestión de segundos. Ella, de todas formas, seguía apuntándolos, indiscriminadamente.

-Podéis apartaros vosotros también.

-Hace un momento, queríais matarlo-señaló Aramis.

-Yo tengo derecho; vos, no.

Y se abalanzó con el cuchillo hacia él. Aramis atrapó su embiste al vuelo y la hizo dar una vuelta, como si estuvieran bailando, haciéndose con el arma y lanzándole la mujer a D'Artagnan.

-¡Quitadme las manos de encima!-se resistió, mordiéndole.

Athos se colocaba los guantes, mirándolos con condescendencia y Porthos se rió con ganas, como si la situación fuera tremendamente divertida.

-¡Me ha mordido! -exclamó con una mezcla entre incredulidad e indignación, agitando la mano, con dolor.

El tal Emile bajó de un salto de la mesa.

-Caballeros, gracias. Gracias. No puedo agradecéroslo lo suficiente, ¡qué suerte que estuvierais aquí!

-No del todo -se guardó el arma que no había hecho falta usar-. Emile Bonnaire, soy Athos, mosquetero del Rey. Quedáis arrestado: os llevaremos a París para comparecer ante él-recitó, retirándole las armas.

Porthos le ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Emile Bonnaire les dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-No... me temo que hoy no puedo viajar, porque tengo asuntos importantes que...

-Vuestros asuntos tendrán que esperar.

-Muy bien-terminó cediendo, viendo la mirada de Athos.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó D'Artagnan, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a la mujer.

-Tengo nombre. Es María Bonnaire- dijo con disgusto mirando al hombre de nuevo.

-Caballeros- presentó con orgullo-, mi esposa.

Volteó a verla con adoración y ambas hermanas jadearon de indignación. Aramis sonrió divertido por su reacción:

-¡Eso explica muchas cosas...!

Porthos se rió también, al ver el ceño fruncido y la mirada despreciativa que ambas hermanas, pero sobre todo la pequeña de las baronesas, le dedicaban al hombre que había estado coqueteando con la tabernera instantes antes de que llegara su enfurecida- y con razón- mujer. Cerdo.

-¿Algún arma escondida de la que debamos saber?- preguntó Porthos, cacheándole, sin dejar de sonreír, extrañamente de muy buen humor.

-Mmmm, no. No, nunca llevo armas ocult...-Antes de que lograra terminar la oración, Porthos extrajo una pistola que difícilmente podría llevar escondida, pero que lo había conseguido- Me olvidé completamente de esa-aseguró.

-Qué fácil... -se quejó.

Uno de los hombres de negro que habían estado vigilándolo le entregó el tubo que llevaba a la espalda cuando entró a la taberna.

-Odiaría que os dejarais olvidado algo tan valioso-dijo con marcado acento español-. No querréis que esto caiga en manos equivocadas...

Porthos lo tomó por él y Emile volteó, con decisión hacia la salida.

-Bien, caballeros-asintió-, a París.

Aramis le entregó la daga a la mujer del arrestado, mirándola con algo travieso en los ojos y Katia alzó los ojos al cielo. Tendría que decirle a Anne que debía dejar de ser tan adorable: a Aramis le divertían las violentas, estaba claro.

-Concededme un último deseo antes de partir-rogó-. Un rato a solas con mi mujer.

Christie abrió los ojos como platos, alternando la mirada entre su hermana y el matrimonio.

¿Acaba de sugerir...? Katia parecía tan espantada y sorprendida como ella.

A Porthos se le expandía una ancha sonrisa por la cara viendo las reacciones femeninas, mientras a D'Artagnan se rió entre dientes.

-Debéis pensar que somos estúpidos...-dijo como si aquello fuera impensable.

Aramis se encogió de hombros y a Porthos le mudó la cara a una sonrisa traviesa. Athos no comentó nada, pero estaba claro:

-A mi pesar, parece que lo somos.

-Debo tener vuestra palabra de que no intentaréis escapar, monsieur.

El tono de Athos evidenciaba, al menos para Katia, que sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a intentar hacer.

-Tenéis mi palabra -Porthos alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo-, de caballero.

 

 

-Los seguidores de Bonnaire se han ido, por ahora al menos.

-¿Qué crees que querían?-preguntó Athos, apoyado en la barandilla de madera.

-Probablemente les debe dinero.

Y sonrió con descaro al volver a escuchar los gemidos que salían de la habitación.

Sentadas en las escaleras, ambas hermanas miraban el suelo con cara de póquer. Christie se había llevado las manos a las orejas, tratando de evitar escuchar en la medida de lo posible. Tenía que interpretar a la virginal Christine, claro...

-No hay un solo comerciante que sea trigo limpio- miró, después, con cierta disculpa a las Baronesas, ya que se dio cuenta de que acaba de meterlas en el lote.

-¡Amor mío! -se escuchó un alarido de dentro de la habitación- ¡Llevo tanto tiempo en el mar que estoy lleno de pasión...!

Christie se quedó pálida, abriendo los ojos como platos, y Katia se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular su asombro, incapaz de creer que los mosqueteros del Rey les estuvieran haciendo pasar ese rato.

Además, ¿alguien es tan pedante teniendo sexo...? ¡Le quita las ganas a cualquiera hablando así!

Porthos se acercó a ambas, rodeando a Athos, para sonreír de nuevo.

-Tenéis un problema con vuestras expresiones faciales, mademoiselle -le recordó riéndose entre dientes y empezando a bajar escalones-. Si os consuela... os diré que, pese a ser placentero, se puede llevar a cabo con menos escándalo.

Christie abrió los ojos como platos, volteando a verlo tan rápidamente que se escuchó el crujir de su cuello. Boqueó como si fuera un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno, desviando la mirada del hombre a su hermana, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Aquello tenía que considerarse insolente en el siglo XVII sí o sí, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Dónde estaba el decoro?!

Katia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Qué descaro, monsieur!- se abanicó con la mano, alzando la barbilla al techo con fingida indignación. No podía reírse ni darle la razón porque supuestamente era un viuda respetable pero que se dirigiera precisamente a Christie así era divertido- Os ruego que controléis vuestra lengua: mi hermana pequeña no tiene porqué aguantar ese tipo de comentarios groseros.

Porthos alzó ambas manos al cielo, en son de paz, bajando las escaleras sin dejar de dirigirle una mirada divertida a la hermana pequeña que dejaba claro que no le parecía tan "pequeña". Se limitó a esperar en la esquina de la taberna a la que daba la habitación donde instantes antes estaba Bonnaire con su mujer.

-Perdonad a Porthos, madame. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar-se disculpó por él Athos, una vez su amigo salió de allí, con la pistola en la mano-. Solo puedo decir en su defensa que no os hemos obligado sin motivo a escuchar un... -pareció buscar las palabras- verdadero encuentro matrimonial.

-Con el debido respeto, monsieur- se levantó del escalón, ayudando a su hermana y empezando a bajar las escaleras- ya lo sabía, pero sigue siendo incómodo. Aunque no os lo creáis puedo reconocer cuando una mujer está fingiendo un orgasmo y cuándo no. Lo mejor será ir a buscar a Bonnaire y recoger nuestro carro para no perder más tiempo.

Athos alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que supiera lo que habían planeado, pero no dijo nada.

Poco después, Katia se sintió estúpida por haber dejado que su lengua actuara más deprisa que su cerebro: no solo le había hecho pensar en que era más inteligente de lo que ella quería que, además, había puesto en duda lo bueno que era su ficticio y difunto marido en la cama. Olé por ella, señores.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando Bonnaire se dio cuenta de que el engaño no le había salido bien, se sentó junto a Porthos que había conducido el carro en círculos por el pueblo. Thibault había salido espantado en cuanto lo apuntó y tuvo oportunidad. Aramis liderando la marcha ("¿todo bien con la esposa?", preguntó burlón cuando salió a sentarse en la parte delantera del carro), Athos y D'Artagnan vigilaban que Emile no tratar de escapar por la parte de atrás o saltando y, minutos después, en la entrada del pueblo, dirección a París, se encontraron con el carro de las dos baronesas.

Al cruzarse, Porthos se levantó el sombrero, dirigiéndose a Katia, que era la única que no se lo había "tomado" demasiado bien... Bueno, era la única de las hermanas que le había respondido, directamente.

-Espero no haberos ofendido, Baronesa- y después miró a Christie, pero con ella no se disculpó-. No era mi intención escandalizaros, mademoiselle.

Christine bufó sonoramente por la nariz, dando a entender que sabía que esa había sido precisamente su intención pero, que le perdonaban igualmente.

-Siempre he admirado a los hombres con carácter militar-elogió Emile, buscando conversación cuando salieron a campo abierto, los árboles bordeando el Sena-. Mi padre me contaba historias de gran heroísmo de los mosqueteros.

Christie estaba segura de que hasta el pobre y necesitado de compañía Jorobado de Notre Dame se suicidaría desde lo alto de la catedral con tal de no escuchar su pedante cháchara.

-¿Quién era? ¿Nostradamus?-preguntó Porthos con desenvoltura logrando sonsacarle una risita a ambas hermanas- En aquel entonces no existía el Regimiento.

-Yo mismo iba a ser un soldado-siguió intentándolo el extraño hombrecillo- pero la vida... La vida tenía otros planes para mí. Todas las cosas que he hecho, los lugares en los que he estado. Amigo mío, ¡apenas podríais creer las historias que puedo contaros...!

-¿Sí? Ponedme a prueba.

-Bueno, hubo una vez en la que eché el ancla cerca de una pequeña isla llamada Goree...

Katia, leyendo sentada en la parte trasera del carro, podía escuchar a los dos hombres que cerraban la marcha, comentar entre ellos:

-Podríamos ir andando a París y llegaríamos más rápido que con los dos carros. Deshaciéndonos de uno avanzaríamos más.

-Bonnaire espera que sus exóticos regalos suavicen el humor del Rey-contestó Athos.

-¿Crees que está en lo cierto?-preguntó D'Artagnan.

-No nos cuesta nada seguirle la corriente...

Ella se rió entre dientes, escondiendo la cara detrás del libro de plantas que se había traído de París.

Athos alzó la mirada hasta capturar la suya y, con un escalofrío, la desvió fingiendo pasar la página.

-Una calabaza-le ofreció el comerciante ante la mirada escéptica de Porthos-. Crecen por todo el oeste de África-para su sorpresa, la cara del mosquetero cambio a agrado-, supongo que tus ancestros llegaron de esas tierras.

La expresión de Porthos mudó rápidamente.

-Puede ser.

Christie vio que no quería hablar de ello... pero Emile no se percató, o fingió no hacerlo porque alzó la calabaza después de volver a preguntar.

-¿Llegaron a Francia como esclavos?

-Mi madre-terminó contestando. Christie agudizó el oído desde el otro carruaje-. Se mudó a París cuando la liberaron.

-He conocido a muchos esclavos liberados que han prosperado.

.¿Sí?-preguntó él, cortante- Pues no es su caso. Tuve que valerme por mí mismo desde los cinco años.

-Aun así...-señaló Bonnaire- ¿De las calles de París hasta el regimiento de la élite del Rey? ¡Menudo viaje!-lo volvió a elogiar, y esta vez sonaba más sincero.

-Yo elegí ser soldado, a diferencia de vos-ambos sonrieron.

Aramis llegó a un trote rápido.

-¡Nos están siguiendo! Dos hombres vestidos de negro, a unos dos kilómetros.

-¿Los de la posada? -preguntó Athos, apenas girándose a verlo. Cuando Aramis asintió, se preguntó en voz alta- ¿Qué están esperando? Si nos alejamos del camino, deberíamos perderles...

Se detuvieron para darles de beber a los caballos cuando escucharon ruidos.

Katia bajó del asiento trasero del carro de un salto, con el libro en la mano.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaron Bonnaire y Catherine a la vez.

Porthos le hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio, indicándole a Christie que se mantuviera dentro del carro. Los tres mosqueteros desenvainaron sus espadas, Porthos sujetando al detenido por si intentaba volver a escapar.

-¡Salid y expresad vuestros asuntos!- gritó Aramis al aire.

Seis pares de ojos lo miraron con escepticismo, pero fue Athos el que dijo lo que todos tenían en mente.

-Eso ha sido muy formal.

-Me gusta ser educado...

Un hombre salió de la nada y D'Artagnan lo señaló, en un grito:

-¡ARAMIS!

Athos rodó los ojos por el dramatismo del joven gascón, disparándole al asaltante de lleno.

-¡Emboscada!

-¡Coged a Bonnaire...!

-¡Porthos, quédate con él!-escucharon a Athos.

Salieron hombres por todos lados y de pronto era demasiado tarde para refugiarse en el carro.

Cada mosquetero tenía un hombre para él y viendo que se le acercaba otro armado, Katia usó el libro como pudo para librase de él, deteniendo los embistes a modo de escudo. Lo que menos necesitaban los mosqueteros era una carga.

A Porthos también se le abalanzaban, pero Bonnaire se escondió entre las ruedas del carro, pasando de ayudarlo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, cuando por fin se libró del hombre que la atacaba a ella, vio como dos hombres iban contra Porthos, rompiéndole la espada en dos partes y descargando un hacha a traición por detrás.

Escuchó gritar a Christie, de forma desgarradora.

Aramis gritó impotente el nombre de su amigo, quitándole hombres de encima.

La pequeña de las hermanas salió del carro con el espanto dibujado en el rostro a pesar de que Catherine le gritó que se mantuviera dentro de él -alejada del tumulto-, arrodillándose ante el mosquetero herido.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Aramis, quitándose el cinturón para hacer un torniquete.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo otro hombre, saliendo del lugar- No tengo ningún problema con vosotros, sino con él.

-Caballeros, permitidme presentaros a mi socio-salió de debajo del carro Bonnaire-: Paul Maunier.

-Así, por encima, yo diría que vuestra colaboración no va muy allá...-señaló Aramis, todavía arrodillado junto a Porthos.

-He financiado las expediciones de Bonnaire durante ocho años, y aun así, descubro que su barco ha llegado, mi cargamento no está en ninguna parte y no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

-No he tenido tiempo, Paul -se disculpó-. Me obligaron a ir a París sin avisar...

-Entregadlo y nos iremos.

-Simpatizo con vuestros motivos de queja, monsieur- medió Athos, como de costumbre-. No hay duda de que vuestro socio es un tramposo y un estafador. Sin embargo, es nuestro deber entregarlo sin problemas en París, así que deberéis esperar y pedir justicia allí.

-No me iré sin él.

-Eso es un problema, entonces. Porque nosotros tampoco.

Bonnaire se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiéndose indignado.

-¿Supongo que yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto, verdad?

-Decidle a vuestros hombres que depongan las armas- avisó Aramis, alzando la pistola en su dirección.

-Informaré al Cardenal de vuestras reclamaciones contra Bonnaire -le aseguró Athos una vez que el Maunier asintió, obedeciendo.

-¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaréis?-preguntó.

Porthos era fuerza bruta y Aramis era encantador, pero se veía a la legua que el amo y líder era Athos. Bastó una mirada y Katia se estremeció entera, viéndolo ladear la cabeza con frialdad hacia el socio del hombre. El mortífero aviso en sus ojos.

-Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso -Paul Maunier apartó la mirada, asintiendo sin rechistar. Pero Athos no había terminado-. Y si vuelvo a ver a vuestros vigilantes en el camino, no habrá segunda advertencia.

-¿Qué vigilantes?

-Los dos hombres de negro que nos siguen desde Le Havre.

-No son míos-aseguró, sonriendo-. No soy el único con quien Emile Bonnaire tiene cuentas pendientes.

Mientras tanto y con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, Christie hacía presión en la herida de Porthos, que se convulsionaba y jadeaba con escándalo.

Cuando Aramis se volvió a agachar para inspeccionarlo, preguntó, asustado y dolorido:

-¿Perderé el brazo?

-No -negó, con un toque cariñoso, musitando al tiempo que se dirigía al carro-, pero podrías perder la vida.

Christie lo escuchó y se llevó con auténtico pánico la mano a la boca, manchándose de sangre. Katia se apresuró a intentar separarla de él, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Requiere sutura y lo antes posible.

-¿Aguantará hasta París?-preguntó de nuevo Athos.

Cuando Aramis volvió a aplicar presión, Porthos soltó un alarido desgarrador que logró encoger sobre sí mismas a ambas mujeres.

-Ni siquiera aguantará hasta el siguiente pueblo si no le coso eso rápido.

-¿Creéis que deberíamos dejar el camino y buscar refugio?-preguntó D'Artagnan con evidente preocupación.

Athos miró a su amigo en el suelo sin verlo realmente, con el rostro desencajado.

-Aquí no. Cabalgaremos unos pocos kilómetros y encontraremos algún lugar...

-Porthos no está en condiciones de montar- musitó Katia, temblorosa.

-Ponlo en el carruaje-le ordenó a D'Artagnan, sin dar señales de haberla escuchado.

Aramis se levantó, con desespero.

-¿No has oído lo que he dicho? Si no lo operamos pronto, morirá.

-Esperaremos hasta que oscurezca...-contestó con voz monótona y carente de sentimiento el mayor de los mosqueteros.

Aramis perdió la paciencia, cogiéndolo de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! -lo zarandeó- ¿No te importa Porthos?

Aquela sacudida pareció hacerlo volver en razón. Inspiró profundamente para volver a dirigir su mirada a la pareja ensangrentada.

-Está bien, conozco un sitio.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-preguntó sin entender D'Artagnan, y Katia por fin lo entendió. Había estado dando órdenes al azar sin pensarlas realmente, tratando de evitar el lugar.

La realización le llegó de tal manera que le pitaron los oídos. Su propiedad. Con razón no quería ir, los fantasmas de su pasado.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre ellas, la comprensión refulgiendo en sus ojos. Katia se apresuró a limpiarle la sangre de Porthos de la cara.

Athos no dijo nada en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar. El lugar era francamente impactante.

La gente con la que se cruzaron lo señalaba y murmuraba. Algunos hasta hacían reverencias.

Dentro de la mansión, posiblemente tan grande o más que la que el Cardenal les había conseguido a ellas en París, todo estaba vacío y oscuro, lleno de polvo y los muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas.

Athos lideraba la marcha por el lugar, para variar, abriendo ventanas, y Aramis cargaba a Porthos mientras les seguían de cerca ambas baronesas. D'Artagnan se encargaba de Bonnaire.

Porthos tenía el rostro contraído de dolor cuando Aramis lo soltó sobre un sillón que el joven gascón había destapado.

-Os diré una cosa-entró Bonnaire con aires arrogantes, ajeno a la tensión y el dolor-: si este lugar está en venta, estaría interesado.

-No lo está-aseguró Athos, con voz monocorde.

-Cierto, es un poco oscuro-asintió, dándole la razón, percatándose del polvo y algunos desperfectos que seguramente habían sido ocasionados por los bandidos.

-Supongo que no habrá nada que sirva para relajarme-preguntó Porthos, jadeante y casi sin voz del esfuerzo.

-Hay vino.

Claro. A Athos le encantaba el vino. Fue en su busca hasta que se paró en seco al escuchar otra voz esa voz tan... peculiar y molesta.

-¡Oh, yo tengo algo mejor!- se pavoneó Emile- Una botella de buen ron. La gente de las colonias lo hace todo con melaza de azúcar. Tan potente que lo llaman Matademonios

-Mejor que nos conozcamos-se rió, con esfuerzo, pidiéndoselo con la mano.

Bebió con avidez de un largo trago. Christie seguía sintiendo arcadas de ver tanta sangre.

Porthos tenía que ser un hombre realmente fuerte y valiente para aguantar así el dolor, con un brazo medio diseccionado. Ella seguramente estaría gritando juramentos -cuatro de cada tres palabras serían tacos- y se habría desmayado unas cuantas veces del dolor.

-¿Cómo conocías este sitio?-preguntó D'Artagnan, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Es mío.

Aramis sacó un rollo con herramientas de costura, mientras Katia murmuraba algo sobre salir en busca de hierbas (anticoagulantes, antisépticas y anti inflamatorias) al descuidado jardín.

A Christie no había manera de separarla de Porthos, que hacía presión sobre su herida con una mezcla de disculpa, disgusto y dolor en la cara.

-Así que eras tú el Conde de la Fère...-terminó por decir Aramis divertido y todavía con sorpresa, mientras se lavaba las manos- ¿Un hijo de nobles? ¿Cuántos sirvientes había en este lugar?

-No más de veinte, incluyendo mi ayuda de cámara y el ama de llaves.

Aramis arrugó los labios, con aprobación, hilvanando aguja e hilo.

-Modesto.

-Los sirvientes me incomodan-se limitó a contestar.

Tras retirarle la camisa (la joven baronesa había ayudado, completamente sonrojada, con la mirada gacha porque tenía que mantener las apariencias a pesar de que tuviera un torso que los griegos clásicos envidiarían), habían tendido a Porthos sangrando sobre una de las mesas. Bonnaire volvió a llamar la atención.

-Mirad, si no os importa... tan solo esperaré afuera -Christie alzó una ceja, indignada-. La visión de la sangre me hace sentir un poco débil.

Christie hizo crujir sus dedos lo más amenazadoramente que pudo, mientras D'Artagnan lo hizo volver al sitio con una mirada, para mirarla después divertido. Para ser bajita, tenía mala leche; era graciosa, ya sabía por qué Porthos la había llevado con él hasta el granero cuando iban a interrogar a Dujon.

-O podría quedarme aquí.

Aramis se dirigió a él, con intención.

-Debéis tener experiencia en esto.

-Más con las velas que con la piel...-asintió, acercándose.

Porthos observó la evidente preocupación en el rostro de Christine y sonrió tumbado boca abajo, intentando tranquilizarla:

-Aramis hace buenas suturas -hiperventilaba y le costaba hablar-, debería haber sido costurera.

Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa lagrimosa; al aludido lo hizo reír sinceramente.

-La espada se ha hundido cinco centrímetros, pero no sabríais ¿verdad?-preguntó y luego señaló otra cicatriz- Esta se la cosí durante una escaramuza que tuvimos en Poitiers. Puntos tan finos como los de la ropa interior de la Reina -alardeó, con orgullo.

Viendo la espalda llena de cicatrices y lo que pretendía Aramis, Christie inspiró profundamente, sintiendo una arcada de bilis en la garganta y se agarró a lo primero que tuvo a mano, que resultó ser –valga la redundancia- la mano de D'Artganan.

Este se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el color y no sabía cómo atender a una mujer en caso de que se desmayara, así que le apresuró.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizás deberías guardar este tour para otra ocasión.

Katia entraba por la puerta en ese mismo instante, con un cesto lleno de flores y hojas, además de artilugios y algo para la cena. Aramis le dio la razón y miró de reojo a Athos:

-¿Podrías preparar al paciente?

El mosquetero caminó hasta un lado de la mesa y llamó su atención:

-¿Porthos?-preguntó, logrando que alzara la cabeza para mirarle.

Y le asestó un puñetazo que hizo botar, con gritito incluido, a las dos hermanas y a Bonnaire del susto.

Emile se apartó, con espanto y Athos le abrió un ojo a su amigo, completamente noqueado. Aramis dio el visto bueno, asintiendo despreocupadamente con rapidez, mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

-Dios mío, ¿qué clase de salvajes sois?-preguntó, alternando la vista entre el hombre inconsciente y el que lo acababa de dejar.

-Es la mejor manera con Porthos. Lo aprendimos por experiencia- aseguró el mejor espadachín del Rey.

Lo peor de todo fue ver cómo Aramis asentía dándole la razón y volvía, como si tal cosa, a coserlo.

Christie tragó en grueso, gimiendo. La medicina del siglo XVII era tan invasiva... que hacía daño solo de mirar. Su hermana la abrazó con dulzura.

-No puedes hacer nada, Christie. No seas cabezota -Athos las miró con interés, pero ellas seguían ajenas, cada una pendiente de otro alguien-. Haz el favor de salir fuera a tomar el aire, no tienes por qué ver esto...

La entereza y decisión de la joven lo sorprendió sobremanera, viéndola negar con energía, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Ambas se mantuvieron allí plantadas hasta que Aramis terminó de darle los puntos correspondientes, exactamente iguales, con un cuidado, dedicación y cariño que cualquier médico del siglo XXI envidiaría. Sistemático y perfeccionista.

Entre los dos mosqueteros, lo colocaron en el mismo sillón de antes, tumbado, y Athos le señaló a la hermana más joven un armario.

Ella rebuscó en los cajones hasta dar con un abrigo limpio, azul verdoso de botones y se encargó de tendérselo por encima como si fuera una manta, con la ayuda de la Baronesa Mayor. Aramis aprovechó para ir a buscar a D'Artagnan y Bonnaire y a dejar sus útiles en su yegua, Belle.

Athos, en cambio, parecía estar en otro lugar. Sin mediar palabra, salió de allí y empezó a abrir puertas. Katia lo vio marcharse, preocupada y Christie hizo lo mismo.

Con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara, habló muy bajito:

-No dejes que se derrumbe. Te necesita, ve con él. Yo me quedo aquí.

Katia le dio un beso en el pelo antes de dirigirse hacia donde se escuchaba ruido y Christine suspiró, sentándose frente al inconsciente Porthos... Que no parecía estar tan inconsciente.

-Así que no sois muda, después de todo-gimió desde su posición, dolorido, pero componiendo una mueca que podría pasar por una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos con pesadez.

Christie boqueó perpleja, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Se humedeció los labios, tomando una decisión.

-Es un sueño-musitó, ladeando la cabeza, con una mirada dulce.

Porthos se rió entre dientes, negando casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Si lo fuera, ya os habría besado hace tiempo.

Ella desvió la mirada al suelo, completamente sonrojada. Notó cómo le estiraban las comisuras de los labios, clamando por formar una sonrisa diminuta. Ni siquiera malherido dejaba de ser condenadamente insolente.

-Debéis descansar.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no utilicéis esa voz más a menudo. Sonáis como un ángel.

Christine sintió como la calidez se instalaba en su pecho, restándole firmeza para intentar convencerlo de que era producto de su imaginación:

-Esto no es real.

-Pero es bonito, aunque duela.

Y cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Con nerviosismo, Christie tomó la botella abandonada y le dio un gran trago, sintiendo el sabor y el calor deslizarse por su garganta y quemarle momentáneamente por dentro.

Después pensó que donde ella acababa de beber Porthos había apoyado los labios y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida. No tenía quince años, por el amor de Dios.

Pero Porthos tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.


	12. Chapter 12

Katia lo siguió, casi temerosa de cómo podía encontrarlo. Lo halló mirando una mesa, junto a la ventana de la habitación y decidió no molestarlo.

Él tardó su buen rato en salir de su estado de ensoñación. Y cuando la miró, lo hizo con desconfianza.

-Baronesa.

-¿Puedo seguir dirigiéndome a vos por vuestro nombre, en vez de por vuestro reciente título?

Athos alzó una ceja, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Poco tiene ese último de reciente... pero sí-se lo permitió-. Preferiría que cuando llegásemos a París, esto siguiera siendo mío.

Katia asintió, la tensión acumulándose en su espalda. No volvió a hablar hasta que el mosquetero retomó la desconfianza inicial.

-No parecéis muy sorprendida con el descubrimiento.

Catherine alzó la vista, sorprendida por dónde había salido. Athos era mucho más observador de lo que en un principio había supuesto.

Si no salía de la situación con elegancia, podría sospechar de ella como el Chuchoteur y eso no podía ocurrir a ningún coste. Compuso una sonrisa nerviosa, sin mirarlo a los ojos pensándose una excusa medianamente creíble:

-Espero que no me tachéis de frívola por la banalidad de mi lógica, pero siempre creí que erais demasiado atractivo- Athos alzó ambas cejas, cuestionándose si la había escuchado bien-. Vuestra postura, facciones y maneras... digamos que daban en qué pensar, viviendo como Mosquetero del Rey.

Athos frunció el entrecejo.

-No me conocíais, entonces. ¿Ya sabíais que...?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él mismo se interrumpió.

-Sospechaba que seríais de familia adinerada, pero no... -miró a su alrededor, el lujo que envolvía la casa-esto. De todas formas, tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué pensar de vos-añadió con sinceridad, volviéndolo a mirar-: a pesar de no conocernos, siempre parecisteis distante con mi hermana y conmigo.

Athos comprendió a lo que se refería, con un suspiro.

-No es nada personal contra vuestra familia, Baronesa...-compuso una sonrisa triste. Katia se obligó a pensar que probablemente sería por su desconfianza en general hacia todas las mujeres; el que se hubieran presentado en la historia como nobles solo hacía que quisiera menos trato con ellas- De hecho, mademoiselle Christine...

Catherine se cuadró sobre sí misma, mirándolo con fiero orgullo:

-Pensaros muy bien lo que vais a decir sobre ella, Athos -lo avisó, sobre protectoramente-. Sé que sois Conde y podéis permitiros hacer cuanto gustéis en vuestras tierras, pero no os atreváis a incluir a mi hermana en...

Athos para entonces parecía estar viendo a una mamá leona sacando los dientes para proteger a sus cachorros en vez de la virtuosa Baronesa Catherine de Chanel. Trató de disimular la carcajada que le salió del alma, sin mucho éxito. La primera risa sincera en esa casa después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

-No me malinterpretéis, Catherine -negó, todavía con honesta diversión bailándole en los ojos-. Iba a decir que, de hecho, mademoiselle Christine me parece una joven encantadora, muy humana, teniendo en cuenta cómo se echa a perder la nobleza con los caprichos que puede permitirse.

Katia parpadeó perpleja. Primero porque la había llamado por su nombre y no por su título y segundo porque parecía que su hermana le caía bien. Decidió defenderla, por si acaso, un poco más.

-Es un ángel- sonrió, asintiendo con conformidad y mucho amor propio-. De todas formas, nosotras no somos hijas de la nobleza-desvió la mirada, un poco incómoda por cómo había insinuado que seguramente habrían crecido rodeadas de lujos-. Mi marido-suspiró, teatralmente, obligándose a recordarse que en ese tiempo era viuda-, mi difunto marido consiguió hacerse con algunas tierras y... vivimos un sueño.

Athos asintió, comprendiendo. Se podía llegar a ser "noble" sin ser de alta cuna, poseyendo terrenos, campos de cultivo o comprando un castillo que se pudiera mantener. Por eso era Baronesa, el título nobiliario más "bajo", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Tampoco cuestionó qué tipo de sueño, ni lo placentero que había sido, aunque se lo llevaba cuestionando desde que salieron de la taberna. Para su sorpresa, tenía curiosidad por saber más de aquella mujer. El detalle del desayuno cuando salió del Chatelet seguía en su mente, igual que el que lo ayudara a deshacerse de los presos.

-Perdonad que me entrometa pero...-apretó los labios, pensándose cómo preguntar sobre su vida antes de llegar a Francia. Katia se lo puso fácil.

-Él era unos años mayor que yo-se arregló la falda, evitando mirarle mientras volvía a representar la farsa-. Fue un matrimonio concertado, pero terminamos siendo grandes amigos. Nos respetábamos mucho-no sabía por qué, pero le estaba costando muchísimo más mentirle a él que al Rey y al Cardenal juntos. Él podría sentir... porque había perdido a quién amaba y eso la hacía sentirse culpable-. Murió en un incendio. Lo perdimos todo allí y mi hermana me sugirió empezar en Francia una nueva vida.

-Parecéis una persona muy empática- susurró, capturando su mirada para cambiar de tema por cómo parecía haber sabido lo que él quería saber.

-Lo soy.

Athos sonrió ante su desparpajo.

-Se os ha contagiado la modestia de la nobleza.

Ella sonrió, un poco abochornada por su aparente falta de humildad.

-Si, bueno, perdonad. Yo...

-No debéis avergonzaros-sonrió él, viendo su apuro-. También me parecéis muy inteligente. ¿Cómo sabíais lo que pretendíamos hacer, dejando a Bonnaire con su mujer?

Ella se obligó a seguirle conversación, además de por estar disfrutándola para que no pensara en su vida antes de ser mosquetero. Debía ser duro haber amado tanto a alguien, que todo resultara una mentira y que sus valores morales lo obligaran a exterminar ese amor.

-Bueno, estaba claro desde el principio que no era "trigo limpio"- repitió las palabras de su amigo mosquetero-, así que hacerle creer que tenía oportunidad de escapar era lo más rápido para conseguir sacarlo de allí sin que montara una gran escena. Aunque, sinceramente-suspiró-, no creo que monsieur Porthos pretendiera en un principio lo mismo que vos. Me da que le pudieron sus ansias... voyeuristas.

Sonrió un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de insinuar y lo vio apartar la mirada con una sonrisa entretenida.

Se sentía un poco mejor habiéndolo hecho olvidar por instantes lo que quiera que le hubiera venido a la mente tras ver aquella mesa.

-Deberíamos volver con los demás.

-Sí- asintió, dándole la razón, siguiéndolo-, empezaré a preparar algo para cenar.

 

 

Nada más despertar, oscureciendo, Porthos volvió a empinar la botella de ron. Dejó escapar una media sonrisa al ver tirada en el suelo junto a su sillón a la pequeña baronesa, de cualquier forma. Se había quedado dormida, del agotamiento. D'Artagnan la había cargado poco después con cuidado hasta acomodarla sobre tres sillas, colocadas en fila, junto a él, cerca de la chimenea.

Le inspiraba ternura verla con el moño medio deshecho y la constante mirada preocupada. Algo en su pecho hacía que se creciera cada vez que había luchado en su presencia; sabía que lo observaba con auténtica admiración.

-He encontrado mi propia utopía: un pedazo de cielo llamado Saint Christophe -susurró Emile, sentado en la misma sala. Estaban haciendo turnos para vigilarlo, pero parecía estar cómodo con Porthos cerca-. Allí cultivaré tabaco y me retiraré- puso los pies encima de la mesa, como amo y señor del lugar-, gordo y harto de sexo.

-El cultivo no es una utopía, Bonnaire- le avisó D'Artagnan, desde una mecedora, en la esquina de la sala agradeciendo que la muchacha estuviera dormida para no escucharle hablar así-. Es mucho trabajo, os lo puedo asegurar.

-No. No, el trabajo es fácil-le llevó la contraria-. Y yo me encargaré de todo desde mi porche, con una belleza sentada en mi regazo y otra limpiándome el sudor de la frente.

-Suena al paraíso- le dio la razón Aramis, sentado en una silla colocada junto a la pared.

-Hay oportunidades para hombres como vosotros en las colonias- en ese momento, Christie empezó a despertar, mientras él le vendía el producto- Podríais ser ricos, deberíais uniros a mí. Todos vosotros.

-Quizá me lo piense- murmuró Porthos, sin mucha convicción, alzando la mirada y topándose con la de Christie. Ella la desvió inmediatamente.

En el marrón que se había metido por seguirle el juego a un hombre herido... Era estúpida: si se cargaba la tapadera que Catherine había ideado, iba a matarla.

Athos entró a la sala, seguido de Katia, quien, al parecer, también había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Athos.

-Bien y en forma.

-¿Puede viajar mañana?-preguntó a Aramis directamente, sin fiarse de Porthos. Él querría continuar la marcha cuanto antes, sin importar cómo estuviera la herida realmente.

-Si es necesario...-respondió mirándolo con ojo crítico, pero dando su aprobación.

Christie no sabía quién estaba más pálido, teniendo en cuenta el color de sus pieles, si Athos o Porthos. Katia le dirigió una mirada pesarosa. El Conde quería pasar el menor tiempo posible allí.

-Entonces nos iremos por la mañana.

Christie se incorporó con todo el recato y la elegancia que pudo, acomodándose el pelo.

-Bueno, no creo que os importe que pasemos la noche aquí, ¿verdad Athos?-bebió de su copa de vino- Debe traeros todo tipo de recuerdos...

Katia lo fulminó con la mirada, acercándole a Porthos una copa llena de agua hervida, con diferentes hierbas bien machacadas. Athos no contestó. Se limitó a mirar a Emile sin verlo y a rebuscar en un cajón, pasándole velas a Aramis, para que las encendiera y colocara en los candelabros.

Katia sacó de la cesta una sartén antes de hacerse con cuatro panes enormes, huevos, aceite y patatas y se acercó a la chimenea. Christine empezó a pelarlas y a cortarlas con rapidez, mientras ella batía los huevos con energía y terminaba de mezclarlo todo, en una enorme tortilla. Después de darle la vuelta, la dejó reposar, fuera del fuego, cortando equitativos trozos de pan para cada uno.

Christie se sentó en una de las tres sillas que había usado de cama soltándose el pelo y entreabriendo un poco las piernas para ahuecarlo cabeza abajo, con ambas manos, lujuriosamente. Se lo echó para atrás de golpe, capturando la mirada de todos los hombres de la habitación y su hermana alzó los ojos al cielo. Qué forma de llamar la atención, en plan sirena.

Se dirigió hasta ella y empezó a peinarla con los dedos, trenzándoselo y recogiéndoselo con dos horquillas que se quitó de su propio moño.

-Deberías haberte acomodado en una de las habitaciones, estás hecha un desastre...

Christie hizo un mueca, mientras su hermana le estiraba un poco del pelo, imitándola parlotear pero sin emitir una sola palabra, como cuando un niño se burla de su madre.

Porthos disfrazó una carcajada de tos y la vio enrojecer. Katia no parecía darse cuenta.

-... Y ahora, encima, te atreverás a quejarte de tortícolis cuando avisaron de que se irían haciendo turnos para vigilar que estuviera bien y que el otro no se escapara... -Christie bufó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca.

Entornó los ojos en dirección a su hermana y señaló sus ojos con el índice y el corazón para señalar los suyos, repetidamente, todo lo amenazante que pudo.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

D'Artagnan se llevó el índice a la boca indicándole a Bonnaire que se quedara calladito, con una sonrisa. Las interacciones entre las hermanas Baronesas eran... refrescantes. Hacían que se sintiera casi como en casa.

Madame Catherine parecía comportarse más como una madre que como una hermana, propiamente. Y Christine no dejaba de sorprenderlo: parecía dulce y virginal, pero había demostrado tener valor y no ser tan ingenua como hacía creer cuando los ayudó a limpiar el nombre de Athos.

Tal vez algún día le contaran esa historia para que dejara de pensar tan mal de ellas...

Katia sonrió, llevándose las manos a la cintura, observando su trabajo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Estás preciosa!

Su hermana menor alzó ambas cejas, incrédula, destensando un poco los mechones que le había recogido su hermana, que le devolvió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Te pareces tantísimo a papá...

La queja por el destrozo del peinado tenía un deje de añoranza implícito y Christie se cruzó de brazos, burlona, tratando de aligerar ese tipo de pensamientos. Katia sonrió de nuevo. No era momento, lo sabía perfectamente.

Cortó la tortilla y la fue colocando dentro de cada trozo de pan, pasándoselos a D'Artagnan para que fuera dando uno a cada uno, de cena.

-Espero que no os importe, monsieur Athos, si preparo algunas camas para pasar la noche...

Athos no respondió y ambas hermanas lo observaron con la comprensión pintada en sus rostros. El resto de hombres, con incomodidad: Athos no solía ser maleducado, jamás. Ni siquiera aunque no se fiara de las Baronesas.

Siendo noble, D'Artagnan empezaba a entender por qué desconfiaba de todos. Ella caminó hacia la salida, sin esperar respuesta por parte del mosquetero.

Emile Bonnaire no podía estarse mucho tiempo en silencio, al parecer:

-Baronesa-degustó la palabra-, me pregunto por qué no os acompaña una criada para evitaros labores tan mundanas a vos y a vuestra hermana...

-Los sirvientes me incomodan- respondió con simpleza, parándose en el marco de la puerta. Tanto Athos, que salió del estupor, como Aramis la miraron sorprendidos por haber calcado las palabras del primero horas antes-. Y jamás ordeno hacer absolutamente nada a nadie que no sepa hacer yo mejor.

Christie alzó el bocadillo de tortilla española con una mano mientras se llevó la otra a la trenza, sonriendo. Y Katia negó con la cabeza.

-De nada. De todas formas, no es como si tuviera que peinarte para ver a la Reina -se encogió de hombros, mirando con desagrado a Bonnaire-. Para dormir, sobra.

Y salió de allí dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia sobre el detenido. Christie se rió para sí misma, agitando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza aun cuando su hermana no la podía ver.

Porthos captó el mensaje por ella, de todas formas. No quería absolutamente nada con el exótico y tramposo comerciante, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-¿Es verdad, entonces, lo que se comenta?- le preguntó, sujetando mejor el bocadillo- ¿Sois la psicóloga personal de la Reina?

Aquello pareció captar la atención de Aramis, que la observó con nuevo interés, comiendo con ganas.

Christie se encogió de hombros, mordiendo delicadamente, por si estaba demasiado caliente. Le faltaba sal; Katia era un desastre en la cocina, no entendía cómo no intoxicaba a nadie con sus potingues de belleza...

-¿Cómo lo hacéis, pues? ¡Oh, claro...!-se llevó una mano a la frente, como si se le hubiera pasado un detalle sin importancia- Es ella la que tiene que hablar...

A Christine se le escapó una risita cantarina, negando con la cabeza divertida y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Athos salió también de allí, poco después, con una vela encendida entre las manos y sin haber cenado.

 

 

Katia empezó a arreglar un cuarto de invitados del ala cercana a la sala en la que se habían apalancado los hombres. Había polvo por doquier.

Con un simple pero enérgico movimiento, quitó la sábana que cubría la enorme cama y rebuscó en los cajones del armario, sin quitarle la sábana protectora a este, mantas y sábanas limpias.

Hizo la cama enseguida y dejó la ventana entreabierta, para que se aireara. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa y tomó una decisión, todavía preocupada. Curioseó por las distintas habitaciones.

Llegó a una cuyos cuadros la impactaron sobremanera. Uno de ellos mostraba una mujer bellísima, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Los otros dos de la pared contigua rezumaban aristocracia. Estaban pintados al óleo: dos hombres, que se parecían mucho entre ellos.

Athos era el de la derecha, era idéntico, con unos años menos, seguramente. El otro debía ser su hermano.

Miró a la mujer y entendió finalmente quién era. Milady. Anne y tantos otros nombres inventados, como personalidades de ese monstruo sin corazón.

Honestamente, empezaba a dudar de si alguna vez quiso a Athos la mitad de lo que él la quiso a ella o si, simplemente, lo sedujo y se casó con él para tener una vida acomodada. Había zorras listas, vaya... De pensar en cómo estaba Athos desde que se acercaron a su antigua casa se le encogía el corazón.

Con toda la rabia que levaba dentro, clavó las uñas en el rostro de la pintura y estiró, tratando de arrancarle los ojos, fríos como témpanos de hielo. Y volvió a la realidad al escuchar cómo se rasgaba la pintura.

Lo había roto, descubrió espantada. Se apartó, con las uñas todavía preparadas. Parpadeó sin entender cómo se había dejado llevar así y salió corriendo de la sala, buscando información, cualquier cosa, en otra habitación.

La siguiente era una biblioteca. Entró con curiosidad y revisó las paredes. Algo le llamó la atención: una trampilla incrustada, la corrió con cuidado hacia un lado y lo que vio la dejó patidifusa.

Athos, con una vela, mirando una cama de matrimonio. Oh, Dios mío. Se descalzó, sabiendo que debería echar a correr en cualquier momento y sujetó con fuerza los zapatos:

-¡Athos...!-susurró.

Athos volteó a mirar por todos lados con rapidez, la vela titilante.

-¿Anne, eres tú?

Aquello le rompió el corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar volvió a susurrar:

-No, Athos. No soy Anne.

El Conde de la Fère pareció entender quién le hablaba. Susurros.

-¿Chuchoteur?-preguntó, impactado, moviendo la vela para tratar de localizarlo- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La estaba tuteando. ¡La estaba tuteando! Eso significaba que podía tutearlo de vuelta, ¿no?

-Ubi tu, ibi ego. Sabía que me necesitarías al volver a casa -Katia se pasó la mano por la cara, inspirándose tranquilidad y tratando de ayudarlo-. Has notado su presencia... ¿verdad?

Athos pareció pensárselo, destrozado.

-Es esta casa. Los recuerdos que un día fueron buenos... hoy duelen, como jamás imaginé.

Catherine tragó en grueso.

-No son los recuerdos, Athos, está aquí. El fantasma de tu pasado. Ten cuidado...

Athos negó con la cabeza, despeinándose con desesperación.

-Me atormenta... ¡Cinco años!

Notó cómo las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

-Lo sé, Athos. Lo sé. Debiste quererla mucho.

-Sigo haciéndolo. No puedo arrancármela del pecho-se lamentó.

Kati suspiró.

-Deberías descansar.

Athos negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero dormir. Sé que soñaré...- se interrumpió bruscamente, mirando por todos lados y dándose cuenta de que el Chuchoteur no estaba en la habitación- ¿Dónde estás?

Y miró hacía la rejilla. Y Katia salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido descalza, con sus zapatos en la mano.


	13. Chapter 13

A su edad, corriendo por la casa como cuando jugaba con Thomas al escondite. Quién lo diría.

Había salido disparado hacia la biblioteca; esta convencido de que los susurros salían de la trampilla que él y su hermano descubrieron tantos años atrás, tratando de averiguar de qué hablaban sus padres en la habitación.

¿Cómo narices se las había apañado el Chuchoteur para encontrar algo que a él le llevó nueve años de su vida, viviendo bajo ese techo? Aquello lo llevó a pensar que, probablemente, el misterioso enmascarado había vivido también allí. O servido o a saber. El caso es que era demasiado joven (por lo ágil y rápido que le parecía) como para casar con la descripción de ninguno de sus criados de entonces, que por casualidades de la vida no tenían hijos, salvo uno y que dejó de trabajar en la casa para dedicarse a cuidarlo. Ergo, no podía haber sabido de aquella trampilla.

Las pisadas en el suelo sucio, lleno de polvo le hicieron pensar que posiblemente, por el tamaño del pie, se tratara de una mujer. Pero no podía ser posible tampoco, porque por muy bajito que fuera el Chuchoteur (lo que explicaba lo pequeño de la huella), no tenía... figura femenina. La constitución era pequeña, pero no destacaban formas bajo la tela, por lo que se descartaban los pechos que lo delatarían, de ser así.

Así que, como un idiota, había seguido las huellas hasta que estas se habían mezclado con las del resto, de cuando habían llegado al salón donde ahora dormían todos, y le había perdido el rastro. Tenía que reconocerle al Chuchoteur que era listo, el muy desgraciado.

De todas formas, echó un vistazo por el resto de las habitaciones hasta que se encontró con una puerta cerrada. La abrió con cuidado, tratando de no llamar la atención de quién quiera que estuviera dentro, esperando encontrarse al responsable de las huellas, y al abrir se llevó una sorpresa.

La Baronesa. No podía ser Catherine de Chanel... porque dormía plácidamente, desde hacía un buen rato al parecer.

Los mechones de pelo suelto castaño derramándose de cualquier forma sobre la almohada y una expresión llena de paz en el rostro. Sus pies lo habían arrastrado dentro antes de poder reprocharse que aquello no se consideraría decoroso.

Los zapatos de tacón en el suelo, al lado del vestido a los pies de la cama. Tragó en grueso al comprender que, bajo las sábanas, debía llevar solamente su ropa interior, porque el resto de su equipaje igual que el de su hermana estaba en el carro.

Catherine suspiró en sueños y cambió de posición, consiguiendo que las sábanas se deslizaran revelando parte de la piel cremosa de su hombro y pecho. Dios. Dormía con corsé (aunque tenía sentido pese a lo incómodo que fuera; la hermana menor también al parecer, en el comedor). Definitivamente, no podía ser ella. Athos inspiró profundamente, tratando de evitar tener ciertos pensamientos con el deleite de la vista, y la tapó con delicadeza.

Se reprendió mentalmente cuando su mano salió despedida como con voluntad propia a apartarle un mechón de la cara y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de allí con una opresión en el pecho que hacía años que no protagonizaba, sintiendo todavía el tacto de su cabello entre los dedos al cerrar la puerta.

Cuando no se escucharon más pisadas al otro lado, Katia abrió los ojos y jadeó. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y seguía flipando: Athos la había arropado. Athos le había acariciado el pelo.

Pero Athos no había visto lo sucios que estaban sus pies bajo las sábanas. Suspiró arrellanándose en la comodidad del colchón, antes de caer rendida con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

 

 

Al amanecer, Porthos se tocó la mandíbula, dolorido. Miró a D'Artagnan con desconfianza.

-¿Me ha golpeado alguien?

Él terminó de calzarse, mirando de reojo a Christine, que trataba de contener una sonrisa, convirtiendo los labios en una línea tensa.

-¡No seas ridículo! Iré a buscar un poco de agua.

Christie esperó a que D'Artagnan saliera del lugar para mirarse el escote y sacar una saquito de tela diminuto. Porthos alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido y entretenido con la visión.

Primero sacaba una llave de debajo de la falta, después se soltaba el pelo (literalmente) y ahora una mini cartera del escote.

Dejó caer de dicha bolsita de tela unas cuantas semillas con forma extrañamente alargada sobre la palma de su mano. Tenían diferentes colores.

Escogió una granate y guardó las otras. Lo pilló mirándola al volver a meter entre sus pechos el saquito de tela y rodó los ojos, con exasperación.

-No podéis culparme.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Volvemos a las andadas? ¿Ya no me habláis?-preguntó, con evidente diversión.

Christine trató de componer una mueca que diera a entender que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero Porthos sonrió.

-Evitaros la escena, sé que no lo soñé.

Ella inspiró profundamente, con paciencia. Le tomó de la mano y le abrió la palma.

Su mano, al lado de la suya, parecía tan chiquitita... Alzó la mirada y señaló su herida. Hizo una mueca dolorosa y después señaló la pastilla que le había dejado en la mano. Con mímica, hizo como que la cogía con el índice y el pulgar y se la llevaba a la boca. Notó la mirada del hombre sobre sus labios y el recorrido que hizo su propio dedo largo y delgado por su barbilla hasta terminar en su garganta.

-¿Es... una creación vuestra para el dolor?-preguntó con curiosidad, recreándose en el camino que había señalado con la uña.

Christie se limitó a cerrarle la palma, sin dejar de mirarlo, y se llevó el índice a los labios. Katia no debía enterarse de que iba repartiendo Nolotil por el siglo XVII o tendría serios problemas.

D'Artagnan encontró a Athos apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida en uno de los cuadros rotos.

-Ey, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? -señaló el cuadro desgarrado.

-Vándalos, supongo.

El joven negó con la cabeza, lamentándolo, pero Athos solo inspiró profundamente, sin dar señales de compartir el sentimiento. En el fondo, agradecía no tener que volver a verle el rostro. Aunque le parecía sospechoso que la casa estuviera intacta, menos por ese cuadro.

-¿Y este? ¿Quién es este?

-Thomas, mi hermano pequeño-ahí sí que llegó la emoción-, el preferido de todos.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó, sospechando.

Athos volteó la cabeza con rapidez, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Está muerto-se dirigió hacia la ventana, fijando la vista en un árbol lejano y volviendo a perderse en los recuerdos.

 

 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó, Porthos, cansado de estar sentado sin hacer nada. Christie colocó otro tronco más en la chimenea, para mantenerla con fuego.

-Planeando mi próximo viaje. Tengo que asegurarme de que la carga está bien distribuida-respondió el mercader.

-No me importaría echar un visto-se levantó como pudo y Christie corrió a su lado, tratando de mantenerlo en pie-. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

Le dirigió una mirada agradecida a la muchacha, pero caminó como pudo él solo. La muchacha rodó los ojos. Orgullo masculino...

-Así que sois un autodidacta -preguntó, sonriendo. Porthos en paró en seco con expresión confundida, cuestionándose si lo había insultado-. Significa un hombre que se enseña a sí mismo. Como yo, de hecho-cuando asintió y estuvo suficientemente cerca para ver el trabajo del hombre, este lo enrolló y guardó en el tubo en el que solía llevarlo-. Quizás en otra ocasión. Perdónadme, mis ojos ya están cansados. Soy un mártir para los detalles...

Aramis llamó con un grito a D'Artagnan: alguien venía al galope y no era Maunier.

Miraron por la ventana y Christie abrió los ojos al máximo mientras el comerciante sonreía.

Porthos se dio cuenta también de quién montaba ese caballo y sacó la pistola, echando a correr detrás de Emile, que había salido disparado al reconocer a su mujer. Preocupada, Christie los siguió a la carrera, silbando con escándalo, como cuando quería llamar a un taxi en su tiempo.

Sabía que Katia no tardaría en salir a ver qué ocurría también.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con D'Artagnan apuntando a María Bonnaire.

-Vine a buscarte, Emile, como juré que haría...

-Habéis viajado en vano- contestó Aramis, con el mosquete al hombro.

-¿No veis que está herida?- preguntó con evidente preocupación el marido.

-Me atacaron por el camino, dos hombres vestidos de negro...-jadeó, encorvada sobre el caballo. A Christie aquello le dio muy mala espina.

Llamó la atención de Porthos, apoyado en la puerta, señalando a la mujer y colocando la mano en forma de pistola, encorvándose igual que ella y haciendo amago de sacar un arma imaginaria.

Porthos tardó el tiempo que D'Artagnan se acercó a ella en entenderlo.

-Permitidme que os ayude a bajar- y María lo apuntó.

-Volved a tratarme con condescendencia y perderéis vuestra cabeza-amenazó, viendo con regocijo cómo D'Artagnan se insultaba mentalmente por caer de nuevo-. Soltad el arma.

Emile se rió con ganas.

-¡Me has engañado hasta a mí, querida!

Aramis y Porthos imitaron a D'Artagnan.

-Ahora, caballeros, por fascinante que haya sido este viaje, debo partir.

-Fui exploradora de Emile en Brasil. No hay nada que no pueda encontrar si me lo propongo.

-Y eligió encontrarme. El amor verdadero es muy bonito- sonrió, burlón, mirando a Porthos y a Christie, respectivamente.

Christie volvió a emitir más potente y completamente desesperada el mismo silbido y María disparó el gatillo al suelo, asustándolos a todos y huyendo al galope.

Aramis ya había salido corriendo a por Belle, y Porthos preparaba, al lado de D'Artagnan, su propio caballo. Christie lo miraba suplicante, sujetándole de vez en cuando el brazo, preocupada.

No podía cabalgar así, ¡acababan de operarlo, por Dios santo!

Katia llegó corriendo hasta allí y su hermana salió detrás de ella inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que se proponía.

Detrás del carro, rebuscó entre los ingredientes para los cosméticos que habían comprado y el equipaje y encontró la capucha negra. Katia ya se había quitado el vestido por debajo, como si se tratara de una falda, quedando en la ropa interior de la época, que gracias a sus manías y precaución, eran unos pololos oscuros pero largos, que podrían pasar por pantalones, teniendo en cuenta que seguía usando sus braguitas también. Se colocó por encima la tela negra y la capucha.

-Esa mujer es peligrosa, Katia -le vio taparse la cara-. Ten cuidado.

-Cúbreme con Porthos. Athos es más observador de lo que parece: si ata cabos, estamos jodidas.

Y salió disparada a los establos a por el caballo de Athos, que ya había dejado ensillado.

El puñetero animal era tan desconfiado como su dueño, pero la obedeció, para su sorpresa, en cuanto impuso un poco de desesperación y dominación.

Christie volvió corriendo al lado de Porthos, orgullosa de su agilidad y resistencia física. Había sido todo en cuestión de segundos y con las prisas, ninguno las había visto desaparecer.

-Aún no estás listo para esto -dijo Aramis una vez vio sus intenciones de dar caza a la pareja.

-Intenta detenerme.

Christie gimió con preocupación, viendo como pasaba las correas de la silla de montar con terquedad.

-No nos obligues a noquearte otra vez...-le avisó Athos corriendo hacia los caballos y cogiendo el que acababa de arreglar Porthos. No se había parado siquiera en los establos a preparar su caballo, se limitó a coger el que ya estaba disponible, evitando así que Porthos montara y retrasándolo en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

-Sabía que me habíais golpeado-gruñó, malhumorado.

-Vuelve dentro, Porthos- le ordenó, montando-. No nos serás útil en estas condiciones.

Sabía que era así, pero no pudo evitar una mueca de dolida impotencia al verlos alejarse cabalgando.

Christie lo tomó de la mano, acariciándosela comprensiva. Tenía que ser duro para él.

Cuando sus miradas conectaron, ella le señaló la casa con la cabeza, apretando un poco más el agarre, de forma cariñosa.

Él suspiró, pero relajó su expresión. Seguramente hubiera sido peor quedarse solo, así que la siguió, mientras ella lo guiaba, todavía con las manos entrelazadas adentro.

Con pesadez se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, fulminando la chimenea con la mirada.

Christie se sentó cerca de él, en el suelo, mientras se sentía Anastasia por momentos por cómo el vestido parecía acomodarse a su alrededor.

Porthos la miró y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está vuestra hermana?

Ella comenzó a representar en silencio. Recogía algo del suelo y luego lo machacaba, y lo echaba en algo que se terminaba bebiendo. Luego señaló a Porthos.

Katia, oficialmente, estaba preparándole algún potingue para el dolor.

Él pareció dolido.

-Entiendo que no me habléis cuando están los demás alrededor...-frunció el ceño, capturando su mirada- pero prometo no echar a perder vuestra reputación porque simplifiquéis nuestras conversaciones en privado. No pienso decírselo a nadie.

Ella lo miró sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la mesa, donde el tubo que cargaba Bonnaire estaba intacto. Lo tomó entre las manos y se lo tendió a Porthos, volviendo a acomodarse en el suelo, cerca de él, tomando una decisión de la que sabía que después se arrepentiría. Pero, joder, no podía seguir viendo esa mirada en los ojos de Porthos.

-Un poeta dijo una vez que "para nuestra esclavitud no hay otra causa sino la color, y la color es accidente, y no delito", pero a mí no me parece ninguna de las dos cosas -negó con suavidad-. Ningún niño merece quedarse sin madre a los cinco años, Porthos. Sé que os habíais planteado una plantación de tabaco, igual que dentro de no mucho pensaréis en casaros-evitó su mirada, con un peso en el pecho-, pero sois soldado. Y eso, es una brasa bajo la ceniza.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entenderla, abriendo el tubo y sacando los papeles. La realización llegó a su rostro una vez desenrolló los pergaminos.

-Dios Santo.

La miró con espanto y ella volvió a tomarlo de la mano, reconfortante, contrastando el color de sus pieles. No se veía mal, ni se sentía mal tampoco.

La brasa de la que le había hablado quemaba. Ardía de rabia, impotencia y frustración. Inspiró profundamente tratando de serenarse. No quería explotar frente a ella, no quería que lo viera así.

 

 

Cuando Katia llegó al galope, María Bonnaire estaba muerta en el suelo y un español se había ahogado en su propia sangre.

-¿Por qué España enviaría espías para buscar a Bonnaire?-preguntó Athos, acuclillado a su lado.

-Por lo mismo que os espera en casa- Aramis y Athos voltearon a verla, golpeando los traseros de sus respectivos caballos para que no pudieran perseguirla-. Política.

Y echó a galopar hacia donde Emile y D'Artagnan habían salido corriendo.

El caballo empezaba a cansarse y redujo un poco la velocidad.

D'Artagnan se burlaba de Bonnaire, cuyo caballo parecía negarse a dar una coz más.

-Venga, vamos, rocín inservible, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-Es un error muy común. Un caballo puede correr tres kilómetros, como mucho-se posicionó a su lado, apoyándose en el asiento-. Si hubierais seguido a medio galope, habríais podido escapar.

-Sí, supongo que de haber sido granjero habría sabido tal cosa...

Katia se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, desde la que podría escuchársele por susurros, pero que le daría un margen de galope en caso de que D'Artagnan se planteara ir tras ella.

-D'Artagnan, escuchadme bien.

Él rodeó a Bonnaire para que no escapase, sacando su pistola y apuntándole. Katia rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién sois?

-Los Mosqueteros saben quién soy, Charles-lo llamó por su nombre de pila, haciéndolo estremecerse de la sorpresa-. No me hagáis perder un tiempo que no tenemos.

Él frunció el ceño, escuchándola susurrar y comparando descripciones.

-¿Sois el famoso Chuchouteur del que todos hablan en la capital? ¿Qué queréis?

-Avisaros. Pronto partiréis hacia París; Athos asegurará tener asuntos pendientes. No lo dejéis atrás o morirá.

A D'Artagnan se le descolgó la mandíbula del impacto.

-¿Cómo?

-Me habéis escuchado perfectamente. Habrá un incendio, D'Artagnan- preparó las riendas-, no os vayáis sin él... o morirá, y yo no podré impedirlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Porque yo estaré dándole caza al fantasma que va a causar el incendio. No se lo contéis a nadie, esto debe suceder-miró a Bonnaire y lo amenazó, posicionando el caballo-. Y si vos os vais de la lengua, os reuniréis con vuestra esposa antes de lo que tenéis previsto.

Y acto seguido, echó a galopar.

-¡Esperad...!-gritó D'Artagnan, pero ya no había rastro de la figura enmascarada. Miró a Bonnaire y lo apuntó- Ahora, bajad. Podéis volver andando. Dad un descanso al caballo.

Emile bufó, obedeciéndolo.

-Qué misterio, ¿no?-preguntó, empezando a caminar. D'Artagnan lo silenció con la mirada.

-Y seguirá siéndolo hasta que lo desvele. No os atreváis a contar nada o yo mismo me encargaré de cumplir esa promesa.

 

 

Antes de galopar de nuevo hacia la casa (estaba segura de que se iban a retrasar un poco más que ella por ir a buscarla y después en busca de D'Artagnan y Bonnaire), se dirigió al pueblo.

Allí, dispersó entre las gentes del lugar el hecho que se avecinaba esa misma noche.

-Haced correr la voz-susurró- de que, esta noche, la casa del Conde de la Fère necesitará agua. Mucha agua.

Si no revelaba aquello que iba a ocurrir, la gente se asomaría para curiosear. Y al menos darían la voz de alarma y salvarían cuanto se pudiera del incendio. Qué lástima reducir a cenizas toda una vida y un hogar...

Como alma que lleva el diablo, galopó hasta los establos de Athos, dejando atado al caballo y cambiándose de ropa dentro del carro.

Recogió unas cuantas flores y hierbas del camino y subió a la sala. Porthos y su hermana estaban muy callados, tomados de la mano, con los papeles de Bonnaire en el sofá.

Se acercó a ellos y fingió sorpresa, dejando caer las plantas, cuando vio los pergaminos. Aquello se veía horroroso, pero por suerte, se terminaría evitando.

Ahora, solo faltaba esperar.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando entraron por la puerta, Porthos se levantó con dificultad del asiento y golpeó a Bonnaire con tanta fuerza que los lanzó despedido contra la mesa. Ambas hermanas lo miraron horrorizadas.

-¡MALDITO CERDO MENTIROSO!

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y volvió a estamparlo contra la superficie de madera, corriendo Athos y D'Artagnan a detenerlo.

-¡Para, ¿qué haces?!

-¡Puedo explicarlo...!-juraba Emile desde el suelo

-¡SOLTADME!- se revolvía del agarre, completamente fuera de sí. Trató de propinarle una patada, pero Athos lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-¡PORTHOS!- y se escuchó un desgarro seguido de un grito espeluznante, que les heló la sangre a todos.

Aramis se llevó un puño a la boca, con la cara contraída del dolor:

-Ahí va mi costura...

Porthos, a pesar del dolor, siguió tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Porthos, basta!

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó D'Artagnan completamente perdido.

Con la mano abierta y temblando, Porthos señaló al hombre tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo.

-Eso es el cargamento de Bonnaire- Aramis se acercó a coger un pergamino-: Hombres, mujeres y niños- por fin, Christine dejó salir el sollozo que había estado controlando desde que Porthos se desató, su hermana la abrazó como pudo-. Es un barco de esclavos.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo de golpe a qué se refería el Chuchoteur. Sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Emile trató de defenderse.

-Los dibujos hacen que parezca mucho peor de lo que es.

-Mirad este otro- tomó el papel que quedaba sobre la mesa-. Gente almacenada en la cubierta como si fueran peces en un mercado. Le envidiaba- confesó-, jactándose de sus planes de cultivar tabaco. Alardeando de que el trabajo allí es fácil. Pero no lo es, ¿verdad, Bonnaire? -tuvieron que volver a sostenerle, para que no se le abalanzara, cegado- Es un trabajo robado, vidas robadas.

Bonnaire se levantó del suelo, señalándolo:

-No soy un hombre de prejuicios. Esto es un negocio-abrió los brazos en cruz-, estrictamente negocios.

-El negocio de la miseria y el sufrimiento.

-Nuestro deber es protegerle-le recordó Athos. Porthos, aún sujeto, volteó a verlo con incredulidad, soltándose de un tirón y enfrentándolo.

-¿Dándole la espalda a sus crímenes?

-La esclavitud es cruel y repugnante-asintió dándole la razón- pero...-a Katia casi le da una ataque cuando lo vio sujetar el cuello de la chaqueta de Athos- no es un crimen.

Porthos asintió, comprendiendo y soltándolo.

-Escuchaba historias de niño, acerca de esos barcos-confesó-. Historias horribles. ¿Quieres saber porqué están encadenados?-preguntó, sin importarle la respuesta, alzando una ceja: iba a contarlo igualmente- Para evitar que salten por la borda-todos miraron hacia abajo, incómodos-. Sí, porque eso es mejor... que ver cómo tus amigos, familia e hijos mueren de hambre, enfermedad y desesperación.

-Se hará justicia, Porthos -le aseguró, volteando a ver al comerciante-. El Rey lo verá.

Porthos levantó la cabeza y miró a las hermanas, abrazadas y temblorosas, junto a la chimenea.

-Os ruego que me perdonéis-susurró, con la voz rota, cansado-. No solo por haber presenciado esto... sino también por haberos comparado en La Havre con ese monstruo -señaló a Bonnaire-. Al menos, me consuela pensar que siguen quedando comerciantes humanos en este mundo.

Christie se separó de su hermana, sin dejar de sollozar silenciosamente, y se acercó hasta él, representando otra vez el recorrido de la boca y la garganta, mientras señalaba el brazo que volvía a sangrarle, con la mirada preocupada.

Él sonrió, alzando la mano -como planteándose el retirarle las lágrimas-, pero la dejó en alto, sin llegar a atreverse.

-Sí, gracias. Aramis... -lo llamó, apoyándose en el sofá de nuevo- creo que necesitaré puntos otra vez.

Y Christie tomó aquello como una invitación para traerle un vaso con agua para que se tomara el metamizol que le había dado antes.

 

 

-Así que, dime, ¿cómo se siente uno al comprar gente?-preguntó, sentado, viéndolo cavar- Supongo que tendrás una lista de compra.

-De hecho, la tengo. Hace que el proceso sea más fácil...

-Estoy seguro.

-No se trata de elegir la oportunidad entre la libertad y la esclavitud-negó enfatizando con la pala lo que decía- es elegir entre dos vidas de esclavitud. Si no los compro yo, otro lo hará y créeme, yo les ofrezco de lejos la mejor vida posible-aseguró, sacando más tierra.

Porthos alzó una ceja, inspirando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Los hombres nacen libres. Nadie tiene derecho a esclavizarlos

-Sí, pero el mundo real no está regido por los románticos ideales de libertad, ¿no es así?- el mosquetero bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón- Lo rige el comercio. Y yo soy un comerciante, eso es todo. Comercio con productos.

Porthos se levantó indignado, con el rostro desencajado de ira.

-Un hombre no es un producto.

Emile Bonnaire salió del agujero y lo enfrentó, asintiendo:

-Oh, pero en África sí que lo es- su mirada se perdió en la figura envuelta en sábanas que traían D'Artagnan y Aramis-. Pobre María. Vino a liberarme y esa ha sido su recompensa.

-Lágrimas de cocodrilo- dijo sin remordimientos y casi con crueldad-. La dejaste morir.

-Le debía a su coraje el intentar escapar...

Depositaron el cadáver en la tumba y Emile Bonnaire se arrodilló ante los restos de su mujer.

-Perdóname, mi amor- Aramis se sujetó la muñeca por delante del pecho, cuadrándose y mirando al cielo, mientras Porthos se daba la vuelta incapaz de presenciar otra escena-. Te merecías un hombre mejor...-y Emile Bonnaire lloró- Parece que me he olvidado de mis viejas oraciones...-se lamentó.

Christie se sintió mal consigo misma por pensar que seguramente fuera de lo poco que las utilizaba. Se acercó hasta Porthos y le acarició el hombro, con cuidado y dulzura. Él alzó la mano hasta atrapar la suya, en silencio, y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, sin dejar de mirar al infinito.

Aramis ofició lo que quedaba del funeral, quitándose el sombrero y llevándoselo al pecho, con respeto.

-Nada que sufra puede pasar sin mérito ante los ojos de Dios- y acto seguido se hizo la Señal de la Cruz, en frente, boca y pecho-. Amén.

 

 

Sabía que en el momento terminaran de enterrar a María Bonnaire, partirían hacia París, así que se dirigió a la sala que la había trastocado la noche anterior.

En la pared opuesta al cuadro desgarrado, se hallaban dos cuadros más: un hombre, de nariz aguileña y rostro alargado y una mujer de mandíbula ancha, pero pómulos bien marcados, elegantes. Ambos de cabello oscuro y representados de la misma forma, con los brazos en posición "Gioconda". Aquellos debían de ser los padres de Athos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y sabiendo que el fuego no iba a dejar títere con cabeza, descolgó los tres retratos familiares –Thomas, según tenía entendido, y sus padres- con rapidez y los guardó en la cesta que contenía la sartén y la capucha negra del Chuchoteur, escondiéndolos de la vista.

Athos agradecería tener algún recuerdo de ellos. Con el cesto apoyado en una cadera, se dirigió hacia la salida, pero escuchó un gemido desgarrador y paró en seco, girando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, hacia el final del pasillo.

Con la botella de vino medio vacía sobre la cama de matrimonio: así se encontró Katia a Athos, arrodillado a un lado de la cama, con los doseles recogidos, y medio recostado con la mano libre sobre la cabeza, como si sus voces interiores lo estuvieran torturando.

Suspiró, sin notar cómo la cesta caía con estrépito al suelo. Y se arrodilló a su lado, acunando su cara con las manos y abrazándolo contra su pecho, como si fuera un niño, acariciándole el cabello revuelto.

Lloraba, sin lágrimas. Se convulsionaba en sollozos silenciosos y a Catherine se le aguaron los ojos, notando esa sensación tan odiosa de desconsuelo en el pecho al verlo así; resultaba descorazonador. No sabía cómo aliviarlo ni cómo lidiar con este Athos, que había soltado la botella y se había agarrado a ella como si fuera una tabla en medio del océano y él un náufrago.

Estuvieron así, en silencio unos minutos, arrodillados ambos en el suelo.

-Athos -susurró su nombre con evidente preocupación al ver que no se movía ni respondía-. ¿Athos...?

Se apartó un poco, apoyando una mano en su mejilla para poder verlo y lo que vio la asustó y la fascinó a partes iguales.

Era una mirada traicionada y perdida. Pero también hambrienta, y antes de que fuera capaz de entender qué sucedía, notó cómo Athos la tomaba de la nuca con fiereza y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos.

Jadeó dentro de su boca, sorprendida por el arrebato, notando el sabor del vino en la lengua y la pasión agolparse en su vientre. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo. Jamás se había sentido así con un beso. Nunca la habían besado con tanta necesidad.

Él se acomodó en su boca, inclinando el ángulo de su cabeza y manipulándola desde la nuca, mientras la agarraba por el recogido que llevaba en el pelo.

Ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu. Era puro sexo en cada roce de lenguas, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Pero había algo más... Athos abandonó su boca para besarle toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta el oído, acariciándola con la nariz.

Notaba su barba raspándole la mejilla pero no le importó. Gimió bajito y Athos se quedó inmóvil de repente, quieto como una estatua, como dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Katia abrió los ojos, con la boca todavía entreabierta, y tragó en grueso, hiperventilando por el puto corsé, vio que Athos parecía espantado. Se levantó a trompicones sujetándose de la cama, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración errática, y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la habitación, tropezando con la cesta.

Katia se levantó, recogiendo la botella del desastre que había esparcido por las sábanas y el colchón y miró por la ventana, viéndolo correr por el campo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Y Athos?-preguntó D'Artagnan, sobresaltándola. No lo había escuchado, tan perdida en el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos propios.

-Ha salido fuera-contestó preocupada, bajando la mirada hasta la botella que todavía sujetaba. Él asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo y salió deprisa hacia donde lo había visto dirigirse desde la ventana de la sala de los óleos.

Katia se llevó una mano a los labios y se recorrió el camino que habían trazado sus besos por toda su cara, hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos el pendiente, asustada y excitada a partes iguales.

Oh, Dios. Se llevó la mano al pecho, notando cómo latía desbocado, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. Oh, Dios.

 

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó D'Artagnan, viéndolo parado frente al árbol.

Athos no le respondió, completamente ido.

-Hay alguien a quien necesito ver en el pueblo.

-Déjame ir contigo-le sugirió, temiendo cada vez más que al ver que absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho el Chuchoteur estaba sucediendo-. No has sido tú mismo desde que llegamos a esta casa.

-Ten a Porthos observado y no lo dejes a solas con Bonnaire- ahí estaba, otra vez, dando órdenes sin siquiera pensarlas, sin ser capaz de caminar en línea recta, prado abajo.

-¡Por lo menos, dime a dónde vas...!

-Volved al camino tan pronto como podáis. Llevad a Bonnaire a París.

 

 

-¿Y qué hay de mi carro? ¡Tengo regalos para el Rey!

-El carruaje se queda aquí. Debemos llegar a París lo antes posible-asintió Porthos como si estuviera hablando con un crío. Con un carruaje nada más (el de las baronesas), irían más deprisa.

-¿Qué creéis que me hará cuando descubra que no le traigo ningún regalo?

-Ciertas cosas poco placenteras, supongo-se encogió de hombros Aramis, como si tampoco le importara.

Katia entró en el salón, habiendo guardado ya en el carro la cesta, con la voz limpia y clara.

-El Rey es un hombre justo y comprensivo- enunció, defendiéndolo-. No os hará esas cosas que teméis por no llevarle regalos, pero no puedo aseguraros lo mismo por tratar de esclavizar en Nuevo Mundo cuando eso va contra su Política de Paz Exterior con España.

-Deberíamos esperar a Athos -pensó Porthos en voz alta, viendo que tenía a la Baronesa también de su parte.

Aramis no parecía opinar igual, pensando pragmáticamente, como siempre. Como el buen soldado que era.

-Nos alcanzará cuando haya terminado.

D'Artagnan palideció de golpe, recordando, y le dio la razón con rapidez.

-Porthos tiene razón, deberíamos esperarlo.

-Deberíais dejar que Athos se ocupe de sus propios asuntos...-les recomendó Aramis, señalándolos con el sombrero, con buena intención, antes de colocárselo sobre la cabeza-. Nos vamos ya.

Christie la miró interrogante, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza. Ya se pondrían al día más tarde, había mucho camino por delante.


	15. Chapter 15

Remi. Todavía no podía creérselo. Se despertó en la esquina de un mueble del salón donde había curado a Porthos con dolor de cabeza y oliendo a humo. Tosió, tomando nota de que la botella que había a su lado estaba completamente vacía también.

Se levantó como pudo pensando en Remi, que se había degollado. Igual que como encontraron muerto a Thomas. Jamás debió haberlo involucrado. Ni debió haberla conocido, en primer lugar.

Caminó, viendo borroso y casi sin poder respirar hasta la "habitación más perfecta" de la casa, desde donde se veía el manto de no me olvides que tanto le gustaba a Anne.

Anne, cuyo retrato estaba desgarrado, decapitado como él la había colgado. Había descargado su furia lanzándose a sí mismo, a su propia imagen en la pared de al lado, la botella de vino. Ya iba muy borracho como para darse cuenta de que el cuadro de Thomas no estaba a su lado. Thomas se había ido hacía mucho tiempo...

Las cortinas estaban ardiendo, consumiéndose como él por dentro. Creyó escuchar un taconeo, pero aquel taconeo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación, hasta que su mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y lo miró, con una antorcha en la mano derecha. Parecía casi tan sorprendida como él.

-Estás muerta- susurró, repitiéndoselo a sí mismo, como si necesitara creérselo-. Vi cómo te colgaban.

-No miraste, ¿verdad?- preguntó burlona- No pudiste quedarte a ver cómo tu querida esposa se ahogaba en una cuerda.

Él pareció entender.

-Remi...

-Le seduje. Tan pronto como huiste cortó la cuerda y me reanimó. Pero mira- se apartó la cinta del collar que llevaba, con las manos enguantadas-. Aún conservo la señal de tu amor...

-Has matado a Remi -asintió, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, de llorar, del humo y de la rabia. Había sido la misma mano, la misma forma de matar que a su hermano. Y que a Suzette Pineault y al Guardia Rojo en el callejón, cuando D'Artagnan volvía con Vadim.

-Lo he liberado de su miseria. Se había pasado los últimos cinco años esperando a que aparecieras y descubrieras su crimen- se encogió de hombros, cínica-. Ya estaba medio muerto.

Como él. Aquello no podía ser real. Se abalanzó sobre ella, sin equilibrio, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer ese maldito y borroso recuerdo; la pared lo detuvo en su carrera. Cuando volteó con miedo, esperando no verla, allí estaba. Riéndose de él.

-Estoy soñando...

Necesitaba creerlo. No podía ser real. El Chuchoteur no podía estar hablando de ese fantasma en particular.

-Borracho, quizás- le concedió- pero no estás soñando- y lo golpeó con el palo de la antorcha, demostrándoselo.

El calor tan cercano y el golpe, del que cayó derribado al suelo, le hicieron terminar de creérselo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-jadeó dolorido, dándose la vuelta como pudo, tirado en el piso.

-Para borrar el pasado. Para destruirlo por completo-inspiró profundamente-. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto- se arrodilló a su lado, sacando una daga-, es justo que mueras con esta casa.

-La casa... en la que asesinaste a mi hermano.

-¡Maté a Thomas para salvar nuestro amor! -lo obligó a semi incorporarse, estirándole de una cadena que llevaba colgada al pecho y apretándole la daga contra el cuello.

-Lo mataste- la corrigió, mirándola sin miedo- porque descubrió la verdad. Que eras una criminal... que mintió y me engañó para poder entrar en mi vida.

-Era un loco y un hipócrita. ¡Merecía morir! Pensé que lo entenderías...

Ella alzó la vista, viendo cómo el fuego consumía la felicidad que vivió en ese lugar. Athos trató de incorporarse y ella lo abrazó contra su pecho, tal y como la Baronesa había hecho en la habitación horas atrás... había sentimiento, pero ya no era igual que antaño.

Contrariamente a lo que sintió al devolverle el abrazo a Catherine... no sintió ni una pizca de alivio, al apoyar su frente contra la inmaculada piel que sobresalía por encima del corsé de su Anne.

-Anne...-trató de hablar. De decirle que su hermano era la persona más buena y justa que había conocido y que seguramente jamás conocería, pero su olor (¡tanto tiempo sin su olor...!) lo desconcertó por completo. ¿Cómo podía seguir oliendo bien entre tanto humo?

-Quizás es mejor que termine así...-musitó para ella misma. Bajó la mirada hasta su marido, con mortífera decisión y Athos supo que lo mataría allí mismo.

-Hazlo-le suplicó, roto por dentro-. Hazlo.

Pero su atención se centró de nuevo en la cadena... el anillo y el broche. Recorrió la inscripción del anillo, dándose cuenta de que no era el que compartieron de casados y frunció el ceño. Después sujetó el camafeo y, al abrirlo, vio el dibujo del no me olvides. Se le escapó un jadeo, incrédulo, con tantos recuerdos agolpándose con la flor. Y entonces...

-¡ATHOS! ¡ATHOS, ¿PUEDES OÍRME?!

-¿D'Artagnan?

 

 

-Hay dos focos: uno en la habitación principal y otro en la sala que mira al campo.

Athos escuchaba trozos sueltos del griterío que se amontonaba.

-¡...MÁS AGUA...!

-El Conde ha inhalado mucho humo, ¡Océanne, prepara sopa de pollo!

Parpadeó, sintiendo la lengua entumecida y el sabor al vino. No podía respirar bien.

-Aquí traigo té, ayudará a limpiar sus pulmones.

-¡...Echadle agua por la cabeza!

-¡FUERA TODOS, DEJADLE RESPIRAR!-bramó D'Artagnan, viéndolo toser desde el suelo, mareado.

Cuando le cayó agua encima, se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillado, viendo arder la casa de sus padres, la casa donde nació y donde murió Thomas.

La gente del pueblo venía con ramas verdes y cántaros y cubos de agua, tratando de apagar el fuego, que parecía disperso por toda el ala frontal.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era esa mujer?- preguntó, pasándole la mano por la cara.

-Desde que llegamos, sentí su presencia por todos lados... Pensé que lo estaba imaginando-confesó, recordando la conversación en la habitación.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién?

-Mi mujer. Murió hace cinco años, por orden mía. Era una asesina a sangre fría- las palabras salía a borbotones de su boca, sin mirarlo a la cara- , así que hice que se la llevaran de la casa y la colgaran de un árbol.

D'Artagnan lo cogió por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

-Mírame. ¡MÍRAME!-ordenó- ¿Estás diciendo que el fantasma de tu mujer muerta ha intentado matarte?- preguntó sin entender, cuestionándose si el humo lo había afectado de más.

-No está muerta, D'Artagnan. Sobrevivió.

-Esto ha sido su venganza- entendió.

-Era mi deber. ¡Era mi deber aplicar la ley!-dijo completamente fuera de sí- Era mi deber condenar a muerte a la mujer que amo-se apoyó en él, tambaleándose y temblando como una hoja de pies a cabeza-. He estado aferrándome a creer que no había otra opción. Cinco años aprendiendo a vivir en un mundo sin ella- gimió, soltándose de su agarre y apoyándose en el suelo como pudo-. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-¡...AGUA!

D'Artagnan lo observó con lástima. Ebrio, sollozante, tembloroso. Jamás se hubiera imaginado ver así a Athos.

-¿Por qué volviste?- le preguntó, pidiéndole la petaca de agua.

D'Artagnan dudó en confesarlo, pero lo hizo, entregándosela, para ver cómo volvía a echársela por la cabeza como segundo antes le había hecho él.

-Tu mujer intenta matarte pero alguien te está protegiendo, Athos- se humedeció los labios resecos asintiendo-. Cuando perseguí a Bonnaire... un hombre vestido completamente de negro, de complexión pequeña y con el rostro cubierto me dijo entre susurros que habría un incendio, que no te dejara atrás y que si lo hacía, morirías.

Athos lo miró boquiabierto, sacudiendo la cabeza, con incredulidad. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿El Chuchoteur te dijo eso, con esas palabras textuales?

D'Artagnan asintió, mirándolo con preocupación y preguntándose qué diantres pasaría por su mente en ese momento.

-¡¿Por qué a ti te lo da todo mascado y a mí me habla con adivinanzas?!-preguntó indignado al aire.

D'Artagnan apretó los labios para evitar sonreír.

-También me dijo que no podría salvarte porque iba en busca del fantasma.

Athos negó con la cabeza, mirando el pasto.

-Siempre va dos pasos por delante. Puede que la cace, D'Artagnan. Temo por Anne...-confesó, volviendo a mirarlo con el miedo brillándole en las pupilas- pero también por él. Es peligrosa. Y el Chuchoteur nos ha estado ayudando mucho.

D'Artagnan tragó en grueso, apartando la mirada, confuso.

Una mujer mayor se acercó con una petaca colgando del brazo, como si fuera un bolso, y una taza entre las manos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Señor... le traigo té y caldo.

Athos alzó la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Antoinette -se tomó el té delante suya, para devolverle la taza tratando de no mostrar el temblor que todavía le aquejaba, y se apoyó en D'Artagnan para levantarse del suelo.

-¿Tardaréis otros cinco años en volver a aparecer por aquí? Ophélie todavía conserva la corona de margaritas que le regalasteis de niña.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Por ahora, tenemos que regresar a París- miró al joven gascón con decisión-. Asuntos del Rey.

 

 

El trayecto con el carro las había retrasado un poco. En la entrada de París, se separaron de los Mosqueteros. Antes de dirigirse siquiera a su casa, pararon frente la puerta de Constance.

Estaba abierta y entraron tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se oían voces en la cocina.

-Creo que deberíais iros ya...-señaló su amiga la salida.

-D'Artagnan y yo tenemos cierta relación-insistió una voz femenina y Katia tuvo un escalofrío-. Podría decirse que somos íntimos amigos.

-¿Sois vos su amante?-preguntó tratando de no sonar muy interesada.

-Tengo un interés materno en él.

-No sois tan mayor como para ser su madre.

-Bueno, quizás maternal no es exactamente la palabra adecuada-sonrió, con algo malévolo en la mirada-. Como vuestro esposo se encuentra ausente, volveré en otro momento.

-Preferiría que no lo hicierais...-desvió la mirada, diciéndolo con intención para que la mujer se diera por aludida.

-No creo que vuestro esposo esté de acuerdo. Tengo entendido que está... desesperado por conseguir dinero.

-¿Cómo podríais vos saber eso?

-Informadle de que Milady de Winter estuvo aquí- ordenó y al quedar a su altura, dirigiéndose a la puerta sonrió de nuevo-. Y se lo podéis decir también a D'Artagnan, si así lo deseáis... -le acarició la barbilla, admirando sus facciones- Tan bella.

Katia estiró de Christie para hacerla entrar en escena, como si acabaran de llegar a casa de su amiga, posicionándose en la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Constance?

La mujer, envuelta en ricas telas las miró de arriba abajo.

-Oh, perdonad la intrusión-saludó, componiendo su mejor sonrisa-. Si molestamos, podemos volver en otro momento.

-No- sonrió aliviada su amiga-. Milady de Winter ya se iba...

Milady alzó una ceja, reconociendo a las hermanas por la descripción del Cardenal.

-Baronesas- aquella sonrisa le heló la sangre a Christie, alternando la mirada entre las tres amigas-. Dios las cría y ellas se juntan. Tendré que acercarme a vuestra boutique también, madame de Chanel -hizo una reverencia cortés-. Los años no pasan en balde para nadie.

Katia asintió, devolviéndosela.

-La belleza está en el interior, madame. Solo hay que cuidar un poco el envoltorio, pero seréis más que bienvenida en nuestro humilde Instituto.

Ale lista, cázala al vuelo o como quieras. Eres guapa por fuera pero no por dentro, aunque ven a gastarte una fortuna en nuestros productos cuando quieras, que el hijoputismo no lo curan las cremitas...

Una vez salió de la casa y vieron cómo se alejaba en el carruaje en el que se había subido, Constance se dejó caer de cualquier manera en una silla.

-¡Será zorra...!

Christie parpadeó perpleja al escucharla hablar así. Al parecer, empezaban a ser una mala influencia. ¿Debería sentirse mal por haber corrompido así a la dulce Constance?

-¡¿Pues no me viene con que si tengo algo con D'Artagnan?!- preguntó indignada y temblando- Me ha asustado- reconoció.

Katia se humedeció, nerviosa, los labios. Su hermana empezó a hervir agua para un té; no era solo la señora Bonacieux quien lo necesitaba.

-Esa mujer es espía del Cardenal-confesó.

Su amiga abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Y ex mujer de Athos -añadió Katia.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

Constance volteó a ver a ambas, con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rasgos.

-El Chuchoteur lo sabe- alzó ambas cejas-; Esta conversación no ha tenido lugar.

Asintió, entendiendo.

\- Yo no no he escuchado nada.

El olor de la infusión inundó la cocina y Christie se sentó junto a su amiga, tomándola de la mano. Katia lo sirvió, evitando mirarlas.

-Llevas muy callada desde que salimos de la mansión de la Fère.

Catherine se acarició la ceja, nerviosa. Hora de la verdad.

-Athos me besó. Y D'Artagnan se dio la vuelta a medio camino porque el Chuchoteur le avisó de que habría un incendio. Milady ha intentado matarlo.

Caray, sonaba raro hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, como si el Chuchoteur no fuera su otro yo. Se escuchó el crack de una taza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Milady había ido a su antigua casa a quemar su pasado y trató de borrar a Athos también del mapa-suspiró, bebiendo y temblando-. Avisé a D'Artagnan cuando el matrimonio Bonnaire escapó.

-¿ATHOS, el Athos que odia hasta los rayos del sol, TE HA BESADO?

Constance la miraba boquiabierta, como si no se lo creyera. Luego compuso una sonrisilla de la que Christie estaría orgullosa, ya que era casi idéntica a la que llevaba ella misma plasmada en la cara.

\- Espérate a que se lo cuente a Anne...

Katia rodó los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que la sopita o caldo de pollo y el té verde, además de hidratar la cabeza, ayuda cuando una persona ha inhalado mucho humo. No sé cuánta razón habrá en esto... pero si ha llegado a nuestros días, es porque ya antes se usaba esta creencia popular.


	16. Chapter 16

-Bonnaire tiene más vidas que un gato-bebió D'Artagnan.

-Ojalá esos espías españoles le hubieran quitado la última- Porthos parecía decirlo de verdad. El tema de la esclavitud le ponía enfermo-, ¿verdad? O yo mismo...

Aramis sonrió.

-¿Qué querían de él, de todas formas?

-El Rey de España escribió a Louis solicitándole que pusiera fin a las actividades de Bonnaire.

-Enviaron a los espías para asegurarse de que no escapara y dispararle si lo intentaba.

-Deberíamos habérselo permitido-masculló lamentándose Porthos.

-Bonnaire tiene negocios con el Cardenal-explicó Armais.

-¿No será castigado?- preguntó incrédulo, pensándose que el humo le había atrofiado los oídos.

-Recompensado- añadió D'Artagnan para más inri.

-Bueno, nosotros moriremos juntos en alguna batalla olvidada -alzó la copa de vino para vaciarla- mientras Bonnaire termina sus días viejo, gordo y rico...

Se escuchó una risita seguida de un susurro:

-"Y harto de sexo", no os olvidéis- le recordó, citándolo.

Todos alzaron la mirada para encontrar apoyado en la barandilla superior a la mesa de la taberna del cuartel al Chuchoteur.

-Ese... hombre-suspiró Porthos, a falta de otro adjetivo en mente, en el momento- destruirá miles de vidas.

El enmascarado negó con la cabeza.

-No, si hacemos algo antes para detenerlo.

-¿Qué proponéis?-preguntó alzando la barbilla D'Artagnan.

Katia respondió mirando a Athos, que la observaba de vuelta con muchas cosas en mente. Sabía que sabía que D'Artagnan se lo había contado. Y también sabía que se lo agradecía aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Pero ahora faltaba que entendiera lo que tenía planeado. "Dejadle la diplomacia a las mujeres", solía decir su padre.

-Dialogar con nuestro amigo español y con Maunier.

 

 

-Gracias-asintió, Porthos, de corazón, saliendo de la taberna de La Havre. Athos le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro y él se apartó- ¡Cuidado con mi herida!

Aramis se colocó el sombrero, con una sonrisa, cuando Athos alzó las manos, disculpándose.

-¡Cuidado con mi costura!-fingió indignación.

Y caminaron, con un brazo pasado por el hombro del otro, celebrando que se le habían frustrado los planes a Bonnaire.

-Si todo lo que está mal pudiera arreglarse tan fácilmente...-se lamentó Athos, siguiendo a los otros dos mosqueteros. D'Artagnan se giró, creyendo haber visto una sombra en la esquina, pero los siguió poco después también. Se estaba volviendo un paranoico.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, la espía más mortífera del Cardenal caminó con paso seguro por la calle transversal.

-Así que vos sois la Shekmet francesa de este siglo...- susurró viéndola por segunda vez como si fuera la primera. Ahora no tenía que fingir que no la odiaba.

Era muy hermosa, tenía que reconocérselo. Además, con ese vestido tan elegante, parecía sacada de un cuento. Pero seguía habiendo algo en sus ojos, de un intenso verde esmeralda, que no le terminaba de gustar, como en el cuadro. O tal vez era esa sonrisa que había petrificado a su hermana.

Ella se detuvo en seco y alzó la vista hacia la dirección del susurro. Un tejado bajo.

-¿Disculpad?

-Milady de Winter -degustó el nombre-, por fin nos conocemos. He oído muchas cosas de vos.

Ella se quitó la capucha, revelando sus facciones y sonrió cínicamente. ¿Qué tipo de mujeres le gustaban a Athos? ¿Cómo podía gustarle esa sonrisa tan inhumana?

-Espero que nada bueno, Chuchoteur.

-Oh, así que vos también habéis oído hablar de mí...-se sorprendió.

-No tanto como me gustaría- se acercó felina, con curiosidad-. ¿Qué os trae por estos lares?

Ella se planteó seriamente cuánto hablar frente a esa mujer, que luego le iría con el cuento al Cardenal. Decidió atacarla por el pasado:

-Supongo que exactamente la misma persona que a vos, Anne- luego se llevó una mano enguantada a la frente, como si fuera un descuido enorme por su parte-. Disculpad, con tanta identidad ya no sé cómo llamaros...

La mujer alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida por un instante y abrió los labios carnosos, cuestionándose quién era y cuánto sabía sobre ella y sus actividades.

-¿Quién sois?

Katia se rió entre dientes.

-Ya empezaba a echarlo de menos. Desde que Athos me bautizó como Chuchoteur y se corrió la voz por París, nadie había vuelto a preguntármelo.

Milady la analizó con el ceño fruncido. Katia decidió jugar un poco más con ella.

-Soy una sombra de este mundo. Casi podría decirse que soy un fantasma, como vos misma-se burló.

La mujer sin identidad ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos entornados.

-No os confundáis, Chuchoteur. Sois una adivinanza-sonrió casi con dulzura- y tarde o temprano os descubriré.

-Espero que sea más tarde que temprano, perdería toda su gracia si fuera al revés...

Milady se volvió a colocar la capa, cubriéndose el rostro, sin dejar de mirarlo con interés.

-Parecéis joven para ser tan sagaz- empezó a trabajar en una edad mental por su complexión delgada y su estatura a pesar de estar encorvada.

-Nada es lo que parece, Condesa. Vos más que nadie deberíais saberlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, dispuesta a continuar con su camino, dándole la razón.

-Una cosa más...- susurró, esta vez con un tinte oscuro en la voz-. Os sugiero que dejéis tranquilos a Athos y a D'Artagnan.

-¿Es una amenaza?

Giró el rostro, para verle sin cambiar de posición. Katia vio el cielo abierto con esa cuestión, decidiendo en ese momento hacerle un reconocimiento a Porthos. Ahí iba su imitación:

-Aún no.

La mujer la fulminó con la mirada.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que decís. No sabéis lo que me hizo.

Katia se encogió de hombros, sin lamentarlo un ápice.

-El lobo siempre será el malo si sólo escuchamos a Caperucita, ¿no os parece? –Se burló-Dejad tranquilos a los Mosqueteros o me encargaré de hacerle llegar un mensaje a vuestro Patrón que no le gustará en lo más mínimo. Ni a la mensajera, que terminará ahorcada... pero esta vez de verdad.

 

 

Acababa de volver de La Harve, con la sensación de que sin el Chuchoteur aquello no hubiera terminado igual. Paul Maunier tenía lo que por derecho era suyo: la llave del almacén de Bonnaire, quien zarpaba hacia alguna prisión española para terminar allí sus días por esclavista.

Al llegar a París, ya con la conciencia tranquila, supo que no podía posponer más ese encuentro.

Estaba despachando al último cliente del Instituto cuando Athos, Mosquetero del Rey, entró por la puerta. Katia terminaría en nada de bañarse, en la casa, y por eso Christie estaba abajo, en la tienda.

Turnos con el agua... cada una disfrutaba cuando podía.

Athos se esperó a que la hija de la panadera pagara la crema facial y exfoliante para su madre y se acercó al mostrador. Christie le sonrió con confianza y señaló una loción para después del afeitado de un estante, alzando las cejas, burlona.

Él se rió entre dientes, negando con la mirada gacha, sin saber qué decir ni cómo empezar

Christie sonrió también, viendo su apuro, y chasqueó los dedos, para llamar su atención. Se señaló a sí misma y fingió estar machacando y mezclando algo imaginario. Luego lo señaló a él y señaló el piso de arriba, indicando con la mano el número dos y el lado derecho.

Athos asintió, agradecido. La empatía e inteligencia eran cosa de familia, al parecer.

Christie le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta del Instituto de Belleza con llave, mientras se escuchaban las ocho campanadas de Notre Dame, dando la hora. Frunció el entrecejo, poniéndose manos a la obra con las instrucciones que Katia había anotado en un rollo de pergamino para hacer khol kasmi, a ver qué salía de la pimienta, el antimonio, clavo, y huesos de dátil y aceituna negra. Aunque quizás sería mejor empezar con la máscara de pestañas, que parecía más sencilla, solo con carbón y cera de abeja...

Él subió las escaleras casi arrepintiéndose, en silencio, y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

 

-...It ain't the gun, is the man behind the trigger.

Gets blood in his fingers and runs...

It ain't the lie, is the way that the truth is denied.

 

Se oía una melodía claramente, alguien cantaba. Alguien que curiosamente estaba en la segunda puerta de la derecha del pasillo. Se acercó, con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de entender bien qué decía:

 

-But if there is one thing that I'm guilty of

Is loving and giving when you take too much

if anybody asked how we died...

 

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que miró sin llegar a abrirla del todo, apoyándose en el marco de la impresión:

Catherine. La Baronesa de Chanel estaba en una bañera llena de espuma blanca y pétalos de rosas rojas, con un trozo de pepino en cada ojo. El cabello hacia atrás, completamente mojado, y una sonrisilla en la boca, mientras se acomodaba y se acariciaba las piernas con los pies.

 

-Call it "suicide".

Don't fabricate, just tell them, babe,

It was "suicide".

Don't sugar coat it, just let them know...

 

Athos parpadeó, tragando en grueso. Tenía ambos brazos fuera del agua, uno apoyado en el borde de la bañera y el otro sujetando una copa en la mano de algo que parecía ser vino blanco o champagne, no lo distinguía bien desde allí. Y, Dios Santo, parecía estar desnuda por cómo la espuma se adhería a su pecho...

¿Cómo se dan los baños privados, listo? Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era muy bella y que se lo montaba muy bien.

Y se apartó de allí, sintiéndose extrañamente débil y confuso. Y molesto consigo mismo.

Esperó mientras tanto en una butaca de prominente cabecero, asiento largo y un solo brazo -que se fundía con el respaldo- también alargado del pasillo, con el sombrero apoyado en las rodillas. La chaise longue de color pastel estaba sitiada por dos frondosas plantas.

Katia salió del baño minutos después ahuecándose el pelo suelto, húmedo.

Detuvo la marcha cuando se percató de que Athos estaba allí, mirándola de esa forma, otra vez: en pleno siglo XVII y ella descalza, sin moño y con una simple camisa entre blanca y amarillenta que apenas le tapaba el muslo, braguitas brasileñas de encaje negro del siglo XXI. ¡Felicidad!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si le doliera y abrió los ojos de golpe. Athos se había levantado y boqueaba, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Su mirada seguía recorriéndole a fuego lento y tortuoso las piernas y los pies descalzos. Pero terminó girándose, con respeto.

-Aguardad un segundo que encuentre algo más apropiado, por favor- musitó, completamente avergonzada.

De puntillas, dejó abierta la puerta de la habitación con las prisas, pero se cambió detrás del biombo, poniéndose lo primero que encontró.

Cuando lo apartó, lo vio en la puerta, mirando su habitación con curiosidad y luego repasándola -de nuevo y sin un ápice de vergüenza- de arriba a abajo a ella. Se había metido la blusa blanca por dentro de una falda larga gris. Se calzó unos tacones negros clásicos y se recogió el pelo con las manos, haciéndose un improvisado recogido con una pluma de escribir de su escritorio, a modo de palo chino.

Él alzó las cejas, impresionado. Desprendía elegancia y pragmatismo por doquier. Todas las mujeres que había conocido tardaban su tiempo en arreglarse y ella... segundos.

-Monsieur Athos, disculpadme-hizo una pequeña reverencia y alzó la vista, sonriéndole, instándole a hablar.

Él inspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza.

-No, disculpadme vos. Debería haber avisado de que venía y...-tragó en grueso, volviendo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

Estaba todo muy ordenado. El escritorio tenía muchos papeles sobre la mesa, la cama estaba pulcramente hecha y la puerta del vestidor, abierta y resguardada tras el biombo, mostraba una modesta cantidad de vestidos colgados por colores. Los zapatos, en el suelo del armario, hacían escala, de mayor a menos tacón.

Sonrió, viendo cómo trataba de esconder con disimulo bajo la cama algo con el pie. Aquello ya era más normal, tanto orden le parecía... sospechoso.

Katia trató de ocultar de la vista del hombre los mapas de la ciudad y las vendas. Resultaría sospechoso que se interesara tan a conciencia por la capital parisina, pero aún más por la Corte de los Milagros, siendo noble y esteticista.

Él sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a entablar conversación de nuevo.

-¿Sabéis inglés? -más que una pregunta esperaba que lo afirmara, por haberla escuchado canturrear en el baño.

-Un poco -ladeó la cabeza, sin negarlo ni afirmarlo. No se atrevió a preguntar si él también...

-Tenéis una voz muy bonita.

Ella volvió a apretar los labios, avergonzada, creando una línea tensa con ellos.

-No hace falta que mintáis-sonrió, divertida y sonrojada.

Athos sonrió ampliamente, desviando la mirada y negando, medio citándola al mismo tiempo, sin atreverse a cantar él:

-I don't sugar coat it, just letting you know...

Ahí estaba la respuesta, sí que parecía saber inglés. Se rascó un poco incómoda el pelo, sin saber qué responderle. O sea, entender lo había entendido, pero a ver qué le respondías a eso.

Athos parecía volver a centrar su atención en ella, más específicamente en el calzado.

-¿Suela... roja?-preguntó extrañado de ver un tacón tan fino y alto.

Katia sonrió ampliamente. No se le pasaba un solo detalle.

-Los hemos llamado Louboutin- rió para sí misma, como si fuera un chiste privado-. Mi hermana es una fashion victim sin remedio. Los encargó específicamente así: tuvo al pobre monsieur Dutalon una hora de reloj diseñándolos y a mí interpretándole.

Rodó los ojos, un poco menos tensa de recordarlo y vio algo cálido en el Mosquetero. Ahora llegaba la hora de dolor...

-Quería agradeceros inmensamente lo generosa y atenta que fuisteis en el viaje a Le Havre- se llevó el sombrero al pecho-. Vuestra hermana fue una enfermera ejemplar para Porthos, pero vos cocinasteis, arreglasteis el descuido en el que se había convertido mi casa y además-tragó en grueso, recordando dolorosamente- me sacasteis de un pozo oscuro cuando me hallaba deprimido por los recuerdos. Y no había tenido ocasión de daros las gracias... -ella asintió, aceptándolas con la mirada gacha- ni de disculparme de forma apropiada, Catherine.

Alzó la cabeza y las miradas de ambos colisionaron.

No te disculpes, ¡yo no lo siento...! Quiso gritarle y zarandearlo hasta que la besara de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Era la segunda vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Y... sonaba bonito.

-Yo no... yo...-antes de que se planteara siquiera cómo enfocar las disculpas, Katia lo interrumpió, adelantándose y colocando las yemas de los dedos en sus labios, silenciándolo de golpe.

-No os disculpéis -pidió, alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios. Se humedeció los suyos antes de volver a hablar-. Me asustasteis allí, Athos -confesó-. Pero no porque me besarais... ¿a quién le contáis lo que no le contáis a nadie?-preguntó con preocupación-. Debéis exorcizarlo u os consumirá por dentro. Hablar es sano... Si no es conmigo, hacedlo con alguien- rogó.

Cortó el contacto, dejando caer la mano y bajando la mirada, en un suspiro.

-Debisteis de quererla mucho...-susurró y cuando vio la mirada de Athos supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No por recordarle a su supuesta mujer muerta, sino por lo que había dicho y cómo lo había hecho. Esa fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo el Chuchoteur en el Châtelet. Intentó arreglarlo, cambiando la voz-. Lo lamento.

Él asintió, cauteloso, mirándola con detenimiento.

-De todas formas, no estuvo bien por mi parte. Vos sois una mujer respetable y yo...- tragó en grueso, desviando la mirada, sin saber cómo continuar. Optó por hacerle caso y no disculparse- Yo debería irme ya. Lamento las molestias.

Se colocó el sombrero y se dio la vuelta, pero una mano había apresado su muñeca y se lo impidió.

Aquello era osado para una viuda y puede que le diera una idea equivocada de algo que Athos le había dejado claro que no quería, así que se aclaró la garganta y musitó, con preocupación:

-Si vais a volver a beber, al menos hacedlo con el estómago lleno. Os prepararé algo para cenar- no le dio pie a rechistar y sonrió, añadiendo-. Y es Katia, para la próxima, que "Catherine" solo lo utiliza Christie cuando está enfadada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no sé si conoceréis todas las referencias que he mencionado en este capítulo... aquí dejo cositas sueltas:
> 
> Shekmet es la temperamental diosa egipcia de la guerra y la venganza. Con la cabeza de una leona, administra enfermedad a sus enemigos y salud a sus amigos. Es fiera y imparable en el combate, y domina la estrategia militar. Sin rival en la lucha, tiende a cegarse y dejarse llevar por la ira, llegando al extremo de que Ra tiene que administrarle cerveza teñida de rojo para que Sekhmet, pensando que se trata de sangre, se la beba y descanse un poco de tanta masacre.
> 
> Louboutin → Famosos zapatos -generalmente negros, clásicos- de tacón con la suela roja, que Sarah Jessica Parker popularizó en Sex in the City. Yo tengo algo con los zapatos, me encantan... así que ahí va mi pequeño guiño personal.
> 
> Monsieur Dutalon → el apellido en sí es un juego de palabras en francés. Dado que nos estamos refiriendo a un zapatero, he creído conveniente llamarlo así (aunque también barajé "Escarpin", que significa "tacón" o "Dupied", que viene a ser "del Pie") porque su traducción literal sería "señor del Talón" y me sonaba gracioso.
> 
> El fragmento de la canción que he elegido, por cierto, es de James Arthur y se llama "Suicide"; preciosa, por si estáis interesados.
> 
> El look en el que me había inspirado para vestir deprisa y corriendo a Katia cuando llega Athos y la pilla en el baño es el de Emma Watson (de Ralph Lauren) para asistir a la gala benéfica del Duque de Cambridge en el Castillo de Windsor.
> 
> Y supongo que eso es todo.


	17. Chapter 17

La Reina las había mandado llamar, para que la pusieran al día de su viaje a La Havre. Nada más entraron por la puerta de sus aposentos personales, salieron el resto de doncellas y Anne se abalanzó sobre ellas, descalzándose por el camino. Tomó a Katia de las manos y las miró a ambas con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Decidme que estaréis con nosotros cuando lleguen mis cuñados. Por favor, por favor, por favor. ¡Será insoportablemente aburrido si no venís!

-Una de nosotras debería quedarse a hacerse cargo del Instituto de Belleza...

Christie sonrió y se descalzó también, sentándose sobre la cama, con confianza.

-Antes, tenemos que ponerte al día.

Anne las miró inquisitiva, con interés brillando en sus ojos claros. Katia, viendo por donde iban los tiros, rodó los ojos, exasperada e incómoda. Muy incómoda. Carraspeó, tratando de aclararse los nervios que se le habían agolpado en la garganta:

-En la casa del conde de la Fère...

-¿Sí...?-la instó a continuar.

-¡Athos besó a Katia!

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio tan tenso que Katia tuvo que volver a toser para hacer pasar el mal trago y no matar lenta y dolorosamente a su hermana.

Anne pareció recobrarse de la sorpresa. Boqueó y la miró sin comprender.

-No.

-Sí.

-No puede ser.

-¡Que te digo que sí, que la besó!

-No me lo creo. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Athos, Mosquetero del Rey?

Christie asintió con mucho más entusiasmo que Katia, que seguía deseando que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Dónde estaban esos dichosos subtítulos detrás los que podías esconder la cara cuando más los necesitabas?

-Athos-repitió Anne, interiorizándolo.

-... sí. Athos.

Anne miró a ambas hermanas con la misma expresión patidifusa y, poco a poco se materializó en su cara la puñetera sonrisilla contagiosa de Christie; la misma con la que Constance la había mirado al enterarse. Dios, no.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Quiero detalles!

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Christie, que seguía martirizándola con el tema desde que lo soltó por primera vez.

-Espera, espera-se levantó Anne de la cama, con prisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta y entreabriéndola-. ¡MARGUERITE! Trae vino, haz el favor, deprisa. ¡No empecéis sin mí!

Cuando la susodicha apareció con las copas de cristal y el líquido embotellado, Anne la despachó, sin molestarse en ponerse de nuevo los zapatos y llevando ella misma la bebida a la cama.

-¡Ahora, cuenta!-sonrió ampliamente, preparada.

Christie sonrió pícara y volvió a mirar con intención a su hermana.

-Eso, ya has oído a la Reina. ¡Desembucha!

Katia suspiró, tomando una de las copas.

-No sabéis lo mucho que os detesto ahora mismo a ambas.

Qué ganas de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-¿Fue con lengua?

-¿Fue bonito?

-¿Dulce, apasionado?

-¿Hubo magreo? ¿De qué grado?

-¿Qué es magreo?-parpadeó perpleja la Reina, sin entender.

-Juego de manos-le restó importancia Christie, volviendo a mirar a su hermana alzando las cejas repetidamente para enfatizar.

Las preguntas de ambas se intercalaban, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para interrogarla y Katia se bebió el contenido de la copa de golpe, pasándosela a Anne.

-Trae la botella, directamente, ¿quieres?

Sonrió como una tonta recordándolo. Y bueno, ya se sabe el dicho: si no puedes con tu enemigo... únete a él. Después de esto –si sobrevivía al entusiasmo de ambas jóvenes, se corrigió- se iba a tomar un baño que haría empalidecer al que Burger King le montó a Carmen Lomana.

-Si queréis que os lo cuente con pelos y señales... vas a enseñarme a cambio tu ropa interior, Anne-su cara era un poema así que se apresuró a explicarse-. Y antes de que creas que tengo un problema mental déjame decirte que es para comparar esas costuras con la que hizo Aramis. Realmente tiene talento, le dejó un brazo precioso a Porthos.

La Reina abrió los ojos como platos. Y miró directamente, con intención a Christie, que por fin empezaba a sonrojarse también.

-¿Aramis cosió a Porthos? Espera, ¿visteis a Porthos desnudo de cintura para arriba?

-Oh, sí -sonrió perversa, la venganza se sirve en frío -. Christie podría dibujarte el mapa de cicatrices que tiene en la espalda, ¿verdad, cielo?

Christie se mordió el labio inferior, notando la sangre acumulándosele en las mejillas y las orejas. Como cuando Constance les preguntó por su viaje. Ya podrían haberse traído a su amiga a Palacio y contarlo directamente allí, no tener que repetir el bochorno una segunda vez.

-Y no solo lo vio sin camisa... –añadió, notando los efectos de la sonrisilla maligna- Porthos se le insinuó bastante descaradamente en el puerto.

-¡Katia!

-Por turnos, chicas, que quiero enterarme de todo.

 

 

Decir que Christie flipó en colores cuando supo que Athos se quedaba a cenar esa noche era quedarse corto.

Abrió los ojos como platos y boqueó pensando seriamente cómo preguntárselo a su hermana:

-Entonces, ¿ya somos cuñados oficialmente?

Katia le dirigió una mirada matadora. No, no había habido tema si la miraba así. Y no lo entendía. Es decir, había mandado a Athos al cuarto de baño, mientras su hermana estaba desnuda. Aquel tío sí que necesitaba psicóloga, con lo obvias que eran las ganas que esos dos se tenían, si no s ele había lanzado al cuello.

-Calladita estabas más guapa. Y ayúdame para que se pase más rápido y no sea tan incómodo.

 

 

Athos, por su parte, también seguía a cuadros. Había acudido a la casa de Chanel para disculparse, pero nada había salido como lo había planeado: la había pillado en el baño, sabía que cantaba de forma medianamente melodiosa, que hablaba inglés y que era rápida cambiándose de atuendo.

Y entonces, había susurrado. Y se le había venido el mundo abajo. Dios, el déjà vu fue tan intenso que no supo con qué cara mirarla. "Debisteis quererla mucho". Sí, la quiso.

Eso fue lo que pensó, ambas veces, cuando se lo dijo el Chuchoteur también.

Por eso compuso su mejor cara de póquer cuando ella volvió a hablar, esta vez con otro tono de voz, pero todavía preocupada. No podía ser ella. Es decir, la había seguido con la mirada atentamente, tenía que reconocer de forma vergonzosa. Y la baronesa, ambas hermanas en realidad, tenían curvas. Aun sin corsé, como había visto salir a Catherine –Katia, se corrigió mentalmente, que le había pedido que la llamara-, podía entrever que era preciosa y tenía pecho. Y el Chuchoteur no. La altura... sí, era similar, pero lo que le había llamado la atención había sido el tamaño de sus pies. Los zapatos ordenados, su talla.

No estaba dispuesto a volver a la casa de su familia solo para comprobar si las huellas coincidían.

Tal vez era mera coincidencia el que hubiera escogido esa frase precisamente. Tal vez, el Chuchoteur sabía sobre su pasado, pero Catheri-Katia era muy empática y podía ver a través de él como poca gente había hecho.

No podía ser ella, pero aun así, aceptó quedarse a cenar, sabiendo en el momento se disculpó para ir a llamar a su hermana que se iba a arrepentir. Iba a ser incómodo.

Tenía oxidados sus modales y nunca se le había dado bien conversar con mujeres.

-¿Os apetece algo en particular?-preguntó Katia. Boqueó, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, negando con la cabeza, torpemente. Y se quedó aún más a cuadros cuando escuchó por primera vez hablar a la pequeña de las baronesas:

-Dejemos que Katia se encargue del McMenú, entonces, Athos. Acompañadme para que os enseñe la casa.

 

 

-¿Hamburguesa, dices que lo han llamado?

Athos asintió, llevándose la copa a los labios. Estaban en la taberna del cuartel, haciendo tiempo antes del desfile de los duques de Saboya en Palacio.

Sintió algo parecido a remordimiento, con una voz extrañamente similar a la de Katia en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al pensar que estaba bebiendo vino con el estómago vacío. Sacudió la cabeza.

Aramis parpadeó perplejo mientras Porthos y D'Artagnan lo observaban con caras raras mientras él se dedicaba a explicar a grandes rasgos.

-Le añadieron a la carne hojas de lechuga, tomate y queso. Y me hicieron probar las patatas fritas con esa extraña mezcla rojiza-se encogió de hombros, pensándoselo-. Tengo que reconocer que no estaba malo.

No, no lo estaba, después de conocer la mezcla de ingredientes de los que le dijeron que estaba hecho aquello. Ketchup, que a saber qué significaba. Esas hermanas eran raritas y tenían mucha imaginación.

D'Artagnan se rió entre dientes:

-A Christine ya la vimos en el camino de La Havre de bocadillo-evitó mencionar la casa de Athos-, pero os juro que soy incapaz de imaginarme a la Baronesa comiendo con las manos.

Athos sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había sido un espectáculo verla haciéndolo. Ambas hermanas parecían estar muy habituadas a ese tipo de comida al parecer, porque no se molestaron en poner un tenedor en la mesa siquiera para las patatas. No dejaban de sorprenderlo, quitándose patatas la una del plato de la otra y hablando durante la cena con él delante como si aquello fuera tremendamente normal. Y obligándolo a probar las condenadas patatas con el ketchup.

Casi sufre un infarto al ver a Katia sosteniendo una patata frente a su boca y esa mirada decidida a hacérsela tragar en caso de que se negara. Terminó cogiéndola y comiéndosela él mismo, porque hubiera sido tremendamente incómodo que le diera de comer también, como a un niño pequeño o... un amante.

Sabía que, de darse otra situación, puede que jamás hubiera escuchado hablar a Christie. Sabiendo como sabían que era el conde de la Fère, la restricción de la comunicación de la hermana menor se había ido a tomar viento, aunque no fuera un futuro marido potencial para ella. Entre nobles, todo era diferente; la hubiera escuchado hablar de todas formas en cualquier reunión social de alta cuna.

Lo que no sabía era por qué diantres tuvo esa sensación toda la cena, viéndolas interactuar, incluyéndolo en la conversación y tratándolo como a un amigo o un familiar, preguntándole detalles sobre París y su vida como mosquetero. Se sentía bien, a gusto. Echaba de menos eso.

Porthos tomó nota de la mirada perdida de su amigo.

-¿Y esa cara?

Athos pareció despertar del trance. Sacudió la cabeza, dispuesto a negarlo todo.

-¿Qué cara? Es la única que tengo, Porthos.

Soltó una carcajada.

-No, no, te has perdido en tu mundo más de lo habitual. ¿Tiene algo que ver la Baronesa Mayor?

Athos rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

-No seas ridículo- chasqueó la lengua antes de terminarse de golpe el vino.

Porthos se rió aún más, si cabe, a su costa.

-Sacré Bleu, ¡jamás creí que viviría para ver esto! ¡Te gusta!

Athos lo fulminó con la mirada, la atención del resto de mosqueteros sobre él. Porthos seguía sin apreciar su vida demasiado, mientras tanto...

-Catherine de Chanel... ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Yo no...-empezó, pero lo interrumpieron, de nuevo.

-No lo niegues, Athos. Jamás has sido muy cercano con la nobleza en general, pero a ella le huías al principio- D'Artagnan asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón-. Llegaste a ser muy maleducado, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Athos bufó, desviando la mirada.

-Habló de educación el que prácticamente le insinuó conseguir otra habitación en el puerto a la hermana.

Porthos, lejos de indignarse o escandalizarse por el recordatorio, se rió entre dientes.

-Pero yo jamás he negado que Christine me gusta y mucho.

Obvió el hecho de las diferencias sociales, que no jugaban a favor de una relación entre ambos, pero la sinceridad era algo que no le molestaba con sus amigos.

Bueno, "sinceridad". Porque lo que pasó entre él y Christie en la casa de La Fère, se quedó, por el momento, allí. Athos no soltaba prenda y él no iba a ser menos.

-Tienes que reconocer que son ingeniosas-sonrió ampliamente D'Artagnan, intentando volver a conducir hacia terreno menos pantanoso la conversación-. A mí me divierten, en serio.

Aramis le puso una mano sobre el hombro con camaradería:

-Es una suerte, porque no a todo el mundo le cae bien las amigas de la novia. Ya es un paso.

D'Artagnan se sacudió la mano, fingiendo indignación:

-Constance y yo...

-Sí, sí, está casada. Muy bien.

-Dejadlo ya-se levantó del banco Athos, colocándose el sombrero antes de ordenar-. Andando a Palacio.

 

 

-No acostumbramos a esperar

-Después de cinco años, ¿qué importan unos minutos más, su Majestad?

La Reina Anne contuvo una sonrisilla, sabiendo lo mucho que desesperaba el Duque a su marido. Atrás, de pie, Christie miraba con atención la formación de mosqueteros plantados en el camino. Anne le dedicó una miradita divertida, desviándola con disimulo hacia uno de ellos en particular.

Oficialmente, Katia se había quedado en la tienda esa misma mañana, pero a la tarde se pasaría a conocer a los Duques. Así... tenía excusa para salir como el Chuchoteur un poco también; podían permitirse pagar a alguna criada para que cuidara del local mientras ellas estaban fuera.

-Calor, moscas, aburrimiento. ¡Cómo me gustan los desfiles...!- murmuró Porthos sarcásticamente- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en desmayarme, solo por hacer algo...

Athos sonrió, divertido, desde su posición. Luego se fijó en Aramis y le preguntó a Porthos.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-señalándolo con la mirada.

-¿Has olvidado la masacre de Saboya?

-¿Qué masacre?

No recibió respuesta, porque a lo lejos se escuchó un carruaje.

-Es costumbre del Duque llegar tarde... Tiene la osadía de compararse conmigo, cuando Saboya es poco más que un grano en la barbilla de Francia.

-Un grano de importancia estratégica, Sire-le recordó el Cardenal-. La defensa vital contra la influencia española en nuestra frontera.

-Soy consciente, Cardenal, igual que el duque. De lo contrario no nos haría mantenernos en esta posición todo el santo día... –del carruaje aparcado en medio del camino, salió una pareja muy emperifollada y Louis compuso una sonrisa-¡Víctor, confío en que vuestro viaje haya sido cómodo!

-Espantoso-respondió de forma seca pero pomposa el aludido-. Vuestras carreteras están llenas de baches.

-Pero cada golpe y moretón han merecido la pena por volver a verte- se adelantó la mujer, besándole la mano. El rostro del hombre se relajó.

-Te echo de menos, hermana. Más de lo que imaginas.

-Cardenal Richelieu, he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto -comentó haciendo gala de encanto el duque-. Pasáis mucho tiempo en vuestro despacho.

-Os aseguro que estoy fuerte como un roble...

-Me llena de gozo vuestra buena salud. ¿Conocéis a Gontard, mi primer ministro?

No llegaron a saber lo que le parecía al Cardenal, porque un disparo atravesó el pecho de uno de los criados del Duque. Christie soltó un gritito espantado, del susto.

-¡Todo el mundo adentro! ¡Rápido!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver ponerse en movimiento a los Mosqueteros cuando la arrastraron a cubierto, con los reyes y los duques.

D'Artagnan lideraba la carrera de los cien metros lisos y para después empezar a saltar arbustos hacia el laberinto con Athos y Aramis siguiéndolo de cerca. Porthos se fue dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a cubrir el otro lado, con las armas en mano.

A esas alturas, estaba segura de que Katia debía haberlo presenciado todo. Luego la pondría al tanto.

-Así que habláis de paz mientras conspiráis para asesinarme-afirmó el duque con indignación.

-¡Tales acusaciones son bárbaras y peligrosas...!-replicó el Rey de Francia.

-Y totalmente falsas- añadió el Cardenal.

-Solo tenemos vuestra palabra –saltó el primer ministro- y todos sabemos que las promesas del cardenal se las lleva el agua.

Christie contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Parecían pollitos, a ver quién piaba más fuerte para llevarse el gusano.

-Tal vez nuestros primos los españoles sean más amables...

-Mis hombres buscan al asesino-afirmó Treville-. Contened cualquier acción hasta conocer sus motivos.

-El capitán Treville tiene razón-coincidió la hermana del Rey-, debemos aguardar.

-Habláis como una auténtica hija de Francia-casi escupió con rabia contenida su marido.

Christie vio peligrar la situación. Esa mujer era importante, lo notaba. También percibió a Anne tensa y ya estaba dispuesta a mediar, pero al parecer la otra dama lo tenía todo controlado.

-Soy la Duquesa de Saboya y vuestra amante esposa por encima de todo.

Guau. La tensión de su posición era lo único chocante. Parecía llevar escrita esa verdad en el rostro y su lenguaje no verbal expresaba tanto amor y tanta fidelidad al hombre que tenía delante, que Christie hubiera dudado. Como dudó el hombre, que se disculpó orgulloso ante la mujer del tocado de plumas:

-Perdonadme, amor. Habla la rabia.

Christie le dirigió una mirada elocuente a Anne y esta dio un paso adelante, entendiendo lo que pretendía.

-El disparo pudo herirnos a cualquiera. En momentos así debemos recordar lo que nos une- tomó de la mano a Louis, que a duras penas contenía el enfado-; somos una familia, Duque...

-Saboya desea ser vuestra amiga- afirmó, incapaz de resistir la dulzura de la Reina-, pero no abuséis de nuestra confianza. Si Francia no garantiza nuestra seguridad, España lo hará.

-Si permitís la entrada a los españoles, perderéis vuestra independencia- se acercó veloz el cardenal Richelieu.

-Gracias-se burló, entonces, Víctor-. Sé guardáis los intereses de Saboya en lo más hondo de vuestro corazón- y miró de nuevo a los reyes-. Pospondremos la firma del Tratado mientras esclarecéis esta atrocidad. Entre tanto... me congratulará aceptar vuestra hospitalidad.

Y dándose aires de grandeza, pasó por su lado dirigiéndose hacia el interior del Palacio, seguido de cerca por su Primer Ministro. Anne se encargó formalmente del asunto de forma rápida, evitando que la familia escuchara el evidente y presente disgusto en la conversación que se daba poco más allá entre el Cardenal y su marido.

-Duques, Ministro, permitidme presentaros a la amiga de Saboya, mi psicóloga personal y la baronesa Christine de Chanel-ella hizo una reverencia, rezando interiormente por parecerles tan encantadora como nada más llegar a aquel siglo-. Dadas las circunstancias que han truncado nuestro encuentro y como mi marido me necesita a su lado, permitid que sea ella quien se encargue de acomodaros en Palacio.

Christie le indicó en silencio y con la cabeza gacha el camino hacia las escaleras y recibió una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento del Duque a cambio.

-Por favor- y lideró la marcha, subiendo con decoro y elegancia las escaleras-. Espero que vuestra estancia en Palacio sea lo más agradable posible; me sentiré muy honrada de hacer cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano para que esta os sea más cómoda. Y disculpad que no sea mi hermana mayor quien se encargue de este protocolo, pronto tendré la oportunidad de presentáosla debidamente.

Y atravesó el Gran Salón, dirigiéndolos hacia los aposentos que habían preparado para ellos. Una vez cerca de la puerta, decidió tentar a la suerte una vez más:

-Su Majestad la Reina está muy emocionada por vuestra visita-sonrió, con nerviosismo, como si la confesión fuera totalmente propia-, me ha hablado tanto de vuestro Ducado que hace tres noches le comenté a mi hermana la posibilidad de realizar nuestro próximo viaje a Saboya, para comprobar en persona su belleza.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida y dirigió la mirada hacia su marido, esperando una respuesta. Él parecía también un poco descolocado, por lo que, muy diplomáticamente, fue Gontard quien se encargó de asentir:

-Nos complace saberlo. Tanto vos como vuestra hermana seréis bienvenidas y esperamos que os agrade.

Christie les dedicó una sonrisa radiante y realizó una última reverencia antes de añadir, deteniéndose:

-Muchísimas gracias. Y espero no parecer maleducada, pero no he podido evitar observar lo mucho que se parece a vos vuestro hijo, Duque. Con permiso, me retiro para que descansen.

Muy orgulloso, él se limitó a sonreír y entrar en la habitación, con el irritante hombrecillo detrás. La Duquesa la miró intensamente, como midiéndola, y una vez entró hasta el último de los criados con el niño pequeño, susurró solo para ella:

\- Gontard va buscar a Clouset y es de vital importancia para Francia que no lo encuentre- la sorpresa de la baronesa fue evidente, pero ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de recogerse las faldas del vestido y añadir sonriendo con camaradería, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente-. Yo también me llamo Christine.

Y entró en las habitaciones, sin decir nada más. Christie jadeó perpleja y encantada -¡le acababa de revelar información!- y se apoyó en la puerta para no caerse de los temblores que la recorrían, conteniendo una risita nerviosa.

-Lo bueno abunda.

Tenía que avisar a Katia y a Anne. Y tenía que saber si Porthos estaba bien.


	18. Chapter 18

Se había fijado mucho en la dirección que había tomado cada mosquetero. Aramis ya debía estar junto a las columnas, donde reposaba la cuerda así que, sin perder de vista a Athos y a Porthos, que habían salido disparados de nuevo hacia el laberinto, se dirigió a D'Artagnan:

-No pude darte las gracias por hacerme caso después de lo que ocurrió con Bonnaire.

D'Artagnan se giró rápidamente, apuntándolo con su espada. La bajó un poco al ver quién era, para preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta:

-¿Has disparado tú contra el Duque?- el Chuchoteur negó con la cabeza- De nada, supongo, aunque soy yo quien debería dártelas. Si no hubiera sido por ti, Athos... bueno...-evitó siquiera decirlo.

-De nada, supongo-lo imitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

D'Artagnan parecía dividido (¿y si se le escapaba? ¡Tenía que darse prisa!), pero su curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Distéis caza a... al fantasma?

Katia sonrió con la boca cubierta por la tela al verle evadir así el género del supuesto fantasma.

-No, pero está amenazado. Estaréis tranquilos un poco más- y percibiendo las prisas que llevaba el pobre muchacho, susurró risueña-. Deberías ir a echarle un ojo a Aramis... y no dejar a madame Bonacieux sola-señaló con la cabeza un pasillo exterior, guiándolo hasta donde se escuchaba una conversación entre susurros.

-¡... la verdad!

D'Artagnan apuntó al hombre de sombrero con la pistola. Cuando volteó a ver al Chuchoteur, este no estaba a su lado. Miró a Aramis, sin entender nada.

-¿Te importaría contarme qué ocurre?

Aramis alzó la mano, pidiéndole que no disparara. No dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, indeciso, nervioso.

-Marsac es un viejo amigo.

-Un amigo... –repitió- Un amigo que ha intentado matar al Duque de Saboya.

-Escúchale, fue uno de los mejores soldados del Regimiento.

Ahí sí que la confusión pudo más. ¿Regimiento?

-¿Es mosquetero?

-Lo era-corrigió Aramis.

-En un tiempo fuimos hermanos-dijo el hombre, con tono cansado, alzando las manos en su dirección-. En honor a nuestra vieja amistad, déjame probar todo lo que sé.

Tenía derecho a un juicio, allí podría exponer todo lo que quisiera. Aramis le hizo un gesto silencioso con la cabeza y D'Artagnan le siguió, sin perderlo de vista para que no escapara.

-Necesitaré que guardes silencio... por ahora.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tal vez, pero... –desvió la vista, con un gesto grandilocuente- le debo la vida.

D'Artagnan sentía crecer su frustración por instantes. Aquello complicaba las cosas; una deuda así no podía obviarse. Lo apuntó con el índice, avisándole, sabiendo que él le pediría lo mismo de verse en esa situación.

-Como me ahorquen por esto, me lo voy a tomar como algo muy personal.

Se escuchó una risita entre dientes y, al mirar hacia arriba, encontraron al Chuchoteur terminando de trepar por la cuerda que caía desde el tejado. Jadeó, una vez arriba.

-Me estoy haciendo mayor para estas cosas...

-¿Chuchoteur?

Katia volvió a sonreír bajo la tela e hizo como si se quitara un sombrero imaginario ante el perplejo mosquetero.

-Aramis-lo imitó-. Deberíais escucharle. Necesitáis saber por qué ocurrió aquella masacre.

-¿Y no podrías decírnoslo tú?

El Chuchoteur volvió a reírse para sí, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, no. Claro que podría... pero ¿qué gracia tendría, entonces? Eres tú quien tiene que entenderlo.

 

 

Seguía en su mundo. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por perderle el rastro. No habían capturado al que efectuó el disparo contra el duque y ahora Trevile quería que él y Porthos se encargaran de su seguridad. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le molestaba la actitud de Aramis y D'Artagnan -a pesar de que se les veía el plumero a la legua-, porque seguía pensando en aquella cena tan surrealista y en lo extraña e indescriptible que se había vuelto su relación con las hermanas Chanel. Sobre todo con Katia.

Porque, ¿cómo actúas frente a una mujer a la que casi tomas en tu antigua cama de matrimonio, borracho, con la que luego te disculpas, pero no te dice expresamente que te perdona porque tampoco te quiere escuchar disculpándote y encima te obliga a quedarte a cenar para evitar que vuelvas a emborracharte? A todo eso, faltaba sumarle el echo de que la había visto medio desnuda y ella no se había enterado.

Era incómodo y surrealista, cuanto menos. Jamás se hubiera esperado a una Katia tan comprensiva y compasiva. Aquel recuerdo hizo que tuviera sentimientos encontrados: por una parte, algo cálido se le instaló en el corazón de pensar en lo atenta y dulce que había sido... pero por otra, no quería que le tuviera lástima y aquello cálido se volvió abrasivo, casi molesto, como cuando recordó el beso. Le quemaban los labios solo de recordarlo.

Dios, hacía tiempo que ninguna mujer le respondía un beso de esa manera. Ni que él sintiera tanto con uno. Y se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a ser tan manipulable, no después de lo de Anne. Anne y lo mucho que le había costado sobrevivir cinco años sin ella... para que las cosas hubieran terminado así.

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y siguió a sus amigos.

-Eh- los llamó al salir del despacho del Capitán, dispuesto a enterarse-, nos ocultas algo-acusó a Aramis.

-¿Qué te iba a ocultar?-le restó importancia este.

Athos volteó a ver a D'Artagnan también, para añadir.

-Y tú. ¿De qué se trata?

Aramis miró a D'Artagnan dudando.

-¿Se lo dices o se lo digo?

-¿Decirnos qué?-pregunto Porthos con impaciencia.

El gascón suspiró.

-Volví a encontrarme con el Chuchoteur... y me dijo que debería echarle un ojo a Aramis y no dejar sola a Constance. Entonces lo encontré con Marsac.

-Marsac.

Aramis asintió.

-Sí, luego os pondré al día. Después me dijo a mí que debería escucharlo... por que necesitábamos saber por qué ocurrió la masacre de Saboya. Y que yo tenía que entenderlo.

Athos frunció el entrecejo, contagiándole el gesto a Porthos.

-¿Os lo dijo así?

-Sí-asintieron los dos.

Athos asintió también, con la mandíbula encajada, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas que tenía de romperlo todo.

-¡Será desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué soy el único al que le va con adivinanzas?!

Aramis medio sonrió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí no me quiso decir directamente la verdad tampoco sobre lo que pasó. Podría habernos ahorrado complicaciones, pero según él la cosa "perdería la gracia".

-No me sirve. Quiero ver a Marsac. ¡YA!

 

 

-Un desertor-la cara de Constance fue el vivo reflejo de la de Katia, que para disgusto de Athos, había salido antes del Instituto de Belleza y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que visitar a su amiga antes de ir a Palacio a conocer a los Duques.

-Un desertor y un asesino-añadió Athos, cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa.

-Supongo que ninguno os lo mencionó.

Porthos lo comentó como si no tuviera importancia, pero al parecer Marsac todavía tenía algo que decir.

-Fallé el asesinato. No lo soy.

Las caras de Aramis y D'Artagnan eran un show. Y no era para menos: de ebanista a eso, había trecho.

-Oh- hizo una mueca Katia, asqueada, viendo que aquello no arreglaba la situación y que su amiga solo se desesperaba más-. ¿Podéis callaros? ¡No queremos saberlo!

Athos suspiró, removiéndose en su silla incómodo. Constance no había terminado:

-Y yo confié en vos...-le increpó a D'Artagnan.

-D'Artagnan no tiene la culpa lo exculpó Aramis-, actuó con honor.

-¡La gente honorable no engaña a sus amigos!

-Siento la decepción, partiré de inmediato-se disculpó Marsac. Fue a levantarse pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió, Aramis negaba con la cabeza.

Y fue entonces cuando Katia abrió los ojos al máximo, al escuchar a Constance:

-Podéis quedaros. Pero vos- pasó por delante de D'Artagnan, con enfado-, empaquetad vuestras cosas.

Él trató de hacerle razonar como a una niña pequeña, viéndola marcharse, con los brazos en cruz.

-No es justa esa postura...

Katia le golpeó en el brazo, chistándole para que se callara. Porthos solo sonrió con diversión, mientras Athos volvía a tomar la voz cantante.

-¿Es que habéis perdido los dos la cabeza?

-Quizás a Athos no le importen veinte mosqueteros muertos...-murmuró por lo bajo Marsac, sin disimular ni molestarse en esconder su desagrado.

-Insultas al hombre que tiene tu vida en sus manos... Veo que eres estúpido además de cobarde.

Y ahí se desató: ambos, Marsac y Athos se levantaron de sus asientos como si a uno le hubieran pinchado en el culo y el otro tuviera un resorte, dispuestos a llegar a las manos y a donde hiciera falta. En fin, orgullo masculino, señores. Le entraron ganas de rodar los ojos pero impuso su voz femenina como buenamente pudo ante el alboroto, exigiéndoles educación.

-¡CABALLEROS!

Si querían partirse la cara, vale, muy bien por ellos, pero cuando no estuviera ella presente.

En milésimas de segundo, Aramis sujetó a Marsac y Katia se puso en medio frente a Athos, deteniéndolo más con la mirada que con las manos. Las apartó de golpe, como si el tacto quemara, al darse cuenta de que habían ido a parar a su pecho, pero no le dio tiempo a disculparse ni a decir nada, porque Aramis trataba de mediar entre ambos hombres.

-Escúchale, por favor. Si no te satisface-aseguró, mirándolos muy seriamente-, haré lo que propongas.

-Antes deberíais hablar con alguien más.

Viendo que era una invitación a que lo acompañaran, Katia se hizo a un lado, arreglándose el pelo sin saber qué hacer con las manos ni para salir de lo violento de la situación. Se dirigió a D'Artagnan directamente, antes de acercarse a la puerta.

-Iré a encargarme de Constance, pero... cuando volváis, aseguraos de disculparos y hablarle con sinceridad. Puede que os llevéis una sorpresa.

Porthos alzó ambas cejas, con cara de "te lo dije" a D'Artagnan y "aplícate el cuento" a Athos y este último lo silenció con una mirada fulminante.

-Lamentamos que hayáis tenido que presenciar este arrebato, Baronesa-se humedeció los labios sin saber cómo expresarlo-. ¿Podríais aguardar aquí, hasta que volvamos? No nos llevará mucho tiempo...

Katia lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué tendría que esperar en casa de los Bonacieux? ¿Qué tenía que decirle?

-Claro-asintió, parpadeando un poco confundida.

No hizo preguntas, pero sí una leve inclinación de despedida con la cabeza y siguió a su alterada amiga al piso de arriba.

Una vez desapareció por las escaleras, Athos señaló la salida hacia la calle, invitándolos a seguirlo. Pero se detuvo en seco bajo el marco de la puerta, sintiendo una insistente mirada burlona en la nuca.

-Cierra la boca, Porthos.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada...!

Y se escuchó una risita contenida, como si hubiera salido por la nariz, pero Athos jamás supo de quién fue porque todos lo miraban con la misma cara que Porthos.

 

 

Se la encontró en medio de la habitación de D'Artagnan, mirando muy fijamente la cama, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo. Contuvo una sonrisilla ante lo adorable que le resultaba tanto melodrama.

-Sabes que lo hizo para protegerte.

Constance pegó un bote del susto y volteó a verla, dolida, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Pero yo no necesito que me proteja. No quiero que lo haga.

-Lo sé. Aunque lo primero es discutible.

Constance bufó por la nariz.

-No es culpa mía haber nacido mujer.

Ni que no se le hubiera permitido aprender a utilizar armas. Ya había disparado una vez, era más que capaz de aprender, estaba claro.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Solo pienso que podrías utilizar su remordimiento y la culpa para hacer que eso en particular cambie.

Su amiga la miró con unas leves arruguitas de incomprensión en la frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Katia solo sonrió, como si supiera algo que ella no. "Ya te enterarás".

-No lo estoy defendiendo, pero si se diera el caso y yo te pidiera que no le contaras algo para protegerlo, seguramente habrías hecho lo mismo que él.

Constance desvió la vista, incómoda porque no podía negárselo. Katia siguió hablando, para hacerle llegar a su punto:

-Y eso no significa que me prefieras a mí antes que a él o que no confíes en él, directamente. Significa que eres una buena amiga y una buena persona, Constance-suspiró-. D'Artagnan se ha visto en esa misma situación con Aramis... y ha demostrado, mintiendo por él y protegiéndote al mismo tiempo, que es un buen amigo. Y por extensión, buena persona.

A esas alturas, Constance ya no estaba enfadada. Había sido delicado. Ella no se lo había puesto fácil para explicárselo porque no se había parado a pensar en que era una cuestión más de lealtad que de otra cosa. Pero eso tenía que escuchárselo decir a él en persona, no a Katia.

-¿Y tu punto es...?

-Que lo has asustado allí abajo. Volverá y empaquetará sus cosas tal y como le has dicho que haga porque te respeta- le confió-. Pero va a disculparse de corazón y deberías escucharlo. No quiere perderte, así que no creo que te vuelva a mentir nunca más después de esto, pero al menos deberías darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

Constance bufó y la miró, con una pequeña sonrisilla asomándose.

-Aun así, creo que se merecía que fuera un poco cruel.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. A los hombres les gusta cuando se les hace pasar un mal rato-rió Katia.

 

 

Athos tenía razón, no habían tardado mucho. Y en cuanto llegaron, D'Artagnan subió a recoger sus cosas, arrastrando los pies.

-¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó Constance, al escuchar ruido y encontrándoselo obedeciéndola, tal y como Katia había previsto.

-Dijisteis que empaquetara mis cosas...-se limitó a responder si voltearse a verla ni detenerse.

-Maté a un hombre por vos y seguís sin confiar en mí.

-¡Solo intentaba protegeros!

-No deseo que me protejáis-negó cuando sus miradas colisionaron- Quiero un trato de igual a igual.

D'Artagnan tragó en grueso, suspirando y confesó, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo.

-Le hice una promesa a Aramis-explicó.

-O sea, ¿que le preferís a mí?-preguntó, sintiéndose infantil porque sabía que no era por eso.

-¡No es tan simple!-estalló, girándose- Se trata de una cuestión de lealtad.

Y vio lo preocupado y lo culpable que se sentía. Pero también vio, antes de que se diera la vuelta para seguir empaquetando, que lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a protegerla aunque se sintiera la peor persona del mundo y aun sabiendo que posiblemente lo odiara. Y se le encogió el corazón.

Señor Bendito, aquel D'Artagnan parecía más maduro. Mucho más atractivo. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un suspiro que sabía que después atormentaría su orgullo.

El joven soltó de cualquier forma el petate sobre la cama, arrepentido por haberle hablado así.

-Lo siento mucho-y luego le dio la razón-. Es verdad, no cometeré el mismo error la próxima vez.

Ella se quedó a cuadros. Rezumaba seguridad en sí mismo. Decidió ponérselo un poco más difícil, a ver cómo salía del paso.

-¿La próxima vez?-preguntó, con actitud desafiante. Cuestionándolo.

Él desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Bueno... –dudó, de forma adorable-esperaba que cambiarais de opinión.

Y Constance tuvo que hacerse la dura para evitar saltar sobre él y besarlo allí mismo.

-Necesitamos el dinero.

-Juro que no volveré a mentiros.

Ahí estaba, esa seriedad. Ese trato igual que ella le había pedido y que él le estaba ofreciendo.

-Espero que no, porque la próxima vez os echaré de la oreja... –lo vio asentir, conforme-Y os-dudó si decirlo- echaré de menos.

Ambos sonrieron... pero el momento no duró mucho.

-¡¿DISCULPA?!-se escuchó en el piso de abajo a Katia reír incrédula y burlona.

D'Artagnan deshizo el equipaje de cualquier forma, desparramándolo todo sobre la cama antes de seguir a Constance hasta la cocina.

 

 

-Monsieur Athos- lo saludó, sin dejar de fregar los platos una vez lo vio entrar. Porthos le siguió con Marsac y ella añadió, tratando de sonar educada-. Caballeros.

Cogió un trapo y se secó las manos, esperando a que hablaran. Marsac se sentó, mientras el mosquetero de su hermana, como lo había bautizado internamente, seguía llevando todavía la cuerda que lo ataba.

-Como escuchasteis momentos atrás, este hombre intentó llevar a cabo una venganza al tratar de asesinar esta mañana al Duque de Saboya- bueno, eso último supuestamente no lo sabía, pero ahora sí-. Aramis tiene vía libre para investigar ciertos acontecimientos y para esclarecer en qué medida se aplicará la justicia. Pero Marsac, mientras tanto, se quedará bajo arresto domiciliario. Y vos también.

Katia parpadeó el doble de lo normal, creyendo que no lo había escuchado bien. ¿Ella?

-¿Arresto...?

-Domiciliario. Sí, ambos estaréis en casa de madame Bonacieux hasta que se solucione todo.

Y, entonces, Katia soltó una carcajada que los dejó patidifusos.

-¡¿DISCULPA?!


	19. Chapter 19

Katia parpadeó el doble de lo normal, creyendo que no lo había escuchado bien. ¿Ella? ¿Acababa de incluirla a ella en el...?

-¿Arresto...?-vocalizó con cuidado.

-Domiciliario. Sí, ambos estaréis en casa de madame Bonacieux hasta que se solucione todo.

Y, entonces, Katia soltó una carcajada insolente que los dejó patidifusos. Sobre todo a Athos, que tan autoritario, formal y seguro de sí mismo había sonado hasta el momento.

-¡¿DISCULPA?!

Aquello no estaba pasando. Corrección: aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué narices había hecho ella para que la retuviera como a Marsac?

Katia alzó la barbilla al techo, muy digna, haciendo un gesto permisivo con la mano. Imposición de distancia emocional, que se viera frío desde fuera. Se intentó corregir:

-Quiero decir: disculpad-reformuló, como si no lo hubiera entendido bien-. ¿Podéis explicarme al menos por qué debo, supuestamente, quedarme aquí?

Athos la miró fijamente, bajando la voz.

-Vais a ir a Palacio. Los Duques están en Palacio. El Duque es peligroso. Ergo, estaréis en peligro cerca de él.

-Mi hermana está allí-murmuró entre dientes, creyendo en parte entender por dónde iba.

-Sin olvidarnos –hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado-de que ahora sabéis quién atentó contra su vida, pero a quién todavía no podemos entregar-miró a Marsac, para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre ella-. No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo descubráis y, además, necesitamos que alguien se quede vigilándolo.

Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. ¿Estaba insinuado que se iría de la lengua, que era una bocazas? ¿Que la iba a obligar a quedarse en casa de Constance para asegurarse de que no dijera nada en Palacio? ¡Y encima ponía la excusa de vigilarlo! Pero ¡¿por quién la tomaba...?! ¡¿Quién se creía que era para...?!

-Voy a fingir que no he escuchado eso-decidió imitarlo, como aquella vez que él le dijo lo mismo a Maunier, fulminándolo con la mirada en un siseo enfurecido.

D'Artagnan, que se hallaba al pie de las escaleras junto a Constance, puso cara de "uy, lo que le ha dicho...", viendo lo que venía.

Athos jadeó, sin podérselo creer tampoco. Bienvenido al Club, bombón, pensó Katia al verlo tan desconcertado. En cambio, en la mente del mosquetero se libraba una batalla no tan pagada de sí misma: ¿cómo se atrevía a atacarlo con sus propias palabras? ¿Cómo se atrevía a serle tan insolente, cuando tenía autoridad para detenerla y retenerla de verdad en caso de que se lo propusiera? Y lo mejor de todo era que no se había esperado esa reacción, y menos de la Katia dulce y comprensiva que lo acunó y consoló en su casa y que le dio de cenar el la suya propia.

¿Qué hacía? ¿La ataba a un mueble -la mesa y las camas estaban completamente descartadas para su cordura- o la besaba hasta que perdiera el sentido y así cerrara la boca y le hiciera caso?

Suspiró, mirándola muy serio.

-Katia, no me obligues a...

Ni le dio tiempo a decir a lo que lo iba a obligar a hacer, aunque él tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta el qué hubiera dicho de habérselo permitido. De nuevo, tampoco se esperó lo que ella le soltó, poniéndose muy tiesa y dejando el trapo olvidado.

-Quiero verte intentándolo.

Y pudo percibir el cambio en el ambiente. Athos sentía el desafío en las venas, igual que ella. A ninguno de los presentes se les escapó el detalle de que la había llamado por su diminutivo y que habían empezado a tratarse de tú.

Se miraron sin decirse nada durante unos instantes. Porthos, D'Artagnan y Constance intercambiaron unas miradas sorprendidas y preocupadas hasta que, terriblemente incómodo, Marsac carraspeó.

-Yo creo que...

-Silencio-ordenó Athos.

Y Katia lo aplaudió internamente. Era su momento, aunque hubiera demasiado público, ella estuviera acojonada y él demasiado serio y sexy.

¡Y la había llamado Katia! ¡La había llamado Katia!

 

 

El Duque y su ministro comían apartados en una mesita cercana del jardín. Christie –que ya se había hecho a la idea de estar de pie mientras durara la visita de los Duques- observaba cómo el Rey de Francia jugaba a las espaditas con su sobrino.

-Es una criaturita muy precoz...-se rió encantado, viendo que se defendía con buena técnica.

-Luis Amadeo- lo regañó la Duquesa-, ¡con cuidado!

-No, deja que ataque fuerte... –dijo condescendiente- debo practicar.

Christie contuvo una risita. No sabía quién era más niño de los dos. Anne al parecer, pensaba igual que ella, porque sonrió, volviendo a mirar a su cuñada:

-¿Sigues añorando París?

La pregunta flotó en el aire, acompañando a la incesante voz de fondo de su marido.

-... cuidado, con presteza...

-Saboya es mi hogar-dijo como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, muy estirada- y la maternidad una gran distracción- se encogió de hombros con una mueca resignada, un poco más bajito.

-Eso he oído-bajó la mirada.

Christie frunció el entrecejo, anotándose mentalmente el preguntarle más tarde por esa expresión.

Pero en ese momento, Louis parecía haberse cansado del niño y lo desarmaba de malas maneras.

-¡JA! He ganado: Francia vence a Saboya- se apoyó en la espada, victorioso.

Luis Amadeo le hizo una pequeña reverencia, al tiempo que su tío apoyaba el arma con elegancia sobre su hombro y recibía un golpecito en el trasero, entre aplausos.

Aquel niño tenía los pómulos de la Duquesa... pero ni el mentón ni su actitud chulesca podían negar que era hijo de su padre.

 

 

Seguía mirándolo fijamente y ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle contestado así, pero debía mantenerse en sus trece. Era una persona adulta, por el amor de Dios, y Athos no era nadie para decirle qué hacer o dejar de hacer simplemente porque se había ido de la lengua con ella delante y porque la había llamado tal y como ella le había pedido.

Endureció su mirada pero se retorció las manos incómoda.

Aunque él tampoco fue el primero en hablar de nuevo, después de esos agónicos segundos posteriores al "silencio" que calló a Marsac.

D'Artagnan dio un paso al frente y medio musitó, como si esperara que lo mandara callar a él también:

-No me parece correcto dejarlo a solas con dos mujeres.

Y Katia adoró al muchacho. Ya sabía por qué le gustaba tanto a su amiga; era oportuno... y se lo había dejado a huevo. No es que le gustara precisamente la insinuación (como si Constance y ella no pudieran defenderse juntas contra él, si se diera el caso), pero bueno, que en parte tenía razón: no sabían defenderse, al menos, no como Katia esperaba poder hacerlo dentro de poco.

De todas formas, se aprovechó de la buena voluntad de D'Artagnan:

-Lo que significa que uno de vosotros de quedará a vigilarlo también. Sigo sin entender por qué debería quedarme entonces.

Y le dirigió una mirada retadora: atrévete a decirme maruja de nuevo y te quedas si potestad de padre.

Athos suspiró, fulminándola con los ojos. Sabiendo que no tenía sentido intentarlo de nuevo.

-Nos encargaremos de escoltaros a Palacio si prometéis dejar esto en manos de la justicia.

Katia rodó los ojos, levantando la mano derecha con la palma abierta, haciendo el saludo vulcano, y tomar el chal que Constance le ofrecía para salir a la calle sin esperarse a recibir respuesta.

Porthos empezaba a pensar muy seriamente en que se le quedarían arrugas en la frente de la incomprensión... y que Athos ya tenía en la cabeza por lo menos tres formas distintas de matarla sin dejar rastro.

Las hermanas Chanel era raritas y, definitivamente, o muy valientes o muy estúpidas, seguía sin decidirse.

 

 

Esperándola en la puerta de su casa, una encargada de la tienda salió con un bolso de cuero oscuro. Ninguno de los dos mosqueteros preguntó cuando se lo entregó a la Baronesa y volvió adentro, a seguir atendiendo a la clientela.

El camino a Palacio fue incómodo, para qué mentir. Sumidos en un completo silencio, andando todos al mismo ritmo. Lo que llamaba aún más la atención, dado que era la Katia, cargada, la que lideraba el trayecto A pesar de ser más bajita, no bajó de intensidad hasta la Corte, ni hizo de notar signos de cansancio.

Les salió al paso el cardenal Richelieu y ella lo saludó encantada:

-Su Eminencia.

Richelieu se detuvo en seco, volviéndose a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Baronesa-y asintió secamente en dirección a los mosqueteros.

-Me alegra muchísimo veros. Ahora mismo me dirigía a recoger a mi hermana-explicó-. La Reina sugirió que un pequeño presente podría suavizar los ánimos por Palacio durante estos tiempo de negociación...

Abrió el bolso de cuero, sin perder la sonrisa. El hombre miró con curiosidad y metió la mano, para acercársela después a la nariz.

-¿Qué es esto...?

-Una distracción, su Eminencia. Ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando en ella... y funciona, cuando se usa.

Alzó una ceja, diciéndolo todo con los ojos. Athos parpadeó sin saber de qué estaba hablando y, a su lado, Porthos frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué se habían perdido? ¿A qué olía aquello? ¡Terminarían saliéndole arrugas con lo críptica que era esa mujer!

-Muy apropiado, como siempre.

-Me halagáis, Richelieu. Nuestro trabajo y dedicación nada serían sin vuestra bendición y buenos deseos.

El Cardenal asintió distraídamente, aceptando el elogio.

-Acompañadme, por favor. El Duque espera para discutir ciertos aspectos del Tratado.

Con los mosqueteros escoltándola- luego cambiarían de blanco al que proteger-, se posicionó tras el cardenal, siguiéndolo hasta que abrió como dueño y señor del lugar las puertas de par en par. Todo el mundo en aquel siglo parecía tener estilo haciéndolo, al parecer.

-Ya era hora.

El disgusto emanaba de una voz altanera al fondo, emperifollada en terciopelo rojo.

-Disculpad la demora.

-¡Baronesa! –exclamó el Rey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al reconocerla, detrás de Richelieu.

-Majestad-sonrió de vuelta-, lamento haber entretenido al Cardenal, pero si no fuera por él todavía estaría perdida dando vueltas por Palacio.

Louis se levantó de su trono para acercarse hasta Katia, que lo aguardaba sonriente. La tomó de las manos y las besó con agrado.

-¡Con el tiempo que pasáis aquí con Anne y que os sigáis perdiendo...!

-Soy un caso de extrema torpeza, Majestad. Quería pasar a saludaros y conocer finalmente a los Duques, pero si interrumpo algo, volveré en otra ocasión.

El cardenal alzó una mano, deteniéndola y señalándola al mismo tiempo:

-En absoluto. La baronesa Catherine de Chanel, ya habéis conocido a su hermana Christine- hizo una pausa y desvió la palma abierta hacia arriba a los hombres-. El duque Víctor Amadeo de Saboya y su primer ministro, Gontard.

Ambos hombres se acercaron con educación, asintiendo en su dirección. Habiendo condesas ¿qué tendrían aquellas dos hermanas, que no eran más que el último escalón de la nobleza, que a todo el mundo agradaban?

-Verdaderamente se puede apreciar el parecido con vuestra hermana.

Katia sonrió ampliamente: oh, no tenéis ni idea, buen hombre.

-Me halagáis, Duque, teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre ha sido la belleza de la familia.

Louis sonrió divertido.

-Ambas son tan modestas... pero madame Catherine siempre me ha parecido menos tímida, más elocuente.

-Majestad, me miráis con muy buenos ojos.

-¡Los que tengo, Baronesa! Pero esta vez son mis oídos los que hablan. ¡Demostrádselo al Duque, por favor!

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertida. Menudo apuro, se dirigió directamente al Duque, obedeciendo:

-¿Sabéis que además su Majestad tiene muy buen corazón? –improvisación a tope, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera- Decidió hace poco permitir que un peluquero plebeyo se acercara hasta Palacio para cumplir su sueño de admirar el Cabello Real-asintió, gesticulando-. Este se le acercó muy emocionado y le pregunto: "¿Cómo quiere que le corte el pelo, Su Majestad?-la imitación de la voz y el acento del supuesto peluquero consiguió arrancar sonrisillas-. Y él le contestó: "Callado".

La carcajada de Louis fue coreada de inmediato por las risitas más disimuladas del Duque, ministro, cardenal y algunos criados. Humor noble, señores. Hasta Athos trató de reprimir la sonrisilla.

-¿No os lo dije?

-Aunque, cambiando de tema, para no molestaros más...-se relamió los labios, mirándolo fijamente, decidiendo que tenía que cambiar los ánimos- He oído que han atentado contra vuestras vidas.

Tanto el Duque como ambos mosqueteros se tensaron, al escucharla. No sería capaz, no podía...

-A pesar de que esté actuando muy dignamente, la Duquesa sigue siendo una persona, y pasar por algo así afecta. Mi hermana ya la habrá atendido pero, mientras, me he permitido traeros un presente para ella.

Se colgó al hombro el bolso al hombro con elegancia y abriéndolo, como había hecho instantes antes con el Cardenal, extrajo un frasquito de cristal con un lazo de seda rojo y un atomizador de pera negro. Las manos blancas y delicadas, de dedos largos, sostuvieron en alto el perfume ante los ojos de todos.

Era una obra de arte. Toda una presentación. Ambos mosqueteros soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del capitán Treville.

-Como bien habéis dicho, han atentado contra nuestras vidas. Se agradece el gesto, pero no me fío-la mirada de Víctor era dura, pasando del cardenal al rey y de nuevo a ella; no iba a arriesgarse-. Podría contener algún tipo de veneno o...

Kati bufó por la nariz, rodando los ojos. Hombres. Se apartó el tirabuzón que se le había soltado del recogido del hombro y ladeó la cabeza, un poco hacia atrás.

-Me he encargado yo misma de prepararlo, Duque-se defendió, demostrando lealtad también para con los reyes-. Francia es amiga de Saboya y estoy convencida de que ahora mismo se está haciendo todo lo posible por conocer la verdad y llegar al fondo de este asunto. Los perfumes Chanel son seguros y exclusivos.

Pulverizó sobre sí misma a la altura del cuello y pecho su propia creación y se abanicó con la mano que tenía libre. Segundos después se inclinó sobre el Rey, para que lo oliera. Estaba clara: si dudaba de alguna acción por parte del Rey, se le caerían los argumentos cuando el propio Rey lo oliera y diera su aprobación sin morirse.

Louis cerró los ojos, rozándole el cuello con la nariz, extasiado.

-Baronesa, sois una artista.

Ella sonrió, sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

-Lo siento, Majestad, tengo cosquillas. Muchas gracias.

Miró de nuevo al Duque y lo invitó silenciosamente a repetir la acción. Viendo que ni el Rey ni la Baronesa parecían sufrir ningún efecto secundario, avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y bajó la cabeza, inspirando. Todo el mundo pudo ver el reconocimiento en su cara.

-Como esposa... la Duquesa apreciará vuestro gesto-le aseguró, entregándole el frasco sin dejar de batir las pestañas con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que a mi hermana le encantará.

Katia se hizo hacia atrás, cerrando el bolso y viendo como el Duque miraba pensativo el perfume de época. Sacudió la cabeza, agradeciéndoselo de forma torpe y seca cuando escuchó el carraspeo de su ministro.

Y volvieron a lo importante.

-Entonces, ¿habéis atrapado al que intentó matarme?

Richelieu no podía estarse calladito.

-No deberíamos distraernos con cuestiones menores...

-Mi vida os podrá parecer una cuestión menor a vos, Cardenal, pero no a mí.

-Vinisteis a París a firmar nuestro Tratado; no conviene demorarlo más.

Ya está: toda su puñetera diplomacia femenina pisoteada, arañada, quemada y sepultada bajo sal y vinagre. Malditos hombres y maldito su "mi caballo es más gran de tu caballo". Pudo vérselo en el rostro: el Duque quería borrarle esa expresión al Cardenal, a quién parecía detestar más que a su propio cuñado, que solo le faltaban las palomitas sentado en su trono de cualquier manera.

-Me batiré en duelo con este mosquetero- señaló a Athos al azar, con un pañuelo en la mano mientras cubría el perfume-. Si gana él discutiré el Tratado, pero si salgo victorioso... regresaré a Saboya de inmediato.

Y no dio tiempo a más discusión. Perfume olvidado sobre una mesa, el Duque se deshacía de ropajes para tener más libertad de movimiento y hacerse con su espada. El espanto de Richelieu era palpable. Treville solo asintió silenciosamente a su mosquetero, que empezaba a deshacerse de las armas prescindibles para ese duelo en particular.

-¡Perdonad!-se dirigió hasta él, con la mano alzada- Es una broma, supongo...

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, volteó a ver al capitán Treville, en un siseo:

-¿Vencerá?

-Athos es el mejor espadachín del regimiento.

Le encantaba ese hombre. Claro que vencería, pero hacer sufrir al Cardenal no tenía precio y Treville era un genio respondiendo vagamente.

-No os he preguntado eso.

Pero tampoco le contestó de vuelta, cuadrándose de hombros e inspirando profundamente, como si no supiera qué iba a ocurrir.

Richelieu hizo volar su capa hasta situarse junto a ella y el Rey, indignado, nervioso.

-¿Es una buena idea, Cardenal?

-Depende de quien venza, Majestad.

Katia sonrió con confianza y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Queréis apostar, Majestad? ¿Richelieu?

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos saludar con una sonrisa al capitán Treville, mientras Porthos ayudaba a Athos a deshacerse de parte de su uniforme. Aquello no era muy propio de una dama, ¿verdad? El no fingir decoro y salir de la sala en la que dos hombres con los que no estaba casada se desvestían y además hacer apuestas por ellos, digo.

-¿De verdad consideráis este un buen momento para bromear, Baronesa?

-¿Por qué no?-contuvo una risita- ¿Quién dice que esté bromeando? Ya habéis oído al capitán Treville-ladeó la cabeza-. Yo confío en su buen juicio pese a su modestia. Y Monsieur Athos me parece muy capaz...

Porthos boqueó, escuchándola alzando la vista hasta que los ojos de ambos conectaron. Ella le guió un ojo con disimulo y le sonrió, con camaradería, desviando la vista hacia el Duque. Actitud propia de la nobleza.

Él se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo ampliamente e inclinándose hacia Athos para susurrarle algo al oído:" Para tenerla molesta... va a apostar por ti. Más te vale ganar".

Era una visión ver a Athos solamente en camisa blanca y pantalón (de cuero, OMG!) con la espada. Desprendía seguridad y poderío por donde lo mirases. Pero también profesionalidad.

-¿El que primero haga sangre, gana?- ofreció el Duque, con soberbia.

Y el combate se desató. El ruido infernal de las hojas de las espadas al chocar y el golpe en la cara que le propinó el Duque a Athos fue lo que terminó de hacer que se decidiera.

-Entonces ¿no hay apuestas?-preguntó inocentemente Katia.

Louis la miró con resignación.

-Si herimos a su esposo, mi hermana se enfurecerá mucho.

-Y en la Biblia, Timoteo nos advierte de que debemos mantenernos libres del amor al dinero.

-Oh, venga, Richelieu- se burló- ¿acaso no hay apuestas desde el Levítico? ¿No se jugaron a suertes los apóstoles el remplazo de Judas?-alzó una ceja.

Louis suspiró, repitiéndose:

-Si apuesto contra su esposo, mi hermana se enfurecerá mucho.

-Cien libras.

Treville, Porthos, Richelieu y Louis la miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Disculpad?

-Cien libras a que gana Athos.

En ese momento, el ruido de espadas se detuvo y el mosquetero cayó a sus pies.

Mirándolo desde arriba, sonrió.

-¿Aún mantenéis vuestra cifra, Baronesa?-preguntó el Cardenal, dulcemente, pero destilando veneno al verlo en el suelo.

Como si no hubiera apostado nunca, ¡la estaba tratando de idiota! Era Athos, Mosquetero del Rey, por el amor de Dios.

-Sí.

Athos se levantó y volvió a la carga, embistiendo con más fuerza.

-Acepto la apuesta.

-Yo también, aunque me duele haceros perder dinero.

Y Treville se colocó a su lado.

-Dos contra una no es justo. Es mi mosquetero, a fin de cuentas.

Ella le sonrió, volviendo a centrarse en el duelo que tenía delante.

Seguía impertérrita cuando, momentos después, era el Duque quién caía cerca de la tarima, a los pies del Rey. Por dentro, daba gracias a Superman porque el Chuchoteur no hubiera tenido jamás que luchar contra Athos. Necesitaba aprender a utilizar la espada pero ya.

El Duque trató de alzarla para defenderse, pero Athos la derribó sin apenas esfuerzo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo con su propia espada apuntándole al pecho.

Lo que sí que le dio escalofríos fue la mirada mortífera que le dirigió al hombre, como si de verdad se estuviera planteando matarlo allí mismo. Treville pareció ver lo mismo que ella, porque le ordenó sin decir nada más que su nombre:

-¡Athos!

-Athos- lo llamó Katia, en un susurro.

Y él alzó la cabeza al escuchar su voz (¿su voz?), justo cuando el capitán volvía a llamarlo, avisándolo con autoridad.

-¡ATHOS!

Katia sintió como el mundo se detenía ante sus ojos. Athos desvió entonces la mirada hasta el capitán Treville para hacerle al Duque un corte en el pecho, una herida pequeña, pero lo suficiente como para que sangrara.

-¿Qué tal a las nueve de la mañana?-preguntó el Cardenal, mirándolo desde arriba.

El Duque se levantó indignado, asintiendo y saliendo de la sala una vez recogió el perfume. Gontard lo siguió con el resto de sus ropas.

Athos se apartó pálido de la escena –como si hubiera visto un fantasma-, acompañado por Porthos que no dejaba de reírse entre dientes, muy orgulloso.

-Ha apostado fuerte por ti. No ha dudado un solo momento... –y añadió, refiriéndose al Duque- Y me alegro de que fueras tú, yo le habría cortado el pescuezo.

Mientras tanto Richelieu como el Rey mandaban a un par de criados a buscar el dinero que habían perdido (¡pero se discutiría el Tratado y no habría problemas con su hermana!), Katia felicitó a Treville y lo vio marcharse a hablar con sus mosqueteros.

-Nuestro deber era ganarle, no empezar una guerra-parecía más un entrenador que un jefe, la verdad-. Pudisteis derrotarlo y que él acabara con dignidad. ¡Id a disculparos...!-y hasta ahí su vena paterna.

Athos asintió, jadeando un poco todavía e inconscientemente, su mirada se posó en la figura femenina, que charlaba animadamente con el Rey.

No hacía falta que le dijera nada: las miradas lo decían todo. Sabía que él iba a ganar. Él ya no sabía nada.


	20. Chapter 20

Katia se despidió del Cardenal y del Rey con la excusa de presentarle nuevas cremas a la Reina nada más salieron por la puerta los mosqueteros. Vio por la ventana cómo empezaba a oscurecerse el cielo. En el jardín, ya no quedaba nadie.

Escuchó hablar entre susurros a Athos y a Porthos, detrás de la puerta:

-¿Lo has oído todo?

-Y también vi la cicatriz...

-Marsac no mintió sobre el Duque.

-Lo que no significa que diga la verdad sobre Treville. Tal vez deberíamos averiguar qué sabe realmente Gontard...

Debía apartarse de allí; lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era cruzarse con ninguno de los dos mosqueteros. Rezaba porque eso no pasara. Tenía que encontrar a Christie y meterla en el ajo.

Dios trabajaba más deprisa en el siglo XVII, era un hecho, porque subiendo las escaleras de espaldas –misión casi imposible por el vestido- su hermana charlaba animadamente mientras Anne y la Duquesa intentaban mantener la compostura y contener la risa.

-...y entonces le dije-cambió la voz completamente, entonando-: "¡Eh, si no te lo llevas tú, me lo quedo yo, nena...!"

Vale, tenía que reconocérselo. Ver a su hermana contonearse, subiendo de espaldas por la escalera y haciendo la zeta con el índice era todo un espectáculo. Le recordó de algún modo a la típica guardia jurado de los aeropuertos, negra y gordita, tan graciosa (que te cae bien sin conocerla siquiera) que aparece al final de la comedia romántica, en la que el chico le pide a la chica que se case con él después de haberla pifiado. A saber de qué diantres estaba hablando Christie para hacerlas reír así.

-...Y ese día conseguí que se llevara cuatro cremas en vez de una.

¡Contando artimañas empresariales! No la llamaba "hija de su madre" porque la compartían y quedaría ella mal también en la ecuación...

-¡Christine!-le reprochó.

-¿Qué?

Aquello no cuadraba. Habían sonado dos voces a la vez. Su hermana y la Duquesa la miraban como si las hubieran pillado en medio de una trastada y Anne no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-¡Katia, la que faltaba! ¿Conocéis a mi cuñada?

 

 

-...lamentamos no poder quedarnos más, Majestad. No he conseguido encontrar a la suplente de Marta y se veía realmente enferma-se excusó unos minutos después-. Había pasado solo para saludar, conocer a los Duques y pedirle a mi hermana que me ayudara en Chanel.

Anne asintió, sonriendo.

-Os echaremos de menos en la cena, Baronesas.

Christine había resultado de lo más simpática y menos estirada cuando no estaba cerca de su marido ni el ministro. Seguía siendo la Duquesa (de ahí que mantuvieran las formas frente a Anne también), pero al parecer su nombre jugaba un papel importante. Eso o su hermana tenía realmente un don haciendo sonreír y relajarse a la gente.

Se alejaron juntas, en su papel de baronesas hasta que se metieron en una de las tantas salas que solían estar vacías de Palacio, antes de salir de allí.

-Ayúdame a cambiarme. Después, tienes que seguir a Gontard.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que eres una exhibicionista, además de una mandona, enseñándome tanto las tetas.

-Pidiéndote que me las vendes-alzó el índice, corrigiéndola de espaldas. Christie rodó los ojos, poniéndose manos a la obra de todas formas-. Seguramente, dentro de poco se tengan que intercambiar los roles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Athos.

Se detuvo en seco, mirándola muy seriamente. Ay, madre del amor hermoso, a ver cómo se lo tomaba. Si ya no le hacía gracia que ella fuera Chuchoteur, ¿qué pollo le montaría cuando le tocara cubrirla para que Athos no la descubriera?

-Eres imbécil, Katia.

-Yo también te quiero.

Suspiró con escándalo, mientras su hermana reprimía un jadeo. ¡Odiaba los corsés y las vendas, narices! ¿Por qué diantres no inventaban ya los Push-up Bras de toda la vida de Dios, para al menos remediar uno de los problemas?

-¡Tenemos que inventar los Push up, Christie!

No tenía suficiente con los Louboutin y las hamburguesas, señores.

-Claro que sí, muy bien-le dio la razón como a los niños, sin entender el cambio de tema-. Pero antes dime por qué tengo que seguir al Primer Ministro de Saboya.

-Porque se piensa que Clouset está en París.

-Lo que no es nada nuevo dado que sigue aquí.

-Bueno, eso Porthos no lo sabe.

Lo había dejado caer con intención, la muy mala perra.

-Eres una bruja-apretón a las vendas. Definitivamente, el poco pecho que tenía, se lo había terminado de aplastar. No supo cómo se las ingenió para corregirla de nuevo, con el poco oxígeno que le estaba llegando al cerebro de la presión en la delantera.

-Actriz, baronesa, esteticista y Águila Roja en mi tiempo libre-enumeró, soltándose la falda y poniéndose uno pantalones negros. Le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma manteniendo el equilibrio con una pierna, para quedar cara a cara y preguntar:

-¿Qué ha pasado con Athos?

-Me tocó los ovarios y me ha hecho ganar doscientas libras. ¡Ah, sí! Y puede que le ronde por la cabeza muy difusamente la brillante idea de que yo soy el Chuchoteur.

-¿Que QUÉ?

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Doscientas libras! ¡Ese hombre es una mina...!

Christine sacudió la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-¿Te tocó... los ovarios?-y le mudó la expresión- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Katia! ¡¿Habéis llegado tan lejos?! ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿O no fue en la cama?

-¡No! Me pidió que lo esperara mientras fregaba los platos donde Constance y...

-¡¿TE LO HAS MONTADO CON...-el grito quedó reducido a un susurro cuando su hermana le cubrió la boca con la mano- te lo has montado con Athos en la cocina de los Bonacieux?!

-No. Intentó arrestarme para que me quedara con Marsac, que intentó matar al Duque, y que no me fuera de la lengua cuando viniera a Palacio-luego compuso una mueca pícara-. Dios, Christie, ¡tiene una mente más sucia que la mía, que ya es decir!

-¡Eso me lo repites cuando seas tú la hermana menor de este puñetero siglo!

Katia se rió entre dientes ante su desespero.

-El caso es que Constance tenía que quedarse con Marsac y D'Artagnan. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-Explícate pero bien, que me voy a hacer vieja esperando.

-Vale. Hubo un duelo con el que se discutiría el Tratado, Athos vs. Duque, gana Athos. Yo aposté y gané. Inciso: está muy sexy en acción. Supuestamente sigo enfadada con él porque intentó arrestarme sin motivos; le contesté mal, ¡pero empezó él!-alzó las manos, como excusándose, tomando una gran bocanada de aire después de decirlo todo de tirón- Ahora Porthos va a seguir a Gontard, a ver qué sabe. El Chuchoteur tiene que hablar con Treville, antes de que llueva más. Y tú deberías vestirte como una furcia para ir a la taberna.

Christie parpadeó perpleja. ¿Qué narices...? ¡Coherencia, por favor!

-Te juro que a veces me cuestiono muy seriamente si era verdad lo que decía papá del reparto de belleza e inteligencia a cada hermana.

-¡Eh, que según el Rey de Francia tú eres la hermana guapa y yo la lista, nena!-la imitó, haciendo la Z con el dedo, como le había visto hacer poco antes por las escaleras.

-Me imitas. Y encima tratas de hacer citas de autoridad, genial-negó con la cabeza, sin poder creérselo-. Simplemente genial.

-Yo creo que si te quitas esto-la obligó a levantar los brazos para quitarle la capa bordada y aterciopelada que cubría el corsé, dejándola con la falda de calidad pero una camisola de tela normal y corriente debajo- y llevas nada más que esto y la capa pero del revés, te infiltrarías bastante bien con el pueblo. Desmelénate un poco-hizo un gesto grandilocuente con la mano-, pero llega virgen y pronto a casa.

-Que te peten.

-¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Pórtate bien y...!

-"... no hagas nada que no haría yo...". Sí, sí.

 

 

Acababa de llegar -entrando poco después que el ministro para no llamar la atención- y, sin molestarse en quitarse el sombrero, pidió y se sentó estratégicamente. Oía y veía perfectamente desde esa mesa. Segundos más tarde, un cuerpo de curvas sinuosas se le plantó delante, preguntando con picardía:

-¿Me has echado de menos, guapo?

Porthos alzó la vista, dispuesto a rechazar la compañía femenina, pero la excusa de "estoy de servicio" murió en sus labios, con la sorpresa. Christie.

Christie se estaba quitando una capa, empapada de la lluvia. Y llevaba un turgente escote que no le había visto todavía a ninguno de sus vestidos. Parecía ir... camuflada. De calidad, pero de la calle. Nunca hubiera dicho que era Baronesa, con ese vestido. O con lo que quedaba de lo que suponía era un vestido, a la luz de las velas.

-Oh, sí.

Se sentó sin pedir permiso, colocándose de forma que pudiera seguir vigilando la mesa en la que Gontard hablaba con el carcelero, pero que ellos no lo pudieran ver a él. Ni a ella, de espaldas. Chica lista. Chica lista y condenadamente atractiva.

-Me ha dicho mi hermana que parecíais preocupado por Athos durante el duelo de esta mañana.

-¿También te ha dicho que la he visto mirándole el culo y que, para estar enfadada con él, apuesta muy alto en su favor?

Pasó de protocolos. Fuera llovía copiosamente y él se atrevía a sonreírle chulesco, con esa sonrisa de "tengo información, soy el rey de Francia... Bah, soy Porthos, molo más: mírame".

-Calumnias-lo citó, burlona, con las misma palabras que le dijo él a Dujon la primera vez que se vieron en esa misma taberna, inclinándose hacia delante con intención.

Porthos sonrió más ampliamente, divertido, sin molestarse en disimular hacia dónde se le dirigía la vista al preguntarle:

-¿Queréis... un tenedor?

¿Era cosa suya o había conseguido que aquello acabara de sonar... pervertido? La realización la golpeó como un mazo. ¡Pedazo de paralelismo se acababa de gastar! Tenedor, trípode.

Lo peor de todo es que Katia tenía razón y estaba empezando considerar seriamente el estar enferma si pensando en un tenedor había llegado a visualizar una cubana*.

Se obligó a no sonrojarse, concentrándose en el titilar de la llama entre ellos. Y alzó una ceja, ladeando descaradamente la cabeza y dejando aún más a la vista su clavícula y el recorrido de algunas atrevidas gotas de lluvia hacia su delantera:

-¿Queréis... salir de aquí con tres agujeros de más en el cuerpo?

Respuesta agresiva, no había otra salida. Le quitó el vaso de las manos y se lo llevó a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente ni preocuparse por buscar una postura más recatada. Ella también sabía jugar, maldita sea.

Pero todo se fue al puñetero garete cuando él empleó la técnica del espejo: se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el codo en la mesa y acariciándose el labio inferior con el pulgar, mirándola intensamente. Una vocecita molesta, como la del Genio de Aladdin cuando se convierte en avispa, le gritaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza: Retirada, SOS. ¡Mei dei, mei dei!

Por una vez, le hizo caso y procedió a retirarse de forma física pero ó el vaso en medio de ambos y medio incorporó su postura, echándose un poco hacia atrás en la silla. Él se rió entre dientes y ella pronunció aún más el ángulo de su ceja.

-Lo siento, me ha venido una imagen a la cabeza-se explicó y añadió-. Tenéis un problema con vuestras expresiones faciales.

Esperó en silencio a que desarrollara un poco más su afirmación. Ya se lo había dicho dos o tres veces antes. ¡A ver si iba a tener razón...!

-Reconoced que os sorprendió mi arma de elección aquel día.

-Nunca lo he negado.

-Aunque parecíais más sorprendida cuando fuimos a buscar a Gaudet-insistió.

-Me parecéis un hombre muy valiente-reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mí me parecéis un ángel.

-¿Caído del cielo?-sonrió, avergonzada, restándole importancia, jugueteando con la llama de la vela.

-Exacto -asintió, sonando más grave-. Esos son los que incitan a pecar.

Christie no supo ni qué cara poner. Ahora entendía por qué Porthos era tan condenadamente bueno en el póquer.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-quería creer que lo había escuchado mal.

Porthos volvió a reírse entre dientes, vaciando el contenido de la copa.

-Curioso: sonáis igual que vuestra hermana.

-¿También vais a intentar ponerme bajo arresto domiciliario? Porque os aseguro que solo lo conseguiréis esposándome.

-Algún día-aceptó el reto, juguetón-. A mí. Y me encargaré de arrojar las llaves lejos.

Ella boqueó, sin saber cómo responderle. ¿Acababa de...? ¿Había insinuado...? ¡¿Por qué diantres sentía esa cosa en el estómago?! ¡¿No debería salir de allí cagando leches, huyendo de un ficticio y futuro compromiso?!

Gracias a Dios no tuvo que responderle, porque se escuchó la voz del carcelero de fondo, capturando la atención de ambos:

-...hay algo más: lleva anteojos, de los redondos de pasta...

Cuando alzó la mirada, supo por el rostro de Porthos que se había terminado la charla.

-Gracias por... La Havre. Creo que al final no pude agradecéroslo.

-No hay nada que agradecer- lo tomó del brazo, evitando que se levantara al mismo tiempo que el ministro, que salía del lugar, y añadió-. Si seguimos a Gontard, perderemos al carcelero; hay que saber dónde tienen a Clouset.

Él alzó ambas cejas, captando el uso del "nosotros". Christie se limitó a coger la capa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, de todas formas?

-Mezclarme con la gente. Tomar una copa. Aunque no os lo creáis, eso de ser baronesa, encerrada en casa todo el día, es aburrido-hizo un movimiento de cejas señalando a la puerta-. O lo seguís ya o lo perderéis.

Porthos se levantó con prisas, sonriendo y despidiéndose con una mano en el sombrero.

-La próxima vez que se os antoje una copa, avisadme. Prometo invitaros y no... aburriros.

-Adiós, Porthos.

Rodó los ojos. ¡Insolente!

 

 

Aguardaba en el despacho de Treville. Tenía que estar allí antes de que él llegara y que hablara con los mosqueteros. Se escondió como pudo, jugando con las sombras y el hueco de un armario. Gritos, hombres perdiendo los papeles. Drama Queens, todos ellos.

Un portazo. Escuchó al Capitán suspirar y el tintineo de la botella, vertiendo su líquido.

-Deberíais decírselo, merecen saber la verdad.

El capitán volteó con la pistola en alto, preparado, dejando abandonado el vaso con alcohol. Esa rapidez hubiera sido letal si no la hubiera visto con las manos en alto.

-Bajad eso, Treville. Si quisiera mataros, ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Chuchoteur?-preguntó obedeciendo y bajando el arma.

-Os habéis vuelto descuidado: he dejado huellas de la lluvia, pero las emociones os pueden-ella misma bajó las manos, lentamente-. No os culpo, aunque deberíais compartirlas.

Treville la observó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Aquello era lo que más aturdió a Katia. A ver si había hablado de más... Lo intentó de nuevo:

-Aramis terminará por saber la verdad, sabéis que lo está carcomiendo vivo. Sería mejor si se lo dijerais.

Él, lejos de discutirle o sentirse culpable, habló para sí mismo,

-Nos conocemos.

Fue una afirmación, podía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando, intentando asociar algo de lo que hiciera o dijera a alguien para poder reconocerle. Ahora entendía por qué era Capitán.

Se rió por la nariz, a falta de expresión facial.

-Nooooo-se burló-, ¿en serio, Sherlock?

Decidió que aquel no había sido el comentario más apropiado por su expresión.

-¿Qué sabéis?

¡Por fin empezaba a hacer preguntas!

-¿Qué no sé? También deberíais hablar con Porthos... pero por ahora centrémonos en Aramis, que se nos avecina más rápido.

Treville frunció el ceño, pensativo, preocupado. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Si sabéis tanto como decís... entenderéis mis porqués.

-No estoy diciendo que no los entienda. Digo que os hará bien hablarlo y que ellos se merecen saberlo.

-¿Por qué no se lo habéis dicho vos, entonces?

Katia lo miró, planteándose muchas cosas. No sabía quién era, sino no dudaría de ella... pero empezaba a dolerle la desconfianza. ¿Cómo no podía deducir él solito la respuesta?

-No me corresponde a mí contarlo.

El Capitán no mudó de expresión, sino que se llevó el vaso a la boca; valorando su lealtad y moral. Viendo que se había apoyado en su escritorio y que no tenía intención de hablar más, se resignó: tocaba cambiar de estrategia. Hombres, necesitaban empujoncitos para todo.

-¿Aún no sabéis con quién han estado hablando vuestros hombres? ¿Quién ha intentado asesinar al Duque de Saboya porque sabe que fue él quien lideró aquel ataque, hace cinco años?

El capitán Treville dejó el vaso a medias, olvidado sobre la madera. Le había cambiado hasta el color de la cara. Había mucho en juego si aquello se sabía: política, vidas... el Tratado. La Duquesa.

-¿Se trata de la misma persona?

-La pregunta, Capitán –la lanzó al aire-, es: ¿quién podría saber eso? ¿Quién es el otro superviviente de la masacre?

Y vio cómo terminó de caérsele el alma a los pies al pobre hombre. ¡Y pensar que estaba siguiendo órdenes...! ¡Cuánto peso sobre sus espaldas! Ni se despidió de ella. Salió de su despacho con un "Marsac" mudo en los labios y la preocupación en los ojos, dejándola allí sola.

Seguramente el Capitán iría a hablar con el Cardenal, a pedirle explicaciones que no recibiría. Y, entonces, Aramis lo empujaría a confesar a medias.

Katia se bajó la tela que le cubría el rostro y -mirando por la ventana cómo el capitán Treville bajaba por las escaleras, colocándose el sombrero para protegerse de la lluvia-, se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiéndose de un trago el líquido que quedaba.

 

 

 

-¿Tomáis una copa de vino conmigo, madame? –preguntó Marsac arrastrando las sílabas. Le había manchado su impoluto mantel, ahora a ver cómo salía esa mancha rojiza- Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de de tan bella compañía-parpadeó con pesadez mirándola con deleite. Sentía igual de torpe la lengua que los ojos.

-Por favor-negó con la cabeza, depositando sobre la mesa un plato con dos quesos frescos y un racimo de uvas-, no me hagáis cumplidos, que no los deseo.

-Si fuera D'Artagnan supongo que...-la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él- seríais más receptiva.

-No-forcejeó, con indignación por lo que acababa de sugerir, intentando liberarse del agarre-, ¡soltadme!

-¿Es un beso demasiado pedir para un hombre que lleva tanto solo?

Aquello era surrealista. Le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, pero su acción causó el efecto contrario al esperado.

Marsac se levantó de la silla con algo completamente diferente en los ojos y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Ella jadeó intentando deshacerse de él, sin mucho éxito. Se le desgarró en el forcejeo una manga de la camisa.

Cuando él cerró el puño agarrándola del cabello, cerca de la nuca, empezó a notar esa sensación en la boca del estómago: el miedo recorriéndole las venas por lo que sabía que le venía.

Pero todo terminó antes de empezar siquiera, gracias a Dios. Un Dios que se parecía tremendamente a D'Artagnan. Y que le quitó de encima a Marsac, derribándolo al suelo de un puñetazo.

-Como vuelvas a tocarla, te mataré.

No era una amenaza, era un hecho y eso fue precisamente lo que le puso la piel de gallina a Constance. Y su voz. D'Artagnan así parecía más maduro, como cuando habían estado hablando sobre lealtad e igualdad. Parecía preocupado por ella, celoso.

Constance sintió toda la sangre agolpársele en el bajo vientre al pensar en que, seguramente, su propio marido no la habría defendido así.

Desde el suelo, completamente a su merced, Marsac alzó las manos temblando como una hoja; temblando más que ella misma, que trataba con desespero de colocarse bien la manga derecha.

-Discúlpame-aquello no iba para ella. Tenía miedo de D'Artagnan, se estaba disculpando con él-. Yo era un hombre de honor, un mosquetero... y ahora apenas si me reconozco.

El joven gascón desvió su mirada lo mínimo para asegurarse de que su casera estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin perder de vista al hombre todavía tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estáis bien?-ella asintió, notando en su hombro un calor repentino, donde D'Artagnan había apoyado con preocupación su mano- ¿Seguro?

-Os ruego que me perdonéis-esta vez sí que se dirigía a ella-. Lo siento- sonaba destrozado, como si solo entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer-. Lo siento.

Se levantó como pudo y D'Artagnan lo siguió, "guiándolo" a empujones hacia su habitación, sin perder ese aire superior que hacía que Constance necesitara oxígeno con urgencia.

Y agua, tenía mucho calor. Terminó de fregar lo que Katia se había dejado a medias y recogió como pudo lo que se había caído y echado a perder durante el forcejeo.

Así se la encontró D'Artagnan, unos minutos después, de espaldas a la puerta, inspirando profundamente por la nariz, sin dejar de moverse pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventana tampoco, como si necesitara distraerse y no pensar en lo sucedido.

Aquello lo hizo sentir mal consigo mismo; él la había puesto en esa situación. Y menos mal que había vuelto pronto del cuartel, como el Chuchoteur le había dicho, para no dejar sola a Constance.

-Lo he atado-habló con calma, tratando de transmitirle confianza-, no volverá a molestaros.

Constance apiló los platos, pero no se volteó a verlo ahí plantado en su cocina.

-Menos mal que llegasteis en el momento oportuno; podría haberle hecho daño...-le quitó hierro al asunto, tratando de bromear, con actitud chulesca.

D'Artagnan sonrió para sí mismo, por la ternura que le inspiraba. ¡Cómo le gustaba aquella mujer! Tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan dulce...

-Lo siento. No he hecho más que traeros problemas desde que llegué.

Alzó la mirada, con la sorpresa pintando sus facciones y el trapo en las manos, y se dirigió hasta la mesa, situándose a su lado.

-Resulta curioso que alguien más desee besarme-comentó como quien habla del tiempo, atreviéndose a formar una media sonrisa-. Nunca había sido tan popular.

Nada, el trapo no servía. Tendría que frotar el mantel hasta que la puñetera mancha decidiera salir por donde entró. Y vaya que si lo haría, como que ella se llamaba Constance, ¡que le llevaron mes y medio los malditos bordes de ganchillo!

Lo quitó con agilidad, sintiendo tenso e incómodo a D'Artagnan detrás de ella. No sabía dónde poner las manos y había optado por sujetarse la chaqueta: aquello le pareció sexy y decidió que hablar con las hermanas Chanel estaba afectándole seriamente. Dejó el mantel en la pila y volvió a recoger la tetera de metal.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para compensaros...-dijo con timidez el muchacho y Constance se detuvo de golpe en el sitio.

El déjà vu fue muy intenso y por fin cobraba forma:

"Pero yo no necesito que me proteja. No quiero que lo haga" "Lo sé, aunque lo primero es discutible".

Ahora empezaba a tener sentido...

"No es culpa mía haber nacido mujer" "Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Solo pienso que podrías utilizar su remordimiento y la culpa para hacer que eso en particular cambie".

Katia, Katia... ¡Lo sabia que era esa chica, por el Señor del amor hermoso!

"A los hombres les gusta cuando se les hace pasar un mal rato".

Esa última oración fue lo que hizo que se decidiera. Además, así podría enseñarles a sus dos amigas también y D'Artagnan se interesaría más en ella.

-Hay una cosa...-capturó su atención, sintiéndose increíblemente poderosa y manipuladora- Nadie puede enterarse de esto, especialmente mi esposo.

Peligro, hazle creer que se trata de lo que no es. Déjale que piense mal. Déjale que te vuelva a mirar así...

-Claro-aceptó él sin pensar-, ¿qué es?

En el bote. Se le acercó lentamente, con felina decisión, como si fuera a besarlo. Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para que sus labios no besaran de verdad su oreja cuando dijo:

-Enseñadme a disparar- y se alejó, mirándolo con picardía. D'Artagnan, el muy adorable de D'Artagnan, había cerrado los ojos, pensándose que iba a besarlo.

Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

-¿A... disparar?-preguntó perplejo, queriendo asegurarse.

Ahora ya no podía echarse atrás. Ya lo besaría en otro momento.

-Y a pelear con la espada, siempre me ha gustado-confesó-. ¿Por qué se divierten solo los hombres? –ante lo indignado e infantil de su tono, D'Artagnan trató de contener la risa-¿Por qué las mujeres han de guardar el decoro?

Él la miró con seriedad, cuestionándoselo también. La estaba tomando en serio. Bien, eso estaba bien. Era lo que quería.

-Buena pregunta. Ni idea

-Entonces, ¿lo haréis?-sonrió emocionada. ¡Iba a aprender a disparar y a pelear con la espada, como un hombre!

El joven estaba dudando, lo sabía. Ella hizo un mini puchero, intentando llegarle al corazón: culpabilidad. Se sentía mal, debía aprovecharse de eso.

-Sí-terminó cediendo, sin mirarla fijamente.

Bendita fuera Katia. El Chuchoteur se lo terminaría agradeciendo... y quién sabe. Puede que se divirtiera con D'Artagnan también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He señalado con un asterisco la palabra "cubana" (con connotaciones sexuales), más que nada porque en ciertos países se le conoce como una "española". En fin, que ahí va parte de mi rated T; quien avisa, no es traidora.
> 
> Y sí, al pobre Treville se le tiene que haber quedado una cara de tonto cuando Katia lo ha llamado Sherlock digna de portada del National Geographic.


	21. Chapter 21

No pretendía acecharlo así pero, al seguirlo, se dio cuenta de que Treville se dirigía a una de las muchas entradas laterales de Palacio, cerca de donde se hallaba el despacho del Cardenal. No podía ser coincidencia que se le uniera al paso, así que a pesar de que sabía que se perdería fragmentos de la conversación, fue siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial desde los arbustos, hasta esconderse tras la misma columna en la que había cazado a Marsac y hablado con el Chuchoteur.

-¿Qué saben?

-Que mis órdenes cayeron en manos del Duque y fueron traicionados.

-¿No controláis a vuestros hombres?

-Quieren saber la verdad. Es cuestión de honor.

Cielo santo. Aquello tenía que se producto de sus orejas. No podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba. Treville detestaba al Cardenal, ¿qué diantres hacían hablando así entre ellos y voluntariamente?

-¿Honor? No hay palabra con mayor probabilidad de conducir a la estupidez y a la inconveniencia, ¿sabéis qué hay en juego?

-No lo ignoro, Cardenal.

-¡Pues encargaos!-le ordenó entre dientes antes de notar cómo se quedaba unos pasos detrás, mirando entre columnas.

No tenía tiempo para aquello, el Duque y el Rey estaban esperándolo y al capitán Treville le daba por volver sobre sus pasos a mirar los jardines.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

Aramis inspiró profundamente, agradecido. Si Richelieu estaba de por medio... el movimiento de su Capitán lo había salvado de una buena.

Pero no quería agradecerle nada, quería saber. Se merecía saber. Y le haría confesar.

-Debo irme, el Duque ha solicitado una audiencia con el Rey.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy seguro. Con suerte, ya habrá entrado en razón...

Solo entonces se atrevió a dar la cara. No sabía con cual mirarlo. No sabía qué pensar de él. Ni sabía tampoco qué quería creer.

Solo sabía que –aunque no estuviera bien- necesitaba perderse en los ojos de la Reina, porque besar su cruz no lo ayudaba. Incluso dudaba de llegar a encontrar consuelo para su alma en la dulce Anne... Alto, alto. No debía pensar así en ella, de ella, como Porthos bien le había dicho. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos mientras Treville se dirigía hacia él, con decisión y el sombrero en la mano.

-Os creéis con derecho a una explicación pero no es asunto vuestro.

-Vos y el cardenal-enunció entre dientes, obligándose a respirar despacio y mirando por donde el hombre más poderoso de Francia desaparecía-, como uña y carne y veinte mosqueteros muertos... –asintió con vehemencia- lo convierte en un asunto mío.

-¿Creéis que no os arrestaré, que estáis por encima de las ordenanzas?-frunció el entrecejo, entornando los ojos.

Aramis se limitó a ignorar lo que había salido por su boca, volviendo a preguntarle.

-¿Nos traicionasteis por el duque de Saboya?

El Capitán de los Mosqueteros no tenía intención de responder; siguió, muy digno.

-¡No podéis inmiscuiros en complejos asuntos de Estado!

-Es una pregunta sencilla- lo fulminó, ya sin paciencia, con la mirada, esperando-. ¿Lo hicisteis?

Treville sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Sabía que el Chuchoteur tenía razón y que Aramis se merecía una explicación; necesitaba saber la verdad. Aquel dejo brilloso en sus ojos indicaba que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. Él mismo podía haber muerto allí. Pero no podía saber la verdad, porque si se la decía ambos terminarían colgados y el futuro de Francia peligraría. Las órdenes son las órdenes.

Inspiró profundamente, desviando la mirada y arrepintiéndose. Encajó la mandíbula, porque sabía que se merecía un golpe... y que Aramis necesitaba propinárselo. Prefería que lo odiara a renunciar a ser soldado. Cumplía órdenes; Aramis no entendía y él no podía explicárselo. Era más sencillo así, dijera el Chuchoteur lo que dijera. Aramis había nacido para ser soldado también. Algún día, puede que algún día, lo llegara a perdonar, si entendía.

-Sí.

PUM. Cayó al suelo del impulso y alzó el rostro, dolorido y sin tratar de defenderse, para recibir un segundo puñetazo.

Escocía. Aquel corte no le permitiría expresar facialmente durante un tiempo sin causarle molestias. Pero le escocía más ver aquella mirada traicionada en los ojos de uno de sus mejores mosqueteros. Podía entenderlo, se lo merecía: la muerte de veinte mosqueteros era responsabilidad suya, aunque la orden fuera del Rey.

-Esto no ha acabado-aseguró, caminando hacia atrás y colocándose el sombrero, con la ira incendiándole todavía los ojos.

Treville se quedó tirado en el suelo, con el pómulo y la nariz sangrantes, viéndolo irse corriendo. Suspiró, tratando de aligerar la pesadez de su pecho... pero lo que le dolía no era su cara. Era el corazón, dividido entre el deber y la lealtad.

 

 

Aramis seguía siendo tan noble como lo recordaba. Ni se molestó en preguntarle por qué D'Artagnan lo había atado, simplemente lo liberó con un cuchillo mientras le explicaba lo que le había confesado Treville, tal y como él se temía:

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-le preguntó. Siempre parecía saber qué hacer, lo envidiaba tanto. Él estaba perdido, irreconocible.

-Denunciar a Treville. Se enfrentará a un Consejo de Guerra.

No, eso sí que no. No le gustó la respuesta. Con eso no harían nada.

-Con el Cardenal de por medio ni irá a juicio. ¡Debemos actuar, ocuparnos nosotros!

Tomarse la justicia por su mano era la única solución aunque algo en el fondo de su cabeza le replicara que, si lo hacía, nada lo diferenciaría de su antiguo Capitán, que se había tomado indirectamente las vidas de veinte compañeros. Sabía que si seguía su plan personal justiciero dejaría de ser la persona que un día fue. Apenas le devolvía la mirada el mosquetero que fue antaño, lo que había pasado en la cocina solo lo volvía más evidente.

-Soy soldado, no soy un justiciero-se negó.

Marsac lo tomó por los hombros, con desespero.

-Si quieres justicia, es la única vía-no había otra solución. No podía ser de otra forma.

Los gritos. Los gritos y la sangre de sus amigos pasaban a cámara lenta por delante de sus ojos, como hacía cinco años. Era horroroso, ya no lo aguantaba más, tenía que actuar. Tenía que hacer lo que no hizo entonces en Saboya.

Aramis lo miró con lástima, acunándolo; enmarcándole la cara con sus manos, para volver a mantenerse en sus trece:

-Yo no soy así.

Dolía. Aquello no podía continuar. Ahí estaba la prueba: Aramis seguía vivo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto verlo vivo? Porque no tenía delante a los otros, a tantos otros, supuso. No los salvó, no hizo nada por ellos. Se quedó con Aramis, inconsciente, viendo la masacre en lugar de intervenir y morir como debía haber hecho.

Dios, tenía que parar. Debía hacer que parara, dolía mucho. Y el causante de todo era Treville, no había sido solo culpa suya. Si Treville no los hubiera traicionado, a día de hoy él seguiría siendo parte del Regimiento, llevando el estandarte de los Mosqueteros con honor. Madame Bonacieux lo tendría en consideración, le hubiera partido la cara hacía tiempo a D'Artagnan y a Athos y después se iría de copas con todos los que murieron en el Ducado. Y Aramis no lo miraría así, con pena.

Lo vio claro: su amigo era demasiado noble. Hizo bien salvándolo aquel día. El mundo necesitaba más hombres buenos, más Aramis. Era un hombre de honor, aunque la justicia no se lo hiciera a él ni al resto de mosqueteros que perdieron la vida hacía cinco eternos años. Así que... tendría que hacerle otro favor. Tendría que actuar él solo.

-Tienes razón-lo vio sonreír, comprensivo-. Lo siento.

-Sigues siendo un desertor; si te cogen, te colgarán -lo avisó, dándose la vuelta, como poniendo sus ideas en orden-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es... irte de París lo antes posible-se dio la vuelta y entonces Marsac no se lo pensó más.

Lo tomó desprevenido. Le atestó el puñetazo de su vida antes de que pudiera alzar defensas siquiera, derribándolo al suelo contra la pared.

Sacudió la mano, dolorida. No era solo físico; a él le dolía más hacerle eso que a Aramis el haberlo recibido, estaba seguro. Ya lo perdonaría. Aramis era bueno, Aramis siempre perdonaba. Entendería... y terminaría agradeciéndoselo.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo, pero dijiste que querías justicia...-le quitó la pistola- Cuando Treville esté muerto, la tendrás.

Y salió de la casa Bonacieux, escuchando gritos y viendo rojo. No podía más. Necesitaba paz. Y Aramis, justicia.

 

 

-Arréglate, va. Christie, en serio, no me hagas echarte un vaso de agua por encima.

Christie gimió entre las sábanas. Había tenido un buen sueño. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero sabía que había sido bueno, porque estaba descansada como hacía días que no se sentía. Ojos burlones. Sonrisa aún más insolente que los ojos...

-¡Que despiertes, coñe!

No quería despertar. ¿Por qué, Señor? ¿Que había hecho ella en su otra vida para merecer aquello? Oh, sí. Ya se acordaba. El incidente del buzón del vecino.

-No grites-graznó casi sin voz, entornando los ojos por la incisión de luz que le llegaba por entre las cortinas-. ¿Qué pasa?

Katia estaba plantada a los pies de su cama, vestida de Chuchoteur, mirándola muy seria.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?

-Es Halloween y quería ser original-sonrió, enseñándole todos los dientes-. ¿Truco o trato?

-¿Qué?-volvió a preguntar, todavía amodorrada.

-Vale.

Katia bufó, rodando los ojos, y le arrancó las sábanas de cuajo, haciendo que se cayera al suelo del ímpetu.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Katia, joder...!

-¡Jodamos, que a todos nos gusta!-dio una palmada encantada, viendo que ya se había despertado de golpe, bueno, del golpe-. Ahora arriba, ya deberías estar en Palacio-y canturreó-. Venga, ¡vamos, vamos!

Y sí, de camino a Palacio, Christie no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo mucho que detestaba la hiperactividad de su hermana, lo oportunamente madrugador que era el Duque y en la de sujetadores que iba a crear para poder deshacerse del puñetero corsé.

Al menos, la capucha la cubría un poco de los molestos rayos de sol que la deslumbraban a galope.

Aunque, aquello no era Palacio. ¿Por qué diantres su dichoso equino la había conducido hasta casi la puerta del cuartel de los Mosqueteros? Otro caballo llegó al galope y Christie reconoció al vuelo la capa.

Su tocaya le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y terminó de despertarse, siguiéndola.

Buen chico, le susurró a su caballo. Buen chico.

 

 

-Corre a esconderte y contaré hasta veinte.

El pequeño salió disparado a obedecerla, debajo de la mesa cubriéndose como buenamente pudo con el mantel.

-Uno... dos...-y miró a su marido, concentrado en unos papeles. Hora del show- Tres-avanzó con cuidado y elegancia hasta él-. No esperaba disfrutar de vuestra compañía en París-le acarició la mejilla y él rechazó su contacto, esquivo sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera. Christinne no se dio por vencida- Pensé que preferiríais al Cardenal a mí.

-Hay una cuestión que resolver antes de concluir con las negociaciones.

Era hombre de pocas palabras. Parco y afilado. Pero la quería. Y ella a él.

Aunque el hecho de que hubieran sentimientos de por medio en ese matrimonio no significaba que no hubieran otros intereses. Cuestión de prioridades... y de actuación constante. Era teatro dentro del teatro. Ya era una maestra en aquel arte.

-Imagino que el Cardenal tramará alguno de sus famosos trucos... –añadió, para hacerse con su atención y confianza- ¡Qué hombre tan horrible!

Aquello terminó de sacar a su marido de su estado de abstracción. El toque de gracia, la guinda del pastel.

-Nadie podrá nunca confiar en él.

Víctor la miró cautelosamente. Como si la midiera, como si le agradeciera la preocupación. Con muchas cosas en los ojos, que no llegó a decir con palabras.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Qué ladino sois...-sonrió, mirándolo intensamente a los labios- Sin embargo, es algo por lo que os admiro.

El Duque dejó olvidados los papeles y la tomó de la muñeca, guiándola hasta hacerla sentarse sobre su regazo.

Hombres, sonrió la Duquesa. El ego masculino está conectado al miembro. Controlando uno, una se vuelve dominatrix sin darse cuenta.

-Y... ¿qué más admiráis de mí?

Ahí estaba la prueba. Le había cambiado la voz, la dureza de su mirada.

-Oh, ahora queréis oírlo-se burló a medias-. No alimentaré vuestra vanidad.

Desafío. Lo siguiente es beso caliente y ya lo tenía de nuevo donde ella quería.

-... mami, ¿me buscas?-se escuchó la voz infantil desde debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ya voy!-pero no pudo moverse, un brazo la había inmovilizado por el vientre y no le permitía abandonar el regazo de su esposo. Lo miró, preguntándole con los ojos.

-¿Y si decidiera desafiar a Francia y aliarme con España?

Dios, ahí estaba. La duda, la sospecha. Tenía que deshacerse de ella como fuera, no podía permitir que aquello fuera más lejos. Tenía una tapadera. Tenía que mantenerse a salvo también. Víctor la quería... pero era Duque antes que marido. Y ella era francesa y espía antes que esposa.

Su voz no tembló ni abandonó sus ojos cuando lo pronunció muy alto y muy claro, imaginando que le decía esas mismas palabras a su hermano. Si lo decía pensando en Francia, en vez de Saboya, sonaría más sincera.

-En cualquier decisión os apoyaré hasta el final.

Y vio el cambio en su marido de nuevo.

-Y por eso os quiero.

La besó con entusiasmo hasta que, cuando por fin consiguió relajarse, escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo separarse.

Ese ministro detestable. Tenía la desfachatez de sonreír a medias. Se levantó muy digna.

-Gontard, sois un hombre de lo más inoportuno.

Él le hizo una reverencia y Christine tomó aquello como una invitación a salir del lugar. Tenía que hacer como que buscaba a su hijo mientras los hombres hablaban de política; ella sobraba, en pocas palabras.

Taconeó quieta en el sitio, lejos de sus miradas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos susurrar:

-Clouset está aquí en París.

Víctor se levantó escandalosamente de la silla, arrastrándola hacia atrás.

-¿Estáis seguro?

-El prisionero responde a la descripción en todo.

-¡Maldito Richelieu...!

Supo lo que venía a continuación. Después de algo, lo que fuera, que no le gustara a su marido, necesitaba acción, movimiento.

Se apartó como alma que lleva el diablo de la puerta, colocándose junto a la mesa haciendo como que miraba detrás de las cortinas y se agachaba a mirar bajo el mantel de la mesa a su pequeño, mientras los dos hombres salían de la estancia.

Ya podía darse prisa si quería continuar viva. Ya podía correr, galopar si hacía falta, si quería mantener su cubierta.

Cuando estuvo segura de que su marido y el ministro bajaban por las escaleras, cogió a su hijo de la mano.

-¡Te encontré! Anda, sal de ahí. ¡Beatrice! –llamó al aire con prisas- Hazte cargo de su Alteza-le pasó la mano del chiquillo.

Le partía el alma marcharse de forma tan apresurada y sin explicación del lado de su niño, pero la necesidad apremiaba y no tenía tiempo tampoco de cambiarse de ropa para camuflarse y salir disparada por la puerta de las caballerizas hacia el cuartel de los mosqueteros. El Duque de Saboya no podía encontrar a Clouset.

Necesitaba ayuda real. Ayuda leal. Ayuda, simplemente, rápido.

 

 

Cuando cruzaron el pasaje hasta el cuartel, el galope de los caballos llamó la atención de los pocos que habían sentados en la mesa.

Athos, Porthos y D'Artagnan, así como Serge (no sabía de dónde se había sacado el título de cocinero del lugar), se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, dejando la bebida o lo que tuvieran en las manos sobre la mesa, mirando a las dos figuras encapuchadas que bajaron de los animales.

Como si hubieran preparado una coreografía, ambas se retiraron con eficiencia y elegancia sus capuchas, retocándose el pelo.

Christie vio a Porthos apretar los labios en una línea tensa para evitar sonreír, al tiempo que los tres mosqueteros y el hombre con puchero hacían una reverencia.

-No tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Hay un importante prisionero en una prisión de París...

Christie se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. ¡Que no hay tiempo, Tocaya, no jodas!

-¿Habláis de Clouset?-la interrumpió Athos.

¡Bendito hombre! Exclamó interiormente. Él sí que sabía organizar el tiempo y las prioridades. Y ganar dinero rápidamente. Y hacerle mojar las bragas a su hermana, porque reconozcámoslo: el tipo tiene actitud... Christie sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a escena.

-¿Lo conocéis?

-No, pero sabemos dónde encontrarlo-respondió por él Porthos.

-El Duque ha salido en su busca ahora mismo. Por el bien de Francia, no debería descubrirlo. Están en juego muchas vidas, incluso la mía-confesó temerosa.

Christie la tomó de la mano, para infundirle ánimos.

-No podemos evitar que el Duque entre en la prisión-negó Athos, realista como siempre.

Ella bufó escandalosamente, atrayendo hacia ella todas las miradas.

La que le interesaba era la de Porthos: cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron ella alzó una ceja. Con mímica fingió abrir una puerta y se llevó una mano a la altura de las ceja, fingiendo buscar algo. Luego sonrió y se colocó de nuevo la capucha, ocultando sus rasgos y señalando con la cabeza al cocinero, que no se enteraba de nada.

Porthos sonrió ampliamente y volteó a ver a Athos, como respondiéndole.

-Ya, pero... no tiene por qué encontrarlo dentro.


	22. Chapter 22

-¡Aprisa!-ordenó Porthos una vez el guardia abrió la puerta de la prisión y bramara el nombre de Clouset, bajando por las escaleras- ¿Por dónde?

-Por ahí.

Iban a la carrera: Porthos armado empujando al guardia, Athos detrás de ellos y D'Artagnan escoltando a la duquesa, la baronesa y al cocinero.

El caballo era definitivamente un medio de transporte mucho más rápido que el carro, lo que resultaba irónico, dado que para mover este se necesitaban dos caballos en vez de uno. En fin, misterios de la vida y del galope que iban a conseguir cubrir a la Duquesa un poco más hasta que llegara su marido con Gontard y el Cardenal.

Christie inspiró profundamente por la nariz; necesitaba recuperar el oxígeno. Porthos seguía imperturbable. ¡Qué aguante, cuando ella casi vomita el hígado!

-Entra ahí-lo empujó sin miramientos adentro, mientras el preso alzaba la vista y él se llevaba el dedo enfundado en un guante a la boca-. Shhh.

Clouset reconoció a la Duquesa, ya sin la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, cuando Porthos se guardó la espada para tener más libertad de movimiento.

-¡Vos! ¡Traidora!

El guardia, viendo cómo Athos y D'Artagnan alzaban en volandas al preso para poner en su lugar a Serge, musitó con voz temblorosa:

-No quiero tener nada que ver con...-no le dio tiempo a decir nada más al pobre. Se ve que ambas mujeres pensaron lo mismo: la duquesa cogió un bastón que había al lado de la mesa y la baronesa el pequeño taburete del que Clouset se había levantado, arrastrado por Porthos.

A la vez, atizaron al guardia para silenciarlo, dejándolo inconsciente. Porthos alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¡Vaya con la nobleza...!

Christine se agachó para tomar las llaves y Christie la imitó para retirarle el sombrero y la capa al guardia. Se los pasó a D'Artagnan mientras Athos se encargaba de retirar el cuerpo y dejarlo a un lado, fuera de la celda.

Porthos sujetó a Clouset y Christie miró espantada a Serge.

-¡Las gafas!-siseó, logrando que la Duquesa cayera en el detalle también para ir corriendo a cogerlas y colocárselas al cocinero.

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos, porque ya podían escuchar a Víctor gritando el nombre de Clouset. D'Artagnan, con la capa, las llaves y el sombrero, se plantó delante de la puerta.

La Duquesa se colocó al lado de Athos, que sujetaba como buenamente podía el peso muerto del guardia inconsciente y lo ayudo a dejarlo en el suelo de forma que no se viera a menos que entraran a buscar especialmente en esa esquina del pasillo.

Christie se colocó en la otra esquina, escondiéndose junto a Porthos, quedando entre él y la pared. Mantenía sujeto a Clouset, que no para de removerse intentando liberarse, con una mano cubriéndole la boca.

Ya se escuchaban las pisadas al fondo del pasillo cuando Christie tuvo una idea. El hombre no parecía querer colaborar, sino llamar la atención del Duque, así que se sacó del corsé un diminuto cuchillo y apoyándolo en un costado del torso del hombre y mirándolo fijamente, susurró:

-Voy a ser muy clara: estoy presionando tu arteria pulmonar y puede que no tenga mucha fuerza pero sí determinación para hacerlo. Una vez empieces a sangrar, perderás la conciencia en 15 segundos y morirás en 90, a menos que alguien venga a ayudarte a taponar la incisión. Ahora, ¿vas a portarte bien? -alzó una ceja, apegándose más a Porthos, para quedar oculta sin dejar de amenazar al preso.

-¡Clouset! –escucharon escalofriantemente cerca a Víctor. Ya debería haber llegado hasta D'Artagnan- ¡Abre la puerta!

-Es una pérdida de tiempo escucharon el desespero del Cardenal, tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión-, no lleva a ningún...-algo en su tono cambió, ocmo si lo hubiera reconocido y continuó, muchísimo más confiado- lugar. Pero ¡haced lo que dice!

-¿... Clouset?

\- ¿Eres el nuevo cocinero? Ya tengo hambre.

-¿Quién es este?

-Pero... su descripción...-balbuceó Gontard- Estoy seguro de que mi información era correcta.

Técnicamente, lo era. Christie casi se sintió mal por el miedo que percibía en la voz del hombre.

-Ahora está claro que ha habido un error-salió del paso Richelieu-. ¡Qué embarazoso...! París cuenta con un gran número de prisiones, ¿deseáis conocerlas todas? ¿No? Entonces podremos dedicarnos a cuestiones más importantes...

-Aún está el asunto de... del intento de asesinato

-Corren tiempos peligrosos, pero lograr la paz entre ambas naciones es la mejor respuesta a las amenazas violentas-aseguró con su voz más pacificadora.

-Estúpido incompetente-murmuró para sí mismo el Duque saliendo del lugar con grandes aires y mucha prisa, como si estuviera avergonzado.

Una vez se fueron, D'Artagnan se les acercó con cuidado. Serge seguía entre el pasillo y la celda, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer.

-Elegante-aduló Porthos con un asentimiento ante su atuendo y luego hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros- pero mejor con el sombrero. Shhhh... –se dirigió esta vez a Clouset, que seguía temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Christie se incorporó, apartando la hoja del hombre- Buen chico-añadió con condescendencia, dedicándole a ella una mirada repleta de admiración.

Sonrió, recibiendo una mirada cómplice y casi burlona también de la Duquesa. No dijo nada, solo miró cómo Porthos encerraba de nuevo a Clouset y alzó una ceja, como con aprobación.

Christie se colocó la capucha de su capa, notando cómo le ardían las orejas.

 

 

-La Alta Traición siempre debe pagarse, Capitán.

Treville no se giró, sino que terminó de colocar el mosquete alineado con el resto de las armas. Suspiró.

-Sabía que un día volveríais.

-¿Fue por dinero? –preguntó con suavidad, intentando mantener la calma- ¿Os pagó bien ese Duque?-escupió con asco el título.

Entonces sí que volteó a verlo, tratando de esconder con una sonrisa divertida cómo dolía el que se dudara así de él.

-Si pensáis eso, es que no me conocéis bien.

Katia se posicionó en el piso superior, preparando la pistola. Treville era el hombre sin precio, ¿cómo podía Marsac, que había trabajado bajo sus órdenes, obviar eso?

-Voy a volaros en mil pedazos, pero antes –avisó- quiero que sepáis por qué.

Y entonces entró Aramis, con un golpe en la cabeza. Le sangraba un poco la frente, pero eso no le impidió apuntar a su amigo.

-Tira el arma Marsac.

Marsac sacó otra pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a ambos.

-De lo que haya hecho el Capitán, responderá ante un Consejo de Guerra.

-No habrá Consejo de Guerra- susurró entonces el Chuchoteur, consiguiendo que los tres hombres alzaran la vista hacia ella, conscientes de su presencia-. El Rey sabe lo que pasó.

Y asintió a Treville, apoyándolo. Era su momento, debía explicarse. Marsac dejó de apuntar a Aramis para alzar el arma en su dirección.

-Actuaba bajo sus órdenes-confirmó Treville, sorprendido por ver al enmascarado allí.

-¿El Rey pidió que nos traicionarais?

-Me dijeron que le diera vuestra posición al Duque-contestó él, sin tratar siquiera de retroceder o tomar un arma-. Esas fueron las órdenes y las obedecí.

Katia inspiró profundamente, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Qué razón puede haber para autorizar la MATANZA DE VUESTROS HOMBRES?!-estalló Marsac, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Se hizo para proteger al espía más importante del Rey en Saboya-explicó, con cansancio.

Katia añadió por él:

-La Duquesa.

Y contuvo un escalofrío, porque no le gustaba para nada aquel Aramis colérico aunque tuviera sus razones.

-¿¡Nos vendisteis... para salvar a la Duquesa!?

Prefería al Aramis dulce y encantador, sin ninguna duda.

-Clouset era un espía español-alternó la mirada, explicándose-. Empezó a sospechar que nos pasaba información. Tuvimos que distraer al Duque y atrapar a Clouset antes de que la delatara.

-A veinte de nuestros amigos los asesinaron-murmuró entre dientes.

-¡Yo también fui engañado!-exclamó indignado y dolido- El Ccardenal hizo creer al Duque que nuestra misión era un intento de asesinato.

Después de un silencio tenso, Aramis suspiró. Katia también, para qué mentir.

-Baja las pistolas-le ordenó a Marsac.

Este parecía fuera de sí mismo, incapaz de entender por qué su amigo no se ponía de su parte ni se tomaba la justicia por su cuenta.

-Ya le has oído. ¡Es culpable! –lo señaló con la pistola- ¡Has oído lo que ha dicho!

-Y tú has oído sus razones. ¡Bájalas de una vez! –Katia volvió a sentir los nervios en la boca del estómago cuando el antiguo mosquetero no obedeció- Marsac...-le avisó su amigo.

-Tiene que acabar aquí, Aramis-se disculpó con los ojos, torturados, negando con la cabeza, como si ya no tuviera remedio-. Tú lo sabes.

Y fue entonces cuando empezaron los tiros. El Chuchoteur se vio en un fuego cruzado y Treville se escondió como pudo. La altura no concedía tanta ventaja cuando el espacio de maniobra era tan reducido, sin nada que oficiara de fuerte para cubrirse de los tiros al aire.

¡BANG, BANG! Fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Katia antes de agacharse y dirigirse a gatas hacia el hueco en el tejado de paja que daba a la salida del lugar.

Y todo se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de Marsac que tornaron vidriosos y Treville miró con espanto cómo Aramis corría a cogerlo antes de que se desplomara al suelo, con pesadez, como su pistola.

-Lo siento, viejo amigo-y ambos cayeron de rodillas.

-Mejor morir como Mosquetero que vivir como un perro-sonrió con su último aliento de vida.

Y se dejó caer para siempre en el pecho de Aramis.

 

 

Se apoyó con la respiración entrecortada y un jadeo dolorido en el lateral del armario. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió la puerta, sujetándose el costado con la mano libre, notando calambres por todo el brazo y pinchazos a la altura de las costillas, por falta de aire.

Sacó una maraña de lujosas y caras telas floridas que había guardado poco antes allí, descubriéndose el rostro y apartando al mismo tiempo tanto la capucha negra como la parte que tapaba la boca y nariz.

Le lloraban los ojos de forma incontrolable. Jamás sabría si el disparo mortal fue obra suya o de Aramis, pero Marsac estaba muerto. No sabía si era el shock, el trauma, la caída tras los disparos o qué... pero le dolía todo. Le pesaba todo. No podía dejar de llorar, silenciosamente.

La necesidad apremiaba, se repitió de forma mecánica a sí misma, obligándose a mantener la calma. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa deprisa para estar presente y a tiempo en la firma del Tratado de Paz entre Francia y Saboya.

Su recogido era un desastre, así que optó por soltarte el pelo en una cascada de rizos castaño claros por la espalda. Gimió lastimeramente, cuando se dio cuenta del color rojizo que manchaba su palma.

Marsac estaba muerto... y ella tenía que apretar como fuera ese puñetero corsé, porque al parecer no era cosa solo del shock.

 

 

-Deseo una nueva época de paz y prosperidad entre nosotros. Francia y Saboya permanecerán unidas.

El Cardenal alzó a la vista de todos los presentes el pergamino. El Tratado de Paz había sido firmado finalmente. No obstante, ni Louis ni Víctor parecían estar demasiado contentos.

Unos metros más allá, la Duquesa y la Reina aplaudían encantadas, permitiéndose enseñar unas pequeñas sonrisas, pese a la reticencia de sus respectivos maridos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Christe preocupada pero sin dejar de aplaudir, viendo la palidez de su hermana.

-Algo ha debido de sentarme mal-sonrió con tirantez, restándole importancia, respirando y aplaudiendo con cuidado.

Con entereza, se posicionaron al lado de los mosqueteros para despedir en un besamanos a los Duques.

-Un último detalle-añadió la Duquesa, mirando a los cuatro mosqueteros en fila, cuando llegó a su altura-: yo amo a mi esposo, profundamente.

Athos asintió, con el sombrero en el pecho y Porthos no comentó nada porque Christie le pellizcó en la pierna, que era lo que más cerca tenía a mano.

Aramis seguía ausente, mirando a Treville en el otro lado de la sala, con cansancio y mucho dolor en los ojos.

La Duquesa se detuvo frente a las dos hermanas de Chanel.

-Ha sido un placer conocernos, Baronesas. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

-Adiós, Christine-asintió su tocaya-. Luis Amadeo- le dedicó una sonrisa al niño.

La Reina hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección y Aramis pareció salir de su trance, al escuchar a la pequeña de las Baronesas que había emitido... bueno, voz. Anne sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dejando a su marido hablando con el Cardenal.

Katia empezó a seguirla muy erguida, sin despedirse de ellos siquiera, pero antes de irse de allí volteó a ver a Athos, pálida y seria:

-Vuestra parte. Gracias, monsieur-y le arrojó a Athos una bolsita de cuero con algo dentro.

-¡Así que no es muda...!-sonrió Aramis, una vez Christie se retiró con la Reina y su hermana.

-Pues claro que no lo es.

Porthos miró a Athos, y viceversa, con sorpresa, preguntándose por qué había saltado el otro tan seguro a responderle. Pero fue Aramis quien alzó una ceja en su dirección, obviando el jadeo de D'Artagnan, que seguía a cuadros, para mirar a Porthos con cara de "tenemos que hablar, colega". Porthos asintió en silencio, con la promesa de una charla pendiente. Ambos la necesitaban.

-Pero-boqueó el más joven todavía sorprendido-, pero... yo creí...

-Deja de pensar, D'Artagnan-se burló Porthos, restándole importancia-. Ahora entiendo por qué el Chuchoteur se limita a decirte las cosas tal y como son.

El semblante de Aramis volvió a oscurecerse ante la mención, pero siguió a sus amigos hasta el Cuartel. Ya hablaría con Treville, a solas, cuando hubiera tiempo y más calma.

Athos, sin embargo, abrió con curiosidad la bolsita que la Baronesa le había lanzado al aire, sin fuerza, para que la cogiera con facilidad pero sin resultar maleducada.

Había, por lo menos, que contara, cien libras.

-¿Qué...?-parpadeó perplejo.

-Así da gusto hacer negocios, ¿eh?-sonrió Porthos-. Esa es tu parte, se ve que ha repartido a medias las ganancias de la apuesta. Al menos es legal... y tú querías arrestarla.

No le respondió de vuelta. No sabía qué responder, ni qué hacer con ese dinero, porque, de repente, la bolsita de cuero le pesaba una barbaridad.

 

 

En la habitación de al lado, una sala de estar cualquiera de las muchas de Palacio, Anne pidió una copa de champagne para celebrarlo.

-Ya me quedo más tranquila, ahora que han firmado.

Christie asintió, con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a su hermana. Cualquier rastro de color se le había esfumado de la rostro, dejando su piel de porcelana perlada de sudor frío.

Temblada como una hoja, arrastrando los pies para llegar hasta ellas. Se había quedado atrás, rezagada entre gemidos.

-¿Katia...?

Y cayó al suelo de cualquier manera, regando la alfombra de sollozos, rizos claros y vino tinto.

-¡KATIA!-el grito se intensificó por el espanto con el que lo emitieron tanto Christie como Anne. Katia nunca lloraba, algo pasaba.

Ambas se agacharon hasta quedar a su altura para comprobar qué era lo que tenía y cuando vieron la sangre se sumaron a la causa, perdiendo el color también.

-Katia, ¿qué...?

-... Chuchoteur.

Anne jadeó, llevándose la mano a la boca:

-No puede ser. El Chuchoteur siembra la justicia en las calles, no va por ahí disparand...

Christie volteó a silenciarla.

-No, no lo entiendes- la señaló y terminó confesándoselo-. Ella es el Chuchoetur.

Se le descolgó la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Pero Christie no se detuvo mucho a ver a la Reina volver en sí, porque reaccionó con toda la sangre fría de la que fue capaz de hacer acopio, tratando de controlar la situación de la forma más profesional posible:

-Con que te ha debido de sentar algo mal... –musitó, desabrochándole el corsé y viendo cómo la camisola blanca interior se había vuelto granate- Joder, Katia, yo te mato-miró de nuevo a Anne- Necesitamos un médico, diremos que la han asaltado por la calle, un robo a mano armada. ¡Deprisa!

Y la Reina corrió como hacia años que no lo hacía para buscar ayuda.

-Katia...

-Marsac... yo...-le temblaban los párpados y la voz.

Christie comenzó a hiperventilar realmente acojonada. Su hermana había perdido (y seguía perdiendo) mucha sangre y había hecho un esfuerzo brutal para disimular la herida de bala durante toda la firma del Tratado y la despedida de los Duques; ya ni mencionar cómo habría conseguido salir del Cuartel herida y llegar a Palacio sin levantar sospechas como el Chuchoteur.

Era fuerte e iba a salir de esa porque por mucho que le doliera apretarle así la herida... tenía que taponar la pérdida de sangre.

En cuestión de segundos, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y Catherine de Chanel perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Katia...? –estalló en llanto- ¡KATIA!


	23. Chapter 23

Llovía copiosamente. Constance frunció el ceño y apuntó. BANG. Le dio de pleno... al barril sobre el que se encontraba la dichosa botella de cristal, que parecía burlarse de ella.

D'Artagnan la contemplaba con interés, apoyado contra el arco que nacía de la pared. Se acercó a ella y le tendió su propia pistola, pero antes de que fuera capaz de cogerla, él la apartó, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente:

-No la cojáis del gatillo-avisó, después de suspirar-. Ponéis el brazo muy tenso.

Le retiró la otra pistola, ya descargada, y se colocó detrás de ella. Constance reprimió una mueca torturada; cuando disparó a aquel hombre para salvarle la vida, le pareció más sencillo. Concentrarse con D'Artagnan tan cerca iba a resultar más complicado de lo que se había imaginado. Con D'Artagnan a salvo, quería decir.

-Os enseñaré.

Constance se encargó de asegurarse que estaba cargada, sintiendo los nervios agolpándosele en la boca del estómago cuando lo notó detrás de ella. Concentración, concentración, se repitió mentalmente.

-A ver... Bien-apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, produciéndole un estremecimiento delicioso-: estirad el brazo, el codo suelto... y respirad hondo- la tomó de la cintura, apoyando con delicadeza las manos sobre su vientre. Constance inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse (¡y concentrarse!) y tragó en grueso. Era un poco cliché, pero qué narices: su profesor estaba cañón y ella estaba entre sus brazos-. Ahora, apuntad. Relajaos.

¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Constance parpadeó el doble de lo normal, sintiendo las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerla de repente, pero se obligó a mirar por el punto de mira hasta tener situada la botella donde la quería. Justo en medio.

-Y disparad.

Y su voz sonó condenadamente sexy y cerca de su oído. Definitivamente, ahí tenía que estar el punto G femenino del que les había escuchado hablar a las hermanas. Dichosas hermanas, eran una muy mala influencia.

¡BANG! Esta vez sí que fue la botella la que salió volando en mil pedazos, con los cristales proyectándose por doquier.

Constance no pudo esconder su orgullo en una risita. Volteó a ver muy emocionada por su logro a D'Artagnan, cuyos ojos le devolvían la sonrisa con algo cálido en ellos, y le sonrió ampliamente, con complicidad.

-¿Espadas?-preguntó en un asentimiento.

En ese momento, D'Artagnan supo que si Constance le pedía que se clavara agujas bajo las uñas o que saltara un barranco... le seguiría diciendo que sí. Sí a todo.

 

 

Rezaron juntos. Lo enterraron y recordaron cómo era aquel Marsac de antes de Saboya. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Aramis besó la cruz de su pecho.

-El alma de Marsac murió en el bosque de Saboya hace cinco años... Es el tiempo que tardó su cuerpo en seguirla-asintió, con una paz interior que pensaba que no sentiría en mucho tiempo.

Llovía, llovía mucho. Pero a Treville no le caló tanto el agua como las palabras de su mosquetero:

-Somos soldados, Capitán-lo miró y asintió, liberándolo de parte de la culpa que todavía sentía-. Cumplimos órdenes a pesar de que nos lleven... incluso a la muerte.

Treville, muy emocionado como para poder hacer bajar ese nudo de la garganta con algo que decir, le ofreció su mano. Siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras y Aramis lo sabía.

La aceptó y se la estrechó con respeto. Ambos lloraban a un hombre, a la mejor versión de aquel hombre, que sirvió con orgullo a su regimiento y le salvó la vida, respectivamente.

Le dio una palmada cariñosa en el brazo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo a solas con sus recuerdos. Marsac cargándolo, herido, entre los árboles; llorando, gritando sin lágrimas. El cielo estaba tan gris aquel día... como ese cielo, que hoy lloraba también por su viejo amigo.

-Descansa ya, Marsac- y los gritos en su cabeza cesaron cuando desenvainó su espada y la clavó a los pies de la tumba-, con tus hermanos.

Y se fue cabizbajo, pero con la conciencia limpia. Aún le debía una charla a Porthos... y quería tener otra con el Chuchoteur, en cuanto fuera posible.

 

 

-No deberíamos moverla...

Christie estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, sabía que la Reina tenía razón, pero aquello no le entraba en la cabeza.

A ver, Katia no podía quedarse en Palacio porque era una bocazas y porque la mataría estar tan controlada sin poder controlar algo ella también, lo sabía. Pero estando allí recibiría los mejores cuidados que podía tener en el siglo XVII y se quedaría mucho más tranquila sabiendo que el médico real estaría al cuidado en todo momento, así como dos damas solo para ella.

Christie suspiró; la mataba ver a su hermana tan pálida, tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Esos ojos tan vivos, ahora tan pesados.

La habían vendado, después de extraerle una bala y coserle la herida. No era muy de rezar, pero joder si lo había hecho de rodillas con Anne, a los pies de la cama.

Había perdido mucha sangre y gracias a Dios venía del siglo XXI y sabía que podía donarle ella misma, porque no se fiaba ni un pelo de que intentaran pasarle de otro grupo sanguíneo incompatible. Directamente no se fiaba de las trasfusiones de ese siglo. Pero ahora descansaba y esperaba con todo su corazón que despertara en cuestión de horas. Menudo susto le había dado la mala pécora.

-Tenemos que hacer que parezca un robo, no hay que levantar sospechas sobre nosotras. Quédate tú con nuestras joyas y ayúdame a mancharme el vestido...-se miró a sí misma y frunció el entrecejo volviendo a alzar la vista hacia la Reina- más aún, por si a alguien le da por preguntar por nuestras ropas.

Anne asintió, retirándole la gargantilla con el camafeo a Katia mientras ella se quitaba los anillos y los pendientes. El broche de oro del pecho, que no se le olvidara quitárselo también.

-Mis criadas correrán la voz del incidente y me encargaré de que derramen sangre en la puerta de Palacio para que parezca más creíble.

Christie jadeó espantada, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡¿Qué?!

-En las cocinas se cocina carne fresca todos los días, no será tan difícil-explicó, con seriedad-. Sé que te parece monstruoso, pero hoy ibas a comer cordero igualmente y así conseguiremos distraer las miradas del Chuchoteur.

Katia podía meterse en problemas, tenía sentido. Asintió, conforme, pero con un peso de más en el estómago y suspiró mirando de reojo la bolsa que su hermana había traído consigo donde la tela negra seguía manchada de sangre. Tenía que lavarlo. Necesitaba lavarlo. Si lo lavaba, la pesadilla desaparecería.

Tragó en grueso. Los mosqueteros se preguntarían por la coincidencia después del incidente con Marsac y el Chuchoteur. Katia le había avisado de que Athos estaba pendiente... así que tenía que confundirlo a él también. Pero primero tenía que lavar el uniforme.

Maldita Katia, ¡ahora le tocaba enfajarse a ella! Miró a la Reina, sintiéndose mal por el poco tacto con el que le había soltado la bomba y lo bien que estaba reaccionando ella, portándose así con ellas dos... Pero la necesidad apremiaba:

-Anne... ¿me podrías hacer otro favor?

Ya lo lavaría después. Era lo bueno de que la tela fuera negra; era sufrida, no se notaría.

 

 

Estaba sentado (más bien repantigado en la silla) como si fuera el amor y señor de la taberna. Hacía girar desde la base una copa de cristal con líquido rojizo.

Aramis se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Porthos solo alzó la mirada, con aires perezosos:

-¿Estás bien?

Aramis asintió, sentándose y alzando una mano con elegancia para que le sirvieran otra bebida. Su amigo sabía que iba a ser delicado hablar para él de Marsac, pero quería asegurarse de que había encontrado... bueno, paz.

-Necesito una copa.

-Yo invito.

-Contaba con ello. Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones-alzó las cejas.

Porthos apretó los labios, sabiendo lo que le venía encima.

Cuando el mesero hubo servido esa copa, Porthos lo sujetó del codo y le quitó la botella, quedándosela para su mesa.

Aramis se dio el gusto de saborear el vino antes de mirar muy seriamente a su amigo.

-¿Porthos?

Porthos tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la ondeante superficie líquida y la textura de la madera de fondo.

-¿Cómo sabías que no era muda?

Porthos sonrió.

-Porque no llevaba tanto alcohol en la sangre aquella noche donde la Fère. Aunque tengo mucha imaginación, mi cerebro no es capaz de recrear la voz de un ángel.

Aramis notó cómo se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Parpadeó, boquiabierto y sin saber qué decir.

-¡Dios Santo-se llevó la mano al pecho-, te dejo solo unas horas y mira cómo hablas!

Porthos sonrió, divertido, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hablo?

-¡Así!-gesticuló, casi indignado Aramis.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Aramis seguía medio hiperventilando medio boqueando como un pececillo fuera del agua.

-Solo yo hablo así, Porthos. ¡No te atrevas!- lo señaló acusadoramente con el índice- ¡Dijiste que te gustaba!-siseó después, sin comprender.

-Me gusta mucho.

Convicción. No había ni pizca de mentira en aquello. Recordaba haberlo dicho cuando Athos les habló de aquel invento culinario de las baronesas (hamburguesas o algo así, que rimaba con su título) y lo volvía a reiterar. Dios Santo.

-Ah, no-negó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. No, no, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No!

Porthos parpadeó perplejo cuando lo regañó como a un niño. Alzó ambas cejas en su dirección.

-¿Qué?

-Es Baronesa, por Dios Santo. Porthos, ¿sabes en la de problemas que te puedes meter?

-Me lo dice el que se acostaba con la amante del Cardenal.

Había sido un golpe bajo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierto. Aramis bufó escandalosamente.

-¡Es diferente, Porthos! Es la pequeña. Y es un encanto y amiga de la Reina.

Porthos lo miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. ¿A santo de qué venía eso? Ah, sí. Dios. Dios Santo. Como lo repitiera una vez más le dejaba clavada la lengua a la mesa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Lo que significa que eres mi amigo, pero que me dolería verla destrozada. Y que te puedes meter en problemas; ya has visto que no se corta si tiene que darte una hostia.

Porthos boqueó. Y luego sonrió ampliamente. Oh, sí. Cómo se las gastaba...

\- ... la Baronesa de Chanel...

Dejó de mirar a su amigo, que seguía negando con la cabeza y mirándolo resignado, para prestar atención al par de mujeres que hablaban entre ellas.

-... sí, un robo, ya ves...

\- Pues dicen que la pobre está fatal, ¡con lo simpática que es!

Aramis dejó también de beber de golpe en cuanto escuchó aquello. Miró a Porthos preocupado, en silencio, tratando de escuchar algo más. ¿De cuál de las dos baronesas estaban hablando?

-... mucha sangre. En la misma puerta de Palacio, menudos tiempos...

Ahí ya no pudo más. Se levantó de la silla (antes de escucharle a su amigo volver a mentar a Dios) y se dirigió hacia la mujer, de pelo canoso mal recogido en un moño y muchas arrugas. Aramis se le quedó mirando con la botella en la mano, pero se levantó también a seguirlo en cuanto se recobró de la impresión.

-Disculpe: Porthos, mosquetero del Rey. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la Baronesa?

La mujer lo miró sin saber si contárselo o no, casi como con miedo. Aramis sonrió con amabilidad y le dedicó la mirada. Mano de santo, señores.

-... han asaltado a las Baronesas de Chanel al salir del Palacio de la firma del Tratado. Lo único que sé es que madame Catherine ha resultado herida y que el médico de la Reina las ha atendido allí.

Ambos mosqueteros jadearon.

-Dios Sant... –y se interrumpió cuando Porthos le clavó el codo en las costillas -¡Ay!- lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera organizar sus pensamientos y preguntó:- ¿Cómo?

-Christine...-susurró Porthos y carraspeó, recomponiéndose- ¿Se sabe algo de mademoiselle Christine?

 

 

-Athos.

No hizo falta más que un susurro. Alzó la vista de golpe, hacia la ventana, dejando de lado, sobre la mesilla de madera, el saquito de cuero del que asomaban un par de descaradas monedas. Llevaba atormentándolo desde la Firma.

-¿Chuchoteur? ¿Qué pasa?

Lo miraba a través de la ventana. Le notaba algo diferente, tal vez fuera la altura o la forma de mirarlo... pero hubo algo que lo puso en alerta enseguida.

-París no es seguro. Encárgate.

-¿Qué?-parpadeó con pesadez. Entornó los ojos en su dirección y frunció el entrecejo, sin entender.

Christie bufó por la nariz, endureciendo la mirada. ¿Por qué cuando Katia le hablaba con adivinanzas entendía, pero ella tenía que lidiar con un Athos torpe y ebrio?

-Catherine de Chanel está en Palacio con una herida de bala en el estómago y tú estás borracho-chasqueó la lengua, con evidente disgusto-. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí -negó con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta.

Culpabilidad, eso es lo que buscaba en él. Y que dejara de asociar a su hermana con el Chuchoteur, para que empezara a mover ese culo tan bonito; dos pájaros de un tiro.

Athos pareció salir del trance en el que se hallaba, porque le devolvió una mirada que sin decir nada lo decía todo.

-¿Qué dices?-se incorporó- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Vive?

-Vivirá. Ahora muévete.

Y no hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Metió la cabeza en el barril de agua que tenía preparado en el suelo y cuando la sacó y respiró, ávidamente, el Chuchoteur no estaba.

Sacudió la cabeza apartándose el pelo de cualquier manera, salpicando por doquier, y se puso deprisa todas sus armas encima. Pero, antes de salir por la puerta, dio media vuelta para recoger la bolsita de cuero de encima de la mesa.

Seguía sin entender cómo podía pesar tanto.

 

 

-¡ATHOS!

Eran Aramis y Porthos, de cuclillas, observando la sangre derramada en el suelo. Alguien se había encargado de limpiarla de forma rápida, pero todavía se podía vislumbrar la cantidad que debía de haber perdido la Baronesa de Chanel.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verlos, sin bajar la intensidad del ritmo. Los tres avanzaron con grandes zancadas por el largo del pasillo con columnas.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Ha venido el Chuchoteur a decírmelo.

-¿El Chuchoteur? ¿Qué pinta ahí?

-París no es seguro.

Entraron en silencio y con una rapidez pasmosa a una sala donde informaron de su presencia y solicitaron ver a las Baronesas de Chanel. La excusa era tomarles declaración para llegar al fondo de la investigación... la razón era que ni Porthos ni Athos podían estarse quietos.

Cuando salió la mismísima Reina a recibirlos, Athos terminó de asustarse y Aramis se unió al club de los nerviosos. No se había esperado verla.

-Majestad-se inclinaron, mientras ella ofrecía su mano.

-Tengo entendido que venís por lo que les ha sucedido a las Baronesas de Chanel.

-Sí, Majestad. Necesitamos información de primera mano para comenzar con la investigación.

-El culpable será apresado-aseguró.

Anne asintió con solemnidad.

-Así lo espero-luego musitó, más para sí misma que para ellos-. En la puerta de Palacio, ¡qué vergüenza!- y los miró, con el ceño fruncido- Como comprenderéis, las Baronesas siguen... afectadas. Madame Catherine todavía no ha despertado.

-¿Y Christine?-preguntó Porthos, con rapidez.

Anne lo miró muy fijamente, alzando las cejas con sutileza.

-Mademoiselle Christine necesitaba cambiarse de vestido. Podéis esperar aquí hasta que salga.

Athos inspiró profundamente por la nariz antes de decidirse a hablar de nuevo:

-Majestad, comprendo que es una situación delicada y que importunamos... pero necesitamos ver a Catherine de Chanel-se humedeció los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente muy resecos-. Aunque no os lo creáis, se pueden extraer pistas sobre la identidad del asaltante viendo la herida y sus consecuencias, dado que ya han limpiado el lugar.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se escuchó cerrar una puerta y el resonar de unos tacones. Christie, con el pelo suelto y un vestido mucho más modesto que el que había llevado a la Firma del Tratado con Saboya, apareció pálida como un muerto. Si el vestido llevara corsé... estaría aún más pálida.

Tenían que inventar los push-up's pero YA.

Los tres mosqueteros y la Reina voltearon a verla. Esta última le tendió la mano, invitándola a acercarse, con preocupación.

-Baronesa, confío en que os encontréis mejor. Han llegado mosqueteros del Rey en calidad de investigadores solicitando información para solucionar el caso lo antes posible-los señaló con un gesto y le permitió saltarse la regla no escrita de no hablar tampoco para testificar-. Hablad, pues, libremente.

Christie asintió, mirándolos uno por uno y recreándose más en uno que los otros.

-Me temo que mi hermana no podrá deciros nada de utilidad hasta que despierte.

-Después necesitaríamos verla, pero por ahora contadnos lo que pasó-pidió Athos con una suavidad y serenidad que no hubiera apostado habiéndolo visto con la botella. Asintió, notando cómo Anne la conducía por el codo.

-Sucedió todo muy rápido-parpadeó con pesadez, sentándose en una silla cercana-. Apenas me dio tiempo de verlo, porque iba armado y con el rostro cubierto. Katia empezó a sangrar y se cayó al suelo y...-suspiró, desviando la mirada a la palma de sus manos, refregándoselas como si todavía viera la sangre, limpiándoselas en las faldas del vestido.

La Reina dejó su papel por un instante, apretándole la mano cariñosamente, y ambas tragaron en grueso. Porthos inspiró profundamente.

-¿Vos estáis bien?

Christie alzó la mirada hasta conectar con sus ojos oscuros y sonrió, temblorosa.

-Sí. Yo solo me he llevado un susto y quedado sin joyas, pero Katia...

Se detuvo a respirar profundamente, tratando de serenarse.

-Se va a recuperar-le dijo convencido, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Athos lo silenció con la mirada. Aramis, que se había mantenido al margen, volvió a hablar, haciendo gala de su profesionalidad.

-¿Solo tomó las joyas? ¿Sabéis si trabajaba solo? ¿Podríais reconocer el arma, decirnos su altura y complexión...?-hizo un gesto grandilocuente con la mano, esperando respuestas.

La Reina alternó la mirada de uno a otro y Christie jadeó, sobrecogida con tantas preguntas. Se llevó una mano a la sien, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y la puerta de la sala de abrió con brusquedad. Era una de las damas encargadas de Katia:

-Majestad.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus respectivas silla como si tuvieran un resorte y se miraron con esperanza brillando en los ojos.

-Después, si no os importa-sugirió la Reina.

-Por supuesto.

Antes de salir literalmente corriendo a ver a su hermana, Christie los miró y dijo al aire:

-Podéis venir a verla pero necesita tranquilidad.

 

 

Catherine de Chanel parecía una muñeca de porcelana entre tanta tela de volantes. El pelo le caía con rizos desenfadados a ambos lados de la cara, enmarcando la palidez por la pérdida de sangre.

No se había despertado, pero gemía y se movía con dificultad.

-Katia-entró de sopetón, sentándose en el colchón y tomándola de la mano-. ¡Katia, soy yo! ¿Kat?

Aramis desvió la mirada, incómodo y Porthos se cuadró de hombros, con las manos por detrás de la espalda viendo la escena.

Anne se había quedado a su altura, mirando a la pequeña baronesa hablarle desesperada a su hermana que parecía tranquilamente dormida y apoyando la palma en su frente, para comprobar la temperatura. Parecía estar sufriendo pesadillas.

Athos tragó en grueso y se acercó hasta la cama, al otro lado de donde estaba Christie.

En otra situación aquello habría resultado indecente e indecoroso pero, pese a haberla visto antes durmiendo (en su casa), se sintió violento. Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo para evitar caer en la tentación de volver a acariciarle aquel mechón de pelo y miró a la hermana pequeña:

-¿Podemos ver la herida?

Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo errático y cuando le apartaron las sábanas hasta medio cuerpo revelando los vendajes volvió a gimotear sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Soy yo, Katia, estoy aquí.

Athos bebió de esa figura, recordando la piel cremosa de su pecho, sintiendo la ira barbotarle en la garganta al verla tan indefensa. La Katia que él conocía no paraba quieta, correteando y mandando por doquier con la barbilla apuntando al techo. Era incómodo verla tan débil.

-Era poco más alto que ella misma, no muy ancho de espaldas-respondió, con voz monótona-. Como he dicho antes iba con la cara tapada y solo se llevó nuestras joyas- miró a su hermana y le acarició el pelo a la altura de la oreja-. Menudo disgusto se va a llevar la pobre por haber perdido el camafeo. Cuando se negó a dárselo fue cuando le disparó.

-¿Recordáis el arma?

-Lo siento-negó con la cabeza.

Porthos la imitó, restándole importancia:

-No lo sintáis. Ya tenemos información con la que trabajar-miró a sus amigos-. Parece una herida de mosquete.

Aramis asintió, confirmando su suposición, pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo que no me casa es la recepción de la bala y la distancia a la que se efectuó el disparo.

Puñetero Aramis y su condenada inteligencia. Al parecer no había sido el único que se había fijado en el detalle; puñeteros mosqueteros profesionales y experimentados.

-Puede que se trate de otro tipo de arma similar-le quitó hierro al asunto Athos, volviendo con sus compañeros-. Seguiremos con detenimiento todas y cada una de las pistas que nos ayuden a aclarar este lamentable suceso y os mantendremos informadas.

Christie asintió agradecida, desde la cama, todavía con la mano inerte de su hermana entre las suyas y fue Anne quien los despidió.

-Os lo agradecemos profundamente, mesieurs.

-Por favor-añadió Athos, colocándose a modo de despedida el sombrero- mandad aviso de cualquier cambio en la Baronesa.

-Por supuesto.

-Majestad. Mademoiselle.

Tras las reverencias, y al quedarse de nuevo a solas, Christie se dio cuenta de que cada mosquetero había dejado algo allí antes de irse : Aramis, la mirada. Porthos, su adorable preocupación y Athos... un peso de cien libras, junto a la almohada.

Sonrió enternecida y entonces... Katia abrió los ojos, con lentitud, como si le pesaran y le molestara la luz.

-Joder-se quejó en un gruñido, con la voz rota.

Bueno, al menos había tenido la elegancia de despertar cuando ya se habían ido para no soltar sus refinadas perlas estando ellos presentes.


	24. Chapter 24

-Su Majestad nos ha concedido permiso expreso para terminar con este asunto cuanto antes. Necesitamos ver los vestidos y la bala del incidente de las Baronesas de Chanel.

La criada, aún recelosa, asintió en una corta reverencia y salió corriendo hacia la lavandería.

Porthos suspiró, con cansancio. Athos lo miró de lado y dijo, al aire:

-Deberías moderarte, al menos delante de la Reina.

Aramis se cuadró de hombros, con una mirada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos: "te lo dije".

-¿Qué?

-Ha dirigido la conversación con elegancia evitándonos problemas a todos, pero si vuelves a mostrar demasiada preocupación por la pequeña de las Baronesas... puede que te aparten del caso. No conviene implicarse, Porthos-alzó una ceja.

Porthos lo miró con escepticismo, alzándole ambas cejas de vuelta.

-No puedo creerme que seas precisamente tú quién me esté diciendo eso.

Athos abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle, pero se detuvo al ver volver a la criada.

-Mesieurs.

Y así la siguieron hasta las pruebas que todavía se conservaban.

 

 

-¡Mi querida Baronesa!

Katia parpadeó perpleja al ver la reacción del Rey de Francia nada más entrar en la habitación.

El cardenal Richelieu lo seguía en silencio, pero contemplándola con preocupación evidente. El "frufrú" de su capa de cuero la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Christie se retiró con sutileza, colocándose junto a Anne.

-Majestad-sonrió, fingiéndose encantada. La sorpresa le salía sola-. Eminencia.

Antes siquiera de poder agradecerles la visita, el Rey se arrodilló al lado de la cama tomándola de la mano y depositando un beso en el dorso.

-Oh, Catherine, vuestro despertar consuela a mi corazón.

Richelieu se unió, cosa rara, a la Reina en un sonrisa por tanto dramatismo.

-Nos llena de gozo veros consciente, Baronesa. Hemos sido muchos los que rezamos para que os recuperarais.

-Muchísimas gracias- les sonrió a ambos, con un suspiro cansado.

-Vamos a llegar al fondo de este asunto, Madame-aseguró Louis, parpadeando afectado-. Los hombres de Francia no pararán hasta hallar al malnacido que os ha atado a este lecho. Guardias rojos y mosqueteros trabajarán juntos sin descanso para haceros justicia.

-No sé qué decir, Majestad.

Y aquella era una verdad como un templo, porque pensar sí que sabía lo que pensar. Sabía que para tratar de descubrir el engaño lo que menos iban a hacer ambos era trabajar juntos y que aquello se iba a convertir en un torneo no oficial para ver quién capturaba antes a un cabeza de turco y llevarse la gloria. En fin, habría que darles vidilla, pobres chavales. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

-No digáis nada, solo descansad y recuperaos pronto-sonrió.

El Cardenal decidió volver a entrar en escena e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-El deber nos reclama, pero seguiréis presente en nuestras oraciones. Nos quedamos mucho más tranquilos viendo que ya habéis despertado.

-Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias su Eminencia. Majestad.

Y, por fin, los hombres salieron de la habitación y se miraron conteniendo la respiración.

 

 

-No sabes cómo me alegra ver que estás bien-sonrió Anne, rompiendo el silencio-. Menudo susto nos has dado

Christie todavía sujetaba su mano, con fuerza. Después de la visita de rigor del Rey y del Cardenal con sus mejores deseos para aquella pronta recuperación, el médico real le había aconsejado descanso y por fin se habían quedado las tres a solas.

-Yo te mato, Katia-suspiró su hermana, mucho más tranquila al verla consciente.

La aludida se rió entre dientes, sujetándose la herida con suavidad.

-Es curioso, eso es lo último que recuerdo que me dijeras-sonrió ampliamente.

Anne echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta y, comprobando que no había nadie, se sentó junto a ambas hermanas en el colchón, cruzando las piernas a lo indio con la confianza que estar con ellas le daba. La postura, con el enorme vestido, resultaba un tanto cómica.

-Hay que actuar con rapidez. Saben que la herida es de mosquete y están sacando hipótesis sobre la distancia a la que se efectuó el disparo -la miró fijamente y añadió-. La tapadera es que os asaltaron a mano armada.

Katia frunció el entrecejo, sin entender, y osciló la mirada de su hermana a la Reina, como si esta última se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Einch?

-Katia, no estás ayudando-bufó por la nariz, como con prisas-. Los Mosqueteros del Rey están buscando a ciegas una aguja que no existe en un pajar inmenso. Si no queremos que se le acaben las salidas al Chuchoteur, debemos actuar deprisa-alzó las cejas con intención.

La cara de Catherine fue un show. Miró a su hermana y a su amiga como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, con los ojos como platos.

Christie asintió, calmándola:

-Lo sabe. Y lo está llevando muy bien, la verdad-le dirigió una sonrisa entre sorprendida y agradecida-. Será mucho más sencillo si no tenemos que escondérselo. Ahora a lo importante: tuvimos que inventarnos algo para apartar las miradas del Chuchoteur de ti y por eso nos atacaron, supuestamente, a la salida del Tratado. Nos robaron las joyas y cuando te resististe a entregar un camafeo, te dispararon. Tienes que ponerte pesada por ese camafeo-avisó.

Katia asintió y paseó la lengua por los dientes, pensando.

-¿Te das cuenta de que una vez Marsac está fuera del mapa, acusar del robo a la misma persona que atentó contra el Duque de Saboya no tiene ningún sentido?

-Pero podemos enviar una carta-inquirió Anne-, comunicándoles lo sucedido para que vean que Francia también está en peligro. Ambas agradasteis a mi familia política, estoy segura de que tu situación calmará los humos por su atentado y asentará aún más las bases de la firma del Tratado.

Christie le dio la razón.

-Es una buena idea. Mientras tanto, tú tienes que descansar-la arropó y Katia rodó los ojos-. Cuando vengan a tomar declaración, limítate a decir que era más o menos de tu altura, poco ancho de espaldas y llevaba el rostro cubierto. Sigues convaleciente, hasta que se nos ocurra algo, nos aprovecharemos de eso.

-Constance.

Anne las observó interesada.

-¿Qué?

-Quién-la corrigió la menor, asintiendo-, una amiga nuestra. Se puede encargar de la estrategia de distracción.

OoOoO

-Marsac no ha podido ser esta vez. Hay alguien más en París, alguien peligroso, que por poco se cobra una vida. Si al final resulta ser cierto que la herida es de mosquete, todos los ojos se centrarán en el Capitán. Y él no ha sido-afirmó rotundamente Aramis.

Lo último sobraba, pero arrancó un asentimiento mudo en el colectivo.

-Hay que esperar confirmación de la bala.

Porthos seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Te parece divertida la situación, Duvallon?-preguntó Athos sin mirarlo.

-Un poco sí-le chispearon los ojos al escucharle pronunciar su apellido-. El burro hablando de orejas, deberías verte.

El conde de la Fère chasqueó la lengua.

-No le veo la gracia a tener una baronesa herida, sinceramente.

-No, no, yo tampoco. Pero sí a que prediques cómo debo comportarme sin dar ejemplo antes.

-Cierra la boca, Porthos.

Aramis bufó, empezando a cansarse.

-Madurad ya, haced el favor ambos

Le frunció el ceño, sintiéndose traicionado y después al ver las ropas, llenas de sangre. Literalmente, parecía que ese vestido había sobrevivido una matanza. Se hubiera camuflado bastante bien en una guerra.

Athos se lo lanzó hacia detrás, inspeccionando el otro no tan lleno de sangre, pero más concentrada en la zona del abdomen. Porthos jadeó de la impresión al atraparlo e inspeccionarlo con más detalle: estaba claro que se habían ocasionado desgarros en ciertas partes para taponar la herida, seguramente.

-Menudo susto tuvo que llevarse.

Aramis suspiró y le apretó con camaradería el hombro, animándolo.

-Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo, Porthos, no padezcas. Es de mosquete-sostuvo la bala con unas pinzas, examinándola-. Pero la distancia del disparo sigue sin cuadrarme. Y poco más se puede hacer por hoy.

-Mesieurs...-los llamó la criada de antes- Me envían a informarles de que la Baronesa ha despertado pero se encuentra descansando. El médico ha aconsejado que no tenga visitas hasta dentro de unos días.

Asintieron, aliviados y le dieron las gracias, saliendo de allí.

 

 

-Constance.

Entró en la casa y se la encontró sirviendo té. D'Artagnan sonreía, sentado en la mesa, ajeno a todo lo que le había sucedido a su hermana. Eran la viva imagen de la dicha matrimonial. Ojalá les diera por acostarse pronto y dejar de enviarse esas miraditas; acababa de salirle una caries de tanta dulzura en el aire.

Se calló de golpe, con las miradas de ambos fijas en ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Christie?-preguntó con el entrecejo arrugado al notar la urgencia con la que la había llamado. Ella miró con intención al joven y él se dio por entendido, levantándose de la mesa para que pudieran hablar libremente.

-Ya, ya... Al menos me consuela pensar que no sois muda-sonrió.

Constance le dedicó una mirada agradecida y Christie una llena de disculpa. Una vez salió de la casa, ambas se miraron:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Sonrió viendo la disposición, tan entregada, de su amiga.

-No te asustes, pero Katia ha resultado herida de bala-le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado-. Está bien. Pero necesitamos que no salpique.

-Desviar ciertas miradas hacia el otro lado-repitió la estrategia que había visto utilizar al Chuchoteur en su casa.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, exactamente, y cuándo?

 

 

-¡Dios, qué difícil...! Esto pesa un quintal.

Constance suspiró, dejando caer la espada.

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo que darle más crédito a D'Artagnan...

-Sí, menudos brazacos tiene que tener para levantar esto a pulso...-musitó Christie, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada con la que la fulminaba su amiga.

-... por ser un caballero y sostener él la mayor parte del tiempo el peso mientras me enseñaba.

-Va, confiesa. Te metió mano.

-¡CHRISTIE!

Era tan fácil y taaaaaaaaan divertido hacerla sonrojar...

OoOoO

Se habían pasado el día recopilando testimonios sobre lo sucedido y recibiendo discursos por parte del Capitán sobre la importancia y el trasfondo de esa búsqueda.

Al parecer, el supuesto criminal era la excusa perfecta para probar cual de los dos bandos era más eficiente. Pero un día era un día y aunque de día hubieran trabajado hasta el aburrimiento, al llegar la noche... tocaba celebrar.

Con los brazos en cruz y sosteniendo una botella, Porthos asentía conforme y pagado de sí mismo, sin dejar de sonreír. Era su noche. Christie estaba bien y había vino.

Athos y D'Artagnan lo contemplaban en silencio, cada uno con una copa en la mano.

Porthos bebió de la botella y alzó ambas cejas, señalando como si lo avisara a Aramis que se colocaba un melón en la cabeza apoyándose en un pilar de madera de la estructura de la taberna del cuartel.

-Espera, espera-se chupó los dedos, para atusarse el bigote. Porthos se rió, sacando la pistola y alzándola, consiguiendo un coro de vítores.

La besó tambaleante y cerró un ojo, apuntando.

-No te preocupes- dijo Athos viendo la cara de D'Artagnan-, ha hecho ese disparo un centenar de veces.

-Está borracho.

-Nunca lo ha hecho sobrio.

Aramis cerró los ojos sonriendo, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera, como las no sabía "cuantaitantas" veces anteriores..

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, ¡uno!

BANG. Y el melón explotó en mil pedazos.

-¡OLÉ!

Más vítores, risas y aplausos. Aramis sonrió aliviado y Porthos se rió de su cara, de nuevo. Aún no estaba taaaaaaan borracho.

Athos le miró burlón y, aunque no dijo nada, él entendió. Cuando Aramis llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, estrechando manos y sacudiéndose los restos de la fruta del pelo mientras bebía de otra botella que le ofreció al cumpleañero, Porthos miró a Athos de reojo, con la misma sonrisa que él le había dedicado unos segundos antes.

-¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos con los ojos vendados?

La cara de Aramis fue un show. La sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe y compuso un puchero resignado y casi temeroso. Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde estaba la cruz que le había dado la reina, en un acto reflejo. Peligraba su vida; pensaba en ella. Tenía que detenerse seriamente a tratar de entender aquella asociación.

Hasta a Athos se le escapó una carcajada al ver su expresión espantada.

 

 

-Ya me encargo yo, podéis retiraos.

Katia observó desde la cama cómo la Reina despachaba con todo su arte a las damas y se alisaba las faldas del vestido. Si no le dolieran tanto las costillas, le aplaudiría fervientemente con un "ole tu seta". Ya estaba cansada de tanto "Baronesa" por aquí y "Baronesa" por allí. Esas dos mujeres tenían voces realmente irritantes.

-Anne, dame conversación, por favor-le suplicó, aburrida-. Me voy a morir del asco sin hacer nada salvo estar bonita todo el día, aquí tirada como si me hubiera caído del cielo.

Anne sonrió, con un suspiro.

-¿Necesitas algo, aparte de conversación?

-No tenéis ni helado, ni palomitas, ni ninguna película de Harry Potter. Creo que con que me cuentes noticias o algún cotilleo jugoso, me bastará.

Ahora entendía por qué se llevaba tan bien con su marido. Ambos tan victimistas... aunque no hubiera entendido ni media palabra de todo lo que le había pedido, pero bueno.

-¿Sabes? -decidió burlarse de ella un poco- Athos parecía especialmente preocupado cuando se pasaron a verte mientras estabas inconsciente.

Obtuvo toda su atención de golpe.

-¿Qué me estás contando?

-De hecho, fue él el que pidió verte la herida. Y al parecer se le olvidó esto...-señaló la bolsita de cuero, formándosele hoyuelos en ambas mejillas de tanto tratar de contener la risa.

Katia boqueó, sin saber qué decir ni que pensar. Virgen santa, Athos la había visto con esas pintas y le había devuelto la pasta de la apuesta. Y le había levantado las vendas para ver la magnitud de la bala. Y Anne decía que se le veía preocup...

-Arg, tienes que dejar de juntarte tanto con mi hermana. Ahora ven aquí y deja de reírte de mí, mala amiga, que sigo convaleciente.

-Mira que te gusta aprovecharte de la situación...

-¡Ay, qué mala estoy y que poco me quejo...!

 

 

Podía escuchar la fiesta y el jolgorio que se llevaban los mosqueteros en el cuartel. Al parecer estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien.

Con la capucha colocada, cubriéndole el rostro, se deslizó entre las sombras de la noche.

Tocaba patrulla. Cuando había una buena juerga que implicara autoridades, la cosa se iba de manos. Siempre pasaba algo cuando solo los guardias rojos estaban... bueno, de guardia, supuestamente.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Le digo que me deje...!-se escuchó de fondo. Corrió hacia allí, con el corazón en un puño por el ruido del forcejeo y el llanto de una muchacha.

Un hombre trataba de forzarla, en medio de una calle vacía y oscura. Dios, había momentos en los que de verdad le daba asco aquel siglo. Todos los siglos, en realidad.

Se abalanzó sobre el tipo, golpeándolo en la parte de atrás de la espalda y lanzándolo a un lado.

La chica se arregló como pudo el corpiño, desgarrado y le devolvió una mirada agradecida.

-Corre-susurró. Y vio como le obedecía. Pero el hombre la atacó de vuelta, tomándola desprevenida. La golpeó en las costillas con fuerza, y se dobló del dolor, soltando un gritito.

Se incorporó como buenamente pudo y trató de defenderse, aplicando los movimientos que les había visto a los mosqueteros. Y gracias a Dios, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza al asaltante con una roca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Constance jadeó, tragando en grueso, con el pedrusco todavía en la mano:

-Vamos a tener que trabajar más en eso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Christie. Me las he visto y me las he deseado para hacerme con una piedra en condiciones.

 

 

Rayaba el alba y los pájaros piaban. A Porthos le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Bufó, jurando no volver a beber más, y volteó todavía tumbado en el suelo parpadeando pesadamente. Y se quedó mudo sin haber abierto todavía la boca.

Había un melón... y un hombre con un disparo en la cabeza. Joder. Bien empezaba el día.


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Qué trae a alguien como vos a esta parte de la ciudad?

-Me crié aquí. Es mi cumpleaños.

-Pues que cumpláis muchos más. ¿Cuántos son?

-Ni idea. Tampoco sé cuándo nací. Este es el día que elegí siendo un crío. Cualquier día es bueno para celebrarlo.

 

 

-Tienes que recordar algo- insistió Athos, ya en el Châtelet.

Lo habían colocado un par de celdas más allá de donde él había estado toda una noche temiendo por su vida y donde conoció al Chuchoteur. Pero, al contrario que en su caso, Porthos compartía celda con tres hombres más... y no había ni rastro del misterioso justiciero.

La situación no distaba mucho de lo que lo mantuvo en vilo a él aquella noche: un asesinato. Y le cargaban el muerto (nunca mejor dicho) a otro mosquetero.

-El hombre muerto, ¿sabes quién era? ¿Dónde lo conociste?-se encogió de hombros Aramis, con el sombrero en la mano, tratando de sacar algo en claro.

-No lo mataste- aseguró Athos, con convicción.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó D'Artagnan

-¿Un abogado?-respondió, abatido.

-Ha habido un malentendido-aseguró Athos-. Nosotros lo arreglaremos.

-Y nunca se sabe- sonrió Aramis, con optimismo-, quizá tengamos suerte con el juez.

 

 

Unos minutos después, entró una figura femenina, envuelta en una capa de seda azul oscura. La capucha le tapaba el rostro, pero ella caminó con decisión y sin detenerse hasta su celda.

Silbidos y comentarios groseros la acompañaron durante todo el recorrido. La reconoció al instante.

-¿Christine?

Ella se había acercado hasta los barrotes, mirándolo con preocupación, mientras apoyaba una mano nívea y delgada en el hierro.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Caminó hasta situarse frente ella, con cuidado tratando de no espantarla.

-Christine, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Ella se retiró la parte de arriba de la capa, desvelando sus rasgos. Llevaba el pelo semi recogido, las ondas le caían en cascada por los hombros y la espalda. Enseguida recordó que no estaban solos y que ella era noble y soltera. Y muy guapa. Bueno, eso no hacía falta recordarlo, estaba a la vista.

-No respondáis, no importa.

Uno de sus compañeros de celda, al que le faltaban dos de los incisivos superiores y un par de dedos, se acercó riéndose y dedicándole una mirada lasciva.

-¿Qué hay, bonita?

-Volved por donde habéis venido si queréis conservar los dientes que os restan- amenazó ella, antes siquiera de darle tiempo a Porthos de volverse a golpear al preso.

El hombre alzó las cejas interesado; Porthos, también. No solo hablaba frente a más gente, sino que amenazaba para poder hablar con él a solas. Aquello lo enterneció sobremanera.

-Uuh-sonrió bravucón, mostrando los dientes que le quedaban, amarillos-, ¿qué tenemos aq...?

No llegó a saber qué iba a decirle, porque Porthos lo estampó contra la verja, logrando sacarle un grito ahogado a él y un saltito hacia detrás a Christie, de la sorpresa.

-Pídele disculpas a la señorita-le susurró, con un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.

-Y haced el favor de dejarnos un momento de privacidad-añadió, alzando la barbilla al techo, sin poder evitar una mueca.

El preso se alejó, quejándose entre asentimientos, y Porthos volvió a mirarla, con sorpresa todavía dibujada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Eso mismo podría preguntar yo-frunció el entrecejo, con disgusto-. ¿Tanto te costaba quedarte en tu habitación del cuartel, Porthos?

No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a tutearlo, fruto de la preocupación y el enfado, pero Porthos sí y sonrió. Aquello era nuevo: podía percibir celos entre el desasosiego y la molestia de su voz.

Ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza y apartándose el pelo de la cara, sin darse cuenta, todavía:

-No lo mataste- lo miró con convicción. A Porthos se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Athos también le había demostrado la misma confianza y lealtad, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Aunque el hecho de que se lo dijera con tanta seguridad le parecía el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido nunca.

-No recuerdo nada, Christie.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, atrapando su mano a través de la reja. Él había apoyado su cabeza en la celosía de metal que los separaba, completamente desanimado. Parecía como si necesitara sujetarse para no caer en la oscuridad.

La había llamado Christie. La había llamado Christie.

El hombre que tenía delante no podía haber asesinado a un inocente. No cuando pronunciaba así su nombre.

-Pero yo lo sé, Porthos. Tengo fe en ti y sé que no lo has matado- le apretó cariñosamente mostrándole su apoyo-. He enviado a Constance a hablar con la Reina ahora mismo. Sé que va a hacer todo cuanto esté en su mano. Anne... -ladeó la cabeza, evitando su mirada y bajando la voz, para que no la escucharan- es una buena amiga. Intercederá ante el Rey. Solo tenemos que conseguirte un poco más de tiempo.

Él asintió, agradeciéndolo. Había tenido la decencia de no llamar a la Reina "mujer", como él mismo le negó a Aramis cuando los llamaron a Palacio por salvarla en esa misma prisión donde ahora estaba encerrado. ¡Cómo cambian las cosas...!

-Esta vez voy a ayudar a Athos a limpiar tu nombre-se inclinó, apoyando la frente en los barrotes, a la altura de la suya, alzando una ceja- y espero por vuestro propio bien que avises a Aramis de que no tengo intención de salvarle el trasero a él también.

Porthos sonrió divertido, deslizando la mirada con poco disimulo desde sus labios al escote adornado por un colgante que tapaba la capa.

-Estoy deseando ver con qué vestido vas a noquear al juez.

-No seas insolente –le avisó sin apartarse, sonriendo de vuelta- o te dejaré con menos dientes que a él-miró de reojo al preso de antes-, aunque luego lo lamente.

Porthos rió para el cuello de su chaqueta. Notó cómo Christie, con una sonrisa dulce, rozaba la palma de su mano - apoyada en la celosía de hierro que los separaba- con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se permitió entrelazar los dedos de ambos con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, bebiendo de sus rasgos.

Ella pasó parte de su brazo por entre los huecos y le acarició el antebrazo, consolándolo. Lo miró por entre sus largas pestañas y susurró:

-Acércate un poco más.

Porthos frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero la obedeció. Completamente pegado a la reja, sintió recorrer las uñas de Christie desde el codo hasta su muñeca para volver a tocar de nuevo el frío y oxidado metal que los separaba. También soltó la otra mano, aunque Porthos seguía reticente a dejarla marchar.

Pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió sobremanera. Metió la mano en su capa y sacó algo que encerraba en el puño y ocultaba a la vista con la amplia manga, arrodillándose frente a él y abrazando sus botas con devoción como pudo a través de las rejas. A Porthos se le descolgó la mandíbula de la impresión al verla agacharse y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Christine, ¿qué…?

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Había dejado caer algo dentro de su bota derecha, por el lado del talón. Algo frío y pesado, para ser tan pequeño.

Ella se quedó arrodillada en el suelo un poco más, cabizbaja y Porthos la imitó.

-¿Christie?

La mirada preocupada. Ella alzó los ojos y se obligó a sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo por él, se dio cuenta.

Se apartó el cabello y sacó una especie de camafeo del tamaño de una aceituna de su escote, cuidándose de que el cuerpo de Porthos cubriera sus acciones. Lo último que necesitaba era que intentaran robarle los otros tres presos antes del juicio.

-Va a sonar cliché, pero… todo va a ir bien, Porthos. Te lo prometo. Sé que va a ir bien.

Y le entregó el colgante de plata con el fino cordón de cuero negro, cerrándole la mano con la suya propia. Él recorrió con la vista sus ojos, su pecho, sus manos entrelazadas y lo abrió con suavidad.

Había un pequeño mechón de pelo dentro, guardado en forma de media luna... como la inicial de su nombre, C. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No le hizo falta alzar la mirada para saber que la mujer de enfrente compartía el mismo color de cabello que aquel rizo.

Porthos aseguró el agarre del colgante y tomó la mano de Christine para apoyar sus labios en su dorso, a la altura de los nudillos. Era tan pequeñita en comparación con la suya que le daba miedo romperla.

Ella sonrió ante el gesto y atrajo sus manos hasta el otro lado de la celda, para besarle la palma. A Porthos lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Dejó la mano tal cual, acunando su mejilla y acariciando con el pulgar sus labios, incapaz de hacer o pensar en nada más.

-Mademoiselle…-se desvaneció la voz del guardia de la prisión, llamándola.

El momento se había roto. Ella se irguió del suelo, con la entereza de una reina y compuso una expresión neutra, sacudiéndose el polvo de las faldas al levantarse.

Porthos se alzó también, apretando el camafeo como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.

-Hasta pronto, Porthos.

Y cubriéndose de nuevo con la capucha, salió ondeando, sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo, del Chatelet.

Al menos, no había dicho "adiós".

 

 

No habían pasado ni unos minutos desde que Christie salió de allí cuando los otros presos de la celda empezaron a comentar:

-Una verdadera preciosidad.

Porthos alzó la cabeza y volteó a verlo, con una mirada matadora. Era el hombre de antes; no le tenía mucho aprecio a su vida, estaba claro.

-Os sugiero que cuidéis vuestras próximas palabras.

De nuevo, con esa sonrisa desdentada, el preso alzó las manos excusándose:

-Yo también me pondría así por una belleza semejante, amigo.

-No soy vuestro amigo. Y no habléis de ella.

-Está bien, está bien.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que al parecer, llegó la hora de las confesiones:

-... un guardia rojo. Creo que sobrevivirá, pero no volverá a andar...

-Inquisición.

-Ese puto Chuchoteur.

Aquello llamó la atención de Porthos.

-¿El Chuchoteur? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

El hombre sonrió con bravuconería, apoyándose en la pared.

-Así que ahora sí que queréis hablar... ¿Por qué estáis vos aquí?

Porthos pareció pensárselo, pero quería saber.

-Os lo diré si contestáis primero.

Le hizo una reverencia burlona, sin levantarse ni cambiar la posición.

-Era muy guapa, pero ya mayor. Su padre no la habría logrado casar, de todas formas, así que la arrinconé en la calle-a esas alturas, Porthos ya tenía ganas de vomitar de imaginárselo-. Entonces, llegó el Chuchoteur y nos peleamos. Me dejó sin dientes... pero yo también le di lo suyo y gimió como una perra. Me redujo su sombra por la espalda; sin magia, le hubiera vencido- se detuvo un instante, pasándose la lengua por las encías, esperando la respuesta de Porthos.

-Creen que le volé la cabeza a un hombre y, aunque no lo recuerdo, no me importaría hacerlo ahora.

No volvió a hablar hasta que dos guardias rojos fueron a buscarlo para llevarle ante el juez.

 

 

-Y bien, ¿qué decís en vuestra defensa?

-Era mi cumpleaños. La fiesta había terminado y salí a pasear.

Maniatado, como un vulgar ladrón... o asesino. Nada más ver al juez, pensó que Aramis era un bocazas.

-Y ¿qué hicisteis durante ese... paseo?

-Pues... -pareció pensárselo, hasta levantar la cabeza y contestar con el descaro made in Porthos- admirar la belleza y la serenidad de París al anochecer.

Tecnicismos aparte (por la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, que no le permitía apreciarlo propiamente), era verdad.

La sala rompió en carcajadas por su insolencia. Al juez, en cambio, no pareció hacerle tanta gracia.

-¿Qué ocurrió luego?

-No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Debí de quedarme dormido.

-¿Para luego despertaros junto a un muerto con una bala en la cabeza?

Ese tono. Respondió con un seco "sí", sabiendo lo que le venía.

-¿Y alegáis que no sabéis quién fue el que cometió el crimen?

Se esperaba escepticismo... pero no de ese calibre. Se estaba erigiendo un muro. Y él estaba atado de pies y manos por la ignorancia, no podía saltarlo ni derribarlo. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de verdad no recordar, solo por si acaso.

 

 

-Porthos DuVallon es un hombre de buena reputación-enunció Treville con orgullo-. Un gran soldado y un mosquetero de larga trayectoria.

-¿DuVallon?-se burló la morsa jurada, con la papada balanceándose peligrosamente al esconder la risa- ¿Otro de esos individuos que adoptan un apellido noble para presumir de caballero?

-Conozco a muchos caballeros que no le llegan a Porthos a la suela de la bota.

Ambigüedad, Treville. Di que sí. Algo bueno se te tenía que haber pegado de pasar tanto tiempo junto al Cardenal.

-Permitid que os cuente lo que la vida me ha enseñado, Capitán-compuso una mueca-: aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. O quién nace sirviente nunca será caballero-ouch, aquello dolió-. Un hombre yace muerto, ¡asesinado! Por ello, la ley debe dar ejemplo-se le oscurecieron los ojos, como si lo disfrutara-: Porthos DuVallon, os declaro culpable y os condeno a muerte, sentencia que se ejecutará de inmediato.

Todos se quedaron patidifusos con el veredicto. ¿Sin buscar pruebas, así sin más? ¿Tan mal le había caído? ¡Pero qué poco sentido del humor...!

Si tuviera ese martillo a mano, le abriría con él la cabeza. Espera, no podía pensar eso. Acababan de condenarlo por confundir una cabeza con un melón, supuestamente.

-Esto es muy irregular, Señoría-se quejó Treville con indignación-. Presentaré una apelación al Rey.

-Estáis en vuestro derecho, Capitán-y se regodeó, ordenando-. ¡Lleváoslo a la horca!

Se sintió perdido, vacío de repente, cuando dos guardias lo apresaron para arrebatarle su hombrera de Mosquetero y llevárselo por la fuerza.

Su superior no iba a ser menos, dando órdenes a los suyos. ¡Faltaba!

-¡Retrasadlos!

Ninguno de sus amigos tardó en salir corriendo, a obedecer.

 

 

Se resistió como pudo, tratando de frenar a los guardias y haciendo tiempo para que sus amigos consiguieran salir de entre la marea de gente del lugar a ayudarlo.

-¡Atadlo al carro!

La gente se aglomeraba a la salida, esperando por lo que iba a ser un espectáculo. Trató de librarse de las ataduras, hasta que escuchó un par de disparos.

Un grupo de enmascarados se había encargado de reducir el número de guardias, dos de ellos en el suelo fulminados a mosquete sin contemplaciones.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¡Corred, corred! ¡Por aquí!

Fue entonces cuando se desató el descontrol. Los civiles gritaban y corrían huyendo de los tiros. De pronto, el carro en el que lo habían atado se quedó sin guardias y uno de los enmascarados obligó a punta de pistola a bajar al cochero. Miró espantado en todas direcciones dando gracias a Dios porque Christine no estaba cerca ni había tenido que presenciar aquello.

-¡Baja!

No conseguía identificar la voz (que obivamente trataba de no sonar con su timbre original) aunque le era tremendamente familiar. Parpadeó perplejo, tratando de situarlo, sin éxito.

-¿Athos?-preguntó.

Y el individuo le golpeó en la cabeza, con un palo, dejándolo inconsciente.

 

 

Cuando Christie consiguió salir a la calle, casi a la par que los mosqueteros, vio que el carro se alejaba con Porthos de cualquier manera en él, seguramente inconsciente.

D'Artagnan le acertó de pleno a uno de los encapuchados y fueron corriendo hacia él una vez se detuvo de rodar.

-¡Porthos...!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo (condenados tacones), sujetándose las faltas del vestido en alto. Athos llegó corriendo a su lado y la detuvo de un brazo, abrazándola para mantenerla en el sitio cuando trató de soltarse para seguir corriendo tras el transporte.

-Christine, nosotros nos encargaremos. ¡Christie!

La sacudió, sujetándola por los hombros, haciéndola volver en sí. Se dio cuenta de que hiperventilaba y que le costaba respirar. Tomó una bocanada de aire por la boca, con un sonido que bien podía ser jadeo por el cansancio que por el llanto.

Aramis la miró con preocupación.

-Christine, si no os tranquilizais tendremos que dividirnos para que asegurarnos de que recibís atención médica y tardaremos más en dar con él.

Asintió, comprendiendo y dirgiendo súbitamente la mirada hacia el cuerpo al que había disparado el más joven.

Athos volteó el cadáver, pero antes de retirarle la máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo, volviendo a mirarla.

-Tal vez no deberíais ver esto. No va a ser agrad...

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos porque D'Artagnan soltó una risita por la nariz, como si aquello le pareciera tremendamete gracioso y Aramis puso en palabras lo que al parecer todos menos Athos pensaban.

-Déjalo estar. Ya lo intentamos cuando lo de Dujon y te aseguro que no se va a desmayar.

De hecho, mientras ellos discutían, ya se había arrodillado para retirarle ella misma la tela del rostro. Vio una marca en su cuello y alzó la vista, buscando confirmación de lo que ya sabía, todavía respirando con dificultad.

-La marca del criminal.

-Sé adonde se dirigen-asintió Aramis.

D'Artagnan la ayudó a incorporarse (nota mental: decirle a Constance que estaba haciendo de él un caballero) y paseó la vista por los tres, con impaciencia, arreglándose las faldas.

Athos suspiró.

-Una mujer llama demasiado la atención.

Ella alzó una ceja y, asintiendo, se dispuso a caminar todo lo deprisa pero dignamente que pudo hacia la salida de la calle.

Los tres se quedaron con el cuerpo, viéndola alejarse.

-Sabes que va a robarnos un caballo-se burló Aramis, viéndoselo venir-, ¿verdad?

-Es baronesa, no va a robarnos-negó D'Artagnan, como si aquello fuera impensable.

-Bueno, tomarlo prestado sin pedir permiso-se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse por tener que corregir tecnicismos.

Athos bufó pensando en lo mucho que se parecían las tercas de las hermanas antes de salir corriendo tras ella. No sabía si prefería que Katia no se callara ni bajo el agua o que Christie hiciera lo que le diera la gana sin abrir la boca. Baronesas, ¡Dios las cría...!

 

 

Cacerolas, palos, golpes con las manos desnudas contra las estructuras tambaleantes de madera que se erigían, conectando escaleras y chabolas. Esa zona era la más sucia en la que jamás hubiera estado de París, pensó Christine sentada de lado en el caballo, delante de Athos.

El mosquetero la ayudó a desmontar, muy serio y siempre alerta, una vez Aramis se posición detrás de ella, en caso de que hubiera que protegerla al bajar.

-No te retires la capucha-le avisó, en un susurro.

Caminaron por las calles, con aquella talea metálica de fondo. Aramis se retiró el sombrero y Christine se pegó aún más a Athos cuando vio que un encapuchado sostenía un cuchillo en alto.

Ni con tres hombres detrás custodiándola se sentía segura allí.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?-terminó por preguntar D'Artagnan.

-Es un aviso-fue a desenfundar su espada, pero Aramis le quitó la idea de la cabeza enseguida-. No hagas nada, salvo que te ataquen.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En la Corte de los Milagros-respondió esta vez Christie.

D'Artagnan parecía no acostumbrarse a su voz, porque la miró como si lo más sorprendente de toda la situación fuera que le hubiera hablado.

-Es demasiado peligroso, debemos volver.

-¿Qué pasa con Porthos?

-Estará seguro- y Aramis sonrió tranquilizándolos a ambos-; tiene amigos aquí.

-Porthos era huérfano. Nació y se crió aquí-explicó Athos, una vez fuera del jolgorio de golpetazos amenazantes.

-¿Entre ladrones?-aquello no terminaba de casarle al de Lupiac-No me dijo nada.

-Es un poco susceptible-asintió Aramis, con su característico sentido del humor.

Bueno, era algo perfectamente comprensible.

-¿Por qué lo llaman la Corte de los Milagros?

Ingenuo, qué cosa más adorable. Si es que era el destino, él y Constance estaba hecho el uno para el otro.

Un joven se acercó hasta ella cojeando con burdas muletas, sosteniendo en la mano libre un cuenco hecho con la corteza de un coco viejo con un par de monedas dentro. Christie lo miró muy fijamente, analizándolo.

Athos la apartó de él y respondió, resolviendo sus dudas:

-Porque al entrar se le abren los ojos al ciego-le apartó la venda de la cara, descubriendo los dos ojos perfectamente sanos de una cara sucia- y a los cojos se les concede el uso de las piernas –cortó la cuerda que mantenía atada una de las extremidades, para que esta pareciera amputada-, en milagros como los del Señor.

El joven, viéndose atrapado, se incorporó en toda su estatura. Con un buen baño, podría pasar por alguien completamente diferente. Christie le sonrió con calidez, dejando caer una moneda. Athos la miró con la sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones, antes de dejar caer también la moneda que sostenía entre los dedos.

-Cómprate un instrumento, tienes manos de músico -el muchacho asintió, yéndose de allí con una semi reverencia en su dirección. Christine inclinó la cabeza viéndolo marchar-. Entraré a buscarlo.

-Porthos estaba borracho-dijo D'Artagnan sin saber bien cómo explicarse-, seguro que fue un accidente, pero... ¿y si fuera culpable?

No le dio tiempo a darle el guantazo de su vida por insinuar aquello cuando Aramis lo había estampado contra la pared.

-Hablas de Porthos-musitó angustiado-, ¿lo entiendes?

Cuando asintió (era su Porthos), el mosquetero le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras y condescendientes en el pecho. Al incorporarse, Christie le soltó un puñetazo en el bíceps.

Seguramente se habría hecho ella más daño del que le habría hecho a él, pero la intención estaba clara.

-Lo siento-alzó las manos en alto, disculpándose por haber dudado siquiera. Gruñir no era precisamente algo femenino ni muy noble pero, sinceramente en ese momento, todo le resbalaba.

 

 

Los dejó creer que se libraban de ella cuando le dijeron que Athos iba a tardar en salir de la Corte y que ellos debían dirigirse a la escena del crimen, para tratar de recopilar información.

Fue corriendo a donde los Bonacieux y se cambió de ropa. Su amiga acababa de llegar a casa cuando ya se cubría el rostro. Anudarle las vendas a Katia era una cosa, hacérselo a sí misma era cien veces más complicado.

-¿Lo has conseguido?-preguntó críptica, con preocupación.

Constance asintió, retorciéndose las manos de los nervios.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-No.

-Esa es mi chica-sonrió-. Ahora debes ir a Palacio y hacerle la vida imposible a Katia. Deja que te ayude a con el plan, pero oblígala a guardar reposo, que la conozco como si la hubiera parido.

-¿Y tú qué harás?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Christie suspiró, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Tantos tiempo estudiando planos de la ciudad, merodeando para hacer conexiones...

-Yo... –apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea tensa tras la tela del Chuchoteur- haré que recuerde. Y que vuelva.


End file.
